Tal vez algún día
by nova por siempre
Summary: Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Pero, ¿qué pasaba si éste ya había llegado a su vida sin que se hubiera dado cuenta? Muy distinto a como lo imaginaba, distinto en su carácter y en su forma de ser. Tal vez alguien como Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Tal vez algún día**

 **Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad.

 **Género:** Humor/romance.

 **Formato:** Viñetas.

 **Pareja: NH**

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **1.**

Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. A alguien a quién poder anhelar, soñar y amar en todo instante. A alguien a quién contarle sus secretos y escuchar los del otro.

Ser amiga, compañera y amante.

Reír con él, compartir miradas cómplices y charlas inacabables. Sentir su piel bajo sus dedos, el gozo de su presencia, ser el consuelo no solicitado.

Ser parte importante en la vida de alguien, el anhelo en sus días más aburridos, la alegría en sus días más oscuros.

Transmitirle esperanzas, calidez y entusiasmo por la vida.

Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también.

—¡Vamos Kiba no es para tanto! —dijo Shino llegando a la cafetería de la universidad junto con un enojado Inuzuka.

—Buenas tardes, Shino-kun. Buenas tardes, Kiba-kun —sonrió Hinata, sonriendo por la llegada de sus amigos pero al ver el semblante irritado del Inuzuka, su sonrisa decayó un poco— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Nada! —negó Kiba cruzado de brazos.

—Le han otorgado un nuevo compañero a Kiba —informó Shino, acomodando sus lentes oscuros.

—¡Es un idiota! Casi logra que nos echen del laboratorio.

—¿Está estudiando veterinaria también? —preguntó Hinata, con curiosidad.

Kiba se irritó más si es que aquello era posible.

—¡No! Eso es lo peor, sólo tomó aquella clase porque es la más fácil de los electivos.

—Lo siento, Kiba-kun —Hinata le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro en un gesto de consuelo. Mientras, Kiba continuaba enfunfurruñado y despotricando contra su nuevo compañero de laboratorio, Shino comiendo su almuerzo; Hinata sólo posó su mirada en un punto en el infinito, pensando en alguien a quien no conocía pero anhelaba hacerlo.

Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad.

Pero mientras tuviera a sus amigos a su lado, aquello no la molestaba.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **Acá una nueva historia, sin tanto drama ni complicaciones que se supone que iba a tener sólo siete capítulos, se supone porque ya voy escribiendo el capítulo 12, ¡a mano! Y no parece querer terminar, vamos a ver hasta dónde llega la inspiración.**

 **Principalmente el fic va enfocado en el grupo de amigos que conforman Shino, Kiba y Hinata y sus vivencias en la universidad, nada complicado y bastante corto. Voy a confesar algo: la actitud de los amigos está basado en mis amigos de la U, y las locuras y tonteras que hemos hecho a lo largo de nuestras vivencias en ella y un poquitín de lo que estoy viviendo yo misma en estos momentos.**

 **Así que deséenme suerte, hoy comienzo un nuevo semestre en la U y voy a ver a mi crush después de cuatro meses. Él es agradable, divertido y muy amable. Su único defecto: tiene novia. ¡Auch! Les digo, mi vida parece un fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TAL VEZ ALGÚN DÍA**

 **Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad.

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **2.**

«Tal vez ella era la extraña», fue el primer pensamiento que acudió a su mente, mientras recorría el campus de la universidad hacia su siguiente clase. Hinata no conocía a muchas personas que fantasearán con desconocidos. ¿Tal vez ella era una romántica empedernida o las personas eran demasiados conformistas con la vida que llevaban? Hinata no quería saber ninguna de las respuestas a aquellas dos preguntas.

Para ella pensar en alguien que no conocía no era algo malo o tonto, le daba un elemento más a su vida, una parte que la emocionaba y la hacía sonreír.

Pero aquello hacia que la vida sea con ello un poquito más emocionante, más enigmática y con unas anisas más grande de vivir en aquella aventura llamada vida.

Tal vez era algo alocado o irreverente, pero, ¿por qué la vida de una joven como ella debía ser siempre sensata y correcta todo el tiempo?

Soñar con alguien que no conocía era algo loco, pero, ¿por qué la vida tenía que ser tan sensata todo el tiempo?

—Pero, ¿qué te pasó, Kiba? —Preguntó Hinata al ver a su amigo con el cabello desarreglado, la cara manchada y con una venda en el brazo, acercándose a su mesa.

—El idiota de mi compañero eso es lo que me pasa —respondió Kiba, dejándose caer en un asiento al lado de un tranquilo Shino y quitándole la papa frita que comía en esos instantes — es un idiota desconsiderado. ¡Es tan molesto!

—Sí, que molesto puede ser conocer a una persona así —dijo Shino mordaz y cogiendo otra papa para comerla antes que Kiba se lanzará a su plato de comida.

—No puede ser tan malo —opinó Hinata ofreciéndole a su amigo su propia comida, en un amago de consuelo.

—Puede ser incluso peor —contradijo Kiba atacando el plato—. Se supone que hoy nos tocaba cuidar a los animales del laboratorio y bañarlos, pero el tipo no apareció y me tocó hacerlo todo solo y heme aquí —se señaló innecesariamente.

—Lo siento, Kiba. Pero pudiste llamarme para ayudarte.

—Tal vez, pero mi celular sufrió una pequeña descompostura —sacó su celular totalmente mojado de su bolsillo y se lo mostró—. Tendré que comprarme uno nuevo.

—Mírale el lado bueno, Kiba —dijo Shino.

—¡¿Qué lado bueno?!

—Al menos la loca de tu ex dejara de llamarte.

Los tres amigos rieron.

A veces soñar le traía un poco de color a la vida.

El otro poco lo traían sus amigos.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **¿Ven? Nada de drama, todo relax, a veces la vida de un universitario no es nada complicada, hasta que se jode. No sé si entienden. Hasta la siguiente.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tal vez algún día**

 **Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad.

* * *

 **3.**

«Tal vez ella era diferente», fue el pensamiento que torturó a Hinata mientras se encontraba en la parada del bus, en sus clases de la mañana y durante la cola en la cafetería esperando pagar su almuerzo de aquel día.

Hinata era consciente que no tenía los mismos intereses que otros jóvenes de su edad: prefería ver una buena película con una intrigante trama que salir a cualquier lado, le encantaba leer acurrucada en su cama un grueso libro antes que acudir alguna fiesta que organizaban sus compañeros de la universidad, le encantaba escuchar música a toda hora pero se rehusaba a ir a conciertos al aire libre sino no era acompañada de su más cercanos amigos. Le encantaba contemplar las fotografías, pero se negaba a ser fotografiada sino era para ocasiones especiales.

Le encantaba observar las puestas de sol en la playa, pero se negaba a quemarse bajo la luz del sol.

Era una joven llena de contradicciones.

Hinata consultó su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta que su amigos tenían quince minutos de retraso para almorzar juntos aquel día. Sacó su móvil y marcó el nuevo número de Kiba.

Él contestó al quinto intento.

—¡¿Aló?! —Gritó, de la otra línea, trabajosamente.

—¿Kiba? —preguntó Hinata apenas oyendo lo que decía su amigo ya que el ladrido de un perro como fondo, dificultaba la llamada—. Soy Hinata, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Está bien, Akamaru?

—¡Hinata! Todo bien en lo que cabe decirlo.

—¿Todo en orden en el laboratorio de veterinaria?

—Sí, todo… ¡No! ¡Deja eso! —se escuchó un golpe, un quejido y una exclamación exasperada—. T-te llamaré luego, Hinata. Los animales han escapado de sus jaulas. De nuevo.

—Sí, lo entien…

Un nuevo golpe en la comunicación cortó sus palabras.

—¡Mi nuevo celular! ¡Has roto la pantalla de mi nuevo celular!

Hinata dibujó una mueca. Apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde que el Inuzuka compró aquel celular y ahora debía comprar otro.

—Lo siento, Kiba, lo siento —otra voz contestó ante los reclamos airados del Inuzuka sin percatarse que Hinata aún los oía por el móvil—. Te juro que te compró otro, ttebayo.

La comunicación se cortó antes de que Hinata pudiera escuchar la contestación de Kiba.

—Creo que sólo almorzaremos los dos, Shino-kun —le sonrió Hinata al recién llegado, que sonrió acomodando su bandeja de comida en la mesa.

—Mejor —dijo Shino— así no sufriremos el robo de nuestra comida.

Hinata rió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tal vez algún día**

 **Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad.

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **4.**

Tal vez el amor no era para ella y ella no era para el amor.

No era un pensamiento muy alentador por parte de Hinata aquella temprana mañana ni tampoco lo usualmente optimistas ideas que circulaban su mente, pero Hinata sentía que podía permitírselo por aquella fecha: 14 de febrero.

No es que estuviera en contra de San Valentín pero no existía peor día para recordarle a alguien que era soltera que ese día.

Parejas, peluches, globos, chocolates, flores y corazones rojos por todos lados eran suficiente hasta para cupido.

No quería pensar que el amor se basará en cosas materiales, pero viendo toda la mercancía que aparecía en aquellas fechas la hacían dudar enormemente.

¿Acaso no existían verdaderos gestos de cariño para aquellas fechas?

—Los tenemos, Hinata, los tenemos —gritó Kiba agitando tres entradas de cine.

—¿En serio? —se emocionó Hinata.

—Fue una ardua tarea pero logramos el cometido —informó Shino, con gesto tan serio como una misión ultra secreta.

—No puedo esperar a que terminen mis clases.

—Ni yo.

—Ni yo tampoco —afirmó Kiba agitando las entradas.

Era una tradición fundada desde la secundaria por los tres amigos que cada San Valentín reunían dinero para ver una película de terror, cutre y de bajo presupuesto, en una alegoría como Kiba afirmaba que era en verdad la tan celebrada San Valentín. Para otras personas San Valentín representaba el amor, las flores y peluches en forma de corazón.

Para ellos, San Valentín por supuesto representaba los corazones rojos, pero también la sangre, las vísceras y tripas, por supuesto, las tripas, si, las tripas eran importantes de mencionar.

Mientras reían y bromeaban esperando para entrar a la sala de cine, Hinata y compañía fueron mudos testigos como una joven pareja discutía en el pasillo cercano a ellos.

La discusión terminó cuando la chica derramó su bebida en la camisa del pobre chico. Kiba silbó lo suficiente fuerte para que el chico volteará a míralo.

—Diablos —murmuró por lo bajo.

—¿Qué pasa, Kiba? —preguntó Hinata sin entender porque Kiba intentaba aparentar volverse invisible.

—No lo van a creer pero aquel tipo que le derramaron la soda en la ropa es mi nuevo compañero de laboratorio.

—¿Es él? —dijo Shino, prestando atención a la conversación.

—¡Aja! Pero no lo vean y seguro… ¡Rayos, ya nos vio!

—Hola, Kiba. ¿Qué hay? —se presentó el chico, saludando al Inuzuka que parecía algo incómodo.

—Ah, Naruto, ¿qué hay? —respondió algo cortado.

Mientras ambos charlaban, Hinata se permitió observarlo de reojo: tenía el cabello rubio algo corto dándole un aire de madurez a su rostro algo redondo, sus ojos eran azules, su piel algo bronceada y vestía de manera algo informal pero elegante, pese a su camisa azul con un manchón en el frente.

No parecía el tipo torpe, descuidado y distraído por el cual Kiba despotricaba todos los días.

—Ah, si —dijo Kiba cuando Naruto miró con interés tanto a Shino como a Hinata que lo acompañaban en ese momento—. Shino, Hinata, él es Namikaze Naruto, mi compañero en el laboratorio de veterinaria.

—Hyuga Hinata —se presentó Hinata con un pequeño saludo.

—Aburame Shino —continuó el otro, ajustándose sus inseparables lentes oscuros.

—Y, ¿van a ver una película? — preguntó Naruto aunque la respuesta era bastante evidente. Kiba cargaba las bebidas, Hinata los botes llenos de pop corn comiendo algunas en la espera y Shino con las entradas en la mano.

—Bueno, si —respondió Hinata ya que Kiba parecía no saber que responder y Shino no querer hacerlo— ¿Quieres acompañarnos? —preguntó cortes.

Kiba, a su lado, le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

—Claro, ttebayo.

—Compraré otra entrada para Naruto —se ofreció Shino escondiendo una sonrisa burlona de la mirada furibunda del Inuzuka.

—Te acompaño —dijo Naruto.

—No, quédate con Kiba, a él le agrada tu compañía —Shino escapó a la boletería antes que Kiba pudiera reaccionar o detenerlo.

Naruto se quedó mirando partir a Shino y se volvió a Kiba con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

—Vaya y yo que pensaba que te caía mal, Kiba.

Hinata habló antes que Kiba pudiera expresar su enojo.

—¿Por qué no te pones esta chaqueta, Naruto? —Ofreció una de color negro que ella no estaba usando por el calor de la sala—. Me queda enorme pero estoy segura de que a ti te servirá, mientras seca tu camisa —señaló la mancha en el frente.

—¿En serio? Gracias, ttebayo —Dijo Naruto recibiendo la chaqueta de manos de Hinata—. Iré a cambiarme antes de que comience la película— se encaminó a un baño cercano con la chaqueta de Hinata en las manos.

Cuando Naruto desapareció de su vista, Kiba se volvió a Hinata.

—¿Por qué lo invitaste? Sabes bien que no me agrada.

—Sólo quise ser amable —se encogió de hombros— no pensé que aceptaría, creí que se negaría e iría a su casa después de su evidente desastre en su cita.

—Pero no lo hizo —rebatió Kiba— y tu traidor también contribuiste en el asunto, ¿cuál es tu defensa? —señaló Kiba cuando vio llegar a Shino con una entrada extra para Naruto.

Shino se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo quería molestarte.

Kiba gruñó.

—Kiba-kun creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Naruto para conocerlo mejor, tal vez sea una gran persona y amigo.

Naruto llegó en esos instantes vistiendo la chaqueta prestada por parte de Hinata.

—Bien, ya estoy listo —dijo Naruto con la chaqueta ya puesta—. A propósito, ¿qué película han elegido?

Shino le pasó la entrada.

La frente de Naruto se pintó de azul y por un segundo se sintió mareado.

—S-san Valentín sangriento —tartamudeó Naruto leyendo el nombre de la película impreso en el boleto comprado por el Aburame—. Que conveniente para estas fechas.

Los tres amigos sonrieron.

Dos horas después y un totalmente aterrorizado Naruto, Hinata y compañía se sentaban en un restaurant de comida rápida.

—Debiste decir que no te gustaban las películas de terror —aconsejó Hinata recordando como el pobre, saltaba y gritaba a cada momento de la película, recibiendo las burlas de Kiba por ser tan temeroso.

—Creía que no verían ese tipo de películas contigo a tu lado.

—¿Por ser una chica? —Naruto asintió—. No deberías subestimarme, a mi encantan las películas de terror. La sangre, las muertes —se detuvo cuando vio a Naruto temblando detrás de una servilleta.

Tal vez ella se emocionó demasiado.

Pobre Naruto pese a su temor hacia las películas de terror fue lo suficiente valiente para terminar de verla hasta el final.

—Lo siento, —dijo Hinata apenada— tal vez no es muy usual pero las películas de terror me fascinan. Verlas es nuestra tradición de San Valentín que tenemos como mejores amigos, pese a lo distintos que somos compartimos aquella afición. Un poco loco tal vez pero en ello se basa nuestra amistad y no la cambiaría por nada —finalizó Hinata sonriendo ampliamente, mirando a sus amigos.

A su lado, Naruto imitó su sonrisa.

—No galán, no puedes negar tus encantos —se burló Kiba de un sonrojado Shino.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Hinata sin entender, en tanto Shino dejaba las bandejas con comida en la mesa y se sentaba al lado de un molestosos y provocador Kiba.

—Pues, cuando estábamos terminando de hacer nuestros pedidos a una guapa cajera le guiñó un ojo a Shino y le dio su número telefónico a nuestro muchachote —contó Kiba pasándole un brazo por los hombros a un cada vez más avergonzado Shino.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Me alegró tanto por ti, Shino —exclamó con emoción Hinata feliz por su serio y silencioso amigo— y, ¿vas a llamarla?

—Claro que lo hará —aseguró Kiba revolviéndole el cabello.

—Kiba, deja —se quejó Shino por el comportamiento infantil del Inuzuka con todo el asunto.

Hinata sonrió y se sintió verdaderamente feliz y contenta de tener a Shino y a Kiba como mejores amigos. Tal vez eran totalmente diferentes entre sí, pero aquello fortalecía su amistad y los hacía más cercanos.

Después de todo el 14 de febrero no sólo significaba sólo sobre el amor sino también sobre la amistad y Hinata no podría pedir dos mejores amigos que no fueran los que estaban a su lado ese día.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **¡Al fin aparece Naruto!**

 **De ahora en adelante veremos más de él y como se acopla a la dinámica de los tres amigos. Y con la de Hinata.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tal vez algún día**

 **Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **5.**

Tal vez ella era lesbiana.

¡Vamos, no era una mala idea!

Si uno lo pensaba cuidadosamente aquella podría ser la razón. Tal vez era algo en ella que alejaba a los chicos que pudieran interesados en ella, tal vez de forma inconsciente Hinata los estuvo alejando sin darse cuenta por su sexualidad reprimida hacia las mujeres.

O tal vez debería dejar de leer a Sigmund Freud por un tiempo.

—Hola Naruto —saludó Hinata al verlo fuera de la universidad.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó Naruto aliviado de verlo—. Has llegado como caída del cielo.

—¿Así? —sonrió Hinata por la frase exagerada del otro— y a que se debe esa exclamación cargada de alegría por mi llegada.

Naruto se rascó el cabello, apenado.

—Bueno, se supone que debía llevar algunos materiales para la casa de Kiba y pues…

—¿Qué? —apremió Hinata.

—Perdí la nota que me dio con su dirección.

Hinata rió, recordando las quejas de Kiba respecto a lo distraído que era Naruto.

—Por favor, Hinata, ¿podrías llevarme a casa de Kiba? Por favor, por favor.

—Pues…

—En serio, debo llevar estos materiales a casa de Kiba sino él me matará —Naruto fingió que temblaba del miedo.

—No sé —dijo Hinata jugando con Naruto.

—Por favor, por favor y te regalaré el helado que tú quieras.

—¿Helado?

—Sí, el más grande que quieras.

—¡Ok! —Antes que Naruto pudiera decir o entender nada, Hinata ya lo estaba arrastrando por la calle—. Yo conozco la mejor heladería que podrías conocer.

—Creo que me siento estafado.

Hinata rió, divertida.

—Sólo un poquito.

Naruto sonrió contagiado por el entusiasmo que mostraba Hinata.

Se detuvieron en una heladería cercana.

—Un cono de helado con una bola de chocolate y otra de menta con chispitas de chocolate —pidió Hinata al dueño que prestó a ganar dinero sirvió lo pedido por Hinata.

—Sí que te gusta el chocolate —murmuró Naruto, mirándola comer con entusiasmo.

—Oh, sí, ¡me encanta! —Dijo Hinata recibiendo su cono de helado y dándole una suave mordida— ¿quieres probar?

Le ofreció el helado haciendo que Naruto abriera los ojos, sorprendido.

—Claro —mordió el otro lado del helado.

—Delicioso, ¿no? —preguntó Hinata, saboreando el helado.

—Si…—Naruto se le quedó mirando un momento y luego desvió la vista cuando Hinata le devolvió la mirada— ¿Por qué no vamos a casa de Kiba?

—¡Hai!

Hinata le pidió seguirle y ambos empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro. Apenas, dieron un par de pasos y Naruto empezó a charlar con ella. Al parecer a Naruto le molestaban los prolongados silencios porque empezó a preguntarle algunas cosas. Hinata acostumbrada a la charla vivaracha de Kiba, le escuchó sin interrumpirle.

—Tú, Shino y Kiba parecen ser amigos desde algún tiempo, ¿no?

—Oh, sí, —una dulce sonrisa surgió en el rostro de Hinata al pensar en sus amigos—. Nos conocimos en la secundaria, ninguno de los tres encajaba mucho con nuestros otros compañeros de clase, así que casi por necesidad nos unimos para los trabajos grupales al observar que los demás ya tenían sus grupos formados. Éramos tan distintos y teníamos los caracteres más desiguales que hubieras visto— rió— nunca llegábamos a ponernos de acuerdo en nada.

—Pero así continuaron siendo amigos.

—Increíble, ¿no? De cierta medida entre los tres nos complementábamos bastante bien. Shino siendo demasiado serio era el cerebro, Kiba impulsivo y alegre le aportaba el toque emotivo y yo soy tímida y algo reservada, aportaba mi creatividad.

—Yo no creo que seas tímida —opinó Naruto, observándola.

—Créeme que si Kiba no nos hubiera presentado ni me atrevería a hablar contigo —se sinceró Hinata—. Aunque teniendo como mejores amigos a dos chicos, ayuda bastante.

—Entonces, es bueno que Kiba nos haya presentado, ttebayo —anunció Naruto regalándole una preciosa sonrisa que le hizo sonrojarse— es agradable conversar contigo, Hinata.

—G-gracias, también es agradable conversar contigo.

Hinata se sorprendió por su reacción así que hundió la cara en su helado para bajar el calor que inundaba sus mejillas.

—Entonces, ¿ahora estudian juntos en la universidad? —volvió a preguntar Naruto, al parecer era muy parlanchín. Cuestión que Hinata agradeció, ya que prefería escuchar a las personas antes que hablar ella primero, una actitud que desarrolló con el tiempo y le había ayudado mucho a convivir con personas tan distintas a ella.

—Sí, aunque estudiamos diferentes carreras: Kiba por ejemplo está estudiando veterinaria, Shino, biología y yo arquitectura. Prometimos que iríamos a la misma universidad, pese a nuestras diferentes carreras y compartir juntos cada almuerzo en la cafetería para compartir nuestras vivencias en clases y continuar con nuestra amistad.

Naruto sonrió.

—Creo que puedo entender un poco mejor su amistad. Tengo un amigo o mejor dicho un rival al que siempre pretendo ganarle en las calificaciones aunque casi nunca lo logró.

—A propósito, ¿qué carrera estas estudiando? Kiba nos contó que no era veterinaria y sólo lo estabas ayudando porque era un curso electivo.

Naruto se rascó el cabello.

—Pues, sí. La verdad es que estoy estudiando ingeniería industrial y estamos llevando el curso de responsabilidad social que llevamos por parte de la currícula universitaria. En ella nos pide realizar un trabajo de voluntariado. Solo existían dos opciones: ayudar a los estudiantes de botánica a cultivar un huerto en las instalaciones de la universidad o ayudar a Kiba en el cuidado de los animales abandonados que tiene el programa de veterinaria.

—Y elegiste a Kiba —afirmó Hinata.

—En realidad, no. La mayoría eligió a los de botánica así que el único cupo era ayudar a Kiba, —Naruto rió avergonzado— en realidad soy bastante malo para cuidar animales, el único animal que he criado fue un perro de mi mamá que terminó mordiéndome, el desgraciado.

Hinata empezó a entender la torpeza y falta de tacto por la cual Kiba se quejaba siempre en Naruto.

—Creo que deberías darle otra oportunidad a los animales si los tratas más, seguro que les agradarás.

—¿Estás segura?

Asintió.

—Al menos a Kiba le agradará saber que pones más empeño. Él adora a los animales.

—Lo intentaré.

—Genial porque ya llegamos a casa de Kiba —señaló la casa frente a ellos—. ¡Vaya! —Se sorprendió cuando vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera—. Es tarde, debo irme.

—Ah…sí, sí, claro.

—Nos vemos, Naruto.

—Nos vemos, —Naruto agitó la mano en despedida, viéndola irse.

Kiba, quien abrió la puerta después del toquido de parte de Naruto, alzó una ceja.

—Naruto, ¿vas a aquedarte parado ahí todo el día?

El Namikaze se sorprendió.

—¡Sí! Digo, no —volvió la vista al camino que tomó Hinata y sonrió.

* * *

 **Contestando el review:**

 **StarryNight: Gracias por comentar. Sip, el fic es tranquilo y bastante relax, no tiene un ritmo alocado o intrigante como mis otras historias, sino que se basa en capítulos sobre la amistad del equipo 8 y su día a día.**

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Parecerá raro que a Hinata le sea fácil hablar con Naruto pero el chico es un parlanchín y como Hinata dice al tener dos amigos hombres, para ella es más fácil hablar con otros chicos, como Naruto, agreguen el hecho que no hay ninguna cuestión amorosa que la ponga nerviosa, por ahora, jejej. Naruto por otro lado, recién está conociendo a Hinata, pero está viendo sus cualidades y apreciándolas por ellas.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus bellos comentarios ya que esta historia continuará por algún rato. A propósito, siempre olvidó decir que el fic lo estoy actualizando inter diario así que la espera no será muy larga.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tal vez algún día**

 **Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad.

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **6.**

Tal vez debía tomar las cosas con más calma y dejar de atormentarse por una idea fija en su mente.

«¿Cómo estará, Kiba? Hace algunos días que no lo veo en la hora de almuerzo», pensó Hinata algo preocupada por su amigo así que se encaminó hacia al laboratorio de veterinaria a visitarle y ver cómo se encontraba.

Tal vez necesitará algo de ayuda.

Y no se equivocaba. Pues, apenas abrió la puerta del recinto vio a un conejo saltando bajo sus pies.

—¿Y, tu pequeñín como escapaste? —lo tomó en brazos e ingreso con él al lugar quedándose asombrada: los animales siempre encerrados en sus pequeñas jaulas en las que dormían para curar sus heridas estaban abiertas y sus ocupantes correteaban por el lugar siendo perseguidos por Naruto que hacía igual o peor alboroto que los animales que intentaba atrapar.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Hinata cuando Naruto intentó atrapar a un gato, arrojando un contenedor de comida para alimentar a los animales y tirando su contenido al suelo. Naruto tropezó cayendo con un fuerte golpe, que hizo a Hinata dibujar una mueca.

—¡Ite! ¡Ite! —se quejó Naruto tomándose la frente, donde un pequeño chichón apareció después del porrazo que se dio.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Hinata cerrando la puerta, evitando que algún animal escapará y agachándose a la altura del otro, le revisó la herida.

—¿Eh, Hinata? —Naruto dibujó una mueca de dolor al sentir los dedos de la chica en su frente.

—¿Qué pasó?

Naruto la miró avergonzado.

—Digamos que algunos animales escaparon.

—¿Algunos? —miró el desastre a su alrededor, con el conejito aun en sus manos— yo creo que todos.

—Kiba va a matarme cuando regresé y vea este desastre, ttebayo.

—Yo creo que sí —observó el rostro desanimado del rubio y suspiró—. Podríamos meterlos en sus jaulas antes de que regresé Kiba y limpiamos el lugar para que no noté nada fuera de lugar.

—Buena idea, ttebayo.

—Empezaré con este pequeño —acarició con cariño una de las orejas del conejo y con suavidad lo dejó en una pequeña jaula.

Uno a uno, atraparon a todos los animales y los colocaron en sus jaulas. Naruto barrió el piso de todos los desperdicios y Hinata ordenó y clasificó los bebedores de agua y comida.

—Creo que ya está listo, ttebayo.

Hinata sonrió y señaló su frente.

—Creo que sólo falta una cosa.

—¿Eh? —Naruto tocó su frente recordando su herida.

—No te muevas. Soy una especialista en curar este tipo de heridas —sacó una curita del botiquín de primeros auxilios y se la pegó en la herida de la frente, justo como lo hacía cuando su hermanita Hanabi se hacía una herida—. Ya está.

Naruto volvió a tocar su frente.

—Gracias —le sonrió en agradecimiento. Hinata imitó el gesto.

La puerta abriéndose y el ladrido contento de Akamaru, anunciaron la llegada de Kiba. Apenas, el can, vio a la chica, ladró con entusiasmo para hacerse notar.

—¡Akamaru, basta! —apartó Kiba al animal cuando el perro intentó lamerle las mejillas a Hinata.

Akamaru bajó las orejas, apenado al ser regañado por su dueño y se fue a un rincón.

—No seas duro con Akamaru —pidió Hinata—. Yo también me alegró de verte —le sonrió al can blanco y le rascó detrás de las orejas, haciendo que agitará la cola, contento con la caricia.

—Lo malcrías, Hinata —negó Kiba y miró alrededor, tensando a Naruto—. ¡Vaya! Este lugar está limpio y ordenado. Bien hecho, Naruto.

Hinata de espaldas al Inuzuka alzó un pulgar, haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **Pero, que capítulo tan flojo, jajaj, juró que las cosas ya van a acelerarse en los siguientes capítulos, al menos la relación de Naruto y Hinata.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **7.**

Tal vez debía preocuparse por asuntos más serios.

—Hola Shino, ¿por qué no…?

—Acompáñame —dijo el Aburame en la entrada de la cafetería.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Hinata preocupada.

—Kiba está en el hospital —explicó Shino totalmente serio.

Hinata se asustó.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Shino suspiró.

—No lo sé. No me lo explicó muy bien. Se le escuchaba muy agitado por el móvil.

Ambos pelinegros guardaron silencio y se encaminaron al hospital sin mediar palabra alguna. La preocupación por su amigo, los dejaba nerviosos y consternados, siempre habían sido tres durante muchos años y sus lazos como amigos estaban tan fortalecidos que, cuando alguno le sucedía algo malo o tenía algún problema, los demás corrían a apoyarlo, casi como si el dolor fuera para sí mismos.

No por nada eran los mejores amigos, casi hermanos.

—¡Kiba! —exclamó Hinata muerta de preocupación al verlo sentado en la sala de espera y se lanzó a sus brazos— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, si, tranquila. No me pasó nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste que estabas en el hospital? —preguntó Shino sin entender.

—Porque necesitábamos atención médica.

—¿Necesitábamos? ¿En plural? —Shino trató de aclarar la situación.

Kiba suspiró.

—Bueno, en realidad la necesitaba Naruto.

—¿Naruto? —repitió Hinata sin entender—. No me digas que peleaste con él. Kiba sabes perfectamente…

—Yo no le hice nada, Hinata. En realidad, lo atropelló un auto.

—¡¿Qué?!

Kiba se rascó la mejilla.

—Creo que no me explique bien —notando la preocupación de su amiga por el rubio que tenía como compañero—. Comenzaré de nuevo: Naruto y yo estábamos caminando de regreso al laboratorio de veterinaria después de comprar un par de medicinas para los animales enfermos, nos detuvimos en una calle esperando el cambio de luz en el semáforo cuando un perro cruzó la calle y estuvo a punto de ser atropellado si Naruto no salta a rescatarlo.

—¿Se paró delante de un auto para salvar al perro? —cuestionó Shino impresionado por la actitud altruista de Naruto.

—Sí, fue algo realmente asombroso, pero él está bien, Hinata —afirmó Kiba notando lo nerviosa que se puso la Hyuga, sabía que después de una enfermedad casi incurable y de la cual a la madre de la chica casi le cuesta la vida, Hinata se preocupaba en exceso por sus personas más cercanas respecto a su salud.

—¿Crees que podamos verlo? —Hinata preguntó.

—No creo que sea necesario —respondió una voz. Los tres voltearon y vieron a un hombre de casi cuarenta años, cabellos rubios, ojos azules y sonrisa cálida, vestido como una bata de hospital—. Él está perfectamente bien, ¿no es así, Naruto?

—Tan perfecto que aún me zumba la cabeza, papá —bromeó Naruto, algo magullado, pero completamente sano.

—Bueno, hijo eso ocurre cuando te paras delante de un auto sin medir las consecuencias.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿No tienes que recetar paracetamol a algún otro paciente, papá?

—Hilarante, hijo, pero quiero conocer a tus amigos.

Naruto bufó.

—Chicos, él es Minato Namikaze, mi padre. Papá, ellos son Kiba, Shino y Hinata —señalo a cada uno— son amigos de la universidad.

—Un gusto —les sonrió a los tres, haciendo sonrojar algo a Hinata. El señor Namikaze era alguien atractivo y tenía la misma sonrisa bonita y radiante de Naruto.

Se sonrojó el doble.

—¿T-te encuentras bien, Naruto? —preguntó Hinata asegurándose del estado del rubio.

Naruto la miró y afirmó.

—Sí, no fue nada peligro. El golpe no fue muy fuerte, ttebayo.

—Además su cabeza dura aminoró el efecto del golpe —comentó Minato haciendo reír a Kiba y a Hinata y bufar a Naruto.

—En serio, ¿no tienes nada que hacer, papá? ¿No sé, salvar pacientes o algo? —gruñó Naruto cruzando los brazos.

—Ok, ok, me retiró —se rindió Minato, dándose cuenta que burlarse de su hijo delante de sus amigos, no era hoy algo productivo—. Sin embargo, quiero recordarte a nuestro amiguito —el Namikaze mayor señaló detrás de él, donde un perrito delgado, de pelaje canela casi naranja y de una estatura mediana asomaba la cabeza detrás de una puerta.

—Oh, cierto —Naruto regresó sobre sus pasos y tomó al perro entre sus brazos, que algo débil se dejó cargar.

—¿Ese es el perro que salvaste? —cuestionó Hinata mirando al can y notando lo delgado que estaba, se notaba que era callejero y que no comía en un largo tiempo.

—Así es, ttebayo.

—Se le nota muy delgado y hambriento —se preocupó Hinata—. Creo que tengo algo para él —rebuscó en su mochila y encontró un sándwich de atún a medio terminar y se lo ofreció al can que lo olfateó y agitando la cola, se lo comió a mordiscos.

—¿Y, dónde lo llevarás? —Kiba miró al animal y sintió pena por él.

—A mi casa, por supuesto, lo cuidaré yo —afirmó Naruto con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo le llamaras? —Shino también vio al pequeño perro en brazos del rubio.

—Le llamaré Kurama —sonrió Naruto, acariciando el lomo del can, que agitó la cola, contento y dio un ladrido de aprobación por la elección de su nombre.

Los cuatro se sonrieron siendo notados por Minato que fingía revisar algunos expedientes médicos.

El siguiente lunes mientras Hinata compartía con Shino algunas bolas de arroz, Kiba llegó y para su sorpresa acompañado de Naruto. La Hyuga le dio un ligero codazo al pelinegro y los señaló discretamente. Shino se asombró al inicio, luego esbozó una sutil sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, chicos —saludó Kiba—. No les importa que Naruto se siente con nosotros.

—P-para nada —Hinata contestó algo sorprendida. Shino sólo asintió.

—¿Y qué están haciendo? —preguntó el Inuzuka dejando su bandeja en la mesa y a su lado, Naruto lo imitó.

—Le comentaba a Shino que hoy preparé bolas de arroz para comer. ¿Quieren probar? No son tan buenos como los de mi mamá, pero necesitó una segunda opinión.

—Para mí están deliciosos, Hinata —dijo Shino, hablando con seriedad.

—¡Yo quiero probar, ttebayo!

—Yo también —dijo Kiba.

Hinata le dio a cada uno, una bola de arroz que ambos probaron y comieron con gran apetito.

—¡Están increíbles, Hinata! —admiró Kiba. Hinata sonrió y volteó a ver a Naruto para conocer su opinión.

Sin embargo, el Namikaze estaba como ido después de la primera mordida.

—¿Naruto? —le sacudió el hombro Kiba— ¿Eh, Naruto? ¡Naruto!

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde?

Shino negó con la cabeza. Conocedor del efecto que ocasionaba la deliciosa comida de Hinata en las personas.

—¿Qué te parece lo que preparó Hinata? ¿Están deliciosas las bolas de arroz?

—Están… ¡están gloriosas! —Se comió de dos bocados las bolas de arroz— ¿tienes más?

A partir de ese día, Naruto los acompañó en cada almuerzo y el trío de amigos se convirtió en un cuarteto.

* * *

 **CONTESTANDO REVIEW:**

 **StarryNight:** Gracias por comentar. Pues, sí Hinata es un pan de dios y ayuda a todo el mundo, es una cualidad que a Naruto le ha quedado claro, ya que lo ha salvado ya en dos ocasiones. La conformación de su relación es algo lenta pero tranquila, sin sobresaltos. En verdad, estoy muy feliz de escribir este fic porque es muy sencillo de hacerlo y porque adoró los amores lentos, que se desarrollan y son tiernos y dulces como sólo lo pueden ser Naruto y Hinata. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **Es tan relajante escribir una escena padre e hijo entre Naruto y Minato sin ningún drama de por medio, que es casi gracioso. La verdad este capítulo, ni el anterior o el siguiente estaban planeados pero en el transcurso de la semana se me ocurrieron mientras dejaba volar la imaginación y pensé agregar al suegro de Hinata, jajaj. La verdad es que nunca antes he escrito sobre Minato en ningún fic, así que decidí incluirlo, Kushina también aparecerá más adelante, sólo hay que esperar que las cosas avancen. Espero atinar en sus personalidades, la de Kushina es la más difícil, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo en plasmar su carácter en la historia.**

 **Al fin Naruto es aceptado en el grupo de la mano del propio Kiba, como dijo Hinata, el Inuzuka es un amante de los animales y al ver la buena acción con Kurama fue el detonante para ganarse la confianza del rudo Kiba. Con la llegada de Naruto al grupo las cosas serán más divertidas al ver como se adapta a la personalidad del equipo 8 y como ellos se adaptan a la de él, cuestión que será divertida de leer por la disparidad de su forma de ser.**

 **P.D. Paracetamol es la clásica pastilla que recetan los médicos para curar cualquier dolencia, acá siempre bromean sobre eso y me pareció divertido incluirlo en el diálogo entre los Namikazes y el sutil troleo que tienen los padres e hijos, al menos en mi caso, siempre hacemos ese tipo de bromas en nuestros almuerzos familiares. Ya ven de dónde sacó tantos chistes, está en mis genes.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **8.**

Shino, Kiba y Hinata estaban charlando en la cafetería mientras comían cuando Naruto llegó con una gran sonrisa.

—Hey chicos —saludó y se sentó en la mesa al lado de Kiba y les comentó: —¿Qué les parece ir a una fiesta este fin de semana?

—Paso —dijo Hinata.

—Paso —respondió Kiba, comiendo.

—Ídem —contestó Shino. Naruto alzó una ceja sin entenderle—. Paso —aclaró el Aburame y agregó: —. Inculto.

—Así, claro, claro —Naruto sonrió algo apenado.

Sentada al lado del Aburame, Hinata rió, recordando que Shino solía utilizar muchas veces palabras rebuscadas por su evidente formación como biólogo y muchas veces a las personas que no lo conocían, les resultaba muy confuso entenderle. Naruto como nuevo miembro del grupo de amigos, debía aprender a entender el vocabulario alturado del Aburame.

—¿Y por qué no pueden ir? —insistió Naruto, sin entenderles. Para él, era inentendible como tres jóvenes universitarios rechazaban ir a una fiesta en un fin de semana— ¿Hinata? —preguntó, viendo a la chica.

—Tengo una examen importante el lunes —aclaró Hinata encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Kiba?

—Bueno, en verdad, en Discovery channel se estrenará un nuevo capítulo de los grandes mamíferos de la tierra y no me lo quiero perder.

—¿Shino? —preguntó Naruto como última esperanza.

—La verdad no me interesan las fiestas —respondió Shino tan serio como siempre.

Naruto estaba incrédulo ante las respuestas de los tres amigos, ¿en verdad eran así? Preferían encerrarse en sus casas un sábado por la noche antes que divertirse. Naruto en verdad no los entendían.

—Están bromeando, ¿verdad?

Los tres se miraron por un segundo y luego negaron en sincronía.

—Pero, ¿por qué no quieren ir?

Se volvieron a mirar entre ellos como una conferencia muda que Naruto no podía entender. Parecieron intercambiar palabras silenciosas, porque Shino asintió y dijo:

—Como contesté anteriormente, no nos interesan las fiestas.

Naruto se rascó el cabello y los miró a los tres, con una cara confusa.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Si hay muchas chicas —comentó Naruto, llamando la atención de Kiba.

—¿Chicas? —preguntó el Inuzuka.

—Sí, ttebayo —dijo Naruto con entusiasmo—. Además de bebidas, comida y buena música.

Kiba miró a los otros dos, con esperanza.

Shino negó.

Hinata dudó.

—Shino, Hinata —llamó Kiba—. Un momento, por favor —Shino suspiró, Hinata lo miró. Los tres se pararon de sus asientos, se unieron en un círculo y juntaron sus cabezas en una conferencia privada de la cual Naruto fue un mudo testigo.

Shino negó repetidas veces, Hinata se encogió de hombros, Kiba afirmó varias más. Después de un momento los tres se sentaron en sus asientos como si nada. El Inuzuka se dirigió a Naruto y sonrió.

—Iremos —informó—. A propósito, ¿de quién es la fiesta?

Naruto no entendió nada. A veces el código de amistad de esos tres, le intimidaba por lo profundo que era.

* * *

Sábado ocho y treinta de la noche y Hinata se miraba en el espejo evaluando su ropa, no es que fuera una gran amante de la moda y seguidora de la tendencia de la temporada pero creía que lo que vestía era cómodo y sencillo para la fiesta. Recordó que era el cumpleaños de una antigua amiga de Naruto y que él estaba tan emocionado de que se conocieran que los había invitado sólo para que se conocieran. La Hyuga tomó la bolsa de regalo que compró para la cumpleañera y bajó por las escaleras, ya que debía encontrarse con los chicos en la estación del tren donde Naruto los guiaría a casa de su amiga.

—¿A dónde vas Hinata? —preguntó Hana Hyuga, la madre de Hinata, encontrándose en medio de las escaleras.

—A la fiesta que dije. Es hoy, mamá —le recordó Hinata, ya que días anteriores en una cena familiar y en presencia de su padre y hermana comentó de su intención de ir a aquel evento acompañada de sus amigos.

—¿Irás vestida de aquella forma? —señaló Hana, observando la ropa que vestía su hija.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es cómoda y sencilla.

—¡Exacto! —Exclamó su madre—. No puedes usar ropa cómoda y sencilla para una fiesta, debes verte hermosa y con estilo. Vamos, te ayudaré a elegir ropa más acorde con tu belleza.

—¡Mamá! ¡No tengo tiempo, llegaré tarde!

—Sólo nos tomará un segundo —prometió Hana sonriendo.

Media hora después, Hinata llegaba al punto de encuentro, totalmente agitada.

—Lo siento, chicos —dijo, tomando su cabello y tratando de peinarlo con los dedos ya que la carrera hasta allí se lo alborotó, gracias al viento que corría esa noche— mi mamá no me dejó irme hasta ahora.

Los miró, algo preocupada cuando el usual reclamo de Kiba por su tardanza no se hizo presente.

—¿Sucede, sucede algo malo? —Preguntó, cuando se percató que sus amigos la observaban sin parpadear. Miró su atuendo, algo tímida: había cambiado sus clásicos y cómodos jean negros por uno más ajustado y que resaltaba sus curvas como su madre tanto le aconsejaba, su usualmente chaqueta suelta y algo grande para su talla desapareció y en cambio, vestía una blusa algo menos ancha y que le favorecía debajo de una chaqueta jean sin mangas. Lo único que llevaba de su típica ropa diaria eran sus inseparables zapatillas negras con detalles.

Shino tosió aclarándose la garganta y Naruto a su lado, pareció salir de una ensoñación porque agitó la cabeza repetidas veces.

Kiba, sin embargo, amplió su sonrisa y abrazó a la chica.

—Al fin la oruga salió de su caparazón para convertirse en una hermosa mariposa —sonrió alegre, avergonzando a Hinata.

—En realidad, Kiba, —interrumpió Shino, el momento— las orugas no tienen caparazón sino una crisálida que las protege mientras hibernan... —la sonrisa de Hinata lo hicieron guardar silencio y sonrió también—. Te ves muy bien, Hinata.

La Hyuga sonrió, contenta y al mismo tiempo algo avergonzada.

Kiba le dio un codazo a Naruto y él se rascó la nuca y sonrió.

—Sí, Hinata. Te ves asombrosa con esa ropa.

Hinata le regaló una gran sonrisa al rubio y éste avergonzado, desvió la mirada.

—Humm, sería mejor que nos encaminemos a la fiesta —opinó Naruto, a nadie en específico y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

Recorrieron algunas calles desde la estación del tren hasta la fiesta, conversando y riendo entusiasmados por salir juntos y divertirse.

—¡Bienvenidos! —Dijo una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes al abrir la puerta de la casa donde se realizaba la fiesta—. ¡Naruto! —exclamó y se abalanzó al rubio.

—Sakura, feliz cumpleaños —respondió él y ofreciéndole su regalo—. Traje algunos amigos conmigo. Ellos son Hinata, Shino y Kiba. Chicos, ella es Haruno Sakura, mi amiga de la infancia.

Los tres la saludaron y la chica sonrió radiante.

—Un gusto conocerlos, pasen, pasen no se queden afuera —los guió por la casa, presentándolos con los demás invitados. Al inicio estuvieron algo cohibidos pero mientras pasaba el tiempo se llevaban mejor con los amigos de la cumpleañera. En un momento que Naruto se fue a los sanitarios, Shino sacó a bailar a una chica obligado por Kiba que ya iba bailando un par de piezas con una conocida de la cumpleañera, Hinata quedó en la mesa de aperitivos, probándolos y comparándolos sobre los que ella misma preparaba con ayuda de su madre.

—No tengo ningún interés de bailar con un chico gordo como tú —dijo una chica de cabellos castaños con desprecio a un muchacho que algo rellenito, hablaba con la chica. Las demás chicas que la acompañaban se rieron con burla del chico y se fueron dejándolo solo.

Hinata, que parecía ser la única que presenció aquel acto, se sintió molesta por la actitud de aquellas y apesumbrada por el pobre muchacho que se dejó caer sentado en ese rincón. Mirando su bandeja algo vacía, apiló un par de pastelillos y se encaminó hacia el joven, no sabía bien que decirle pero tampoco quería quedarse quieta mirando como herían a un pobre chico.

—¿Está ocupado ese lugar? —preguntó Hinata señalando el asiento al lado del muchacho. Él alzó la mirada un segundo para verla y negó rápidamente apartando la mirada, ocasión que la Hyuga aprovechó para sentarse—. Humm, delicioso —dijo, mordiendo un pastelillo y haciéndose oír a pesar de la música alta. El chico sentado a su lado volteó a verla pero no dijo nada.

Hinata probó otro e hizo la misma escena diciéndolo un poco más fuerte, para llamar a atención del chico, cuestión que logró al cabo de reiterados intentos.

—¿Quieres probar? —le sonrió amigablemente y el chico picado por su curiosidad asintió.

—¡Vaya, esta increíble!

—Sí, pero creo que le falta un poco de glaseado, una espolvoreada de canela…

—¡…y saborizante de banana! —exclamó el chico.

Ella le miró asombrada.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Él pareció algo avergonzado.

—Estudió pastelería.

—¡De verdad! Si no hubiera estudiado arquitectura, definitivamente hubiera elegido pastelería. A propósito soy Hinata, Hyuga Hinata.

—Akimichi Chouji.

Estuvieron conversando un rato más, sobre todo por su gusto de la pastelería cuando llegó Naruto a su lado, algo asombrado de verlos conversar tan amigablemente.

—Hey, Naruto, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos? —saludó Chouji con tono alegre, haciendo sonreír a Hinata, parecía que el mal momento de hace unos instantes se había borrado para el joven.

—Hey Chouji —se sentó a un lado de Hinata, quien le ofreció un panecillo—. No sabía que ustedes se conocían —dijo mirando de uno al otro.

—Acabamos de conocernos —informó Hinata, comiendo ella también otro pastelillo.

—Sí, digamos que tenemos un especial interés por la pastelería —Chouji sonrió.

Una chica guapa, vestida con un apretado vestido y de piel canela se detuvo ante los tres.

—Hey, Chouji —dijo la chica—. Te buscaba desde hace mucho. ¿Quieres bailar?

—¡Karui! —se asombró Chouji por la repentina invitación y miró a Naruto y a Hinata sin saber bien que contestar.

—Yo cuidaré los pastelillos —Hinata señaló el plato casi vacío.

—Yo la acompañó —completó Naruto y dándole un leve empujón al otro para que se levantará de su asiento.

Chouji entendió la indirecta y se fue acompañado por Karui a la pista de baile.

Mientras comía, Hinata se dio cuenta que un prolongado silencio se extendió entre ella y Naruto y al alzar la vista se topó con sus ojos azules, viéndola fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—He visto lo que has hecho, Hinata.

—No hice nada en especial —se encogió de hombros la ojiperla— sólo le ofrecí unos pastelillos.

—Aja, te acercaste a un desconocido y le invitaste pastelillos e iniciaste una conversación de la nada —Hinata se ruborizó pero no negó nada—. Momentos después que el mismo chico fuera rechazado por una chica.

—¡Esa chica se burló de él por su apariencia! —Exclamó Hinata sin poder detenerse, haciendo sonreír a Naruto—. Ok, lo admito, me acerqué a Chouji para ayudarle, es que no podía aguantar que esa —inspiró fuerte para controlarse— chica, se burlará de aquella manera de Chouji sólo porque podía.

Naruto la miró impresionado y Hinata algo avergonzada, evitó mirarlo. Su madre siempre le dijo que su buen corazón podía meterla en algún problema en el futuro.

—Eso es impresionante —halagó Naruto, avergonzándola más.

—No es para tanto —dijo Hinata, atrapando un mechón de cabello y poniéndole detrás de su oído.

—Sí que lo es. Muy pocas personas harían lo que hiciste tú tan desinteresadamente y por un desconocido.

Hinata volvió a sonrojarse e intentó cambiar de tema, comentando sobre sus clases y del examen que daría el lunes del cual no había estudiado nada aún.

Naruto, sentado a su lado, la escuchó prestándole poca atención pero mirándola fijamente, no sólo la apariencia física de Hinata había cambiado frente a sus ojos, mostrándola más bonita con aquella ropa que le asentaba tan bien sino que la forma en la que él la veía interiormente había sufrido una transformación: siempre la consideró una persona amable y agradable, preocupada por sus amigos y teniendo gestos amables con él y con la que lo rodeaban.

Pero, sentado allí escuchándola reír, pensó que Hinata era una persona fantástica y a la quería conocer más profundamente.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, su corazón podría dejar de saltar tan alocadamente en su pecho.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **OWWW, simplemente OWW, me encantó este capítulo, espero que a ustedes también, es tan…tan ellos, tan tiernos y dulces. Mi pobre Narutin ya cayó. Ahora sólo falta Hinata. El equipo ocho sigue estando en mi corazón y ellos serán siendo el eje, pero un poquitín de romance sólo mejorará las cosas.**

 **Como amó esta historia.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad. Pero mientras tuviera a Shino y a Kiba a su lado, aquello no la molestaba.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **9.**

Tal vez y sólo tal vez si ella salía de ésta, tomaría una buena siesta.

—Odio la época de exámenes —exclamó Kiba malhumorado con un vaso de café en la mano, repasando sus apuntes.

Naruto estaba dormido sobre la mesa rodeado de libros, incluso la propia Hinata apenas y podía mantenerse despierta y ponía todo su empeño en mantener los ojos abiertos, el único que no parecía afectado por el sueño era Shino que desde hace un buen rato sujetaba un libro con gesto tranquilo, concentrado en su lectura.

—Pero míralo, Hinata —se quejó Kiba, señalando al Aburame que ni se inmutó por el grito malhumorado del otro—. Son casi las tres de la mañana, voy tomando casi tres tazas de café y con un humor de perros que ni me aguanta ni mi madre y él esta tan fresco como una lechuga, ¿cómo lo haces, eh, Shino? —le dio un zape amigable en la nuca haciendo que el otro se golpeará toda la cara duramente contra la mesa, botando todos los libros al suelo y un totalmente dormido Shino que ni siquiera se quejó por el golpe sino que se dejó caer al suelo, empezó a roncar. Al parecer Shino el sueño profundo, muy profundo.

Hinata se horrorizó.

Naruto despertó con un sobresalto y Kiba se rascó la nuca.

—Creo que lo golpeé muy fuerte.

—¿Tú crees, ttebayo? —dijo Naruto, reprimiendo un bostezo y viendo todo el desastre generado por el Inuzuka. Miró a Shino y dibujó una mueca—. Mañana le va a doler.

— Prepararé más café —opinó Hinata y miró al dormido Shino— y una manta.

—¡Hinata! —Naruto la detuvo antes que fuera a la cocina— ¿Podrías decirme donde queda el baño? Es que ya no aguantó —hizo gestos desesperados, tomándose el estómago.

—Vamos, te guiaré —sonrió Hinata y Naruto se levantó de un salto de su asiento y corrió a seguirla—. Kiba recoge todo este desastre antes de que mi mamá bajé de su habitación y nos obligué a limpiar hasta el arenero de mi gato.

—Ya va, ya va —murmuró el otro, empezando a recoger los libros del suelo.

Hinata acompañó a Naruto hasta la mitad de un pasillo y señaló una puerta, al final del mismo donde se ubicaba el baño de su casa. Ella dobló en otra dirección y se metió a la cocina a preparar otra ronda de café.

En época de exámenes era elegido casi por unanimidad la casa de Hinata como el lugar propicio para estudiar. Primero, porque los padres de la chica eran tolerantes y le otorgaban mucho espacio, comodidad y muchísima comida cuando se desvelaban estudiando. Segundo, les tenían una enorme confianza a Shino y a Kiba ya que no les resultaba problemático admitir a ambos chicos bajó su techo una noche entera por todo el tiempo que los conocían como amigos de Hinata —aunque el señor Hyuga siempre les tenía un ojo echado, por si las dudas—, así que cuando llegaron ellos dos acompañados por Naruto, la familia Hyuga los recibió con una calurosa bienvenida.

Naruto, al principio estuvo tentado a negarse a ir a casa de la chica ya que no deseaba causar inconvenientes o incomodar con su presencia, pero Hinata totalmente convencida le aseguró que no ocurriría tal hecho sino que sería recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Y, no se equivocaba.

Los señores Hyuga le otorgaron una cordial bienvenida y celebraron la amistad que se había sembrado entre él y los otros tres. Fue en ese punto, donde Naruto pudo percatarse de donde provenía toda la amabilidad de Hinata con los demás.

Aunque, admitía que el señor Hiashi le había puesto algo nervioso con su mirada fija en él, al momento que le apretó la mano en un gesto de saludo.

«Tonterías», pensó Naruto, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Después de ocupar el sanitario, Naruto se lavó las manos, la cara y el cabello para despejarse.

Pasó toda la noche estudiando como un condenado y aún ni siquiera llegaba a la mitad de sus apuntes. Reprimió un bostezo y salió del lugar para encaminarse de nuevo a los libros.

—Si con tanto estudio no sacó un puntaje perfecto en el examen de mañana me cortó las venas con galletas de animalitos —prometió Naruto con sarcasmo y encaminándose a su tortura personal. Pasó por la cocina donde Hinata preparaba café y se detuvo un instante dispuesto a ayudarla cuando una voz dulce y suave, lo dejó sin habla.

Era Hinata y estaba cantando.

Quieto como una estatua y como si fuera la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien cantar, se le quedó mirando fascinado: su voz era suave y aunque algo baja, era perfectamente entendible sus palabras; cuando la escuchó cantar con tanto sentimiento la palabra «amor» se sonrojó de una profunda manera, pero no apartó la mirada.

Sus ojos azules se quedaron mirando su espalda y su largo cabello negro como atontado por unos segundos pensando en lo que daría por enredar sus dedos en ese sedoso cabello, hasta que reaccionó y se dio cuenta que a quien contemplaba como un estúpido, era a Hinata, su amiga.

Salió corriendo con la cara completamente roja y se encerró en el baño con un fuerte portazo.

—¿Eh? —Hinata se volvió algo sorprendida por el ruido, pero encogiéndose de hombros, regresó su atención a las tazas de café que preparaba.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de baño, otro era el asunto.

—¡No, no, no! —Negó Naruto contemplándose en el espejo—. No, definitivamente, no —él no podía, era imposible que… ¡Hinata es su amiga! ¡Una amiga era como una hermana! ¡Los amigos no pensaban así de sus amigas! ¡Él no podía contemplarla como algo más que una amiga! ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

* * *

Algunas horas después de abandonar la casa Hinata de forma intempestiva, dándole una excusa patética y algo barata y después de un buen baño de agua fría para despejar la mente, Naruto se encontraba sentado en su salón de clases, esperando la llegada del profesor para rendir el examen del día.

—Me pasas los apuntes de la clase pasada, Naruto —pidió un chico de ojos celestes claros y cabello casi blanco, sentado a la misma altura que el Namikaze pero en la otra fila de su lado derecho.

—Otra vez, Toneri —dijo Naruto con aspereza—. Algún día no querré dártelos y tendrás que escribirlos tú.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees, Naruto —sonrió el otro y Naruto sonrió negando. Toneri y él habían hecho una extraña relación de compañerismo: si uno faltaba o llegaba tarde a la clase del día por cualquier motivo el otro debía pasarle los apuntes para ponerse al día, una especie de pacto para no desaprobar.

—¡Rayos! —maldijo Naruto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que olvidé mi cuaderno —dijo con horror rebuscando su mochila y no hallando su cuaderno en ninguno de sus bolsillos— ¡Oh, no! —exclamó Naruto tomándose la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué?

—Ahí estaban todos mis resúmenes y esquemas que hice para estudiar —continuó diciendo mientras volvía a revisar la mochila, pensando con esperanza que tal vez podría hallarla si revisaba bien. La verdad es que con ayuda de Hinata realizó aquellos esquemas y resúmenes como un ayuda-memorias para rendir un mejor examen para ese complejísimo curso. Tal vez mientras huía cobardemente de la casa de la chica había dejado su cuaderno atrás. Diablos que mala suerte la que se cargaba ese día.

—Oye, Naruto, tu teléfono está sonando —comentó Toneri, señalando su móvil que vibraba encima de la mesa de su escritorio.

El rubio pilló el móvil y se le acercó al oído, pensando una manera de pedirle sus apuntes al engreído de Uchiha Sasuke sin que su orgullo se viera comprometido.

—¡Naruto! —La voz de Hinata inundó sus sentidos cuando la escuchó a través del móvil y casi lo deja caer de la sorpresa—. ¡Qué bueno que contestaste!

—H-Hinata. ¿Qué pasa?

—Dejaste olvidado tu cuaderno en mi casa.

—Sí, acabó de darme cuenta, ttebayo —se rascó la nuca, algo nervioso, ante la mirada algo confusa de Toneri por su comportamiento.

—Dime donde estas para llevártelo —comunicó Hinata a través del móvil—. Mi profesor hará un repaso de las clases antes del examen.

—No creo que sea necesario…

—Vamos, Naruto, pusiste mucho empeño en los esquemas de ayer para el examen de hoy. Dime donde es tu clase de hoy, por mí no hay ningún problema para llevártelo.

—Está bien —acordó Naruto y le comentó donde se ubicaba el salón de clases.

—Bien, estaré en diez minutos —y cortó.

Naruto suspiró y se rascó la nuca.

—¿Quién es la chica? —preguntó Toneri, sobresaltándole.

—¿Q-que?

—La chica con la que hablabas por el móvil —Naruto se hizo el desentendido—. Vamos, no puedes mentirme, tienes la misma cara de idiota que pones siempre cuando alguien te interesa.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Toneri —Naruto simuló revisar sus redes sociales a través de su móvil.

—Vamos, Naruto que te conozco. Ponías la misma cara cada vez que Shion te hablaba. ¿Era ella?

—No era Shion —dijo Naruto, recordando la cita fallida que tuvo con la engreída chica en San Valentín meses atrás y de la cual no salió bien parado, irónicamente ese día había conocido a Hinata, que era totalmente opuesta a la actitud interesada y falsa que representaba Shion—. A propósito, nunca te agradecí por arreglarme esa cita —dijo malévolamente y acercándole a la cabeza del otro, la soda que compró ese día.

—Vamos, hombre que iba a saber yo que la loca te iba a derramar jugo en tu ropa —alzó las manos Toneri para protegerse del ataque del rubio.

—Naruto —Hinata algo agitada y con el cuaderno en sus manos, lo llamó quedadamente desde la puerta del salón sin atreverse a entrar.

El rubio se levantó de golpe y se alejó de Toneri, que respiró aliviado por no haber sido dañado su hermoso cabello sedoso con la soda del otro.

Naruto algo nervioso salió del salón y le sonrió a Hinata, agradecido.

—Gracias por traer mi cuaderno hasta acá, Hinata. De veras, es un gran gesto.

—No fue nada, Naruto. Después de todo para que están los amigos —una espinita se hizo presente en Naruto con las palabras de la Hyuga, pero no la contradijo— ¿Eh? ¿Quién es él? ¿Es tu amigo? —preguntó Hinata y el Namikaze volteó a la puerta donde un chismoso Toneri, espiaba su conversación.

—Algo así.

—Bueno, ya debo irme, sólo me dieron algunos minutos para ausentarme. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, Naruto.

—Sí, claro…—Hinata se despidió con una mano y se encaminó a los ascensores, dándole la espalda— ¡Hinata!

Ella volteó y lo miró con una mirada interrogante.

—Gracias de nuevo, ttebayo.

Hinata se metió al ascensor y con una gran sonrisa, se despidió.

—Hace rato que ya se fue —dijo Toneri, sobresaltándole—. Deja de mirar a la nada como borrego a medio morir.

—Yo no estaba…no es que yo… ¡Deja de molestarme, Toneri y vete a estudiar! —le dijo Naruto enojado y entregándole el cuaderno.

—Ok, ok, ya entendí —alzó las manos el chico de cabellos blancos en un gesto de rendición—. Yo que pensaba que ahora que te gusta una chica serías más agradable. Le voy a decir a Hinata que te de unos buenos besos para que se te baje ese humor, hombre.

—¡Toneri! —el chico escapó a la clase, riendo burlón y haciendo un gesto obsceno al rubio, quien suspiró.

Naruto se encaminó hacia el salón pero volvió los ojos hacia los ascensores y sonrió.

¿Sería tan malo que le interesará Hinata como algo más que una amiga?

—Mierda, estoy tan jodido —suspiró, lamentándose.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **¿Quién hubiera pensado que una combinación Naruto-Toneri sería tan divertido de escribir? A que no es lo más bizarro que han leído y que esos dos sean amigos sin querer matarse el uno al otro por Hinata. Como dije nada de drama, Toneri sólo fue un alivio cómico y me pareció curioso hacer una amistad/compañerismo entre esos dos que en todos los fics que leo se odian a muerte.**

 **¿Y ahora? Pobre Naruto está en negación, pero es que es tan difícil aceptar que te guste un amigo, sobre todo cuanto esto acarrearía peligrar la amistad por la cual se siente tan cómodo y a gusto. ¿Y, Hinata? Ni enterada, ajajja. Eso es lo más gracioso del asunto.**

 **Dios, ¡como amo esta historia!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad. Pero mientras tuviera a Shino y a Kiba a su lado, aquello no la molestaba.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

 **10.**

—¡Buenos días, ttebayo! —saludó Naruto con gran entusiasmo, encontrándose con Kiba y Shino en la entrada de la universidad.

—Buenas —saludó Kiba, reprimiendo un bostezo— ¿por qué tanto entusiasmo? —Preguntó, con una ceja alzada— ¿Eh? —se sorprendió cuando recibió un abrazo de parte del rubio y éste le regaló otro a Shino.

—¡Porqué mañana es mi cumpleaños, ttebayo! —celebró Naruto con gran alegría. Ser hijo único le había otorgado la oportunidad de tener las más grandes y fabulosas fiestas que cualquier niño pequeño sólo soñaría. Y ese año su fiesta de cumpleaños no iba a ser la excepción—. Ustedes están totalmente invitados, por cierto —aclaró Naruto— les envió mi dirección en un mensaje de texto, va a ser la mejor fiesta de sus vidas —aseguró el Namikaze agitando los brazos y lleno de desbordante alegría—. Me voy, tengo que seguir corriendo la voz. A propósito quiero buenos regalos —advirtió, señalando primero a uno y luego al otro.

Naruto estaba tan embriagado de felicidad que, cuando llegó Hinata, la abrazó calurosamente.

—¡Hinata! —la chica chilló por la inesperada muestra de cariño de parte de Naruto. Él la soltó y se fue a sus clases con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, dejándola confundida.

Cuando iba a mitad de camino, Naruto fue consciente de sus acciones y se detuvo en seco, horrorizado y avergonzado.

—¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?

Horas después de despedirse a sus amigos haciéndoles prometer a cada uno que irían a su fiesta, Naruto se encaminó a su casa.

—¡Mamá, ya llegué! —Se anunció Naruto abriendo la puerta de su casa con su llavero en forma de rana y guardándola después en su mochila— ¿Mamá? —repitió al no escuchar respuesta. Curioso, se encaminó a la cocina cuando escuchó risas provenir de aquel lugar.

Su asombro fue grande y su alegría aún más, al asomar la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y ver a su primo Nagato, acompañado por sus amigos de toda la vida: Konan y Yahiko, conversando con su madre, todos juntos sentados en la pequeña de la cocina.

—¡Nagato! —exclamó con alegría. El pelirrojo alzó la vista y sonrió amablemente, levantándose de la silla para saludarlo. El rubio corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó.

Era curiosa la relación que compartía con su primo: siendo hijo único, Naruto era un niño solitario y que pasaba largas horas jugando solo, un verano, Nagato llegó a su casa para pasar algunas semanas en casa de su tía Kushina, su estadía fue tan agradable que se quedó los dos meses que tenia de vacaciones aunque era seis años mayor que Naruto, hicieron venas migas entre ellos, ayudando al Namikaze a ser más expresivo, más alegre.

—Y ¿quién es este bebé-chan? —preguntó mirando a un pequeño en brazos de Konan.

Konan y Yahiko sonrieron.

—Es nuestro hijo. ¿Quieres cargarlo? —contestó la mujer.

—Claro, ttebayo —cargó al pequeño y sonrió. Hasta que un fuerte sarpullido se hizo presente en él, dándole picazón.

—A propósito, ¿has sido vacunado contra la varicela? —preguntó Yahiko al descuido.

.

.

.

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación, probándose algunas ropas para la fiesta de Naruto esa noche cuando su móvil sonó con la llegada de una notificación. Lo tomó y leyó rápidamente el mensaje algo preocupada: el mensaje era de parte de Naruto escribiéndole que se cancelaba su fiesta ya que estaba en cama débil y enfermo.

Algo apenada, Hinata recordó lo entusiasta que se encontraba el rubio el día de ayer cuando les contó de su grandiosa fiesta y lo feliz que estaba de celebrarlo a lo grande, hasta que se le ocurrió una gran idea; dejó la ropa de lado y bajó corriendo al primer piso con el móvil en la mano.

—Shino, voy a necesitar algo de ayuda. Llama a Kiba por mí, ¿está bien?

Una hora después y con un gran tazón de ramen preparada por ella misma, Hinata buscaba la casa de Naruto con ayuda de su móvil.

—¿Sí? —una mujer de largo y hermoso cabello rojo, le abrió la puerta donde le indicaba la dirección del rubio, gracias a un mensaje de texto del propio chico, enviado el día anterior.

Hinata se sintió algo tímida.

—Buenas tardes, perdón por molestarla —saludó educadamente— ¿esta es la casa de Naruto Namikaze?

La pelirroja la miró sospechosamente, dibujando una cara muy cómica, parecidas a las que Naruto hacia cuando intentaba concentrarse.

—Sí, ¿quién eres?

—¿Eh? —se confundió y luego sonrió apenada—. Soy Hyuga Hinata, una amiga de la universidad. Me escribió diciéndome que se encontraba enfermo y quise traerle este ramen casero que preparé.

—¿Ramen, ttebane? —preguntó Kushina cambiando su rostro desconfiado por uno babeante y olfateando el olor tan delicioso que despedía el tazón de ramen que Hinata cargaba en sus brazos—. Pasa, pasa, ttebane —la arrastró dentro de la casa, sorprendiendo a la pobre ojiperla, sin conocer lo delirante que se volvía esa familia con la mención de ese platillo—. Siéntate aquí, Hinata —dijo Kushina señalando una silla de la cocina— traeré algunos platos y…

—En realidad, me gustaría mucho visitar a Naruto. Sé que él debe estar desanimado por la cancelación de su fiesta y sé que algo de ramen le alegrará.

Kushina que ya estaba saboreando el ramen, asintió.

—Tienes razón, Hinata —sonrió la mujer amigablemente—. Estoy segura que a Naruto le animará ver a un amigo. Sube, su habitación es la segunda puerta a la derecha.

—Gracias —Hinata hizo una breve reverencia a Kushina y subió las escaleras, ante la mirada atenta de la pelirroja que sonrió.

Hinata subió uno a uno los escalones de la casa y se encaminó a la segunda puerta a la derecha como le indicó Kushina. Dio dos golpes a la puerta, esperando que Naruto le abriera.

—¡Pasa, mamá! —Gritó Naruto desde adentro y la chica giró la perilla, adentrándose a la habitación—. ¿Qué es lo que…? —Preguntó el rubio recostado en su cama tapado hasta la cintura y viendo la televisión con desgana, hasta que vio a Hinata y rápidamente se cubrió con las sábanas hasta el cuello, sonrojándose—. H-Hinata.

—Hola, Naruto —sonrió,— supe que estabas enfermo y te traje algo que seguro te gustará —le mostró el tazón de ramen, dejándole sorprendido.

—¿Preparaste ramen para…para mí? —preguntó realmente conmovido por el gesto y tomándolo de las manos de la chica. Hinata asintió y se dejó caer en una silla del escritorio del rubio—. Gracias —dijo Naruto dejando el ramen en su mesita de noche, atrapó a Hinata en un caluroso abrazo.

La Hyuga algo sorprendida tardó en corresponderle el gesto pero lentamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Naruto.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto! —sonrió feliz. Internamente, Hinata agradecía conocer a alguien tan atento, buena persona y alegre como él en su vida, ya que una de las cualidades que más le gustaban del rubio era su ánimo por la vida, el optimismo que siempre tenía hasta en los peores momentos y la manera en la que se esforzaba para cumplir sus metas.

Naruto reaccionó de repente y la soltó, sonrojándose furiosamente.

—Yo…

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y por ella pasaron Kiba y Shino, entusiasmados. El primero tenía un sombrerito puntiagudo en la cabeza, sonando una matraca y esparciendo confeti en la cabeza de un sorprendido rubio; a su lado, Shino portaba el mismo sombrerito pero con unos globos gigantes en la mano.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, baka! —saludó Kiba tan explosivo como siempre y regalándole un zape en la nuca nada suave.

—¡Kiba! —regañó Hinata.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Kiba simulando inocencia.

Pero, Naruto lejos de molestarse rió con una sonrisa estruendosa, deteniendo cualquier réplica de la chica con el Inuzuka. La risa de Naruto era tan contagiosa que ni Kiba, Shino y Hinata pudieron evitar reírse.

—¿Llegó en mal momento? —Preguntó Minato, que, pese a su rostro cansado, se le notaba feliz de ver a su hijo, rodeado de sus amigos.

—¡Papá! —Exclamó Naruto, alegre de verlo. El trabajo de su padre era realmente pesado y hacia que casi todo el tiempo se perdiera de momentos familiares así que se alegraba de tenerlo aquel día.

Hinata se apartó para que el Namikaze mayor se acercará a su hijo, a quien abrazó.

—Un año más grande, ¿no es así? —dijo Minato y sacando un regalo de su bata de médico, le extendió un regalo.

Emocionado, Naruto lo desenvolvió y encontró un antiguo reloj, pero bastante importante.

—Este reloj me lo regaló mi padre cuando cumplí los veintiún años y ahora te lo doy a ti. Cuídalo mucho —pidió Minato sonriéndole con gentileza y también orgulloso del hijo que tenía.

Y cuando, Naruto sentía que ese día no podía ser más increíble y lleno de emociones, su madre, aquella mujer con la que peleaba casi las veinticuatro horas al día por su desordenado y a veces infantil comportamiento apareció cargando un pastel hecho de delicioso chocolate mientras cantaba el Happy Birthday más desafinado del mundo.

—Mamá harás que me sangren los oídos, ttebayo —bromeó Naruto.

—Cállate hijo malagradecido, ttebane —dijo molesta Kushina—. Sino fuera porque cargo este pastel de daría un golpe en la cabeza.

—No hay problema —respondió Minato, haciéndole el favor a su esposa.

—¡Ite! Papá eso duele —se quejó Naruto, sobándose la zona afectada.

—Ya, silencio, Naruto y pide tu deseo que este pastel no se hace más liviano, ttebane —se quejó Kushina, haciendo esfuerzo por cargar el pesado pastel.

Entonces, Naruto miró a todos los que lo rodeaban en su cama de enfermo y sonrió, soplando las velas mientras cerraba los ojos y sólo deseando lo que tenía en esos instantes: a su familia y amigos.

Sintió los brazos cálidos y el olor suave y dulce tan conocidos para él que sólo pudo estrecharlos contra sí mismo, deseando que ese día nunca terminará y sólo sentir la calidez que sólo un abrazo de Hinata le proporcionará.

Porque quería que el abrazo de Hinata durará para siempre.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **Yo…ahm…no hay palabras para describir este capítulo. Sólo puedo decir: como amó escribir esta historia.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad. Pero mientras tuviera a Shino y a Kiba a su lado, aquello no la molestaba.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **11.**

Tal vez era hora de aceptar verdades negadas y aclarar sentimientos confundidos.

Los cuatro amigos reían mientras contaban anécdotas que habían vivido ese semestre que ahora finalizaba.

—Pero, aquí la gran novedad es nuestro amigo Naruto —bromeó Kiba mirando al rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Yo? —Se señaló Naruto sin entender— ¿Por qué yo?

—Claro —continuó diciendo Kiba, regalándole a Naruto un golpe en el hombro—. Eras descuidado, pésimo con los animales a quienes por cierto hacías escapar de sus jaulas sin saber cómo diablos lo hacías, para que todo quedará en desastre y como si un tornado hubiera invadido el laboratorio —con cada palabra del Inuzuka, Naruto se hundía un poco más en su asiento, pensando en lo terrible que fue al inició del cuidado de todos los animales del laboratorio de veterinaria y en su amistad con los otros tres—. Sabes que llegaste a fastidiarme verdaderamente.

—¿En serio? —preguntó el rubio, sobándose el hombro; parecía que Kiba lo consideraba como su saco de boxeo personal y ahora ya entendía porque.

—Así es —asintió Kiba, cruzado de brazos— de verdad me caías como una patada al hígado —se sinceró el Inuzuka.

Incrédulo de las palabras del otro y de la evidente tirria que le tenía, Naruto se preguntaba cuanto tiempo no había pensado el Inuzuka saltarle al cuello, el rubio se volvió a los otros dos, para que lo negarán.

—¿Es cierto? —Hinata y Shino asintieron, haciendo que Naruto se sintiera peor.

—Además —enfatizó Kiba, haciendo que Naruto bajará la cabeza, ¿qué más le sacaría en cara Kiba? —. Además que eres un buena persona y buen amigo —continuó Kiba, sorprendiendo a Naruto que le miró algo incrédulo. Miró a los otros dos: Shino alzó un pulgar aprobando aquellas palabras mientras Hinata sonreía y veía orgullosa la actitud de Kiba con Naruto, sintiéndose feliz de los amigos que tenía a su lado.

Riendo Naruto, se sintió más alegre y entendió que pese a las torpezas y tonterías que había hecho con anterioridad, todos ellos lo aceptaban por quien era.

—Y, ahora que termina el semestre, ¿qué piensan hacer estas vacaciones, ttebayo? —preguntó más alegre.

—Ayudaré en la universidad con el laboratorio de animales —contó Kiba.

—Adelantaré algunas materias—dijo Shino acomodando sus lentes oscuros.

Naruto se alegró ya que él mismo planeaba hacer lo mismo que Shino y no quería perder el contacto con ninguno de ellos en las vacaciones, así que se volvió a Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Y, tú, ¿Hinata? —Preguntó, ansioso y tratando de evidenciar su evidente interés en lo que haría la Hyuga en sus vacaciones. Después de todo un amigo podía preguntarles a sus amigos cuales era sus planes sin más interés que el que hacía la pregunta. Nadie le podría culpar por querer saber, ¿no?—, ¿también vendrás a la universidad en las vacaciones?

—En verdad, haré un viaje con mi familia apenas terminen las clases —comentó Hinata y Naruto sintió como su sonrisa alegre se borraba lentamente de su rostro con esa noticia.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó, decaído.

—Pero regresaré algunos días antes que inicie un nuevo semestre—aclaró ella, para que no pensará que ella se iba para siempre—. No será mucho tiempo.

—¡Sólo dos meses, nada más! —Naruto se levantó de su asiento y se fue molesto, sin poderlo evitar. Los demás lo miraron, confundidos.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Kiba.

Hinata miró el camino que tomó el rubio y negó sin entenderle.

—No lo sé.

Copos de nieve empezaban a caer en la ciudad, mientras la familia Hyuga se alistaba para salir de viaje.

—¿Tienes todo listo en tu maleta, hija? —preguntó Hana, apareciendo en la habitación de su hija mayor.

—Sí, mamá, no te preocupes —sonrió Hinata, sentada en su cama, revisando su móvil. Suspiró y lo guardó en una mochila que llevaría a mano para el viaje—. Ningún mensaje de Naruto —dijo resignada. El rubio había desaparecido desde el día que le comunicó su viaje familiar y no contestaba sus llamadas o mensajes alegando que se encontraba demasiado ocupado en un proyecto final para reunirse con ellos en la hora de almuerzo.

—¡Hinata! —la voz de su padre se oyó desde el primer piso, llamándola—. ¡Llegó el taxi!

—¡Voy! —gritó Hinata en respuesta. Colgó su mochila en su hombro y cogiendo su maleta de la cama en una mano, se fue, cerrando con cuidado la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

Con una bufanda azul con rayas blancas, Naruto caminaba un 23 de diciembre rumbo a un centro comercial para compras de último minuto que su querida madre le había obligado hacer, amenazándolo con no darle de cenar su adorado ramen.

—Esa manipuladora —masculló Naruto, ya que su madre sabía cuánto le gustaba comer ramen en esa ocasión y bueno, en todas las demás. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó que un can blanco corrió hacia él, tumbando al suelo lleno de nieve—. ¿Qué es lo que…?

—¡Akamaru! —gruñó Kiba, apartando al perro para que Naruto se levantará—. ¿Estás bien, Naruto? A veces este perro no mide su entusiasmo —miró a Akamaru, con rostro serio haciendo que el perro blanco bajará la cabeza, apenado.

—No te preocupes, Kiba —dijo sin darle importancia—. Estoy acostumbrado al cariño desmedido de Akamaru —acarició la cabeza del can, que movió la cola contento—. A propósito, ¿qué están haciendo por aquí?

—Estábamos comprando algunos regalos para Hinata —dijo Shino mostrándole unas bolsas—. Estará contenta cuando se los enviemos por correo.

Ante la mención de la chica, Naruto corrió el rostro cubriendo su boca fruncida con la bufanda para que no notaran su incomodidad. Le parecía idiota haberse molestado con ella por su repentino viaje y que no se los contará a ellos, a él al menos, pero detrás de su molestia se escondía su tristeza de pasar esas fechas especiales sin ella.

Hinata le había regalado un espectacular cumpleaños cuando estuvo enfermo y ahora que él quería devolverle el favor, la muchacha se había ido, alegando un viaje familiar que no podía posponer. Acaso, ¿nunca podía hacer nada bueno por Hinata? Acaso, ¿no podía darle un gesto noble a la chica más maravillosa, buena y linda de todas las que él conocía?

—Naruto —dijo Shino mostrando un rostro serio—. Sé que estás molesto porque Hinata se fue repentinamente.

—Yo no…—intentó negarlo el rubio, sonrojándose pero el Aburame le miró atentamente, dándole a entender al Namikaze que sabía más que lo que demostraba, haciéndolo sudar de los nervios. Acaso, ¿Shino sabía que él…?

—Te voy a contar.

Kiba intervino.

—Shino, sabes que a Hinata no le gusta hablar de eso —dijo Kiba también mostrándose serio.

—Lo sé —asintió Shino— pero Naruto ahora es nuestro camarada y debería saber.

Todavía en desacuerdo, Kiba se cruzó de brazos pero dejo que el Aburame continuará hablando.

—Naruto, esto es un asunto muy personal y a quien Hinata niega a comentar a cualquiera porque es muy doloroso para que ella quiera recordarlo.

—No diré nada, lo prometo —dijo Naruto con firmeza.

Shino suspiró.

—Verás hace cinco años atrás la madre de Hinata, fue diagnosticada con asma crónica, estaba tan grave que tuvieron que proporcionarle un tanque de oxígeno para que pudiera respirar —Naruto al escuchar a Shino, se horrorizó al pensar en la angustia que debió vivir Hinata al ver en aquel estado a su madre, siendo aún una adolescente—. La señora Hyuga nunca dijo nada sobre su condición ocultándolo a su familia hasta que tuvo que ser llevada de emergencia. Fueron los días más terribles para los Hyuga: Hinata faltó a las clases de la secundaria por un mes cuidando a su madre, el señor Hyuga renunció a su trabajo y acompañó a su esposa en su rehabilitación, la única que parecía no entender nada era Hanabi, la hermana pequeña de Hinata, llorando por su madre, no fue hasta que los médicos decidieron que la única forma que pudiera tener sanar era que viajará a un lugar con un aire más limpio y sin la contaminación de Tokio además de que se alejará del frío de las nevadas que se presentan en invierno.

—¿Por eso se van cuando Hinata termina el semestre? —preguntó asombrado.

Shino asintió.

—Como entenderás, Naruto. Para los Hyuga lo más importante es la familia y Hinata siempre se lo toma en serio, ella siempre quiere cuidar a todo el mundo, incluso si eso interfiere con su propia felicidad.

Naruto asintió pero se quedó pensativo.

—Shino, Kiba, ¿me acompañan al centro comercial?

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Kiba aún desconfiado.

Naruto sonrió, con los ojos brillantes.

—Quiero comprarle un regalo a Hinata.

* * *

Hinata estaba tan feliz y algo cansada sentada en un sillón de la sala de aquella pequeña casa que alquilaban cada fin de año para la recuperación de su madre que no escuchó el timbre de su teléfono la primera vez. Toda la mañana estuvo paseando por el zoológico de la ciudad, comiendo fríos helados en aquel caluroso día en aquel pequeño pueblito donde nunca llovía, nevaba o existía un nubarrón y que era conocida como la ciudad donde nunca terminaba el verano.

Al segundo timbrazo, Hinata cogió el móvil; algo agotada.

—¿Una video llamada? —dijo con sorpresa cuando vio la pantalla de su móvil y el número que la llamaba era el de Naruto. Decidió buscar un lugar más silencioso cuando las risas de sus familiares recién llegados por su cumpleaños se escucharon en la cocina.

Apretó el botón de contestar y el rostro sonriente de Naruto fue lo primero que vio.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata-chan! —fue lo primero que dijo Naruto al verla a través de la pantalla del móvil haciéndola sonrojar.

—Gracias, Naruto.

—¿Qué tal las cosas por allá? ¿Todo bien? —Unas risas de fondo y música se escuchaba a través del móvil—. Parece que la estás pasando bien —Naruto alzó las cejas de forma insinuante.

—¿Qué? No es lo que crees —se sonrojó Hinata— algunos tíos lejanos han llegado a visitarnos y ellos están haciendo su propia fiesta.

Naruto rió.

—Ya se, ya sé, sólo te estaba tomando el pelo, ttebayo.

—Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso.

—Lo sé —se ufanó Naruto.

Ambos se miraron sonriéndose hasta que Hinata recordó algo.

—A propósito mira lo que llevó puesto —Hinata le mostró un collar con un dije en forma de media luna, haciendo sonrojar esta vez al rubio.

—¿Tienes el collar?

—Sí, llegó hoy en la mañana. ¡Esta precioso, Naruto! —dijo ella emocionada—. Gracias.

—Ya sabes —dijo él acomodándose mejor en la cama de su habitación y sonriendo algo nervioso sin confesarle el tiempo que le tomó elegir el regalo perfecto para ella y haciéndole perder la paciencia a Kiba ese día. Entonces, Kurama, su perro color canela, saltó encima de su cama, inquieto—. No, Kurama, basta. Vas a babear la pantalla.

—¿Ese es Kurama? —Preguntó Hinata enternecida— está muy crecido.

—Aja, aquí el rufián parece que quiere enviarte saludos —Naruto movió un poco el móvil enfocando a Kurama que ladró contento viendo a la Hyuga.

—Yo también me alegró de verte, Kurama —sonrió Hinata.

Naruto volvió a enfocarse así mismo.

—¿Y cuando vuelves? —preguntó pasándose la mano por la nuca.

—En quincena de enero a más tardar —dijo Hinata algo desanimada— ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá? ¿Tus padres se encuentran bien? Shino aún no ha matado a Kiba por sus tonterías.

Naruto volvió a sonreír. Conversar siempre con Hinata le ponía de buen humor, escucharla contarle sus vivencias al lado de sus padres y sobre todo la preocupación que demostraba siempre por las personas que le importaban antes que de sí misma, le hacía admirarla más cada dia, desde que la conocía.

—Mis padres están bien, bien locos, pero bien y no, Shino sigue conteniendo sus instintos asesinos con Kiba —Naruto se puso algo serio— Hinata respecto a lo que sucedió el otro día, yo…me porté como un idiota, lo siento.

Hinata lo miró algo asombrada.

—Por favor no estés molesta conmigo.

—No lo estoy, Naruto —dijo Hinata con sinceridad— sólo que no me gustó que ignorarás mis llamadas.

—Lo siento —repitió Naruto.

Hinata negó.

—Eso ya no importa. Yo no estaba molesta, sólo me sentí un poco triste pero no molesta.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Naruto regresando a su alegría habitual.

—De verdad —aseguró Hinata con una sonrisa—. Pero no vuelvas a ignorar mis llamadas, realmente eres alguien especial para mí, Naruto y no me gustaría perderte.

Naruto se quedó en blanco, sin saber que contestar ante aquellas palabras mientras un evidente sonrojo empezaba a oscurecer su rostro y su cuello.

—¡Hinata! —Apareció Hanabi, irrumpiendo la conversación que tenía Hinata con Naruto en medio de un pasillo de la casa—. Mamá dice que tienes que cortar el pastel, deja de hablar con tu novio y ven a la cocina.

—¡Hanabi! —Protestó Hinata, mirando a su hermana molesta por interrumpir su conversación con Naruto—. Lo siento, Naruto; mi hermana es un tanto… ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó al ver al rubio cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada, totalmente sonrojado.

—Yo…—apartó la almohada, pero no supo que contestar.

—¡Hinata! —escuchó el llamado de su padre y supo que tenía que acudir.

—Lo siento, Naruto. Debo irme, por favor saluda de mi parte a Shino y a Kiba. También a tus padres y a Kurama-chan.

—Sí, lo haré, no te preocupes.

—Te llamaré luego. Adiós, Naruto.

—Adiós, Hinata.

La chica sonrió una última vez antes de cortar la llamada.

Naruto suspiró y abrazó a la almohada que tenía a su lado, con una sonrisa.

—Creo que ya no puedo negarlo —dijo Naruto mirando a Kurama que lo observaba—. Me gusta Hinata y me gusta mucho, ttebayo.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **Al fin Naruto aceptó sus sentimientos por Hinata, ahora, ¿qué hará para conquistarla? ¿Y Kiba y Shino? Seguro que cuando se enteren querrán matarlo.**

 **Maldito internet, que se fue la conexión durante todo el día y no pude publicar nada el domingo, lo único bueno de esto, es que habrá dos capítulos seguidos este lunes y martes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad. Pero mientras tuviera a Shino y a Kiba a su lado, aquello no la molestaba.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **12.**

Tal vez era tiempo de dejar ir ciertas cosas y dejar de soñar una fantasía fue la decisión de ella ese día.

Tal vez era tiempo de enfrentar lo que sentía fue la decisión de él en aquel momento.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó Kiba interrumpiendo la charla que sostenían los tres, cerca de la entrada de la universidad y corriendo hacia al encuentro de Hinata que recién arribaba al lugar, después de casi un mes sin verse.

Shino lo siguió con un sonrisa serena.

Naruto cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y los siguió. Después de haber aceptado sus sentimientos por Hinata casi un mes atrás, la idea no le incomodaba más, o lo trastornaba tanto como en un principio lo hacía y se sentía aliviado de que a quien dirigía aquellos sentimientos fuera a la hermosa chica de ojos perlas.

Pero una cosa era pensarlo con Hinata a la distancia y otra muy distinta con ella en la cercanía. ¿Qué si él era evidente y ella lo descubría? ¿O Shino? ¿O Kiba? No sabría que hacer al respecto. Así que se dijo que si se comportaba con naturalidad y de forma fraterna y amigable, nada malo podría ocurrir y nadie descubriría que se moría por ella.

—¡Naruto! —Hinata apenas lo vio y le dio un gran abrazo, dejándole sin aliento y con el corazón latiéndole cien latidos por segundos—. Te extrañé mucho.

Y así se iban al agua, el pobre autocontrol y entereza para Naruto aquel día.

* * *

«Actúa con naturalidad», se decía Naruto intentando mantener un semblante tranquilo, lo cual era totalmente imposible teniendo a Hinata sentada a su lado, mientras comían en la cafetería. Si Naruto se acercaba un poco más hacia a chica podría percibir el olor de sus cabellos negros, el olor de su perfume, o el de su piel.

«¡Para ya!», gruñó Naruto, avergonzado de sí mismo. Hinata no era un pedazo de carne para tener ese tipo de pensamientos de ella. Hinata era una persona increíble, de una nobleza incomparable.

Te podía gustar una persona sólo por ser atractiva, sin embrago cuando la conocías más de cerca la imagen proyectada que tenías de ella cambiaba, al no corresponder con lo que uno imaginaba de ella como le sucedió con Shion simplemente deslumbrado por su belleza. Sin embargo, con Hinata era distinto: la había conocido siendo su amigo primero, sabía cómo era ella verdaderamente, incluso sus defectos y a pesar de ellos, sólo lo hacían sentirse afortunado de haberla conocido casi un año atrás, de forma causal en aquel cine.

Porque Hinata era hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera y él no podía sentirse más fascinado por ella.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Hinata, despertándolo de sus pensamientos—. Estas muy callado.

Naruto notó sus ojos perlas mirándolo fijamente, con preocupación.

—Estoy perfecto.

Hinata sonrió, asintiendo y regresó su atención a Kiba que contaba una anécdota tonta.

«Estoy perfectamente jodido», suspiró Naruto.

* * *

—¡Guau, hombre! Sí que estás en un lío muy gordo.

—Ni que lo digas —Naruto rascó su nuca— no ha sido fácil para mí, aceptarlo.

—Entiendo, entiendo —dijo el otro, asintiendo y guardando algo de silencio para alivio de Naruto— ¿Y qué vas a hacer para conquistarla?

Alivio que no duró mucho tiempo.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Toneri? —Gritó totalmente sonrojado— ¿Cómo que conquistarla?

—¿Qué? —rió Toneri, encogiéndose de hombros— no me digas que la idea no se te ha pasado por la cabeza, Naruto.

—Yo…no…yo…—la risa de Toneri lo hizo enojarse de nuevo, sobre todo porque no podía negarlo— ¡Hinata es mi amiga! yo no debo…—las carcajadas e Toneri interrumpieron sus palabras— ¡Basta ya, Toneri! Ni siquiera sé porque te estoy contando todo esto, ttebayo.

—Será porque si le cuentas esto a Shino o a Kiba te terminarán enterrando dos metros bajo tierra —le recordó Toneri y Naruto tuvo que darle la razón.

Los dos se encontraban en la casa del rubio realizando un trabajo de investigación ya que la casa del rubio estaba siempre solitaria y no corrían el riesgo de ser molestados, así que entre charla y charla surgió el tema que tanto torturaba a Naruto y ya que el Namikaze no tenía otro amigo hombre para que le prestará algo de ayuda en su dilema, se debía conformar con el albino burlón de Toneri.

—Pero, Hinata es mi amiga. Si yo intentará algo con ella, podría afectar nuestra amistad.

—He ahí la cuestión: ser amigo o ser amigable —ante lo último Toneri alzó las cejas de forma sugerente.

—¡Idiota! —Dijo Naruto, pateándole en la pierna—. Por eso las mujeres no te hacen caso.

—¿Por qué soy un tipo romántico y recitó a Shakespeare.

Naruto negó.

—Por pervertido, ttebayo.

Esta vez la patada la recibió Naruto.

—Inculto —se hizo el ofendido Toneri—. Por personas como tú es que el paisa no avanza. Pero dime, ¿Qué pasaría si un tipo, atractivo todo él, proveniente de la luna, le pidiera matrimonio a Hinata?

—Otra vez te quedaste hasta tarde viendo anime, Toneri? —preguntó Naruto burlón.

—Sólo hasta las 3:00 a.m. —se excusó el otro— pero no cambies de tema. Qué pasaría si…

—Nadie va a venir de la luna a llevarse a Hinata, eso te lo aseguró Toneri.

—Ya sé eso, Naruto —rodó los ojos Toneri— pero que tal que un compañero de clase de Hinata la invita a salir y ella acepté.

—Eso no va a ocurrir.

Toneri se cruzó de brazos.

—De eso no estés tan seguro, Naruto, tú no pasas todo el tiempo con ella. Además de la misma manera que tú descubriste como es Hinata, alguien más podrá notar.

Naruto empezó a dudar.

—¿Y qué tal que salen juntos? ¿Podrás soporta verla con alguien más, sabiendo que pudiste hacer algo?

Naruto se quedó callado, pensando en las palabras del Toneri.

* * *

Hinata estaba en una de sus últimas clases de aquel día, guardando sus pertenencias en su mochila cuando Tenten una compañera de clase y una de las pocas amigas que consideraba tenía en su carrera de arquitectura, se acercó a saludarla.

—Hinata, ¿cómo estás? Hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

—Tenten, hola —saludó ella con sorpresa— en verdad he estado muy ocupada. Creo que no nos hemos visto desde el cumpleaños de Neji-niisan del año pasado.

La chica de peinado en forma de chongitos, sonrió.

—Ah, sí, Neji, si lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo esta él?

—Muy bien. Ganó una beca y está ahora estudiando en el extranjero.

Otra chica cabello castaño y compañera de ambas, llegó agitada ante ellas.

—Chicas, chicas, chicas —Tamaki apareció, emocionada.

—¿Qué pasa, Tamaki? —Preguntó Hinata— ¿Sucede algo malo?

—¿Malo? ¡Nada que ver! Es que hay un chico muy atractivo fuera del salón de clases y nadie se atreve a hablarle. ¿Quieren ir a verlo?

—Ni que estuviéramos en un zoológico —dijo Tenten, riendo—. Me voy a casa.

—Te acompañó —le siguió Hinata.

—Bueno, si quieren salir tendrán que pasar por la horda de fangirls —comentó Tamaki, señalando hacia la entrada donde un grupito de chica impedían la salida.

—¿Es en serio? —Dijo Tenten algo indignada— como si fuera el primer chico que vieran —se acercó al umbral de la puerta.

Hinata que había quedado con sus amigos para una tarde de cine en casa de Kiba, las siguió. Algo divertida por la reacción de sus compañeras de clase, se alzó de puntillas para ver al causante de tanto alboroto.

Pero, al final la sorprendida fue ella.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó y casi cae hacia adelante cuando todas sus compañeras de clase voltearon a ver, asombradas de que conociera a tan atractivo chico.

«¿Lo conoce?», fue la pregunta muda de todas las chicas reunidas en el umbral de la puerta, espiando a un Naruto que no se enteraba de nada, apoyado en una pared y revisando su móvil, despreocupado.

Ahora entendía la reacción de las chicas, claro que Naruto llamaría la atención: el chico era rubio de ojos azules chispeantes en una población caracterizada en tener ojos y cabellos negros. Incluso, ella la primera vez que le vio, se quedó algo fascinada con él y si le agregaba la chaqueta negra que portaba ese día, le daba un toque de misterio a Naruto, que atraía miradas del sector masculino.

—Hola, Naruto —dijo Hinata alzando la voz y apartando a algunas chicas para salir.

Naruto alzó la mirada de su móvil a Hinata y sonrió con una ancha y brillante sonrisa.

—Hola, Hinata —guardó el móvil en su bolsillo y pareció recién darse cuenta del alboroto que existía a su alrededor—. Kiba me pidió que te acompañara. ¿Lista para irnos?

Hinata ajustó la correa de su mochila y asintió, sin notar las miradas llenas de envidia que tenían sus compañeras de clase al verla conversar tan familiarmente con aquel guapo y atractivo rubio.

—¡Nosotras te acompañamos, Hinata! —Gritaron Tenten y Tamaki, yendo detrás de Hinata.

* * *

—¿Y qué tal las clases, Hinata? —preguntó el rubio.

—Bastante bien —contestó la chica.

—Genial, ttebayo —algo incómodo Naruto notó las miradas de las compañeras de Hinata lo observaban fijamente.

Hinata también se percató de aquellas miradas y se tocó la frente, algo exasperada.

—Tamaki, Tenten, ¿podría hablar un momento con ustedes? —pidió Hinata y sin mediar palabras dio media vuelta.

Las dos chicas asintieron y se apartaron algo de Naruto, sin dejar de darle un último vistazo.

—Ok, —dijo Hinata cuando estuvieron algo alejadas del rubio y pasando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja— ¿Podrían dejar de mirar a Naruto como un pedazo de carne?

—Lo siento, Hinata —se disculpó Tamaki— pero es que no sabíamos que tenías un novio tan atractivo.

—Sí, bien guardado que te lo tenías, Hinata —dijo Tenten— y ahora entiendo porque. Tu novio esta como quiere.

—¡Chicas! —Se escandalizó Hinata—. No hablen así de Naruto, podría oírlas.

Las otras dos se rieron.

—Además, Naruto y yo sólo somos amigos.

—¿Qué? —ahora las escandalizadas eran ellas.

—¿Cómo puedes unir esas dos palabras? —dijo Tenten sin entender.

—Sí, yo no sería simplemente amiga de ese bombón —opinó Tamaki, apreciando a Naruto.

—Por Dios —dijo Hinata sonrojada— podrían ser menos evidentes. Miren, he quedado con Naruto…

—Uhhhh —hicieron ruiditos románticos y tontos.

—…y Shino y Kiba a ver una película, así que ya debo irme. ¿Podrían ser un poco más maduras y portarse correctamente?

—¿Nosotras? —señaló Tenten a ambas—. ¡Por supuesto! Bueno, vámonos Tamaki, —dijo tomando del brazo a la otra— dejemos a Hinata disfrutar su cita con su "amigo".

—¡Que no es una cita! —Protestó Hinata— y si es mi amigo.

—Claro —dijo Tenten dándole por su lado, pero no creyéndole ninguna palabra.

—¡Adiós, Naruto! —se despidieron las dos, siendo correspondido por el rubio, que alzó un brazo en despedida.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Naruto, viendo como Hinata fruncía el ceño en dirección hacia sus amigas y encontrándola adorable.

—Sí, vamos —asintió Hinata, dejando la molestia de lado.

¡Sus amigas estaban locas! ¿Ella y Naruto? ¡Qué tontería más grande!

A su lado, Naruto sonrió, sin percatarse de sus pensamientos.

Y sin embargo, algo que ella no podía negar era lo guapo que era Naruto.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **En este capítulo Toneri se lleva las palmas, ¿a qué si? Por otro lado, al parecer Naruto no le es tan indiferente a Hinata como pensaba, y puede que tenga una oportunidad si sabe aprovecharla.**

 **Al parecer Hinata es tan despistada que otras tienen que abrirle los ojos para que noté el ejemplar de hombre que tiene a su lado y etiqueta como amigo, jajaj.**

 **A propósito, Tamaki por si no lo recuerdan es el interés amoroso de Kiba en el manga.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad. Pero mientras tuviera a Shino y a Kiba a su lado, aquello no la molestaba.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **** **13.**

Tal vez debía dejar de pensar en todo el asunto. Un año había pasado y ella seguía en lo mismo, pensando en alguien que no conocía.

Tenía a Kiba y a Shino como mejores amigos, una carrera que le encantaba estudiar, una familia preciosa con dos padres que amaba y una hermanita que adoraba con todo el corazón. ¿Para qué pensar en el amor?

Salvó que todo el mundo parecía empeñado ha restregárselo en la cara ese día: la televisión, el cine, los libros, sus padres…

—¿Cómo que tienes una cita? —preguntó Hinata a un vanidoso Kiba en la hora de almuerzo que compartían.

—Así es, Inuzuka Kiba estará fuera del mercado por esta noche —dijo Kiba con suficiencia.

Hinata volvió la vista s Shino, totalmente incrédula.

—¿Puedes creerlo, Shino? —Cuestionó Hinata frunciendo el ceño— Kiba va a romper nuestra tradición del catorce de febrero por salir con una chica.

—En realidad, Hinata. Es una cita doble —dijo Shino algo nervioso.

Hinata abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Entonces…—miró a uno y a otro y se dio cuenta que no podía imponerse a sus amigos para cumplir su promesa si notaba el entusiasmo en el casi hermético Shino y la sonrisa jovial de Kiba—…que la pasen bien —les deseó con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

Hinata estuvo deambulando por los pasadizos de la universidad, desganada. No le apetecía ir a su casa ya que sus padres estarían celebrando San Valentín, e ir al cine sola, no le apetecía en lo absoluto. Tal vez pudiera tomar algún libro de la biblioteca y leerlo hasta que fuera de noche.

No le apetecía para nada ver a las parejas felices, tomados de la mano y caminando totalmente enamorados.

—¿Hinata?

La ojiperla se detuvo y se volvió ante la mención de su nombre. Era Naruto quien se dirigía hacia ella con una sonrisa. Desde que lo conocía hace un año atrás se hicieron buenos amigos. Sobre todo porque parecían tener gustos parecidos y le era fácil hablar con él.

—Hola, Naruto —le sonrió— ¿También estás en la universidad? ¿No tienes alguna cita para este día? —dijo, recordando cuando lo conoció un año atrás en una cita en el cine.

Él se sonrojó.

No podía decirle que estuvo planeando alguna manera de invitarla a salir pero sin manifestar sus sentimientos amorosos por ella o comprometer su amistad de alguna manera y al no hallar solución se puso a vagabundear por la universidad hasta que un mensaje de Kiba contándole la situación le hizo reaccionar y buscar a la Hyuga.

Y tal vez, sólo tal vez si movía bien sus fichas ese día, podría conseguir que la chica lo considerara algo más que un simple amigo.

—Nada que ver —desechó él con una mano—. Tenía que terminar algunas cosas con mis trabajos finales del semestre.

—¿Estás en la recta final, ¿no? —preguntó Hinata.

—Así es, debo ponerme más serio si quiero graduarme —Naruto apretó un puño, en gesto decidido—. A ti te falta más tiempo para terminar, ¿no es así?

—Un año aun —afirmó Hinata—. Pero estoy haciendo grandes avances.

—¡Genial! —La miró— ¿y Shino y Kiba? ¿No es hoy la gran tradición de San Valentín? —preguntó haciéndose el desentendido del asunto.

La alegría de Hinata decayó.

—No creo que la tradición de hoy se pueda realizar. Ellos tienen una cita.

—Oh —se apenó. Hasta que una idea cruzó su mente y sonrió con su característico entusiasmo, intrigando a la chica—. Hinata, ¿por qué no vamos tú y yo? —esta era una oportunidad para salir ellos dos solos, sin el ojo vigilante de Kiba o la analítica mente de Shino.

—¿Qué, a dónde? —Naruto alzó una ceja, resaltando lo evidente— ¿quieres decir al cine? —el rubio asintió— ¿De verdad? —Naruto repitió el gesto—. Pero, a ti no te gustan las películas de terror.

—Sí, pero desde que te conozco he aprendido a verlas.

Hinata se lamentó.

—Podríamos ver otra clase película, si quieres.

—¿Y faltar a la promesa de películas de terror en San Valentín? ¡Jamás, ttebayo! —dijo Naruto haciendo sonreír a Hinata.

—Bueno, lo intenté —dijo Hinata encogiéndose de hombros, pero con una gran alegría llenándola por dentro por aquel gesto tan noble de Naruto con ella. Ambos se encaminaron al cine y compraron dos entradas, algunas bebidas y el delicioso popcorn que no podía faltar para aquella ocasión.

Mientras el ochenta por ciento de las parejas que abundaban en el lugar se dirigían a la película romanticona y cursi de la temporada, especialmente estrenada para las parejas que querían su buena sesión de besos y de la cual el rubio hubiera ansiado ser parte. Naruto y Hinata tomaron el lado contrario, con un poco de personas que estaban riendo y comentando sobre la película. Fanáticos como la ojiperla de las películas de serie B.

—Tienes tres minutos para cambiar de idea —advirtió Hinata, sentada en la sala de cine y viendo pasar los avances de nuevas películas que se estrenarían próximamente.

—Para nada —Naruto negó moviendo la mano sin darle importancia.

No podía decirle que desde hace un año atrás estuvo viendo películas de terror para minimizar su estúpida fobia y que cuando se presentará la oportunidad de volver a ver una película de terror, él no quedará como un idiota miedoso, chillando y gritando como loco por la película delante de Hinata.

—No te volveré a abrazar para que se te pasé el susto —aclaró Hinata viéndolo de reojo.

Con pena Naruto recordó su comportamiento de hace un año atrás cuando se aferró a la Hyuga como un niño pequeño buscando consuelo mientras repetía que todo aquello no era real, una y otra vez.

Demonios, que ridículo había hecho delante de la chica.

—Tú serás la que terminé abrazándome a mí —se ufanó Naruto consciente que ya no era el chico temeroso de la vez anterior.

Las luces se apagaron y las manos de Naruto buscaron el bote de popcorn pero las manos de Hinata ya estaban ahí, rozándose.

—L-lo siento —medio tartamudeó y apartó la vista agradeciendo la oscuridad que evitaba que Hinata se percatará de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

A su lado y concentrada en la película, Hinata no se percató del nerviosismo de su acompañante.

—No hay problema.

* * *

—Te dije que te asustarías —le señaló Naruto, riendo.

—No fue un susto —se excusó Hinata—. Sólo un ligero sobresalto.

—Aja. Pero sí que me abrazaste.

Hinata se sonrojó.

—No vi que te negarás —contraatacó, sonrojando esta vez a Naruto. ¡Claro que no iba a negarse! Sentir los cálidos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, eran la mejor sensación del mundo. «Contrólate, ttebayo. No vayas a hacer el ridículo», se regañó el rubio e intentó mostrarse más natural cerca de Hinata y no como el tonto bobalicón como le acusaba Toneri cada vez que podía cuando se quedaba mirándola a la distancia.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

«Enfócate, ttebayo».

—¿Empate? —preguntó Naruto, ofreciéndole una mano, en gesto solemne.

—Empate —le siguió Hinata, imitando al chico y aguantándose la risa.

Ambos se miraron y no pudieron aguantar la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. Hinata fue la primera que dejó de reír y se fijó en Naruto: el Namikaze reía de una forma que pocas veces Hinata había visto en otras personas, el chico reía con toda el alma, sin preocupaciones, ni complicaciones.

Hinata dibujó una sonrisa, a pesar de conocerse hace relativamente poco tiempo y de la mano de Kiba, ella era la que mejor se llevaba con Naruto. El Namikaze a punta de esfuerzo fue integrándose al grupo tan cerrado de los tres amigos y pasando todo su tiempo libre con ellos.

Y a ella le agradaba tanto conocerlo. Saber lo que gustaba y disgustaba hacer, reír juntos, bromear y poder ser ella misma, sin apariencias o trucos.

Ser una Hinata más sincera, más fiel a sí misma, más espontánea y ello sólo ocurría cuando Namikaze Naruto estaba a su lado.

—Bien, sana y salva —interrumpió Naruto el hilo de sus pensamientos, deteniéndose media hora después en la casa de la Hyuga.

—Gracias por acompañarme, Naruto.

—De nada.

Hinata tomó una postura más seria.

—No. En serio gracias, ya estaba tenido un mal día, luego lo de Kiba y Shino…—dejó las palabras en el aire—. Fue agradable ir al cine y dejar de preocuparme por tonterías.

—¿Tonterías? —preguntó Naruto sin entender.

—Nada, nada —negó Hinata— ideas tontas que a veces se me ocurren —a Hinata le apenaba decirle lo sola y triste que se sintió aquel día, viendo a las parejas compartir, divertirse y expresar su amor con gestos de amor y cariño. Pese a todo, era una chica y el romance podía más con ella, de lo que le gustará confesar—. Debo irme ya, Naruto. Mañana tengo una clase muy importante. ¿Nos vemos en la cafetería en la hora del almuerzo?

—Sí, claro —Naruto calló y puso las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Yo…ehm…te compré esto —le mostró una barra de chocolate en forma de un osito, sorprendiéndola—. Vi que los miraste en la confitería del cine y lo compré.

Se sentía tan tonto y avergonzado. ¿Cómo se le ocurría comprarle esa tontería? Debió comprar algo más costoso y significativo, algo que expresará más sentimiento que un genérico chocolate barato en una confitería de un cine.

«¡Que idiota!», pensó molesto consigo mismo. No le sorprendería que Hinata no aceptara aquel chocolate.

—Gracias —dijo Hinata, recibiendo el chocolate de las manos del rubio.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

Hinata observó el chocolate y sonrió hacia Naruto, que no la miraba directamente sino que parecía concentrado en mirar en otra dirección, pareciendo miserable y hasta algo triste. Ella se acercó lentamente hacia él y poniéndose de puntillas, le regaló un beso en la mejilla, dejando al rubio con la boca abierta.

—Gracias —Hinata se despidió con una mano e ingresó a su casa. Feliz de que Naruto haya borrado aquella expresión triste de su rostro.

Naruto aún en shock, tocó su mejilla y luego, rió y gritó, con la cara completamente roja, regresó a casa, corriendo lleno de felicidad.

—¡Estoy en casa! —anunció Hinata.

—Bienvenida. ¿Tuviste un buen día, hija? —preguntó Hana, viendo la llegada de su hija mayor.

Hinata tocó el chocolate en sus manos y sonrió.

—El mejor —respondió con las mejillas coloradas.

* * *

 **NOTAS.**

 **¡Al fin! Al fin estoy publicando los capítulos que tenía guardados de esta historia, joder que no he podido dormir por todas las ideas que se me ocurrían en la madrugada. Y bueno, al parecer Naruto ya está moviendo sus fichas para conquistar a Hinata, lo cual es un camino lleno de huevos como diría la expresión sino quiere arruinar su amistad con la chica y con el equipo 8. Como dijo Toneri: "ser amigo o ser amigable", no es una cuestión muy sencilla de aplicar. Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo demorará Hinata en caer, jajaj, pobre Naruto tendrá algo dura esta misión, pero cuando lo logré. Oh, joder, será infinitamente recompensado.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad. Pero mientras tuviera a Shino y a Kiba a su lado, aquello no la molestaba.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **14.**

—…y entonces me acompañó a casa y ahí me regaló un precioso chocolate en forma de osito —terminó de contar Hinata a una atentas Tenten y Tamaki que la escuchaban sin perderse palabra.

—¡Ay es tan bonito! —suspiró Tamaki, quien era una romántica empedernida— y te lo dio en San Valentín.

—Sí, Naruto es un gran chico y buen amigo —dijo Hinata sonriendo.

—¿Amigo? —repitió Tenten, mucho más directa y perspicaz que las otras dos—. Yo diría que Naruto quiere ser algo más que tu amigo —dijo, picándole el costado—. Eres toda una rompecorazones, Hinata.

Hinata enrojeció.

—¡Tenten! —protestó, colorada—. No es lo que crees. Sólo somos amigos.

—Aja —dijo la otra sin creerle nada.

—¡Es verdad!

—Yo también estoy con Tenten, Hinata. La relación que tienen tú y Naruto no sólo son la de simples amigos —opinó Tamaki, con un dedo en la barbilla—. Comen juntos, te viene a recoger después de las clases todos los días, siempre estás hablando o escribiéndote con él por el móvil, y no sé cuantas fotos tienes guardadas de él tienes en tu móvil que hasta la memoria de tu celular se llenó el otro día.

—Mujer, abre los ojos —dijo Tenten, exasperada— te la pasas hablando de él, casi las veinticuatro horas del día.

—¡No es cierto! También les cuento sobre Shino y Kiba.

—Bueno —concedió Tamaki—. Tal vez, hablas de Naruto veintitrés horas con cincuenta y ocho minutos al día y uno minuto tanto para Shino como Kiba.

Hinata negó, terca como sólo ella misma era.

—Las dos están exagerando demasiado —se quejó, negándose a ver lo evidente que era para sus dos amigas—. Bueno, ya debo irme, quedé con…

—¡Naruto! —completaron su oración tanto Tamaki con Tenten, avergonzando a la ojiperla.

—¡Eso no significa nada! —Se molestó Hinata—. Simplemente me pidió ayuda con algunas materias que se le hacen algo dificultosas.

Tenten sonrió ladina.

—Aja, y tú le creíste, inocente Hinata —dijo acariciándole la cabeza como un pequeño gatito.

—¡Es verdad! Sólo necesita un poco de ayuda.

—Y, tú amablemente se la vas a otorgar, ¿no, Hinata? —se burló Tenten.

Hinata estaba tan molesta con ambas chicas que se fue sin despedirse, completamente indignada.

—Sígueme —pidió Tenten a una confundida Tamaki, que hizo lo que le dijo.

Ambas chicas observaron como Hinata se había detenido en las puertas de los ascensores y conversaba amablemente con Naruto que la observaba atentamente, sonriendo y tomándose el cabello cada tanto, en una actitud que sólo podía catalogarse como de un chico enamorado hasta los huesos de una despistada ojiperla.

—Pobre Naruto —suspiró Tenten.

—Sí, la tiene difícil.

Después de todo sólo un ciego no podía darse cuenta la pareja que ambos hacían y el mutuo interés que había entre ellos, una relación que rayaba más allá de una simple amistad.

Y, Hinata era la más ciega de todas.

* * *

—¿Sucede algo malo, Hinata? —preguntó Naruto, sentados en la sala de la casa del rubio, con algunos libros a su alrededor. Claro que utilizó esa tonta excusa de que necesitaba estudiar para estar más cerca de la chica y pasar más tiempo juntos ellos dos solos lejos de Shino y Kiba, pero desde que habían llegado, Hinata se mantuvo callada y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? No, no es nada.

Naruto le miró con una ceja alzada.

—Hinata, sabes que puedes confiar en mi —le aseguró el rubio con sinceridad—. Vamos, ¿dime que sucede?

—Es que si te lo cuento es seguro que no me lo creerías.

Eso picó más la curiosidad del Namikaze, quien dejo los libros de lado y se acercó a la ojiperla para escucharla mejor.

—¿Qué es, ttebayo?

Hinata suspiró.

—Es que Tenten y Tamaki…

—Aja

—… sugirieron que entre tú y yo…

—¿Quieren galletas? —interrumpió Kushina apareciendo y cortando las palabras de Hinata.

—¡Mamá! —chilló Naruto que se había puesto al borde del asiento ante la última oración, ¿Qué habían sugerido las amigas de Hinata sobre ellos? Las mujeres eran muy perceptibles sobre el romance, como una especie de radar para darse cuenta quien las pretendía o estaban interesadas en ella.

Todas, excepto, tal vez Hinata.

—Pero, traje galletas —dijo Kushina justificándose y entregándoselos a una sorprendida Hinata.

—No las queremos, ttebayo. Vete, vete —casi literalmente Naruto la sacó de la sala ante la mirada desconcertada de Hinata—. ¿En qué íbamos? —dijo Naruto apoyando una mano en la barbilla como si la escena anterior no hubiera ocurrido.

—Bueno…

—¿Quieren limonada? —preguntó Kushina interrumpiendo por segunda vez la conversación.

—¡Mamá! —protestó Naruto indignado—. No queremos nada.

Kushina frunció el ceño ante su único hijo, borrándose la sonrisa tierna.

—Hijo malagradecido, ttebane —dijo la pelirroja con furia y regalándole un golpe en la cabeza al rubio—. Después de que quiero ser una buena anfitriona para Hinata-chan y me tratas de esa forma.

—Tú tienes la culpa por entrometerte —acusó Naruto sobándose el chichón en la cabeza por el golpe de Kushina.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás retando, niño del mal?

—Claro que sí, madre desnaturalizada, ttebayo —siguió Naruto y empezaron a pelearse y a retarse con las palabras.

Hinata aun sentada en su sitio y con el plato de galletas en su regazo, miraba de madre a hijo toda la discusión sin saber cómo intervenir o calmarlos.

—Sólo dejare de discutir contigo, hijo malagradecido porque esta Hinata aquí presente —dijo Kushina toda digna y dejando solos a los dos amigos—. Te quedas en tu casa, Hinata querida —finalizó Kushina antes de irse.

Naruto, quien reaccionó finalmente ante las palabras de su madre, volteó a ver a Hinata, con la cara cayéndose de la vergüenza.

—Lo siento, Hinata —dijo él totalmente apenado— creerás que mi madre estará loca y no te equivocarías en pensarlo.

—¡Hey! —se quejó la pelirroja a la distancia.

—Pero, eso no ocurre muy a menudo —prometió Naruto. «Eso sí puedo evitarlo, todo el tiempo que este aqui»

Tal vez no fue una gran idea traer a Hinata cuando estaba la loca de su madre en casa. Lo único bueno en todo el asunto es que a Kushina le agradaba Hinata.

—No tiene importancia. Mi familia también es algo emocional cuando llevó amigos a casa —le confió Hinata, recordando todas las prohibiciones que su padre impuso a la chica para que tanto Kiba, Shino y Naruto pasarán en su casa para estudiar—. Es más ya debo irme —confirmó Hinata, observando la hora en su reloj de su móvil—. Mi padre me pidió que regresara a casa antes de la cena.

Naruto algo, triste suspiró.

—Sí, está bien, ttebayo. Te acompañó a la puerta.

Hinata metió sus libros y cuadernos dentro de su mochila y se encaminó con el rubio hasta la entrada de la casa.

—Hasta mañana, Naruto.

—Hasta mañana, Hinata.

Hinata se despidió de Naruto y empezó a caminar por la calle y no fue hasta que dobló en una esquina perdiéndose de vista que Naruto se quedó parado allí, observándola irse.

—Estás perdido, hijo, totalmente perdido.

—¡Mamá! —Jadeó Naruto, espantado, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Casi haces que me dé un paro cardíaco.

—Creo que eso ya te lo dio Hinata.

Naruto enrojeció.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando —dijo Naruto haciéndose el desentendido.

—Hijo —dijo Kushina poniendo una mano en su hombro a su hijo— yo te crie desde que eras así de chiquito —dijo con suficiencia la pelirroja—. Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano y sé que estas interesado en ella como algo más que una amiga. ¿No es cierto?

Sin posibilidad de negar ese hecho, Naruto asintió dándole la razón.

—¿Puedo darte un consejo, hijo?

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja.

—Juega sucio, ttebane. Después de todo en la guerra y el amor todo se vale, ¿no? —aconsejó Kushina con una sonrisa maliciosa que contagió a su hijo.

—¿Sabes, mamá? No es una mala idea —sonrió con una sonrisa zorruna cargada de pura maldad. Iba borrar de Hinata esa tonta idea de que ellos dos sólo eran buenos amigos.

Oh, sí.

Claro que sí.

Adiós sutileza.

La segunda parte del plan conquista a Hinata empezaba ahora.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Dios, no puedo esperar a ver que se me ocurrirá para los siguientes capítulos aunque tengo una perversa y sexy idea de lo que ocurrir, pobre Hinata no tendrá ninguna escapatoria del sexy Naruto.**

 **Disculpen si no pude publicar ayer, como era lo previsto pero en serio que el capítulo no estaba a mi gusto y no quería publicar algo medianamente bien logrado hasta que conectaran bien mis ideas.**

 **Bien, nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad. Pero mientras tuviera a Shino y a Kiba a su lado, aquello no la molestaba.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **15.**

Naruto se encontraba apoyado en la entrada de la universidad en la espera de sus amigos. Ese día despertó temprano, se bañó y se vistió de forma concienzuda, eligiendo ropa que le quedará bien y no como lo que usualmente hacia: tomar lo primero que encontraba y salir corriendo con una tostada en la boca, rezando por no llegar tarde.

El rubio estaba decidido a que Hinata lo viera como algo más que un amigo y lo primero que tenía que hacer era: mostrarse más como un posible interés amoroso antes que un amigo y para ello debía mostrase más osado y más cautivador que nunca.

—Buenos días —saludó Naruto tanto a Shino y a Kiba con una sonrisa, que se agrandó cuando vio a Hinata llegando con ellos—. Buenos días, Hinata —y se inclinó hacia la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndola.

Una de las primeras cosas que tenía su amistad era el carente contacto físico que había entre ellos y eso era lo primero que tenía que corregir si quería mejorar en su relación con Hinata.

—Buenos días —respondió Hinata, aun mirándole sorprendida.

Naruto intentó no mostrarse satisfecho de su acción, así que se volvió a los otros dos e inició una conversación, tratando de no darle importancia a su anterior acto ni demostrar el nerviosismo que recorría en su interior.

«Cautivador, osado, romántico», se dijo a sí mismo, simulando escuchar a Kiba.

Los siguientes días fueron parecidos: Hinata llegaba, Naruto la recibía con un beso en la mejilla, le hacía algún cumplido sobre ella o la ropa que llevaba ese día. Al principio, a la Hyuga le desconcertaba sus actitudes pero lentamente empezaba a aceptarla y muchas veces se sentía halagada de recibir tales atenciones; Naruto sabía que Hinata no era una chica que estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de otras personas y se esforzaba en hacerla sentir especial.

Pero, o sus planes no eran buenos o Hinata era una despistada total para no entender lo que él pretendía y la mirada inquisidora de Shino sobre él, no ayudaba en nada a sus propósitos.

Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

—Buenas noches, señora Namikaze —saludó Hinata cuando la pelirroja la recibió en la puerta de la casa de Naruto.

—Nada de "señora Namikaze", ttebane —se quejó Kushina poniendo los brazos en sus caderas— me haces sentir tan vieja —se quejó cómicamente la pelirroja haciendo reír a Hinata y haciéndole dar cuenta de dónde provenía el humor de Naruto—. Sólo Kushina, por favor —pidió, uniendo las manos en una plegaria.

—Sólo Kushina, entonces —sonrió Hinata y al mirar alrededor se percató de la ausencia del rubio— ¿Y Naruto? ¿No se encuentra?

Kushina sonrió.

—Está en su habitación, buscando algunas películas. Me dijo que hoy tenían una noche de películas contigo, Shino y Kiba.

—Sí, así es —asintió Hinata dándole la razón— yo me adelante un poco, ya que Shino y Kiba tenían que terminar algunos proyectos.

—Eso me tranquiliza. No quería dejar la casa a cargo de Naruto, tal vez cuando regresé este en cenizas, ttebane.

Hinata rió, recordando la habilidad de Naruto de crear un desastre en sólo algunos pocos segundos.

—¿Podrías avisarle a Naruto que ya me voy a ir? Quiero darle algunas recomendaciones antes de marcharme.

—No hay problema, Kushina.

—¿Me veo bien? —Preguntó Kushina sintiéndose de repente nerviosa—. He quedado con Minato para una romántica cena y no quiero llegar tarde o verme mal para él —a Kushina le brillaron los ojos llenos de amor y emocionando a Hinata.

—Está muy hermosa, Kushina-san —la Hyuga la halagó, sonriéndole. Le emocionaba observar que pese al tiempo trascurrido de casados y ya con un hijo casi adulto los Namikazes tuvieran aquel amor tan fuerte y presente en sus vidas.

—Gracias Hinata-chan —le devolvió la sonrisa la pelirroja— ahora ve por Naruto, que no quiero irme sin despedirme de ese tonto.

Hinata rió, por la relación que tenían madre e hijo. Se notaba que pese a esas mini peleas que tenían y de las cual ella había sido ocasional espectador, Kushina y Naruto tenían una gran relación de madre e hijo.

—Por supuesto —asintió Hinata y se encaminó hacia las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso.

Mientras subía se dio cuenta que había muchas fotos pegadas de la familia Namikaze que no había notado antes: algunas eran de cumpleaños de Naruto, incluyendo la del año anterior, haciéndola sonreír.

Llegó a la puerta de Naruto y dio un par de toquidos.

—¡Puedes pasar! —Gritó el rubio detrás de la puerta y Hinata lo hizo, quedándose totalmente muda y sonrojada al pie de la entrada. Porque Naruto, su amigo, con el que charlaba todo el tiempo, con quien se llevaba de las mil maravillas estaba con el cabello rubio húmedo, un pantalón oscuro y con el torso desnudo, dejándole ver su ancha espalda mientras gotas de agua resbalaban lentamente—. Mira las películas que encontré en las cosas del viejo, mamá. Seguro que a los demás les gustará…—dijo Naruto sonriendo y girando hacia la chica, confundiéndola con su madre—. H-Hinata.

Hinata chilló.

Naruto gritó.

Y, Kushina sonrió.

—Me debes una, hijo. Una muy grande.

—Y-yo lo siento —chilló Hinata y al darse cuenta que se quedó mirando demasiado tiempo a Naruto, a un semidesnudo Naruto, enrojeció enormemente y aventó sus manos a su rostro para tapar sus ojos –y su rostro– por lo apenada que se sentía— l-la señora Namikaze dijo que…quiero decir Kushina-san…o sea tu mamá…yo no…—Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que se enredaba con sus palabras mientras negaba cualquier acusación que Naruto pudiera decirle.

Naruto recuperado de la impresión, se rascó el cabello algo apenado.

—Hinata…

—¡No vi nada, lo juro! —se destapó los ojos para afirmárselo, pero sus ojos se desviaron al torso del chico, y chilló, volviendo a cubrírselos. Nunca en toda su joven vida, Hinata sintió tanta vergüenza y ardor al mismo tiempo; intentó escapar y evadir esa sensación, retrocediendo algunos pasos—. Y-yo mejor me voy y te dejo…—un mal pie de su parte la hizo resbalar con la alfombra del pasillo y caer estampada de espalda al suelo.

—¡Hinata! —gritó Naruto al verla caer de forma nada bonita.

Hinata se sentía mareada y algo aturdida como si el mundo a su alrededor se hubiera sacudido cuando Naruto se acercó hacia ella y la atrajo hacia sí mismo para procurar si se encontraba bien y nada tenía que ver con el golpe que se dio.

En definitiva, Naruto había logrado su cometido: Hinata ya no lo veía sólo como un amigo.

Media hora después, con las recomendaciones por parte de Kushina para Naruto, la llegada de Kiba y Shino y con la película ya corriendo y una Hinata algo ya recuperada, los cuatro amigos estaban disfrutando la película elegida de ese día.

Todo, excepto, Hinata.

La chica se encontraba incómodamente cerca de Naruto, quien estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá. El rubio le explicó que estuvo toda la mañana ordenando algunas cosas viejas que su padre siempre guardaba en el sótano así que tuvo que darse un baño rápido antes que ellos llegarán es por ello que le encontró a medio vestirse en su habitación.

Lo cual era una explicación lógica para Hinata, excepto tal vez que cada vez que veía al rubio lo recordaba con el torso desnudo con gotas de agua cayendo por su espalda, esa ancha espalda y con aquellos brazos…

—¿Papas? —ofreció Naruto, sobresaltándola y sonrojándola por aquellos pensamientos cuando observó sus ojos azules, fijos en ella.

—¿Qué? —observó las frituras en el tazón que tenía el chico en sus manos y negó rápidamente. Naruto se encogió de hombros y regresó su atención a la película.

Hinata se le quedó mirando un largo rato, luego al darse cuenta de sus actos, se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores para Hinata, estaba siempre en las nubes sino tropezaba por los pasillos con algo o con alguien, olvidaba sus cosas en casa y tenía que regresar dos o tres veces al día para recogerlas, estaba con un humor excelente y de un momento a otro y sin saber cómo la tristeza la invadía.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó Naruto agitando un brazo, llamando su atención a la distancia.

—Naruto —Al instante, Hinata dejo atrás un mal día para sonreírle maravillosamente al rubio.

—Hinata necesito tu ayuda —suplicó el rubio llegando a su lado y tomándola de las manos.

La chica enrojeció cuando vio aquellos ojos azules brillosos y suplicantes.

—Yo…

—Por favor, por favor, por favor —rogó el rubio apretando sus manos.

—Está bien.

Naruto grito lleno de entusiasmo y la abrazó y la giró en los aires, sorprendiéndola y después sonrojándola cuando se percató lo cálida que se sentía al sentirse en los brazos de Naruto.

¡Vaya día que le esperaba!

—¿Una tienda de ropa? —preguntó Hinata, sin entender.

—Así es —corroboró Naruto y la jaló de un brazo—. Vamos adentro.

Hinata sólo se dejó guiar por Naruto quien inspeccionaba todo el lugar, buscando algo.

—¡Aquí es, ttebayo! —Naruto señaló la sección de ropa masculina y la guió hacia allá.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí, Naruto? —preguntó Hinata sin entender cuál era el propósito de acompañar al rubio a ese lugar.

—Voy a comprarme ropa nueva y necesito la opinión de una chica y que mejor que tú, Hinata —dijo Naruto guiñándole un ojo, con picardía.

—Yo…pero…yo…—se sonrojó Hinata por el gesto y por la implicación de ella en esa travesía. No sólo iba a ver a Naruto cambiándose sino también modelando ropa, ¡¿para ella?! — Pero…pero…—se sobresaltó Hinata que estuvo a punto de correr hacia la salida.

—Lo prometiste, Hinata —dijo Naruto haciendo un mohín con la boca.

—Pero…yo…esto —intentó justificarse Hinata pero sin hallar ninguna excusa y sin poder resistirse al rostro de súplica del rubio, accedió—: está bien.

—¡Yeah! —Festejó Naruto, abrazándola por sorpresa—. ¡Eres la mejor, Hinata-chan! —la Hyuga se sonrojó por aquella frase cargada de tanta emoción por parte del chico, que incrementó cuando Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cercano a su boca o al menos eso le pareció a ella.

¿O no?

La presencia de Naruto siempre la confundía.

—Voy a cambiarme —dijo Naruto con entusiasmo y cogiendo un poco de toda la ropa masculina que había en la tienda y corriendo a un vestidor vacío.

Sin poder negarse, Hinata tomó asiento, para esperarle. Una vendedora que los estuvo observando desde su llegada, se le acercó con una sonrisa.

—Que linda pareja hacen ustedes dos —dijo soñadoramente la mujer sobresaltando a Hinata.

—¡¿Qué?! —El rojo se volvería el color favorito de Hinata, ya que parecía acudir a su rostro en todo momento sobre todo con lo relacionado a Naruto—. Somos amigos, nosotros no…—negó rápidamente— sí, lo vi una vez sin camiseta, pero eso no significa nada…— intentaba justificarse a la vendedora, que la observó con una ceja alzada. Hinata se cubrió la boca e intentó calmarse.

Últimamente todo lo que se relacionaba con Naruto, la ponía muy nerviosa y se soltaba a decir tamañas barbaridades a diestra y siniestra, sin control.

—Creo que deberías ordenar tus prioridades —aconsejó la vendedora y se alejó de la Hyuga dejándole confundida.

—¿Ordenar mis prioridades? —repitió Hinata sin entender, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Naruto, quien apareció vestido como el novio para una boda de ensueño.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Muy exagerado? —preguntó Naruto arreglando los puños del smoking negro que vestía.

Hinata se cubrió la boca para evitar exclamar un grito de fangirl por el atuendo de Naruto.

—¿P-por qué estas vestido así, Naruto? —preguntó Hinata recuperándose de su shock inesperado de hace algunos instantes.

—Es que mi prima Karin se va a casar en seis meses y me pidió que asistiera —le contó el rubio, rascándose el cabello y aunque lo estaba utilizando como una excusa barata para estar a solas con la chica, también era verdad que necesitaba un traje elegante para la ocasión— y ya que no tengo nada que llevar, te pedí que me acompañarás para saber qué opinas —Naruto se volvió a un espejo entero y se peinó todo su cabello para atrás, haciendo que sus rebeldes cabellos rubios se ordenarán y mostrarán a un Naruto más maduro y elegante; haciendo que Hinata se quedará con la boca abierta, impresionada.

¿Ese era Naruto? ¿Ese elegante, atractivo, distinguido chico era su amigo Naruto? ¿Ese chico, a quien conocía hace un año y a quien consideraba algo torpe pero un buen amigo: era Naruto?

—¿Hinata? Hinata, ¡Hinata! —exclamó Naruto alzando los brazos para hacerse notar por la chica.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué te pasa a ti? Estaba como ida.

—Yo…no, nada. ¿Qué decías?

—Te preguntaba, ¿cómo me veo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal?

Hinata se permitió ver a Naruto de pies a cabeza y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que se quedaba mucho tiempo observando sus ojos azules.

¿Desde cuándo Naruto tenía ese tipo de ojos tan bonitos?

Cubrió su rostro, incapaz de poder controlar sus pensamientos y alzó un pulgar, dándole su aprobación.

—¡Excelente, ttebayo! —sonrió Naruto y se encaminó hacia vestidor para cambiarse de ropa. Algo aliviada, Hinata se levantó de su asiento, lista para irse; creía que su corazón no podría soportar ver a Naruto con otro traje elegante—. Me probaré otro.

Hinata se dejó caer en su asiento, sabiendo que no saldría viva ese día.

Naruto era demasiado para ella.

Demasiado elegante.

Demasiado cautivador.

Demasiado…demasiado sexy.

En el vestidor, con otro traje en las manos, Naruto sonrió al espiar detrás de las cortinas a Hinata, que se cubría el rostro con las manos y parecía a punto de explotar por lo roja que estaba.

El amor era un campo de batalla y él iba a salir vencedor, costará lo que costará.

¡Sí, señor, de verás!

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **¡Dios!**

 **No he parado de reír con este capítulo. Pobre, pobre Hinata, Naruto es demasiado para ella. Pero eso le pasa por ser una despistada total.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad. Pero mientras tuviera a Shino y a Kiba a su lado, aquello no la molestaba.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **16.**

Hinata se encontró con Shino en la barra de comidas de la cafetería.

—Buenas tardes, Shino-kun.

—Buenas tares, Hinata —saludó cordial como siempre el joven de lente oscuros.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó, al observar el semblante de su amigo.

—Míralo tú misma —señaló con la cabeza el Aburame, señalando la mesa donde Naruto y Kiba conversaban llenos de sobresalto. Hinata no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo, cuando notó la sonrisa brillante de Naruto a la distancia.

—Están planeando algo y al parecer no es nada bueno —opinó Shino, observando con el ceño fruncido a los dos hiperactivos del grupo.

—Será mejor ver que planean —dijo Hinata, tomando su bandeja de comida y encaminándose hacia sus amigos. Shino sólo la siguió en silencio—. Buenas tardes —saludó Hinata al llegar.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó Naruto con entusiasmo y mostrando una sonrisa resplandeciente al verla. Sacó su mochila del asiento a su lado y la invitó a ocuparlo, palmeando el asiento—. Ven, Hinata, siéntate aquí.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida, pero asintió.

—C-claro.

Sin embargo, cuando Hinata se iba a sentar, Naruto tomó su bandeja de comida de sus manos y la colocó en la mesa, en gesto caballeroso.

—¡Listo, ttebayo! —asintió Naruto conforme con su accionar y le sonrió como niño bueno.

Algo sonrojada, Hinata desvió la mirada, tratando de serenarse y no derretirse por las atenciones que tenía Naruto con ella.

¿Naruto siempre había sido así de caballeroso con ella?

Algo aturdida, se sentó a su lado.

Conforme compartían el almuerzo, Hinata se volvió más consciente de la cercanía que tenía con Naruto: la distancia que había entre sus manos apoyadas en la mesa, sentados casi codo a codo, que casi le impedían comer para no rozarle y el olor de la colonia inundándole los sentidos, sólo la ponían cada vez más nerviosa.

Hinata se sonrojó cuando una idea le asaltó a la mente.

Acaso, ¿ella…?

Miró a Naruto y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

* * *

No podía ser cierto. Era una idea descabellada, absurda y sin embargo… ¡No, no, no!

Intentó concentrarse en algo, cualquier cosa, pero sus pensamientos siempre regresaban a la misma dirección. Movió su almohada, acomodándola para dormir, y se giró de cara a la pared, cerrando los ojos.

—Duérmete, Hinata, sólo duérmete —se dijo a sí misma. Rezando para que el sueño le llegará; desde que aquella idea le asaltó a la mente, no podía apartarla, ni aunque quisiera.

Giró dos veces en la cama, buscando comodidad, sin hallarla. Rendida se levantó de la cama y buscó algo con que distraerse, en aquella madrugada. Cogió un libro de su estantería y se sentó en su cama, buscando el sueño que parecía ese día tan escurridizo.

Estuvo leyendo casi una hora cuando sin darse cuenta cayó dormida…

Estaba caminando en un prado llenos de flores a su alrededor, sus dedos descalzos sentían la suavidad del césped bajó sus pies, haciéndole cosquillas. Su vestido blanco fue agitado levemente por el viento que corría, sin embargo, Hinata continuaba empeñada en caminar hacia delante, era como si una fuerza desconocida le impulsará a hacerlo. Entonces, una figura apareció a la distancia pero la luz del sol que le daba en los ojos le impedía identificarlo.

Con el corazón agitándose en su pecho, Hinata aceleró sus pasos, porque no necesitaba verlo para saber quien era. La figura se hacía cada vez más nítida mientras más se acercaba, cuando la distancia fue corta Hinata se lanzó sus brazos, siendo recibida en un abrazo caluroso.

—Hinata, mi Hinata —susurró la figura, con una voz baja pero cargada de emociones.

Hinata alzó la vista y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Hinata quedó atrapada en el hechizo de esos ojos azules, en esa brillante sonrisa, en esa mirada cargada de amor, mientras él le tomaba del rostro y se inclinaba para unir sus labios en un…

Sobresaltada Hinata despertó de golpe.

Miró a su alrededor asustada y por un segundo temió encontrarse en aquel prado con Naruto abrazándola.

Enrojeció y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de serenarse.

—Sólo es un sueño, un sueño —intentó convencerse Hinata, pese a lo anhelante que se veía en sus sueños abrazando a Naruto. Ella no tenía sentimientos más allá de los fraternales con el rubio, la culpa era de Tenten y Tamaki por estar metiéndole aquellas ideas en la cabeza y también los de la vendedora de la tienda de la tarde anterior por insinuar que Naruto y ella…

—¡Hinata! —La voz de su madre se escuchó detrás de su puerta—. Despierta, llegaras tarde a clases.

—¡Ahora bajo, mamá! —respondió y aun adormecida se vistió para encaminarse a sus clases de la mañana.

* * *

—¡Buenos días, Hinata! —saludó Naruto con una amplia sonrisa cuando la vio llegar.

Al escuchar su voz, Hinata casi resbala al dar un mal traspiés.

—B-buenos días —saludó torpemente Hinata, ajustando la correa de su mochila y manteniendo una distancia prudencial con el rubio. Naruto que iba a darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo de buenos días, alzó una ceja desconcertado— ¿y Shino-kun y Kiba-kun? ¿Aún no llegan? —preguntó, concentrada en su mochila y sin alzar la vista.

—Tuvieron que adelantarse a sus clases, así que yo me quedé a esperarte, ttebayo —Naruto sonrió con una gran sonrisa—. Vamos, te acompaño a clase —se ofreció.

—¡No! —chilló Hinata, asustando a Naruto—. Quiero decir…—se corrigió ante la mirada interrogante del chico cuando sus ojos chocaron y ella tembló un poco, cuando sus ojos miraron los labios del chico—. Yo voy sola, no necesitas acompañarme.

—Pero no hay ningún problema…

—Nos vemos, Naruto —dio una rápida reverencia hacia Naruto y corrió, huyendo de la mirada luminosa en aquellos fascinantes ojos azules que empezaba a notar en el rubio.

Sentada en una banqueta de unos de los pasillos más solitarios de la universidad, Hinata hacia malabares para equilibrar su bandeja de comida, con su botella de bebida y su postre, intentando ignorar el sonido constante que hacia su móvil con cada nuevo mensaje o llamada que entraba en esos instantes.

Sabía que ignorar las llamadas de sus amigos está mal; sin embargo…

No sabía cómo pero de repente mientras se encaminaba a la cafetería y vio a Naruto en unos pasillos conversando con Toneri, hizo que temblará de nervios haciéndole que huyera al lado contrario y se escondiera.

Porque cada vez que lo veía recordaba ese casi beso con el que había soñado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había soñado eso?

Hinata no tenía una respuesta para ello.

Pero tal vez, muy pronto la encontraría.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad. Pero mientras tuviera a Shino y a Kiba a su lado, aquello no la molestaba.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **17.**

—¡Hinata! —la Hyuga dio un respingo e intentó seguir conversando con Tenten y Tamaki mientras un rubor se extendía por sus mejillas ante la sorpresa de sus amigas que intercambiaron una sonrisa divertida cuando vieron acercarse al rubio—. Hinata, —Naruto les sonrió a las amigas de la chica— Tenten, Tamaki, hola —las chicas le devolvieron el saludo— Hinata te estaba buscando porque…

—¡No puedo! —cortó Hinata a Naruto antes de que pudiera termina su frase—. Hoy, hoy estoy muy ocupada, tengo…tengo un trabajo grupal con Tamaki y Tenten y tengo que entregarlo mañana. ¿Verdad, chicas? —inventó rápidamente una excusa.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Tamaki sin entender— ¿Cuál trabajo?

—Ese trabajo grupal que vale el 10% de la calificación final, ¿recuerdas? —presionó Hinata, fijando sus ojos en su amiga, con desesperación.

—Pero, yo no…—Tenten sonrió divertida con los nervios de Hinata ante la presencia de Naruto, pero no negó la mentira, para ver hasta donde llegaba Hinata con eso.

Hinata se volvió a Naruto y le sonrió en un gesto de disculpa.

—¿Ves, Naruto? Estamos muy ocupadas, así que bueno será otro día. Adiós —empujó a sus amigas por la espalda intentando escapar, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo furioso.

Tamaki se despidió sin entender nada mientras Tenten reprimía sus risas.

Naruto se rascó el cabello, sin entender nada.

* * *

La semana pasó de la misma manera, Naruto apareciendo de improviso y Hinata escondiéndose, escapándose o inventando excusas, pero siempre ocupada. Al principio, Naruto lo entendió por la preocupación de Hinata por sus estudios pero sus excusas eran cada vez más endebles que la anterior y aquello ya le empezaba a preocuparle.

—Cada vez que estoy con ella, Hinata inventa una excusa para alejarse —le contó Naruto a un intrigado Toneri, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la universidad.

—¿Y dices que no hiciste nada malo? —preguntó el chico de cabello blanco. Naruto negó— eso sí que es sospechoso —dijo, golpeándose la barbilla con un dedo, pensativo.

—Ya lo sé.

—Es extraño porque ustedes son como uña y mugre, están juntos todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé, —dijo Naruto desesperado, tocándose el cabello. Estaba acostumbrado a estar con Hinata todo el tiempo que tenían días libres, así que su lejanía lo ponía nervioso y paranoico: verla todos los días era una necesidad casi asfixiante, sonreír con ella, conversar con ella siempre había sido tan poco desde que estaba consciente de sus sentimientos por ella, pero ahora ni siquiera tenía eso en esos momentos, haciéndole sentir intranquilo y confuso—. Intento recordar todo lo que hice en la semana, pero no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo: ¿dije algo malo? ¿La ignoré de alguna manera? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es, ttebayo?

—Calma hombre —Toneri le palmeó la espalda, en gesto fraternal, al notarlo tan decaído, lo cual no era usual en el hiperactivo rubio— tal vez no sea nada. Tal vez, esta simplemente ocupada con sus cosas. Tal vez…—Naruto, que caminaba a su lado, se detuvo de repente, intrigando a Toneri— ¿y ahora qué?

—Ella sabe —susurró. Era lo único que se le ocurría para justificar su comportamiento.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el Otsutsuki sin entender.

—Ella sabe —repitió, consternado, sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta se hacía pesado.

La lejanía.

Su nerviosismo.

Las excusas para no tenerlo cerca.

—En serio, Namikaze, ¿podrías ser más claro? —preguntó Toneri, algo exasperado por el comportamiento misterioso del rubio.

—Hinata sabe que yo estoy…—se interrumpió cuando escuchó un jadeo y al darse la vuelta vio a Hinata a unos pasos de distancia, la chica tan sorprendida como él, intentó huir pero la mirada de Naruto, la dejó congelada en su sitio.

Aún aturdido, Naruto sintió como la vergüenza cruzaba su rostro y tuvo que apartar la mirada, simulando rascarse el cabello.

—Hey, Hinata —saludó Toneri cuando notó el nuevo intento de huida de la chica y se acercó a ella— ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veía.

La de ojos perlas centró su atención en él y sonrió algo nerviosa.

—Últimamente he tenido mucha tarea —se excusó, apenada.

—Sí, nosotros también, ¿no, Naruto?

El rubio que se había acercado lentamente asintió pero no dijo nada.

Toneri, miró a uno y a otro, notó la incomodidad al instante.

—¡Hey, chicos! ¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería? De repente tengo mucha hambre, creo una rebanada de pastel de chocolate no me caería mal en estos momentos —sonrió tomando de los hombros tanto a Naruto como a Hinata, ya que esta última parecía intentar buscar una excusa para escapar.

—Es que yo tengo…—Hinata se interrumpió y suspiró—. Creo que yo también.

Al otro lado, un incómodo Naruto y algo irritado por como Toneri abrazaba con tanta confianza los hombros a Hinata sólo dijo:

—Bueno.

* * *

Ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro, pero pareciera que estuviera en diferentes continentes, por la lejanía y tirantes en el ambiente como si fueran extraños. Naruto era el que menos podía soportarlo: detestaba los silencios, sobre todo los incómodos, pero que viviera uno así de incómodo con Hinata, lo hacía insoportable.

Entre ellos siempre había habido palabras, palabras huecas, palabras tontas, alegres, exasperantes, bromistas y agradables. Cálidas y firmes. De consejo, de conforte.

¿Había hecho algo malo? Lo corregiría.

¿Había dicho algo malo? Lo arreglaría.

Cualquier cosa, lo que sea, él lo haría; sólo por ver a tener la confianza de Hinata otra vez y acallar ese silencio entre ambos. Ese silencio que lo torturaba lentamente.

Acumuló aire en sus pulmones y se llenó de valor.

—Hinata —dijo firme.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Hinata, con sus dedos dibujando círculos en la superficie de la mesa.

—Ya sé.

Hinata se sobresaltó.

—Ya sabes.

—Lo sé.

Silencio.

—¿Entonces, qué piensas? —preguntó Hinata colorada, mirándolo de reojo.

—Lo arreglaré.

—¿Lo arreglarás?

—Lo arreglaré.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—Naruto, ¿qué es exactamente lo que arreglarás?

Naruto casi cae de su silla y la miró con fijeza, Hinata le devolvió la mirada, totalmente extrañada.

Naruto rió tontamente, al darse cuenta que ambos parecían hablar cosas distintas.

Por un loco segundo, Naruto sospechó que Hinata conocía sus sentimientos por ella, después de todo era bastante inteligente para no sospechar su nueva actitud con ella y lo evitaba para no lastimarlo, pero al ver su mirada confusa, le hizo respirar aliviado.

Y menos tenso, sin embargo, de nuevo las dudas lo asaltaron. Si no era eso, ¿qué era?

—Bueno, al parecer no había de pastel de chocolate, me conformaré con uno de fresa —la voz de Toneri les hizo sobresaltarle y darse cuenta de la presencia del chico de cabellos blancos.

Naruto le miró de mala manera por interrumpir su conversación.

—¿De qué estaban hablando? —preguntó Toneri entregando un plato de pastel de fresa, tanto a Naruto como Hinata.

—¡De nada! —exclamaron ambos. Alzaron la vista y la desviaron al instante. Naruto se metió una cuchara de pastel en la boca y no acotó nada más.

Hinata, nerviosa, sólo jugó con su cuchara, desmenuzando un trozo de su pastel.

Mientras comían en silencio, Toneri fue el único que notó las miradas de reojo que le lanzaba Hinata a un ofuscado Naruto, que comía con desánimo. A Toneri se le ocurrió una idea y le sonrió a la Hyuga cuando fue atrapada observando a Naruto.

Al instante, Hinata retiró la vista y fingió comer.

—Naruto, ¿por qué no le cuentan a Hinata lo que harás esta noche? —dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa inocente.

Naruto frunció el ceño, sin entender.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Toneri?

Toneri alzó las cejas.

—No te hagas el inocente, yo te digo lo de tu cita de esta noche.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se escandalizó y miró al otro con mirada asesina, ¿de que hablaba el idiota de Toneri? ¡Y delante de Hinata!

—Acaso, ¿te olvidaste Naruto? ¿De la cita con esa rubia despampanante? —Naruto iba a protestar y golpear al bocón de Toneri por sus mentiras, cuando notó que el peliblanco señalaba disimuladamente a Hinata, que había dejado de comer y los observaba atentamente.

El rubio contuvo sus palabras y le siguió el juego, tratando de averiguar qué es lo que planeaba el otro.

—C-cierto, ttebayo. Tienes razón, Toneri —se mordió la lengua— lo olvidé por completo.

—Entonces, ¿si tienes una cita? —preguntó Hinata sin poder contenerse.

Naruto miró a la chica y se sonrojó cuando vio la mirada fija de Hinata en él. Por un segundo sintió una mirada de reproche de su parte y ello le dio esperanzas.

—Sí, sí —Naruto pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos rubios—. Sí, tendré una cita esta noche.

—Ya veo —la Hyuga bajó los ojos y parecía tan tranquila como antes, pero sus dedos se cerraron firmemente en el tenedor que sostenía hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—Y que cita si me dejas decirlo —exclamó Toneri, haciéndose oír—. Incluso, recuerdo que le pedí una cita a ese bombón un millón de veces y siempre me rechazo.

—Toneri…—advirtió Naruto.

—¿Qué? Si es cierto. No es nada malo aceptar la derrota si es con un digno rival.

—No digas idioteces.

—Pero, si es verdad.

Mientras ambos discutían, Hinata se levantó de su asiento y se fue, dejándolos solos.

—Mira lo que hiciste —protestó Naruto, observando el asiento vacío de la chica—. Hinata se fue.

—Acaso, ¿no te alegras? Mi plan funcionó.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué plan? Alejar a Hinata.

Toneri señaló el plato de Hinata donde su pastel estaba totalmente despedazado.

* * *

No estaba celosa.

—"Si una persona se concentra en un objetivo…—Hinata desvió la mirada de libro que leía, para espiar por el rabillo del ojo, su móvil—…tiene la posibilidad de lograrlo, —volvió a observarlo, cada vez más exasperada— sólo necesita empeño, disciplina…"—Hinata no lo aguantó más y dejo de lado su libro y corrió a tomar su móvil— ¡ni una sola llamada! —Protestó Hinata— ¡ningún mensaje!

Soltó el móvil en su mesa y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, murmurando para sí. Había pasado la tarde encerrada en su habitación ordenando su ropa por colores, por tamaño e incluso por temporadas sin ninguna noticia por parte de Naruto.

No es estuviera interesada en su cita con aquella _desconocida._

O preocupada.

O molesta.

O fastidiada.

O…

Gruñó y continuó yendo de un lado a otro.

Claro que no lo molestaba, claro que no le preocupaba lo que estuviera haciendo Naruto en estos momentos con _esa._

Y, por supuesto no estaba celosa.

Era simple y puramente preocupación.

—Pero, ¿por qué no me llama? —Protestó, mirando de mala manera a su móvil, como si tuviera la culpa—. ¿Y si le llamó? No, no, simplemente debo alejarme de todo esto.

Se volvió a sentar y tomó su libro, buscando la página en donde se quedó. Apenas iba volver a leer, cuando el móvil sonó. De un salto se levantó de la cama y corrió al móvil.

Tropezó con sus pies y cayó de lado.

—¡Auch! —se quejó y se sobó la frente. Se levantó del suelo, algo desorientada, pero al sonar de nuevo el móvil, lo tomó en sus manos— ¿Aló?

—Hola Hinata —murmuró Naruto con desánimo.

—Naruto —el corazón de Hinata se emocionó al escucharlo, pero el tono de su voz le preocupó—. ¿Sucede? ¿Sucede algo malo?

Silencio.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí —le aseguró Hinata.

—¿Recuerdas el parque que está cerca de mi casa?

—Por supuesto. Estaré ahí en quince minutos.

—Gracias.

Hinata metió su móvil en una pequeña mochila, sus llaves y algo de dinero, bajó corriendo las escaleras.

—¿A dónde vas, hija? —cuestionó Hiashi, observando el apuro que presentaba la chica por salir.

—¿Eh? Papá, no te vi, tengo que salir —Hinata se colgó la mochila en el hombro y se colocaba un gorro de lana en la cabeza.

—¿A esta hora? —Hiashi chequeó su reloj, examinando la hora.

—Sólo será un momento —le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Naruto me necesita. Regresaré rápido —agitó la mano y salió azotando la puerta.

Hinata recorrió algunas calles y cruzó algunas avenidas hasta que llegó ante el parque que le había mencionado Naruto por el móvil. Allí lo vio: sentado en una banca con gesto decaído, haciendo que el corazón de Hinata se encogiera al verlo de aquella manera. ¿Tan mal le había ido en su cita? Recordó la primera vez que vio a Naruto, fue antes de una función de cine y por lo que pudo entender, se notaba que la cita fue terrible, después de todo, el rubio terminó con la camisa manchada por la chica con una bebida que cargaba ese día.

Tal vez por eso la había llamado Naruto.

—Hola —susurró, cuando se sentó a su lado en la banca.

—Hola —respondió Naruto con desgana.

—¿Y qué tal las cosas?

—Horribles —se quejó Naruto y aunque Hinata debió sentirse mal por el rubio, no pudo evitar negar que un gran alivio la invadía con sus palabras.

—¿Tan mal fue? —consultó, intentando evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

—Peor —negó Naruto, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—La verdad no —negó el Namikaze.

—¡Genial! —suspiró Hinata. La verdad es que no tenía ningún interés en escuchar la cita de Naruto. Sentía el estómago revuelto, sólo de recordar la tarde que había pasado, imaginando escenarios entre Naruto y _esa chica desconocida._

—¿Qué? —preguntó extrañado Naruto.

Hinata se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se corrigió.

—Que mal, quise decir que mal —le sonrió inocente.

—Hinata.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Podrías darme un abrazo? —preguntó Naruto, extendiendo los brazos para que la chica lo arropara entre los suyos.

Hinata lo miró, sorprendida. No obstante, no pudo evitar caer ante los ojos decaídos del otro y le regaló un abrazo.

—¿Mejor? —interrogó Hinata, acariciándole el rubio cabello con cariño.

—Bastante mejor —sonrió ladino Naruto, escondiendo su sonrisa de la chica y pensando que la idea de Toneri no era tan estúpida como pensó en un principio. Después de todo si logró que Hinata otra vez estuviera pendiente de él.

Después de todo en la batalla del amor, todo valía.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **Cada vez se vuelve más divertido escribir esta historia. Ambos son tan ciegos, sobre todo Hinata. Me encantan las locuras de Toneri y que sea cómplice de Naruto en su travesía de conquistar a Hinata.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad. Pero mientras tuviera a Shino y a Kiba a su lado, aquello no la molestaba.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

 **18.**

* * *

—¡Funcionó! —exclamó Naruto en medio del salón de clases a un recién llegado Toneri, a quien no dudo abrazar.

—Ok, ok, pero más de lejitos —respondió Toneri, apartando al rubio y mirando a todos lados— no quiero que nadie piense que bateó para el otro equipo.

Naruto estaba de tan buen humor que ignoró los comentarios sarcásticos del Otsutsuki y dejo que tomará asiento y acomodará sus pertenencias, pero no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Después de todo: ¿con quién más iba a desahogarse?

—Hice justo lo que dijiste: la llamé algo tarde y le dije para vernos. Aceptó de inmediato y nos vimos casi al instante —relataba emocionado a un divertido Toneri por el infantil comportamiento del rubio— Hinata parecía casi aliviada de que mi cita falsa fuera un desastre —dijo, soñador, mirando hacia la distancia.

Toneri reprimió una carcajada por la cara estúpida que tenía Naruto.

—Obviamente estaba celosa hasta un ciego la notaría —apuntó Toneri, rodando los ojos— fue bastante obvia cuando dije lo de la cita, había fuego en su mirada.

—¿Tú crees, ttebayo? —preguntó Naruto, dudoso.

Toneri se golpeó la frente.

—¿En serio me preguntas eso? —Se lamentó Toneri—. Ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro: son un par de ciegos.

Pero Naruto ya no lo escuchaba, estaba perdido en pensamientos donde él declaraba su amor por Hinata y ella le correspondía ampliamente, confesando los fuertes sentimientos que sentía por él, pero temió decir por su amistad.

—Lo he perdido —se lamentaba el Otsutsuki, negando con la cabeza—. Ya Namikaze, despierta —golpeó el hombro del rubio con un libro.

—¡Toneri! —Gruño Naruto frotándose el hombro— no hay necesidad de ser violento.

—¿Lo crees? —respondió algo impaciente—. Bueno, sigue contando.

Naruto le sonrió con superioridad.

—¿Interesado?

Toneri, que tenía una mano apoyada en su mejilla, casi cae de lado.

—¿Yo? Claro que no —negó fervientemente, con las mejillas algo rojas.

—No seas mentiroso, se te nota. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el gran y sarcástico Toneri era un romántico empedernido?

—¡No es cierto! —gruñó Toneri, fastidiado—. Tú eres el que está ansioso por contar todo de tu queridísima y ardiente Hinata.

—Sí, serás…—Naruto lo tomó de las solapas de la ropa.

—Hey ustedes, par de cotorras chismosas —interrumpió una voz desde la puerta de la clase, congelándolos: era Anko, su profesora en aquel curso— ya que les gusta hablar tanto, ¿por qué no se ponen a explicar lo que hicimos la clase pasada? —sugirió Anko, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sus demás compañeros rieron y un avergonzado Naruto se levantó de su sitio, seguido de Toneri, no sin antes regalarle una patada en la espinilla.

—Idiota.

* * *

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos dispuesta a ir a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros para un trabajo de investigación cuando se encontró con Naruto y Toneri.

Se hallaba tan preocupada por el estado del rubio de la noche anterior y su fallida cita, que sin darse cuenta caminó hacia ellos sin percatarse que su actitud antes avergonzada delante del rubio era reemplazada por el genuino bienestar del chico.

—Por tu culpa tenemos más tarea de la psicópata de la profe —se quejó Toneri, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Yo? —Se escandalizó Naruto— ¿Quién estaba de chismoso preguntando de todo? Idiota —dijo, devolviéndole el golpe y se hubieran ido de las manos sino fuera por Hinata.

—Hola chicos —saludó, haciendo callar a los otros. Miró al rubio, preocupada—. ¿Te sientes mejor, Naruto?

La intensa mirada de Hinata para con él, le avergonzó pero al mismo tiempo le hizo darle un vuelco al corazón; le encantaba la consideración y estima de Hinata por él. ¿Si tan sólo ella pudiera saber que todo lo que le ocurría era por su amor por ella?

Toneri, que miró de uno al otro, se sonrojó: era como ver a sus padres prodigándose amor delante de él, así que tosió para romper aquella atmósfera algo rosa para él.

Naruto frunció el ceño, mirándole malhumorado.

—Recordé que tengo algo que hacer —se disculpó el Otsutsuki— nos vemos luego —sin que Hinata se diera cuenta, Toneri le guiño un ojo a Naruto señalando con la cabeza a la ojiperla y agitó la mano en despedida.

Hinata le miró marcharse algo confundida, pero se volvió a Naruto.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —repitió Hinata, mirando el perfil del Namikaze, que seguía observando el camino que había tomado Toneri.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, no sé, no sé —respondió dubitativo.

—Vamos —dijo de pronto Hinata enlazando su brazo con el de Naruto, haciéndole sonrojar, por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

—¿A dónde?

—A la biblioteca, necesito alguien que cargué mis libros.

—¿Me usarás como tu burro de carga? —se quejó el rubio.

—Un guapo burro de carga —contestó Hinata acariciándole el brazo con un mimo cariñoso.

Naruto se sonrojó pero no protestó, dejándose guiar por la ojiperla. A su lado, Hinata se alegró cuando le vio sonreír y dejar su malhumor de lado.

* * *

A partir de ese día, Hinata se deshizo en atenciones con Naruto, siempre que podía estaba a su lado e intentaba levantarle el ánimo lo que mejor que podía cuando le veía desanimado.

Su consigna se volvió pintarle una sonrisa al Namikaze lo mejor que podía cada día. No sabía que había pasado en su cita fallida, aunque se moría por saber, no se sentía muy a gusto preguntarle aquello al chico.

Ellos dos nunca habían hablado de romance o algo por el estilo, siempre hablaban de tonterías o cosas sin importancia: las películas que les gustaba ver, sus compañeros de clase aburridos o molestosos, sus notas, sus nada agradables profesores.

Nunca de amor.

Tenía unas locas ganas de zarandear al rubio y que le dijera a quien había invitado a salir, saber quién era, como era, donde la había conocido.

Pero respetaba su silencio y le daba su espacio.

Ella no sabía que se podía aconsejar para esas ocasiones, había tenido un par de citas que no duraron demasiado con chicos demasiado inmaduros o idiotas aprovechados y ya que en el departamento del amor era bastante mala, intentaba mostrarse comprensiva y apoyar al rubio en lo que sea que estuviera pasándole, tal vez sólo necesitaba tiempo para poder abrirse con ella.

Retomaron sus interminables llamadas de medianoche hablando de todo tipo de cosas hasta que les viniera el sueño. Salían junto con Kiba y Shino a un montón de exposiciones de arte que le regalaba las entradas un amigo del rubio y comían juntos cada tarde en la hora de almuerzo. También iban al cine y una que otra ocasión al teatro cuando el padre de Shino llegaba de uno de sus viajes de negocios.

Pero había algo distinto en su relación fraterna, algo que la inquietaba: sus ojos demoraban más tiempo en apartarse de Naruto, sus manos picaban cuando lo tenía cerca y su sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa le hacía temblar completamente.

¿Qué le pasaba?

* * *

—¿Y qué opinan? —Preguntó Hinata a sus amigos—. Les gustaría ir a la feria de la ciudad. Mi padre me regaló unas entradas y pensé en lo genial de ir todos nosotros este fin de semana.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza.

Shino se encogió de hombros.

Sin embargo, Kiba…

—¡Sí! —Celebró Kiba, arrebatándole las entradas a la pobre Hinata que se asustó por su arrebato—. Sabes el tiempo que estuve esperando por ir a la "rompe caderas".

—¿Rompe caderas? —preguntó Hinata sin entender.

—Así le llaman a la montaña rusa del lugar —acotó Shino, ajustándose los lentes—. Suena bien, Hinata. Me apetece ir.

Hinata sonrió y se volvió a Naruto, ya que era a él a quien específicamente iba la invitación.

—¿Qué dices, Naruto? ¿Quieres ir?

El rubio por un segundo quiso negarse, pero al notar el entusiasmo de Hinata no pudo decirle que no.

—Será genial —respondió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Hinata le sonrió tan ampliamente que Naruto olvidó su anterior temor y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ya que no tenían demasiadas cosas que hacer esa semana, fijaron la fecha para ese sábado.

—¡Mamá ya me voy! —gritó Hinata para hacerse oír por Hana, que se ocupaba de arreglar algunos estantes en la cocina.

—Muy bien, hija, pero no llegues tarde —dijo la mujer, saliendo de la cocina y acercándose a su hija.

—Claro —asintió Hinata, dejando que su madre le diera un beso en la mejilla.

—Cuídate mucho.

—No te preocupes estaré con Naruto y los chicos —respondió Hinata, mirándose en un espejo de la sala y arreglando su cabello negro.

Estaba en ello cuando su móvil sonó.

—Es Naruto —dijo Hinata con entusiasmo y contestó el móvil —Hola Naruto —sonrió con una amplia sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo—. Si, ya voy saliendo.

Hana sonrió con suficiencia.

—Saluda a Naruto de mi parte, hace mucho que no pasa por aquí.

—Lo haré —afirmó Hinata, tomando una pequeña mochila con lo esencial, y despidiéndose con una mano—. Sí, estoy llevando los boletos, no soy tan descuidada como otros —protestó la chica por teléfono, haciendo suspirar a Hana.

—Esta niña —negó y regresó a la cocina, suspirando.

La feria de la ciudad era un gran acontecimiento donde miles de personas acudían al día para subirse a los juegos mecánicos, probar distintos platos de la región, pasear a caballo o ver una película al aire libre. Así que mientras Hinata se paseaba con Naruto por los puestos de comida y probaban de todo, Kiba arrastraba al pobre Shino a la montaña rusa.

—Esto es genial, ¿no? —preguntó Hinata.

Naruto que llevaba su quinto plato de ramen asintió mientras saboreaba los fideos.

—¡Hey, mira, un puesto de punterías! —señaló Hinata y corrió a observarlo. Naruto con el tazón de ramen en la mano, la siguió.

Naruto observó que el puesto de punterías estaba lleno de bonitos peluches como premios y que Hinata miraba uno en forma de zorrito con nueve colas con anhelo.

—Hey chica guapa, ¿quieres probar suerte? —preguntó el dueño del puesto con una sonrisa lasciva. Era alto y bastante musculoso, con una barba que le cubría las mejillas, que le daba un aspecto salvaje pero atrayente.

—No, gracias —murmuró Naruto y apartando a Hinata del tipo ese y disimulando las ganas que tenia de romperle la cara. ¡Insinuarse a Hinata en sus narices, faltaba más!

—Pero, Naruto…—volteó a verla y notó el anhelo con la que observaba aquel peluche, suspiró.

—¿Qué debo hacer para ganarme eso? —señaló el peluche, Naruto, poniendo un billete de veinte en el mostrador.

El hombretón sonrió y guardó el dinero.

—Sólo debes golpear con estas tres pelotas a los pinos que están allá atrás —respondió, señalando sus espaldas.

—Fácil —dijo Naruto, remangándose las mangas de la chaqueta y tomando confianza—. A ya voy —exclamó.

—Espera —protestó el otro— debes hacerlo a esa distancia —señaló una línea a cinco metros de donde se hallaban.

Naruto le miró de mala manera pero asintió. Hinata a su lado le miró asombrada. Era bastante la distancia y sería aquello muy difícil de lograr.

—Espera Naruto —dijo Hinata— creo que no es una buena idea gastar dinero en esto. Mejor vamos a otro lugar más divertido.

Naruto negó.

—No, tú quieres ese peluche y yo te lo voy a regalar —dijo con determinación sorprendiendo a la chica. La hizo a un lado y se preparó para el tiro.

1, 2, 3 veces falló.

—Que mal —se burló el hombre mirando a Naruto con superioridad—. No es tu día rubio. Pobre chica ni un peluche puedes ganar para ella —dijo viéndolo con lastima—. Hey, preciosa —dijo llamando la atención de Hinata que veía con pena los intentos de Naruto— si quieres te regaló ese peluche que tanto quieres si me regalas un beso aquí —señaló sus labios, haciendo hervir de celos a Naruto.

—Ni loca —respondió Hinata ofendida y volviendo el rostro al hombre—. Vámonos Naruto —dijo tomándole del brazo al rubio— vayamos a otro lugar.

—Espera —pidió Naruto con delicadeza y se volvió al tipo a quien le regaló una sonrisa tranquila y perversa, dándole escalofríos al hombre—. Una vez más, por favor —dijo con voz suave y tranquila que hicieron espantar al otro de puro miedo.

—S-sí quieres perder tu dinero —medio tartamudeó el hombre al notar la sonrisa siniestra de Naruto.

—Eso ya lo veremos —Naruto volvió a tomar las tres pelotas en sus manos y apuntó a su objetivo.

—Aggg —gritó el hombre tomándose de la entrepierna cuando Naruto le arrojó la pelota allí y haciéndole caer al suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

—¿Me crees idiota? —Se ufanó Naruto viéndolo con superioridad desde su altura—. Esos pinos están pegando a la mesa para que nadie pueda botarlos, ¿o me equivoco?

—N-no —dijo el hombre con voz estrangulada mientras se tomaba sus partes nobles. ¡Joder, como dolía!

—Eres un maldito estafador, ¿lo sabias? —Gruñó Naruto agachándose a su altura—. Cuando dinero has ganado a costa de otros con tus estafas. Creo que debería desenmascararte con la gente por esto —dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla, haciéndose el pensativo.

—N-no, espera —rogó— llévate el peluche que quieras.

—¿En serio? —Naruto sonrió hacia Hinata que observaba todo cubriendo su risa con las manos—. Hina, el hombre dice que puedes tomar el peluche que quieras.

—¿De verdad? —ella le sonrió y corrió a coger el peluche en forma de zorrito color naranja.

Al notar que la chica estaba alejada y no podía oírles, Naruto se acercó al sujeto ese y le sonrió de forma siniestra.

—No te vuelvas a acercar de esa forma a mi chica, ¿oíste? —siseó Naruto mirándolo con sus ojos azules oscuros y peligrosos— o algo peor podría pasarte —amenazó crujiendo los nudillos.

—S-sí —respondió el otro temblando como una hoja.

—¿Si qué?

—Sí, señor.

—Muy bien —asintió Naruto acariciándole la cabeza como un cachorro perdido. Se levantó de su lugar y al notar personas a su alrededor, alzó la voz: —él está bien pero me acaba de decir que ya no podrá atender este puesto, así que está regalando todos los premios —apenas terminó de decir esto las personas empezaron a tomar todo del pequeño puesto mientras el impotente hombre veía toda su mercancía perdida.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó a Hinata que llegaba cargando un peluche en sus brazos.

—Sí, —asintió la chica tomando el brazo que le ofrecía Naruto con una sonrisa orgullosa.

* * *

—Tienen que subir a la rompe caderas —dijo Kiba con entusiasmo cuando se reencontraron. Éste tenía el cabello totalmente salvaje y disparado a todos lados mientras sonreía.

—¿Y Shino? —preguntó Naruto, buscando a su amigo de lentes.

—Ah, él, allá esta —señaló Kiba despreocupadamente a un Shino que vomitaba su desayuno en un bote basura.

A Naruto y Hinata les apareció una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

—Paso —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, se divirtieron en otros juegos y comieron hasta reventar de puros dulces, comida chatarra y lo que se les antojaba.

—Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna —pidió Hinata a sus amigos.

—Yo todavía no me siento muy bien —se excusó Shino con aspecto de enfermo y tumbado en una banca con los ojos cerrados.

Miró a Kiba.

—No, ese juego es para niñas —se cruzó de brazos. Hinata se volvió a Naruto, que bebía una soda en esos instantes.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó al notar la mirada fija de Hinata en él.

—Vamos, sí, Naruto, acompáñame a la rueda de la fortuna.

—Es que…bueno…—la mirada suplicante de Hinata pudo más que su férrea voluntad de tener los pies en la tierra.

—Ok.

Hinata chilló contenta y lo arrastró con ella hasta donde se ubicaba dicho juego mecánico. Cuando llegaron hicieron fila detrás de una pareja que se abrazaba de la cintura y otra que se tomaba de las manos haciendo sonrojar a Naruto al darse cuenta que la mayoría, por no decir todos, eran novios buscando un espacio para estar solos de miradas indiscretas.

Observó a Hinata y ella le devolvió la sonrisa toda inocente. ¿Sería que ella no se percataba de la situación en la que estaba? El hombre, encargado del juego mecánico, los instó a subir una cabina vacía para posteriormente cerrarla y hacer subir a otra pareja en otra.

—Hinata —dijo Naruto de repente cuando la rueda de la fortuna empezó a moverse.

—Sí, Naruto, ¿qué pasa?

—No te lo quise decir, pero…

—¿Qué?

—Le tengo miedo a las alturas.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Hinata cuando el juego empezó a moverse en círculos.

Era verdad, desde niño Naruto no toleraba las alturas y las evitaba frecuentemente, aunque subir escaleras y ascensores no eran ningún problema porque podía ver donde pisaba, verse sentado allí en aquella cabina de hierro con la vista perfectamente clara de la altura donde se encontraba el suelo lo llenaron de miedo.

Se aferró a su asiento y miró a todos lados con pánico.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Naruto enrojeció.

—No quería parecer un cobarde —murmuró.

Hinata no sabía si reír o retarlo por no decir nada, así que sólo suspiró.

—Dame las manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Y si me caigo?

—Tú sólo dame las manos, Naruto.

—Bueno —lentamente quitó las manos de su asiento y dejo que Hinata las uniera con las suyas.

—¿Mejor? —dijo apretándolas.

—Un poco, si —asintió Naruto que aun con pánico podía sentir la tibieza de los dedos de Hinata calentando los suyos.

—Bueno, ahora simplemente mírame a los ojos y no mires abajo y relájate, ¿ok?

Naruto enrojeció.

¿Cómo iba a relajarse si la miraba a los ojos?

—Ok.

Estuvieron en silencio algunos segundos.

—Naruto no me estás mirando.

Él se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué? ¿A-ahora?

—No, mañana, claro que ahora, ¿Qué te pasa?

—N-nada.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos aperlados de Hinata que le observaban con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Estuvieron callados, observándose hasta que Hinata empezó a contarle una anécdota de niña sobre cómo temía subirse a los columpios y gracias a su padre logró superarlo.

Naruto empezó a relajarse y a contar él mismo historias de su niñez, olvidándose de su temor inicial mientras continuaban girando en la rueda de la fortuna.

Mientras Hinata lo observaba de una forma tan atenta, pudo notar un montón de cosas en Naruto que aunque siempre habían estado ahí, apenas lo notaba en esos instantes: la forma como sonreía con añoranza recordando su niñez llena de travesuras, aquellos gestos que hacía enfrascado en sus palabras, la expresión franca y sincera que tenía al mirarla y sobre la seguridad que sentía a su lado mientras estaban tomados de las manos.

Hinata siempre creyó que cuando encontraría a ese alguien especial en su vida, ella se daría cuenta apenas al mirarle. Que un rayo de luz lo señalaría y le diría: "este es el hombre de tu vida, con él vas a pasar el resto de tus días".

Claro que la vida no era así de sencilla ni ella tan perspicaz como suponía.

¡Que tonta! Era tan obvio, tan claro; ahora que podía sentir la calidez de las manos de Naruto contra la suyas.

Su preocupación por él, las charlas interminables por el móvil hablando de todo y de nada, su miedo a perderle, su cercanía que la ponía nerviosa, las insinuaciones de los demás con un posible noviazgo. Sus celos, pensando que una desconocida podía llevárselo. Su sueño, aquel sueño donde soñaba con besarlo.

Alzó la mirada y sus ojos recorrieron sus cabellos dorados, las facciones de su rostro, sus hermosos ojos azules, su amplio pecho, sus largos brazos y sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos.

¿Cómo no había podido percatarse? Acaso, ¿era así de ciega?

Porque recién ahora se daba cuenta que a quien tan soñadora e ilusamente estuvo esperando, aquel tal vez, que siempre le pareció un deseo ahora era una certeza, una certeza que estaba sentado a su lado, temblando como una hoja, apretando su mano. Tal vez algún día alguien especial llegaría a su vida fue el deseo que tuvo casi dos años atrás, imaginándose al hombre ideal, perfecto y caballeroso de sus fantasías.

Pero, ¿qué pasaba si éste ya había llegado sin que se hubiera dado cuenta?

Muy distinto a como lo imaginaba, distinto en su carácter y en su forma de ser.

Naruto no era perfecto: era bromista, algo despistado y algo miedoso en algunas cosas.

Pero, para ella era perfecto.

Perfecto para ella.

Tal vez más perfecto de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Y ella estaba enamorada de él.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **JODER, JODER, JODER. ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin Hinata! Dios como me emocionado con este capítulo y eso que yo lo he escrito. No sabía cómo hacer para que Hinata se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos pero me pareció interesante que lo hiciera cuando Naruto estaba menos galán, menos sexy y más él. Ya que en esencia Hinata adora al Naruto lleno de inseguridades que conoció al inicio.**

 **Toneri me sigue pareciendo un loco, pero amo su sarcasmo y que sea un romántico empedernido y no lo admita nunca, pero que buena dupla que hace con Naruto en sus locuras, XD.**

 **También quise traer de nuevo a Kiba y a Shino ya que los había dejado un poco de lado y regresar a la dinámica inicial de la historia. ¿Y ahora? Ambos ya se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos por el otro, ¿Cómo se va a desarrollar todo esto?**

 **Ni se, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.**

 **Nos leemos**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad. Pero mientras tuviera a Shino y a Kiba a su lado, aquello no la molestaba.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

 **19.**

* * *

—¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata? —Preguntó Naruto cuando la rueda de la fortuna se detuvo y ellos tenían que bajar del mismo.

—S-sí —asintió, aún aturdida—. Sólo creo que estoy algo mareada. Creo que voy a sentarme un rato.

—¿Quieres que te traiga una botella de agua?

—Sí, por favor.

—Ahora regreso, ttebayo —le sonrió comprensivamente.

Hinata lo observó irse y suspiró soñadoramente.

Estaba perdida, totalmente perdida por Naruto.

—Ay, dios —murmuró Hinata sonrojada, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Sólo a ella, se le ocurría enamorarse de un amigo.

Ya de regresó a casa, decidieron tomar un bus que los llevará a su destino. Kiba y Naruto estaban sentados algunos asientos más adelante haciendo alboroto como siempre, mientras Hinata y Shino, más sosegados, descansaban un poco del ajetreado día, sentados algo atrás. Desde esa distancia, Hinata tenía el privilegio de observar a Naruto, sin que éste se diera cuenta.

Aunque no contaba con la perspicaz mente de Shino, sentado a su lado.

—Hinata.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Hinata sobresaltada, corriendo la mirada de Naruto hacia la ventana a su lado.

Shino alzó una ceja ante ese extraño comportamiento.

Hinata rió nerviosa. No podía delatarse a sí misma, debía calmarse, a menos que deseará ser descubierta por sus amigos.

—¿Qué pasa, Shino-kun?

El pelinegro la miró fijamente por un largo tiempo, haciendo sudar de nervios a la chica.

—Sólo iba a decirte que estabas aplastando mi abrigo —respondió Shino imperturbable.

—¿Qué? —bajó la vista y se dio cuenta que se había sentado debajo del abrigo de su amigo de cabellos oscuros—. L-lo siento, lo siento, no me fije —se disculpó Hinata algo apenada por su descuido.

—A propósito, ¿por qué te quedas viendo a Naruto todo el tiempo?

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Hinata tan fuerte que se hizo oír en todo el bus. Incluso, Kiba y Naruto pararon de molestarse entre sí, para voltear a verlos.

Avergonzada, por ser el foco de atención de todos los pasajeros, Hinata volteó la vista hacia la ventanilla para que nadie se fijara en el sonrojo que tenía en todo el rostro por la pregunta tan directa de Shino.

Ya que Naruto y Hinata vivían cerca uno del otro, el rubio decidió acompañar a la chica a su casa, para vergüenza de ésta última, que aunque le dijo que ella no tendría ningún problema en irse sola, Naruto insistió hasta convencerla. Despidiéndose de Shino y Kiba, el primero lanzándole una mirada analítica que puso nerviosa a Hinata, ambos se encaminaron a la casa de la ojiperla.

—Estás muy callada —opinó Naruto, viéndola. Hinata se crispó llena de nervios; mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado.

—Sólo estoy cansada —se excusó, escondiendo las manos en su abrigo, para que no notará sus dedos temblorosos y evitará al mismo tiempo caer en ese viejo tic de unir sus dedos uno con otro, cuando se sentía nerviosa.

—Humm —Naruto la miró, inclinándose hacia adelante, acercando su rostro muy cerca del de Hinata.

—Pero…pero… ¿qué haces? —dijo nerviosa Hinata, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y alzando los brazos haciendo aspavientos, al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía desbocado por su cercanía.

—No sé, te notó diferente, ttebayo.

—¿Di-diferente? —Hinata tembló y apartó la vista, poniendo su cuerpo totalmente rígido—. No, no lo creo, estoy igual que siempre, ttebayo —intentó imitar el tic verbal del rubio, pero le salió bastante pobre, con sinceridad.

Naruto quiso seguir preguntando, pero se lo pensó mejor, ya que notó cierta incomodidad en Hinata y ya que recién habían vuelto a retomar su confianza y cercanía, no quería arruinarlo presionándola.

Por otro lado, Hinata que ya no aguantaba sus nervios con la cercanía de Naruto y sus recientes descubiertos sentimientos por él, se alegró muchísimo cuando divisó su casa a cierta distancia.

—Mira, Naruto allá esta mi casa —dijo Hinata señalándola innecesariamente, puesto que el rubio ya la conocía bastante bien—. Puedes dejarme aquí, no me importa caminar sola.

—Te acompañaré hasta la puerta —negó Naruto su petición y Hinata sólo suspiro. Se detuvieron en la puerta de la casa de Hinata y a una distancia tan corta que Hinata volvió a sentir nervios y pánico por la cercanía de Naruto.

"¿Será así todo el tiempo?", pensó mirando de reojo a Naruto. El chico relajado y tranquilo y ella atacada de los nervios y al punto del desmayo.

—Entonces, nos vemos el lunes, Naruto —se despidió Hinata, buscando sus llaves en la mochila que cargaba.

—Espera, Hinata —le detuvo Naruto cuando Hinata abrió la puerta de su casa y se disponía a entrar.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo no me he despedido —sonrió Naruto, tomándole suavemente del brazo. Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente cuando notó los brillantes ojos azules de Naruto tan cerca de ella. Naruto se inclinó y le plantó un dulce beso en la mejilla, que dejó a Hinata mareada y titiritando de nervios—. Ahora sí, hasta el lunes —sonrió Naruto con una sonrisa cargada de cariño.

—Ajá —respondió Hinata aún ida por el beso y despidiéndole con una mano, de forma soñadora. Del mismo modo, Hinata entró a su casa y se apoyó en la puerta, mirando a la distancia y tomando su mejilla, sintiendo la calidez de aquel beso.

—Hinata —sonrió Hana, al ver a su hija llegar—. ¿Quieres cenar?

Hinata resbaló lentamente hasta caer sentada en el suelo, con la mirada soñadora y una mano en su mejilla, confundiendo a su madre.

—Jóvenes —musitó Hana, pero sonrió cuando vio a Naruto por la ventana, alejándose lentamente de la casa.

* * *

—¿…tú que crees, Hinata? —preguntó Naruto mirándola.

Hinata, que en esos momentos miraba a la nada, se volvió a verlo al escuchar su nombre y enrojeció.

"¡Que bonitos ojos"!" suspiró soñadora, mirándole con adoración.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó Naruto, mirándole sorprendido.

Hinata se congeló y sintió que la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. La pobre quiso estampar su rostro en la mesa y ocultar su vergüenza, pero estando delante de Shino, Kiba y Naruto, éste último mirándole detenidamente, Hinata sólo sonrió nerviosa.

—L-lo siento, no estaba escuchando —trató de aparentar serenidad, pero, ¿cómo? Los ojos de Naruto la tenían cautivada y la hacían soñar constantemente en las noches.

Si tan siquiera tuviera alguna oportunidad de poder ser algo más, si tan siquiera…

Naruto sentado frente a Hinata, alzó una ceja, cuando otra vez la vio metida en sus pensamientos y casi perdida de la realidad.

* * *

Hinata miró con timidez su computadora. Por un instante, dudó pero finalmente tecleó las palabras: "¿Cómo salir de la friendzone?"

Hinata apoyó su rostro contra su escritorio, ¿a eso había llegado? ¿A esos extremos?

—Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas —murmuró Hinata, comiéndose las uñas esperando que los resultados de su búsqueda aparecieran en la pantalla. Cliqueó la primera página que apareció en su ordenador y se puso a leer, a medida que sus ojos recorrían la página web, su rostro adquiría un sonrojo más y más pronunciado—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no voy a hacer eso! —gritó tan alto y tan indignada, que su madre, ubicada en la cocina y preparando el almuerzo, pudo escucharla, incluso, su padre sentado en su despacho que utilizaba como oficina en su casa, alzó la vista al techo de la casa, negando.

Aún indignada, Hinata caminaba de un lado al otro de su habitación, echándole miradas de muerte a su computadora.

—Tienes suerte que no te haya echado por la ventana —señaló al objeto, amenazadoramente. ¿Quién, zafado de un tornillo, daba ese tipo de consejos?

—¿Qué pasa hermanita? ¿Has vuelto a pelear con tu noviecito? —preguntó Hanabi apoyada en la puerta de su habitación, sobresaltándola.

—H-Hanabi —titubeó Hinata y lanzando miradas aterradas a su ordenador, donde en la pantalla aparecía la maléfica página web con los consejos para salir de la friendzone.

Pareció que Hinata fue demasiado evidente, porque Hanabi también miró en su misma dirección.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Na-nada —alzó las manos en aspavientos y plantándose delante de la pantalla de su computadora.

—No mientas, ahí vi algo —la codeó— no me digas que estabas viendo una página prohibida —cuestionó la pequeña Hyuga alzando las cejas de forma sugerente.

—Qué tonterías dices, Hanabi —se sonrojó la Hyuga mayor.

—Déjame ver —dijo tratando de empujar a su hermana.

—No, Hanabi, deja eso.

—Vamos, sólo será un momento.

—¡No!

—¡Un ratito!

—¡Que no!

—Es yaoi, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Vamos, Hinata, no le diré a nadie que ves yaoi.

—No es yaoi, Hanabi, entiende.

En un descuido, Hanabi empujó a Hinata fuera de la pantalla y pudo ver lo que tan celosamente, escondía su hermana, con ojos desorbitados. Resignada, Hinata dejo que su hermanita leyera la pantalla mientras un intenso rubor cubría su rostro.

Hanabi se volvió a su hermana y no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Hinata pensó que no podría sentir más vergüenza que en ese momento. Su hermanita de 17 años burlándose de su hermana cinco años mayor por estar buscando consejos en una burda página de internet.

—¿Es en serio? —Intentó reprimir sus risas, pero era demasiado cómico para poder evitarlo— y, ¿quién es? ¿El chico que siempre esta con su perro, o el que habla todo el tiempo de bichos, o tal vez… o tal vez el rubio con cara de idiota?

—¡Hanabi! —protestó Hinata, indignada.

—¡Lo sabía! —aplaudió Hanabi, riendo—. Si es tan obvio. Siempre te le quedabas mirando a ese tal Naruto. Papá lo detesta por eso.

—¿De verdad? —Hanabi asintió—. Ay, dios, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Tan obvia soy?

—Ya, ya —le dio unas palmaditas en la mano, para consolarla—. No es tu culpa que el amor sea así de ciego.

—Hanabi, no me estas ayudando —frunció el ceño.

Hanabi se encogió de hombros.

—Y quien te dijo que estaba aquí para ayudarte.

—Hanabi —advirtió Hinata.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —terció la voz de Hiashi, entrando a la habitación de su hija mayor.

—¡Nada! —dijeron ambas rápidamente. Hanabi, que estaba más cerca, apagó la pantalla de la computadora, sin que su padre lo notara. Puede que molestará a su hermana con sus dilemas amorosos, pero había un código de hermanas que ella respetaba.

Hiashi lanzó una mirada tanto a Hinata como a Hanabi, estudiándolas.

—Bueno, pero no quiero más ruidos —sentenció Hiashi, al ver que sonreían nerviosas— tengo que terminar un trabajo urgente y necesito algo de paz.

—Sí, papá —asintieron ambas.

Hiashi se retiró y ambas hermanas respiraron aliviadas, sobre todo Hinata.

—Gracias —le dijo a Hanabi. Ella sonrió.

—No creo que deberías leer esas cosas —señaló la pantalla de la computadora, ahora apagada— eso no sirve para nada. Te lo digo por experiencia —continuó Hanabi con solemnidad.

—¿Qué? —dijo Hinata sin entender.

Hanabi consciente de sus palabras, se sonrojó.

—Yo…recordé que tengo cosas que hacer…adiós.

Hinata se quedó parada unos segundos procesando las palabras de su hermana hasta que…

—Niña precoz —rió Hinata, cerrando todos los programas de su computadora y concentrándose en su tarea. Ya sabía a quién le pediría consejo.

Tanto Tenten como Tamaki escucharon a Hinata con sonrisas soñadoras y lanzando grititos entusiasmados que reprimían con las manos en la boca para que la bibliotecaria no las echará por hacer ruido en la biblioteca de la universidad, a medida que la Hyuga terminaba de contarle todo.

—¿Y…qué creen? —preguntó Hinata algo nerviosa, al notarlas calladas.

—¿Qué, qué creemos? Al fin abriste los ojos, mujer —rió Tenten aplaudiendo contenta. A su lado Tamaki, asentía con entusiasmo.

—Sí, ya era hora —dijo Tamaki—. Nosotras te lo estuvimos diciendo y no querías creerlo.

—Ya sé, ya sé —murmuró Hinata, recordando las conversaciones insinuantes de sus amigas sobre la atípica relación que tenían Naruto y ella—. Pero ha sido difícil para mí aceptar que veo a Naruto como algo más que un amigo.

—No eres la única. ¿Recuerdas las miradas de todas las chicas cuando Naruto se presentó en el salón a recogerte? Casi babeaban.

—Oh, sí, —recordó Tamaki, riendo—. Todas se morían por sus huesitos.

Mientras tanto, Hinata enrojecía cada vez más con los comentarios de sus amigas, no de vergüenza, sino de coraje, sobre los adjetivos que le ponían al rubio.

—Basta, ¿no? —interrumpió Hinata algo sacada de sus casillas, por la manera en que Naruto era visto por sus amigas.

Ambas sonrieron.

—¿Celosilla? —preguntó Tenten, picándole el costado.

Hinata enrojeció, ahora sí de vergüenza.

—Sólo bromeábamos —continuó Tenten, tranquilizándola—. Nunca le quitaríamos el novio a nuestra amiga.

—Aún no somos novios —murmuró Hinata.

—Claro que lo serán —contradijo Tamaki sonriéndole amistosamente—. Sólo debes tenerte más confianza.

—Aja —asintió Tenten— y con nuestra ayuda lo lograrás.

No supo porque, pero Hinata tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—He recordado que tengo que ir a comer con los chicos —se excusó Hinata, levantándose de su asiento y guardando sus cosas con rapidez, sin darse cuenta que un libro se le cayó debajo de la mesa de la biblioteca en su apuro por huir, es decir, por apurarse a encontrarse con sus amigos—. Nos vemos después.

Las otras dos se miraron y rieron, al verla tan nerviosa.

—Creo que se lo tomó muy en serio —rió Tenten, viendo como Hinata chocaba con Sabaku no Gaara en la puerta de la biblioteca y se disculpaba con una rápida reverencia, antes de irse.

Tamaki asintió, pero se percató de un objeto en el suelo.

—Mira —dijo, recogiendo el libro de la ojiperla—. A Hinata se le quedó un libro. ¿Se lo llevamos?

Tenten negó.

—Tengo una mejor idea —buscó con la mirada al pelirrojo y lo halló aún parado en la puerta de la biblioteca, mirando el camino que tomó Hinata hace unos instantes—. Sígueme, —ambas se encaminaron hacia al pelirrojo. Tenten le tocó el hombro, haciéndole percatar de su presencia— hola, Gaara —saludó Tenten sonriéndole.

—Hola chicas —sonrió tímidamente Gaara.

—Sabes, Gaara —continuó diciendo la castaña— a Hinata se le cayó este libro y nos preguntábamos si podrías entregárselo.

—¿Yo? —dudó Gaara, algo nervioso.

Tamaki al lado de Tenten, entendió.

—Sí —agregó ella—. Es que nosotras tenemos que irnos urgentemente y no podremos dárselo y ella lo necesita para el trabajo de investigación de fin de curso.

Gaara que estaba algo dudoso, entendió la importancia del asunto.

—No se preocupen, yo se lo daré. ¿Saben dónde podrá estar Hinata en estos momentos?

—Está en el comedor con sus amigos —contó Tenten, reprimiendo una sonrisa y entregándole el libro.

—Entonces, iré enseguida.

Mientras Gaara salía por la puerta de la biblioteca siguiendo el camino que tomó anteriormente Hinata, Tamaki, le dio un codazo a Tenten.

—¿Qué estas planeando, Tenten, enviando a Gaara con Naruto?

Tenten rió.

—Sólo quería que ese rubio tonto conozca al fanático número uno de Hinata y se apure de una vez.

—Eres malvada, Tenten —opinó Tamaki.

—Lo sé, Tamaki, lo sé.

* * *

Hinata estaba riéndose de una anécdota que contaba Toneri acerca del rubio, el cual había sido invitado por Naruto a comer juntos, pero el rubio ya se estaba arrepintiendo de traerlo por estar dejándolo en ridículo frente a Hinata, Kiba y Shino.

—Sabes, Naruto —dijo Kiba, carcajeándose como sólo él sabía—. Deberías traer a este sujeto más seguido. Me cae bien.

Naruto casi se quiso golpear con la mesa. A él que le había demorado meses en caerle bien al Inuzuka para que llegara Toneri y se ganará el afecto de todos en segundos. Miró con cierto recelo como el peliblanco seguía conversando con Hinata.

En ese momento Gaara llegó hasta su mesa, sudando por la carrera dada para llegar hasta ese lugar. Sorprendida, Hinata dejo de reír y le sonrió al pelirrojo, amistosamente.

—Hola Gaara, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó amigablemente, siendo ambos compañeros de clase desde algunos meses y siendo el pelirrojo un chico atento con ella.

Gaara se sonrojó un poco, al ser el centro de su atención.

—Tamaki y Tenten me dijeron que olvidaste tu libro en la biblioteca y me pidieron traértelo, ya que ellas no podían —aclaró rápidamente y algo avergonzado por la mirada fija de la chica en él.

Actitud que no pasó desapercibida para Naruto, que parecía que había desarrollado un instinto contra los chicos que miraban demasiado a Hinata.

—¿En serio? —Revisó su mochila y se percató recién que le faltaba un libro—. Muchas gracias, Gaara —le sonrió cuando recibió el libro de las manos del pelirrojo.

—De nada. Adiós, debo irme —se despidió rápidamente, sobre todo porque sentía la mirada de Naruto, taladrándole la cabeza como si quisiera que ésta explotará de uno momento a otro.

Hinata le despidió con la mano y se concentró en guardar su libro con los demás en su mochila.

—Acaso, ¿dijiste Gaara? —preguntó Kiba de repente a la chica.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó sin entender Hinata.

—¿No fue ese chico el que te pidió una cita el otro día?

—¡¿Qué?! —saltó Naruto de su asiento, sobresaltándoles. Toneri, sentado al lado del Namikaze, reprimía una risa por el ataque de celos del rubio.

—Kiba —reprendió Hinata, sonrojada— mejor cállate.

—Espera, espera, ¿entonces si te pidió una cita? —preguntó Naruto con incredulidad, mirando a Hinata.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —se sonrojó. "Tonto Kiba y su bocota", pensó nerviosa—. Sólo me pidió ayudarle con algunas materias —se excusó la pobre Hinata, también levantándose de su asiento para explicarle a Naruto que entre ella y Gaara no había nada. "Genial, lo que me faltaba, ahora Naruto pensará que estoy interesada en otro chico" , pensó la ojiperla algo contrariada.

—Aja —dijo Naruto de brazos cruzados. "Está utilizando mis mismos trucos, muy listo el pelirrojo", pensó Naruto, mirando de mala manera a Hinata mientras golpeaba el suelo con el pie, repetidas veces.

—Me parece o esto es una escena de celos —comentó Kiba al fondo.

—¡Tu cállate! —le gritaron tanto Naruto como Hinata, cerrándole la boca al Inuzuka, que se sentó en silencio como perro regañado.

Toneri seguía intentando reprimir sus risas, asunto que se le volvía más difícil con cada tontería que hacían y decían los cuatro amigos.

—¿Y, bien? —demandó Naruto una respuesta a Hinata, que jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

—Pero si yo no hecho nada —se quejó Hinata, sintiendo que ya le habían acusado, juzgado y encarcelado sin pruebas de un crimen que no había cometido.

—No te creo —y se fue jalando su mochila y a Toneri—. A este me lo llevó y si quieres verlo, habla con mi abogado —finalizó Naruto saliendo de la cafetería como novia celosa y madre de dos hijos.

Hinata se volvió a los otro dos que quedaban.

—¿Conocen a algún abogado?

Kiba cayó para atrás mientras Shino se golpeaba la cara con una mano.

—Ciegos —murmuró el Aburame, negando con la cabeza.

* * *

—Calma, hombre; que le vas a hacer un hueco al piso —apaciguó Toneri, viendo el ir y venir del rubio.

—Cómo quieres que me calme si hay un pelirrojo acechador de mi Hinata —se quejó Naruto molesto.

—Ya, pero los celos no te van a ayudar en estos momentos.

—¡¿Y quién esta celoso?! —gritó Naruto espantando a Toneri.

—N-nadie —tartamudeó el peliblanco, escondido detrás de su mochila, temiendo que la furia asesina de Naruto le cayera encima. "Que rubio tan territorial" —pensó intimidado—. Sólo que con perder la calma no vas a llegar a ningún lado.

Apesumbrado, Naruto se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala de la casa de Toneri.

—Ya sé, pero, ¿qué hago? —Preguntó recostando la cabeza en el mueble y mirando hacia techo—. Si sigo siendo el "amigo de Hinata" —hizo comillas con las manos—. Algún otro va a llegar para arrebatármela.

—Es duro, hombre, lo sé, pero creo que es hora que corras el riesgo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Toneri?

—A mostrar las garras, hombre —dijo sugerente el peliblanco.

Naruto se avergonzó.

—Pervertido, ¿qué te pasa? —le dio un zape en la nuca a un confuso Toneri—. Yo respeto a Hinata y no le haría esas cochinadas.

—¡¿De qué cochinadas hablas, idiota?! —insultó Toneri, frotándose en la parte dañada—. Yo estaba sugiriendo que la invites a salir, estúpido.

Naruto se rascó el cabello.

—Je, je, me confundí, ttebayo.

—Yo te voy a confundir la cara a golpes —dijo Toneri mostrándole los puños.

—Espera, Toneri, somos amigos, ¿no? —intentó apaciguar el rubio, pero cuando el primer golpe casi le cae en la cara, Naruto tuvo que correr para escapar del furioso Otsutsuki.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata parada en la puerta de entrada de la universidad, esperaba a sus amigos. Naruto no le había contestado las llamadas ni los mensajes y aquello la traía algo inquieta.

—En serio se enojó —se dijo para sí, consultando la hora en su móvil.

—Buenos días, Hinata —saludó Shino llegando con un adormilado Kiba.

—Buenos días Shino-kun, Kiba-kun —saludó como siempre Hinata, sin guardarle rencor al Inuzuka por sus comentarios del día anterior.

—Buenas —Kiba reprimió un bostezo.

—¿Alguno de ustedes…? —empezó a preguntar Hinata cuando divisó a Naruto llegando junto a Toneri. Ambos llegaban con los brazos en los hombros del otro, pero en vez que sea un gesto de camaradería, parecía que estuvieran teniendo una pelea de lucha libre silenciosa y al parecer Naruto la estaba ganando—. ¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó curiosa Hinata.

—¡Nada! —Naruto soltó a Toneri y le sonrió inocentemente a Hinata.

Hinata que empezaba a sospechar algo, se vio obnubilada por la sonrisa de Naruto y perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Toneri rodó los ojos y acaparó la atención de los otros dos, dejando a propósito atrás a la parejita, para que conversaran a gusto.

—Naruto sobre lo de ayer…—empezó a decir Hinata.

—Olvida lo de ayer —interrumpió Naruto, agitando la mano, para no darle importancia.

Hinata no supo que decir así que se mantuvo callada sin saber que contestar a aquello.

—Estuve pensando…—inició Naruto, cerciorándose que estuvieran alejados de sus amigos.

—¿Qué cosa? —se intrigó Hinata, sin entender el rumbo de la conversación.

—¿Recuerdas el día que me ayudaste a escoger un traje para la boda de mi prima? —preguntó.

Hinata enrojeció.

¿Qué si se acordaba?

Esa escena estaba pegada en su retina. Lo sexy que se veía Naruto con ese ajustado smoking negro, mostrando el buen y trabajado cuerpo que santa Kushina había traído al mundo, sip, porque sólo una santa podía traer a ese pedazo de hombre a la vida.

—Ajá —respondió Hinata, sonrojada, dándose cuenta por donde iban sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, es en unos días y estuve pensando que…

—¿Qué? —repitió Hinata, sintiendo que el corazón le latía más y más rápido. Acaso…

—Verás…—Naruto se llevó una mano al cabello y miró a un costado. Hinata quiso tomarle las mejillas y mirarle fijamente para saber que escondían esos ojos azules, pero no se atrevió y espero que él continúe hablando—…la invitación es para ir en pareja y estuve pensando que…

¡Dios santo!

—…mejor dicho, me encantaría que…

¿Estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo?

—…que me acompañaras…

¡Lo estaba haciendo!

—…a ir a la boda de mi prima conmigo —finalizó Naruto con mucho esfuerzo y rogando a todos los de allá arriba porque su cara no estuviera roja.

Hinata volteó a mirarlo y se quedó muda por algunos minutos, tan sólo contemplándolo.

Incómodo por el silencio, Naruto se removió en su lugar esperando la respuesta.

Que parecía que no llegaba.

Porque Hinata seguía contemplándolo como un bicho raro.

Hasta que una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hinata y asintió con entusiasmo.

Aliviado, Naruto se permitió sonreír y siguieron caminando, ambos celebrando mentalmente y dando saltos y volteretas imaginarias, festejando su buena suerte.

"¡Tengo una cita con Hinata/Naruto!" —pensaron al mismo tiempo caminando tranquilamente uno al lado del otro sin notar las miles de revoluciones que tenían en su interior, pensándolo en el otro.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **¡LOS AMO! En serio, los amo un montón. Este capítulo me ha hecho tan feliz porque** — **si es posible** — **mi amor por el NaruHina ha aumentado un 1000% con este capítulo.**

 **Son tan tontos adorables, celosos, graciosos, que simplemente no puedo con ellos.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

 **P.D. Estuve pensando quien podría darle celos a Naruto, pero me di cuenta que yo solita me había quemado porque no encontraba ningún interés amoroso para Hinata ya que todos eran sus amigos hasta que pensé en el querido Gaara, pobre tuvo que pagar los platos rotos, sin tener la culpa. También pensé que sólo Naruto sentiría celos, pero dije ya que, igualdad de géneros, ¿no?, XD. Tomen pa los dos y que nadie se quejé.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente.**

 **Que en serio, no sé cómo le voy a hacer una cita en una boda y no termine en desastre, deséenme suerte, en algo ya pensaré.**

 **Nova.**

 **P.D.2. A propósito si quieren salir de la friendzone, ¡no visiten paginas de internet! Eso es trauma seguro. Si lo sabré yo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad. Pero mientras tuviera a Shino y a Kiba a su lado, aquello no la molestaba.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **20.**

—¡Pruébate este! —sugirió Tenten con un vestido largo, color miel y de aspecto elegante; en las manos.

—No, Hinata. Mejor pruébate este —contradijo Tamaki, mostrándole otro vestido. Éste era más corto y color champagne.

—¿Qué? ¿Ese vestido? —Señaló la chica de peinado en forma de chonguitos—. Eso no se ve nada apropiado para una boda —dijo, despectivamente.

—¿Y el tuyo? —Contraatacó Tamaki—. Parece de monja.

—¡Es bonito y recatado!

—¡El mío es sexy y hermoso!

Hinata se tomó la frente, negando. Sólo a ella se le ocurría pedirle ayuda a esas dos, conocedora de los caracteres tan opuestos que tenían sus amigas. Se levantó de su asiento y se fue a la esquina opuesta de la tienda, a buscar ella misma un vestido para la ocasión.

Cuando aceptó acompañar a Naruto a la boda de su prima, se llenó de alegría y entusiasmo, aunque no pensó que sería tan angustioso conseguir un vestido para el evento próximo a cumplirse.

—Pero, definitivamente, Naruto lo vale —se dijo, soñadoramente pensando en como sería compartir un baile con Naruto, sentir la calidez sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo mientras observaba aquellos azules fijos en ella.

—Disculpa —dijo alguien tocándole el hombro.

—¿Eh? —Hinata se sorprendió cuando se percató que era la misma vendedora que le atendió cuando fue con Naruto a comprar ropa.

—No sé si me recuerdas…—musitó algo apenada la chica.

—Sí, si te recuerdo, estabas en la tienda de ropa para hombres cuando fui con Naruto. Recuerdo que dijiste que tendría que ordenar mis prioridades.

La chica se sonrojó.

—Discúlpame, no quise meterme. Eso sólo que te vi muy confundida en esos momentos.

—No hay problema —respondió Hinata con una sonrisa sincera—. Tenías razón, me negaba a pensar que pudiera estar enamorada de Naruto.

Hinata se quedó congelada al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

Era la primera vez que admitía en voz alta sus sentimientos por Naruto a otra persona. Su hermana Hanabi lo había descubierto por sí misma y aunque a Tamaki y a Tenten le contó los acontecimientos de sus sentimientos por Naruto, ellas entendieron rápidamente. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo decía de manera tan abierta.

—El chico que te acompañaba ese día, el rubio, ¿se llama Naruto?

—¿Qué? —se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que se perdió en sus pensamientos— oh, sí, se llama Naruto y yo soy Hinata. A propósito, no te pregunté tu nombre.

—Matsuri. Me llamó Matsuri, mucho gusto —le sonrió.

—Y, ¿también trabajas aquí? —preguntó Hinata.

—Sí, —sonrió Matsuri— en realidad trabajó en las tiendas dedicadas a la ropa tanto de mujeres como de hombres y suelo rotar entre las tiendas cuando se necesitan más personas para atender a los clientes —se inclinó hacia Hinata para susurrarle un secreto—. Pero, en realidad prefiero la sección de hombres.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, los hombres no son tan melodramáticos para elegir la ropa que van a usar —señaló disimuladamente a Tenten y a Tamaki que peleaban entre sí, rodeadas de vestidos tirados en el piso.

Hinata rió avergonzada.

—Es que me estaban ayudando a elegir un vestido —sintió sus mejillas ruborizándose lentamente—. Naruto me invitó a la boda de su prima.

—¿Una boda? —preguntó Matsuri, interesada.

—Si, —respondió Hinata contrariada— ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—En realidad, no. Pero es algo bastante serio ir a una boda. Después de todo, te va a presentar a toda su familia.

Hinata sintió pánico, al comprender la situación en la que se encontraba. No había pensado que en el evento estaría rodeada de los familiares más cercanos de Naruto. ¿Qué pasaba si les caía mal o creían que ella no era alguien que le convenga al rubio como una futura pareja?

—¿Y ahora que hago? —dijo, pensando en todos aquellos ojos, vigilando sus movimientos.

—Primero, no entres en pánico —aconsejó Matsuri—. Segundo, busquemos un bonito vestido que haga que se le caiga la baba a Naruto. Si lo logras, lo demás será pan comido. Ven, sígueme —continuó Matsuri, yendo hacia un rincón algo más apartado de la tienda.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Hinata al ver la mirada de Matsuri en ella.

—Creo que tengo el vestido perfecto para ti.

—¿En serio? —se emocionó Hinata.

* * *

—¿Papá? —preguntó Naruto asomando la cabeza en la puerta del garaje de su casa.

—Aquí —dijo Minato saliendo de debajo de un auto marca Toyota de aquellos antiguos con la maletera y el cofre alargados, de cuatro puertas, color negro y con la pintura agrietada—. ¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó Minato vestido con un viejo overol mientras se limpiaba las manos llenas de grasa.

Naruto alzó una ceja a ver el contraste entre el pulcro doctor y eminencia Namikaze Minato de todos los días con su padre, sucio y relajado de los fines de semana.

—¿Ocupado?

—No, Naruto, ven entra —respondió su padre. Con confianza, Naruto ingresó al lugar y se sentó en un banco de madera escondido en una esquina, con una sonrisa.

Desde niño, Naruto se acostumbró a ver el garaje de su casa lleno de los cacharros de su padre, el cual él llamaba proyectos que trataba de arreglar: electrodomésticos rotos —principalmente rotos por el rubio en la infinidad de sus travesuras de niño o por los experimentos culinarios de su madre—, luego, fueron radios, televisores e incluso computadoras, para la prodigiosa e investigativa mente de su padre no había nada que no se pudiera reparar si se le dedicaba tiempo.

Ahora, su principal proyecto era el arreglo de aquella destartalada camioneta negra que compró en una barata.

Lo más increíble era que su padre sólo asistió a un curso básico de reparación por seis meses.

—¿Qué necesitas, Naruto? —preguntó Minato, apoyándose en el capó del auto que recién reparaba.

—No puedo visitar a mi viejo sin otro motivo que no sea pedirle un favor —se quejó Naruto, cruzando los brazos, indignado.

—Da la casualidad, querido hijo, que siempre vienes aquí a pedirme algo, ¿recuerdas? —resaltó Minato con una ceja alzada.

Naruto se avergonzó por lo bien que lo conocía su padre. Suspiró y dejo caer los brazos a los lados.

—En realidad, tengo una cita.

—¿Ya le pediste permiso a tu madre?

—¿Qué? ¡Papá! —replicó indignado—. Ya tengo 23 años casi 24, no tengo que pedir permiso para salir.

—¿Pediste permiso? —insistió su padre.

Naruto suspiró derrotado.

—Sí, me dejo ir —respondió Naruto con la cara roja, sintiéndose un niño.

Minato sonrió satisfecho.

—Muy bien, hijo. Si tu madre no tiene ningún inconveniente, yo tampoco. Ya conoces las reglas de la casa: llega antes de las tres de la mañana y lleva tus llaves. No quiero estar despertándome en la madrugada para abrirte la puerta porque no recuerdas donde vives.

Naruto sintió las mejillas rojas.

—¡Eso sólo fue una vez! —replicó Naruto abochornado recordando sus locuras de adolescente recién graduado de la secundaria y como con un sorbo de cerveza se había embriagado. Ahí descubrió que no era alguien muy resistente al alcohol y se resistió a consumirla posteriormente—. Pero no vine a hablar de eso, vine a hablar de otro cosa.

—Te escucho —contestó Minato, poniéndole toda su atención al rubio menor de los Namikaze.

—Verás…—inició Naruto—…llevaré una cita a la boda de Karin —contó, tomándose el cabello, avergonzado— y, bueno, pensaba que tal vez, no sé, podría recogerla en su casa si tú me prestarás el auto —dijo Naruto, mirando a un rincón, soñadoramente.

Cuando Naruto se refería a "el auto", no se refería a cualquier automóvil sino al BMW último modelo, color plata, con dos repuestos de llantas incluidos y el sueño húmedo de cualquier hombre con un carné de conducir en las manos, que su padre tenía guardado en el garaje en esos momentos.

Aquel auto fue un regalo del director del hospital, un viejo doctor que tomó en estima a Minato desde que él fue residente, siéndole otorgado por sus quince años de labor en el hospital y en reconocimiento por todos los premios en medicinas que ganó en nombre de su institución; ubicándolo en el lugar más prestigioso de la ciudad. Minato que era un hombre de gustos modestos, sólo lo utilizó en un par de ocasiones especiales; prefiriendo la eficacia y rapidez de viajar en tren.

Así que, cuando Naruto, su primogénito, su único hijo, le pidió su auto, sólo había una respuesta que darle:

—No.

—¿Qué? —Replicó escandalizado— ¿Por qué no?

—Naruto, hijo —dijo Minato, tomándole el hombro, de forma cariñosa pero firme—. ¿Quieres que te recuerde que hiciste el día que cumpliste la mayoría de edad y lo que hiciste con el último auto que te presté?

Naruto enrojeció, recordando otra de sus trastadas.

—Eso fue hace tres años, ya he madurado —objetó Naruto rápidamente con la cara aún roja—. Además, yo no choqué, el otro auto se me atravesó en el camino —continuó diciendo, recordando como un vehículo de la nada había aparecido en la carretera y chocó con el parachoques trasero del auto que manejaba Naruto mientras llevaba a sus ebrios amigos a sus casas. Fue una suerte que Naruto no haya bebido nada ese día, pese a ser su cumpleaños, y que el golpe fue leve.

—Naruto, deberías tomar más responsabilidad de tus actos y dejar de echarle la culpa a los demás.

—Pero, yo…—replicó Naruto y negó, sabiendo que sus palabras serían tomadas como excusas—. Está bien, entiendo —puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, desanimado—. Supongo que deberé llevar a Hinata en un taxi.

—¿Hinata? —Repitió Minato, con sorpresa—. ¿Tienes una cita con Hinata?

—Sí —respondió Naruto alzando los hombros—. Con ella voy a ir a la boda de Karin y pensaba que…—negó—. Supongo, que tendré que buscar otra forma de llevarla a la boda —fingió sentirse apesumbrado mientras arrastraba los pies hacia la salida.

—Naruto —llamó Minato, haciendo que una sonrisa traviesa apareciera en el rostro del rubio, que la ocultó rápidamente mientras encaraba a su padre.

—¿Sí? —murmuró esperanzado.

—¿Me pasas la caja de herramientas que están a lado de la puerta?

—¡Papá! —Se indignó Naruto, molesto— ¿En serio no vas a ayudarme?

—No —dijo Minato regresando su atención al auto negro. Alzó el capó y revisó el motor, dándole la espalda a su hijo.

—Papá —gruñó Naruto y se puso al lado de su padre, que parecía muy interesado en analizar el motor así como su funcionamiento en general—. ¿Sabes las horas que estuve conspirando con Toneri para tener el valor de invitar a salir a Hinata? —Minato negó—. Pues…—Naruto dudó— yo tampoco recuerdo…pero… ¡fue un montón de tiempo! Y créeme pasar tanto tiempo con Toneri es insoportable, casi me arrancó los cabellos —le contó exasperado recordando las bromas y burlas estúpidas del Otsutsuki por las que tuvo que pasar para que éste finalmente accediera a ayudarle—. Después tuve que amenazar a un pelirrojo para que se alejara de Hinata porque si no alguna "desgracia" podría ocurrirle —Minato sonrió por la pataleta que se montaba Naruto en esos momentos sin darse cuenta—. Claro y con desgracia me refiero a mí mismo. ¡Interesarse en Hinata! —Bufó el rubio, recordando con rabia como ese "Gaara" había aparecido y la forma como miraba a Hinata—. Pero, le deje bien clarito que no se metiera en mi camino… ¡¿por qué te estas riendo?!

Minato alzó las manos mientras se aguantaba la risa.

—Lo siento, hijo. No sabía que habías pasado por todos esos problemas —puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto, compresivamente—. Hinata es una buena chica y me alegró que quieras iniciar algo con ella, más allá de la amistad. Te ayudaré.

—Entonces, ¿me prestarás el auto? —preguntó, esperanzado.

—No.

—Pero, si dijiste…

—Dije que iba a ayudarte y lo haré.

Naruto torció la cara, sin entender.

—¿Cómo, ttebayo?

Minato palmeó el techo del Toyota negro.

—Si me ayudas a repararlo a tiempo, te lo prestaré para que lleves a Hinata.

Naruto vio el auto: la pintura era una desgracia que se descascaraba con el paso del tiempo, la puerta del conductor se trababa sino jalabas la manija con un truco, no tenía una radio dentro, le faltaba el volante, al motor le faltaba piezas.

Y ya que no tenía ningún plan B para respaldarlo…

—Bueno, al menos las llantas se ven resistentes —opinó Naruto dándole una patada a una llanta delantera que resistió el golpe, mientras que las dos de atrás reventaron sin más—. Ay dios —Naruto bajó la cabeza con una sombra negra rodeándolo.

Minato a su lado negó. Había un laaargo camino por recorrer.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en la parada del autobús. Quedó en verse con Tenten, Tamaki y Matsuri en el centro comercial para comprar los complementos que necesitaría para completar su atuendo.

Hinata, quien creía que Matsuri era mayor que ella por unos años, se sorprendió cuando la castaña le comentó que estudiaba en la misma carrera y en la misma universidad que ella, sólo que en el turno noche y es por ello que no se habían visto antes. El trabajo como dependienta en la sección de ropa era exigente y le tomaba toda la mañana, pero a pesar de ser un trabajo laborioso la mantenía para pagar sus cuentas y gastos y ya que tenía un crédito especial en ropa como empleada, eso le favorecía muchísimo para prestarle ayuda a la Hyuga.

A pesar de que Hinata no era una persona que estuviera muy pendiente de la moda, hizo buenas migas con Matsuri, ya que la chica era amable y muy dada a ayudar a los demás. Dado que era sábado y era el día libre de Matsuri, la castaña se mostró gustosa de ser su gurú de la moda con respecto a la cita entre ella y Naruto.

—Sólo espero que todo pueda salir bien —deseó Hinata. Aún se sentía nerviosa respecto a todo: creía que era un sueño aquella cita con Naruto, su buena suerte de haber conseguido el vestido ideal, en unos pocos días.

—Disculpa —dijo alguien cuando le chocó el hombro de forma accidental, haciéndola trastabillar.

Adolorida, Hinata alzó la vista cuando se sorprendió, pues quien le chocó no era otro que el despistado de Naruto.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó, con sorpresa.

—¿Hinata? —Naruto quien escuchó su nombre, se sonrojó al darse cuenta con quien había chocado—. Lo siento, Hinata, lo siento, no fue mi intención —se disculpó avergonzado.

Era la primera vez que se veían después de haber quedado para la cita.

Ambos enrojecieron, ya que hace algunos instantes habían estado pensando en el otro.

—No te preocupes, Naruto, no pasó nada —respondió Hinata con una sonrisa amistosa, que alivió al Namikaze—. ¿También vas a tomar el autobús?

—¿Eh? Sí, necesito comprar algunas cosas para el au…—se frenó, ya que aquello era una sorpresa para la chica—…audífono que se me rompió —sonrió, para que no se diera cuenta de su mentira— ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? Eh…—miró alrededor, pensando una excusa—. Necesito comprar algunos materiales para hacer una…uhm…maqueta, sí eso, una maqueta de un edificio —sonrió aliviada de haber creado una excusa convincente, ya que usualmente era bastante mala mintiendo.

—¡Genial! Ustedes de arquitectura están siempre creando cosas nuevas todo el tiempo, ¿no es así?

Hinata sonrió apenada.

—No es para tanto.

—¡Claro que lo es, ttebayo! Hinata tú eres la chica más genial que he conocido en mi vida —se sinceró Naruto.

—¿D-de verdad? —Hinata alzó la vista, emocionada, sintiendo el latido de su corazón más aprisa por las palabras de Naruto sobre ella.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Naruto cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos—. Eres increíble, gentil, maravillosa —mientras decía estas palabras las mejillas de Hinata se tornaban más y más rojas— excelente cocinera, amable como no tienes idea. Por eso yo…—Naruto abrió los ojos de repente y consciente de sus palabras, se sonrojó furiosamente y vio a Hinata lleno de pánico.

Hinata que estaba igual de sonrojada que Naruto, intentó calmar su agitado corazón, pero las palabras tan bonitas del rubio, hacían que fuera una tarea casi imposible.

—Yo…—titubeó Hinata, sin saber que decir.

La llegada del bus fue casi un alivio para ambos.

—V-vamos, ttebayo —dijo Naruto y casi corrió hacia el bus. Tenía unas enormes ganas de coserse un cierre en la boca.

Se sentaron en dos asientos juntos casi al final del vehículo. La cercanía no fue un alivio para ambos, sobre todo para Naruto que sentía que dejo muy expuestos sus sentimientos con Hinata. ¿Qué había pasado con su precaución? Acaso, ¿quería arruinarlo todo antes de tiempo?

—Naruto.

—¿Eh? Ah, Hinata, yo…—se llevó una mano al cabello, sin saber cómo actuar.

—Quería decirte sobre la boda de tu prima…

—¿Qué? —Se asustó Naruto—. ¿Ya no quieres ir? —preguntó lleno de pánico.

—¡¿Qué? ¡No! —respondió Hinata rápidamente, para alivio del rubio—. Sólo quería saber a qué hora iniciaría.

Naruto suspiro aliviado.

—Ah, era eso —sonrió apenado. Por un segundo pensó que Hinata se retractaría de su palabra y le pondría una excusa para no acompañarlo—. La ceremonia comienza a las cinco de la tarde, pero yo paso a recogerte a tu casa a las cuatro, ¿te parece?

—Sí, maravilloso —dijo Hinata con emoción, haciendo sonrojar a Naruto.

Ambos se sonrieron apenados, sin saber cómo continuar su conversación. Naruto se esforzó en que no existiera un momento de silencio entre ellos, hasta que encontró un tema en que ambos se pudieran sentirse cómodos.

—A propósito, Hinata —recordó Naruto— ¿has visto los nuevos animales que llegaron para el cuidado de Kiba? —Hinata apoyó una mano en su mejilla y negó rápidamente, presta a escucharlo—. Bueno, el otro día…

Mientras, Hinata lo escuchaba, pensó en lo maravilloso que era conocer a Naruto.

El escucharle hablar tan en confianza con ella.

El poder de hablar de cualquier tema con él.

Suspiró soñadoramente mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de él y con el único deseo que el tiempo corriera deprisa y estuviera en aquella fiesta para poder decirle, para confesarle cuán enamorada estaba de él.

* * *

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que Naruto le había pedido la cita a Hinata y ella cada vez se sentía que sus sentimientos empezaban a desbordarse.

—¿Vas a decirle? —preguntó con incredulidad Tenten.

Hinata afirmó, sonrojada.

—Eso es ta romántico —opinó Tamaki, con las manos juntas mirando a la lejanía.

—Eso es osado —acotó Matsuri dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Las cuatro chicas se encontraban en una pequeña cafetería del centro comercial después de encontrar todos los accesorios para Hinata.

—Lo sé —confirmó Hinata apenada— pero ustedes no saben todo lo que me pasa cuando estoy a su lado. Cuando lo observó, cuando lo escuchó reír, cuando me mira con esos ojos azules fijos en mí y me dice lo maravillosa que soy —cubrió su rostro sonrojado con sus manos por su confesión—. Lo quiero, lo quiero tanto que me duele que piense en mí como su amiga.

Tenten y Tamaki se miraron entre sí, con sorpresa.

—Hinata no sabíamos que te sentías así —se sinceró Tenten. Pensó que era un enamoramiento reciente de la chica, sin embargo sus sentimientos se notaban más fuertes que los de alguien que apenas descubre sus sentimientos por un amigo.

Pero es que cuando Hinata amaba a alguien, amaba con todo el corazón. Y sin saberlo, Naruto, había logrado tal hazaña.

—Estas dos últimas semanas han sido duras —dijo Hinata dejando su rostro descubierto y viendo a la mesa, mientras que con sus dedos dibujaba círculos invisibles en la superficie—. Estar así de cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos es una tortura que tal vez no logré soportar.

—Entonces, hazlo —animó Matsuri— dile lo que sientes por él, confiésate. ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?

—¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Y si deja de hablarme? Yo no creo que podría soportar perderlo como amigo —respondió Hinata derrotada. Durante esos días, buscó pistas, señales que pudieran darle esperanzas con Naruto, pero siempre la trataba igual: como una amiga.

Matsuri se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Y qué? Piensas dejar que eso te refrené. Si quieres gustarle tienes que tener la certeza que puedes perderlo, arriesgarte lo es todo.

—Pero…

—Pero, ¿qué? Y que si te rechaza, pues bésatelo con ganas. Que se dé cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo. Y si te vuelve a rechazar, vuélvelo a besar, al menos se te quitará el clavo.

Hinata enrojeció.

—¿B-besarlo?

—¡Claro! Acaso, no lo habías pensado.

—¡No! Yo…

—Labios suaves y besos calientes —canturreó Tenten en su oído.

—Tenten, ¡basta! —se avergonzó con las palabras de su amiga, apartándola.

Tenten y Tamaki compartieron unas risas cómplices.

—Entonces…—apremió Matsuri.

—Le diré a Naruto lo que siento por él —confirmó Hinata alzando un puño como una promesa.

A su lado, Tenten, Tamaki y Matsuri, chocaron las manos, felices por la decisión de su amiga.

* * *

—…y una capa más de cera por aquí —dijo Minato concentrado en su labor— y otro por acá y listo.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Naruto con sorpresa saliendo de debajo del vehículo, después de haber ajustado el eje de una de las llantas traseras y vestido con un viejo overol manchado en grasa y aceite de motor—. De verdad, ¿está listo? —preguntó después de dos duras y largas semanas dedicadas a arreglarle aquel viejo Toyota.

—Míralo tú mismo.

Naruto así lo hizo: la pintura resquebrajada del auto fue cambiada por una pintura oscura y de mejor calidad que ahora brillaba gracias a la cera aplicada por su padre y dándole un aspecto asombroso, las llantas desinflamadas fueron cambiadas y sus ejes reparados por él mismo, una nueva radio estaba colocada dentro del vehículo así como un volante, la tapicería de los asientos fue renovada y su interior olía a fresco y limpio. Lo mejor era el motor, que con algunos ajustes tenía mejor kilometraje que cuando fue fabricado.

Era el mejor auto que había visto Naruto en su vida.

Naruto corrió a abrazar a su padre.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —dijo, abrazándolo con todo su overol manchado de grasa y se metió a la casa a darle la buena nueva a su madre.

—3, 2, 1…—contó Minato hasta que escuchó el grito de Kushina.

—¡Namikaze Naruto, como se te ocurre entrar así a mi casa, ttebane!

—¡No, mamá, espera! —suplicaba Naruto mientras corría por toda la casa, escapando de todos los objetos que le arrojaba la pelirroja.

Minato negó.

—¡Ah, la familia!

* * *

Ya era de noche y tanto Naruto como Hinata se preparaban para dormir. Parados delante del espejo y poniéndose sus pijamas, suspiraron al unísono.

—Mañana es el día…

—En que le diré…

—A Hinata…

—A Naruto…

—mis sentimientos…

—por él…

—por ella…

—¡Es una promesa! —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Me encanta que en esta historia puedo traer a cualquier personaje sin la necesidad de planear nada y poder escribir sin estar peleándome con la inspiración por ver que debo escribir. Aún no quise escribir la cita, ya que quería plasmar los preparativos antes del evento y tenía la necesidad de escribir acerca de la relación padre e hijo entre Minato y Naruto, ya que me pareció divertido e interesante.**

 **Aunque no parezca es importante este capítulo ya que va a marcar la pauta acerca de los pasos de la historia. La siguiente va a ser la cita en toda su extensión y puede que más.**

 **Gracias por todos los comentarios, no he podido contestar a ninguno, ya que quería enfocarme en la historia.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Tal vez algún día aquello podría hacerse realidad. Pero mientras tuviera a Shino y a Kiba a su lado, aquello no la molestaba.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

 **P.D. Van a chillar de alegría con este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **21.**

Hinata, quien siempre tuvo su habitación llena de libros, reglas para dibujar planos y materiales para sus maquetas y trabajos por todas partes pero de forma ordenada, se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada, de maquillaje, distintos tipo de perfumes, brochas, alisadoras de cabello, labiales, rizadores de pestañas y en fin un montón de cosméticos, que ni siquiera conocía su uso.

—Quédate quieta —aconsejó Tamaki, alisando sus cabellos con una plancha alisadora.

—L-lo siento —murmuró Hinata, sentada en una silla de su escritorio y temblando— es que me siento muy nerviosa.

—Lo sabemos, pero debes calmarte, Hinata —aconsejó Tenten sentada en la cama de la chica, jugando con su celular.

—Así es —confirmó Tamaki—. Sólo debes sentirte en más confianza contigo misma.

Hinata asintió.

—Lo intentaré, chicas.

Tamaki sonrió.

—Bueno, esto ya está —dijo la chica, acomodando los últimos mechones negros de Hinata.

Tenten alzó la mirada.

—¿De verdad? —levantándose de su sitio se situó al frente de la chica acompañada de Tenten.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hinata algo nerviosa al tener la mirada de sus amigas puestas en ella—. ¿Me veo mal? ¿El maquillaje es muy exagerado? —dijo, dudosa.

—¡Te ves increíble! —opinó Tenten, orgullosa.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, te ves preciosa —le abrazó Tamaki, emocionada—. Naruto va a perder el habla al verte.

Hinata enrojeció.

—Muchas gracias, chicas. Se los agradezco, no creo que pudiera verme así sino fuera por ustedes. Son las mejores amigas que pudiera alguien pedir.

—Ohhhh —se emocionaron las dos chicas por las palabras de Hinata, abrazándola.

—Chicas, me ahogó —dijo Hinata con dificultad.

—¡Ups! —la soltaron riendo.

—Tamaki, mira la hora. Ya tenemos que irnos —avisó Tenten, consultando su reloj.

—¡Es cierto! —Recordó Tamaki—. No podemos estar aquí cuando llegué Naruto.

—Pero…pero…aún me falta ponerme el vestido y los zapatos —dijo Hinata, que aunque con el maquillaje y el peinado listo; aún vestía con su bata rosada y con pantuflas en los pies.

—Lo harás perfecto —dijo Tenten sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla en despedida.

—Sí, no te preocupes —Tamaki le sonrió—. Y recuerda las palabras de Matsuri.

—Pero, yo…—ambas chicas se despidieron y Hinata se quedó viendo su reflejo en el espejo.

* * *

Naruto se colocó el saco negro y se ajustó la corbata celeste frente al espejo.

—¿Cómo se anuda esto? —se quejó Naruto en su intento fallido de ajustarse la corbata. Minato que pasaba por el pasillo negó al ver a un frustrado Naruto, peleando con la corbata.

—¿Problemas? —dijo Minato con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Esta cosa que no se anuda —informó Naruto con una mueca de fastidio.

—A ver, déjame ayudarte —su padre se adentró a la habitación del rubio y lo auxilió con la corbata—. Mira es simple: tomas este lado, giras esto para acá, enganchas esto, anudas aquí y ya está.

—¿Así de simple? —preguntó Naruto viendo la corbata ya anudada a su cuello.

—Sí, es simple práctica —respondió Minato, habituado a este tipo de situaciones—. Sólo necesitas un par de intentos y lo lograrás. A propósito, vine a avisarte que ya casi es la hora.

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó—. Ya debo irme. Iré a recoger a Hinata a su casa —mientras salía corriendo de su habitación.

—Sí, pero no estas olvidando algo, Naruto —dijo Minato, alzando las llaves del auto, olvidadas por el rubio en su carrera por salir.

—¿Qué? Oh, cierto —Minato le lanzó las llaves que atrapó el rubio en el aire—. Gracias, debo irme. Nos vemos, allá —se despidió con una mano alzada. Bajó corriendo apresuradamente los escalones de la escalera, casi tropezando con su perro Kurama al final de la misma—. Hoy es el día Kurama —le contó acariciándole la cabeza a su mascota.

Kurama ladró, contento.

—Gracias por los ánimos, chico —le sonrió y salió de la casa presuroso.

Subió al auto negro reparado por él y su padre y suspiró.

—Es la hora, ttebayo.

Arrancó el carro y estuvo conduciendo por algún par de minutos siendo precavido con los otros autos que transcurrían a esas horas por la calle, lo menos que quería en esos momentos era sufrir cualquier inconveniente para su cita con Hinata.

Se sonrojó por sus pensamientos.

—Cita —murmuró, aún sin creérselo—. Tengo una cita con Hinata. Aunque, ella no sabe que es una cita, cita —se dijo algo frustrado. Ya que creía que la Hyuga pensaba que la había invitado para que la acompañará a dicho eventos en plan de amigos—. No importa, le haré ver que es una cita real y entonces… ¡oh, rayos, la casa de Hinata estaba una cuadra antes! —dijo Naruto percatándose que sus pensamientos le había distraído y sin darse cuenta pasó de largo la casa de la chica.

Negó y retrocediendo, se estacionó en la entrada de la casa de la chica. Sacó un ramo de flores que compró para obsequiárselo a la señora Hyuga y secándose el sudor de la frente, tocó el timbre de la casa.

No estaba de más, tener puntos extras con su futura suegra.

—Oh, Naruto querido, es bueno verte de nuevo —saludó Hana Hyuga sonriéndole al rubio cuando abrió la puerta para recibirlo.

—Buenas tardes, señora Hyuga —saludó Naruto, algo menos nervioso por la amabilidad de la mujer—. Traje esto para usted —dijo entregándole las flores.

—Oh, son muy bonitas —sonrió la mujer con una sonrisa llena de bondad—. Pero no me digas señora Hyuga, mejor dime Hana. Ven pasa, no te quedes afuera. Hinata aún no baja pero puedes esperarla adentro.

—Gracias —siguió a la mujer dentro. Naruto se percató que la casa de su amiga sea igual que siempre desde que la última vez que él visitó esa casa. Hana le pidió que la esperara un momento que aprovechó para dejar las flores en un pequeño florero del recibidor y después se encaminaron hasta la sala de la casa, donde un inexpresivo Hiashi los esperaba sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

Naruto sudó a mares cuando los ojos del patriarca Hyuga se fijaron en él y achicó los ojos, estudiándolo.

—Mira, querido. Naruto acaba de llegar para llevar a Hinata a la boda.

Hiashi no respondió nada, sólo frunció más el ceño, haciendo sudar al pobre rubio que se comía sus nervios como podía.

—B-buenas tardes, señor Hiashi —tartamudeó Naruto.

—Señor Hyuga para ti —contradijo Hiashi molesto.

—L-lo siento.

—¡Hiashi! —Intervino Hana molesta con su esposo—. No seas tan duro con el chico —dijo, tomando el brazo de Naruto que temblaba como gelatina— ¿No ves lo nervioso que se pone? —Hiashi no respondió—. Siéntate Naruto —acomodó al rubio en un sofá individual, algo alejado del ojiperla mayor.

—Gracias, ttebayo.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar, Naruto?

—¿Eh? No, no es necesario —rechazó amablemente Naruto más para que la mujer se quedará que por mostrarse educado. Le daba pánico la mirada de muerte que le echaba su futuro suegrito.

—Bueno, llamaré a Hinata para que se apure, no queremos que lleguen tarde —dijo la mujer levantándose de su asiento.

—Pero…pero…—le echó miradas aterradas a Hiashi, pero Hana ya se había ido por las escaleras.

Un silencio incomodo quedó en el lugar haciendo al rubio temblar por su vida.

—Q-que calor hace, ¿no? —dijo Naruto abanicándose con la mano. Imposible para él, mantenerse en silencio, al ser demasiado parlanchín en su carácter—. Debe hacer unos 28 o 29…—calló cuando Hiashi se levantó de su sitio y se detuvo delante de él.

—¿Sabes, chico? No me agradas —sentenció Hiashi.

Naruto tragó saliva, nervioso.

—Tampoco me agrada que tengas algún interés en mi hija Hinata —continuó—. Eso de hacerte su amiguito para ganarte su confianza me parece muy poco honorable.

—Señor Hyuga —protestó Naruto, levantándose de su asiento y olvidándose de su nerviosismo anterior— mis intenciones con Hinata son muy serias y honradas —declaró.

No iba a dejar que el padre de Hinata pensará mal de él o el interés que tenía por la chica se enturbiará por una idea equivocada del papá de la Hyuga.

—Hinata es alguien muy importante para mí. Es cierto que al inicio la veía como una amiga pero esos sentimientos han cambiado para volverse más fuertes y sólidos con el tiempo. Tal vez soy un poco alocado y suelo pecar de distraído —se sinceró como él sólo podía hacerlo— pero Hinata me gusta, me gusta muchísimo y me gustaría que ella también me mirará de la misma forma, pero, mientras tanto voy a estar con ella, a su lado, para lo que me necesite, ttebayo. Incluso si sólo me ve como un amigo.

Hiashi alzó una ceja, algo impresionado. Se volvió a su asiento, pensativo.

—Sabes que podría echarte de mi casa por tu osadía, ¿verdad?

—Puede hacerlo —aceptó Naruto—. Pero yo estoy siendo sincero respecto a Hinata y no creo que la sinceridad deba ser castigada.

Hiashi no contestó sino que dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras.

Naruto lo imitó y se topó con la imagen más hermosa que había visto en su vida cuando vio bajar a Hinata por las escaleras en compañía de su madre y hermana menor: su largo cabello negro se encontraba suave y liso, con destellos azulados que lo hacían brillar, el vestido que tenía puesto era de un color azul noche que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello y se ajustaba a su cuerpo a la perfección; tenía un escote tipo corazón que se entallaba hasta su cintura y desde ahí caía holgadamente hasta sus rodillas dejando observar sus piernas y unas zapatillas negras tipo princesa de tacón bajo terminaban el conjunto; pero lo que más lo impresionó fue el sutil maquillaje que llevaba Hinata y hacían resaltar enormemente aquellos ojos perlas que le hacían soñar cada noche.

Como únicos accesorios tenía unos aros de plata redondos en los oídos y —aquello lo emocionó— el collar que le regaló en su cumpleaños hace algún tiempo y cuando recién era consciente de sus sentimientos por la chica.

Hinata que también se encontraba asombrada de ver a Naruto vestir de nuevo aquel traje oscuro, se quedó a mitad de las escaleras. El traje tipo smoking le quedaba perfecto a Naruto, que le daba un aire elegante, misterioso y atractivo. El color de su corbata celeste anudada sólo hacia resaltar el azul de sus ojos que brillaron al verla, sus siempre rebeldes y rubios cabellos que veía a diario estaban recortados y peinados prolijamente dándole un aire más maduro y adulto en sus facciones.

—Achú —fingió Hanabi un estornudo, sacando a su hermana de su ensoñación.

Hinata parpadeó rápidamente y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su comportamiento.

Con un leve empujón de su hermanita, Hinata bajó los últimos escalones y se acercó tímidamente a Naruto que parecía congelado en su sitio.

—Hola, Naruto.

Naruto enrojeció.

—Hola.

—Llegaste temprano.

—No hubo mucho tráfico en las calles.

—Que bien.

—Sí.

Ambos enrojecieron sin saber muy bien como continuar.

—¡Una foto! —saltó Hanabi, asustándolos.

—Si, una foto —concordó Hana, contenta.

—Iré por mi celular —anunció Hanabi corriendo escaleras arriba.

—Apresúrate —apuró su madre.

Algo apenada, Hinata se volvió a Naruto por el escándalo que hacia su familia, por una foto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Creo que ellas están muy entusiasmadas.

—No hay problema —sonrió Naruto algo más seguro de sí mismo.

Después de una improvisada sesión de fotos, Naruto y Hinata dejaron la casa de esta última.

—Naruto —llamó Hiashi cuando ambos se encontraban en el recibidor, donde Naruto ayudaba a Hinata a ponerse su chaqueta.

—Señor —respondió Naruto con firmeza. No se iba a dejar intimidar de nuevo por el padre de la chica.

—Esperó que mi hija pase una buena velada.

—Lo hará, señor —aseguró Naruto. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada seria. Hasta que el mayor de los Hyugas le sonrió, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

Hiashi dejó que Hinata le diera un beso en la mejilla como despedida y los vio marcharse.

—Hiashi no debiste de ser tan duro con el pobre Naruto —reprendió Hana con reproche al saber el carácter de su esposo cuando éste retornó a la sala. Hanabi a su lado y recostada en el sillón, observaba con una sonrisa las fotos tomadas por ella a la parejita que abandonaban la casa—. Sé le notaba sincero.

—Lo sé —asintió Hiashi—. Es un buen chico.

* * *

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hinata maravillada mirando el auto que tenía Naruto aparcado en su casa.

—Así es, ttebayo. Papá y yo lo rearmamos y cambiamos cada pieza rota —dijo con orgullo al ver la manera en que Hinata miraba el auto negro que utilizarían para llegar a la boda.

Hinata que estaba acostumbrada a movilizarse por la ciudad en buses y trenes; le emocionaba poder subirse en un vehículo y más si éste era conducido por el rubio de ojos azules.

—Como me gustaría saber manejar —dijo Hinata con un suspiro.

—¿No sabes? —interrogó Naruto.

Hinata negó.

—En realidad, nunca he tenido la necesidad de aprender, pero se ve divertido de aprender.

—Si quieres puedo enseñarte —sugirió Naruto—. Claro primero tendría que pedirle permiso a mi papá —dijo, rascándose el cabello.

—¿En serio?

—Claro —asintió Naruto observando el brillo de entusiasmo de la chica, sólo por su sugerencia—. No te preocupes lo convenceré —le sonrió—. Bueno, bella dama —dijo Naruto haciéndole una reverencia a una sorprendida Hinata— tenemos a una boda que asistir —continuó abriéndole la puerta del copiloto de una forma galante.

Sonrojada, Hinata le siguió el juego.

—Muchas gracias mi buen señor —se recogió el vestido, hizo una reverencia y se adentró al vehículo con una sonrisa que Naruto imitó.

Naruto rodeó el vehículo y abrochándose el cinturón, arrancó el auto rumbo a la boda. Curioso, notó que la Hyuga tenía una pequeña bolsita en su regazo.

—¿Y eso? ¿Qué es?

Hinata sonrió.

—Es un regalo para tu prima. No quería llegar con las manos vacías, ¿y tú, Naruto? ¿Qué le vas a regalar?

—¿Yo? —se sorprendió el rubio—. Esos dos deberían hacerme un altar a mí. Ya que yo le di el mejor regalo que pudiera pedir mi prima —sonrió socarrón, ante la mirada confusa de la chica—. Yo le presenté a su futuro marido.

—¿De verdad?

—Sip —asintió Naruto riendo—. Suigetsu era mi compañero de clase en la secundaria y el tipo más parrandero de todos, mi prima acababa de llegar a la ciudad por mi cumpleaños, así que así se conocieron —contó—. Aunque, se llevaban peor que perro y gato y peleaban por todo, fue bastante obvio que se gustaban. Yo sólo les di un empujón —rió, recordando a esos dos, negándose a declarar sus sentimientos por el otro, que eran demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo—. Los encerré en un closet hasta que admitieran sus sentimientos. Estuvieron casi toda la noche —recordó divertido por los cabezas duras que eran esos dos.

—Eres malvado, Naruto —dijo Hinata asombrada por el comportamiento del rubio.

—Pero así me quieres, Hinata —respondió algo osado Naruto, guiñándole un ojo, con picardía.

Hinata enrojeció.

—Egocéntrico —dijo, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro, pero no lo negó.

La ceremonia fue hermosa a opinión de Hinata, la iglesia se encontraba repleta de familiares tanto del novio como de la novia, los invitados vestían elegantemente y lo mejor, sentir el brazo de Naruto entrelazado con el suyo, mientras el rubio se sentaba a su lado, susurrándole los nombres de los invitados a su alrededor.

En un momento en que el padre unía a la pareja, Hinata apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, mientras los novios se juraban amor eterno en medio de risas y reclamos de última hora.

Sorprendido, Naruto la miró y notó como observaba de forma soñadora hacia los recién casados. Su corazón se agitó y deseó mucho poder decirle cuánto la amaba, pero sólo pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la aferró contra sí mismo.

Unas horas más tarde, ya en el salón de recepciones, Hinata observaba a las parejas bailar, abrazadas contra sí.

—Hola Hinata —saludó Minato llegando a su mesa, tomado de la mano de Kushina—. ¿Y Naruto?

—Minato-san. Kushina-san —saludó—. Naruto fue por algunas bebidas.

—Hinata-chan, ¿podemos sentarnos contigo? Mis pies me están matando, ttebane —se quejó cómicamente la pelirroja.

—Por supuesto —asintió Hinata, invitando a la pareja a sentarse a tu lado.

—¿Te estas divirtiendo, Hinata? —preguntó Minato con una sonrisa sincera. La ojiperla se le quedó mirando: al inicio cuando lo conoció siempre consideró que la sonrisa del hombre era muy hermosa, pero si la comparaba con la sonrisa traviesa y brillante que siempre le regalaba Naruto, ésta era un millón de veces mejor.

—Sí, claro, me encanta que Naruto me haya invitado. Se nota que son una familia muy unida y feliz —dijo, mirando alrededor.

—Ah, Hinata-chan eres tan dulce —Kushina le apretó la mejillas, sonrojándola—. Al fin el cabeza dura de mi hijo elegido bien.

—¿Elegir? —preguntó dudosa mirándoles sin entender.

—Mamá, deja a Hinata —protestó Naruto, observando cómo su madre avergonzaba a Hinata.

—¡Ups! —Rió Kushina, soltándola a una confundida ojiperla—. Lo siento, hijo, fue la emoción. Bueno nosotros nos vamos —jaló a Minato con ella, que sólo se despidió con una mano para seguir a la pelirroja.

Naruto negó y dejó un refresco delante de la chica.

—A veces no se quien es la madre y quien el hijo —dijo con un suspiro. Miró a Hinata—. ¿Te molesto mi madre?

Hinata negó y tomó el sorbo de su bebida.

—Hinata.

—Humm.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó Naruto tomándose el cabello.

La chica alzó la vista y sintió las mejillas enrojecer.

—N-no creo.

—¿Por qué?

—No soy muy buena bailando —le confió—. En realidad, creo que tengo dos pies izquierdos.

—¿Estás bromeando? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Para nada. Todas mis parejas de baile se han quejado de lo mismo —murmuró algo abochornada. Tenía muchísimas ganas de bailar con Naruto pero temía hacer el ridículo.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y le extendió la mano, sorprendiéndola.

—Tal vez no has encontrado a la pareja perfecta para bailar —dijo con determinación—. Vamos, baila conmigo —insistió al verla dudar.

—E-está bien.

La mano firme de Naruto la guió a la pista de baile. Ella bailó al inicio, tímidamente, pero al ver la jovialidad y alegría en Naruto, se contagió con su energía y empezó a bailar más relajada en compañía del rubio.

—¿Lo ves? Sólo necesitabas a la pareja perfecta para bailar.

—Sí —dijo Hinata cuando empezó a sonar una canción lenta. Se acercaron uno al otro y Hinata alzando los brazos, los entrelazó en los hombros de su acompañante y Naruto los bajó hasta rodear su cintura de la chica, que tembló a su contacto.

Bailaron suave, apenas moviéndose, siguiendo el compás de la canción mientras sentían sus corazones latir como uno solo.

—Hinata —llamó Naruto haciendo que los ojos perlas de la chica se alzarán para mirarle.

Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podían oír sus respiraciones, con el olor del otro inundando sus sentidos, tan, tan cerca…

—Lo siento —una pareja chocó con ellos, reventando la burbuja que formaron a su alrededor.

Allí, Hinata, fue consciente de lo que iba a hacer, entonces se soltó de Naruto y echó a correr.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba apoyada en el vehículo de Naruto sin saber porque había huido verdaderamente.

Ella quería que él la besara. Quería sentir sus labios contra los suyos, saber que era recibir un beso de Naruto, pero entonces, el miedo la invadió y con ello las dudas. ¿Y qué pasaba si Naruto no sentía lo mismo que ella? ¿Qué si la besaba y luego se arrepentía? ¿Y su amistad? No creía poder soportar perderlo también como amigo.

Estaba tan llena de dudas y las dudas, sólo le prodcían temor y miedo.

—Hinata —la chica se volvió y vio a Naruto a escasos metros de ella. Hinata enrojeció pero intentó mostrarse serena.

—Naruto, he pensado que es algo tarde y me gustaría irme a mi casa.

—Entonces, te llevó.

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó—. No, no es necesario, llamaré a un taxi.

—Te llevaré —dijo abriéndole la puerta. Ya no había una reverencia ni un gesto caballeroso.

—Está bien.

Estuvieron en silencio todo el camino. Hinata intentó un par de conversaciones que eran contestadas con monosílabos por parte de Naruto, quitándole la valentía para continuar con sus intentos.

Naruto detuvo el vehículo en la puerta de la casa de Hinata y apagó el motor.

—G-gracias por traerme a casa —susurró Hinata, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y tomando la manija de la puerta para salir.

—Le voy a hacer un altar de oro a Kiba —dijo Naruto mirando al frente, sin soltar el volante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hinata posponiendo su salida y mirando a Naruto sin entender.

—Qué le voy a hacer un altar de oro a Kiba —repitió Naruto lentamente—. Lo voy adornar con piedras preciosas y diamantes de mucho valor.

—Naruto no estoy entiendo…

Naruto soltó su cinturón y la encaró.

—¿De verdad no entiendes? En serio, ¿no lo haces? —se acercó más a ella, sonrojándola—. Bueno, tal vez no he sido muy claro —dijo acortando la distancia y acariciando un mechón de cabello negro de Hinata, haciéndola temblar—. Le voy a hacer un altar a Kiba porque gracias a él, te conocí a ti.

—¿Eh?

Naruto rió al ver su rostro lleno de confusión.

—En serio no tienes idea, ¿verdad?

—¿El qué?

Naruto volvió a reír, esta vez acariciándole la mejilla.

—En que tú me gustas muchísimo, Hinata.

Hinata enrojeció tanto con sus palabras que temió desmayarse.

—Y créeme que no es tan fácil decirlo, creo que ha sido la cosa más difícil que he tenido que decidir en mi vida. Aunque, esa vez que tuve que hacer dieta de ramen también fue complicado —desvarió Naruto un segundo, haciéndola reír nerviosa—. A lo que iba —centró sus ojos en Hinata quien volvió a sonrojarse—. Ya no quiero que me veas como un amigo sino como un hombre que quiere estar contigo, alguien que va a escucharte todo el tiempo y que va ayudarte. Pero también quiero tomar tu mano, abrazarte y besarte y que te sientas feliz conmigo. Yo quiero…—las palabras de Naruto murieron cuando Hinata lo calló con un beso.

Había esperado toda su vida para escuchar esas palabras provenir de un hombre que la quisiera, que la respetará y amará por quien era y se sentía extasiada que esas palabras provinieran de Naruto.

Su amigo.

Su compinche.

Su chico.

—Naruto —dijo cuándo se separaron algunos centímetros y observando los ojos aún cerrados del rubio— tú también me gustas muchísimo —confesó, con las mejillas rojas.

Esta vez fue Naruto quien la besó, sonrojándola mientras las manos del chico se perdían en su espalda y acariciaban sus cabellos negros, con devoción.

Estuvieron mucho rato sentados en el auto sin nada más que hacer que besarse y decirse lo mucho que se gustaban.

—Ya debo entrar —dijo Hinata apoyada en el pecho de Naruto y escuchando el acompasado latido de su corazón.

—Quédate un poco más —pidió Naruto fortaleciendo el abrazo y acercándola más contra sí.

—Papá me matará sino entró ya —sintió los besos de Naruto en sus cabellos y en sus mejillas—. Aunque cinco minutos no le hacen mal a nadie —se rindió.

Lo escuchó suspirar y sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué estás pensando?

—En ti —se sinceró Naruto, haciéndola sonrojar.

—¡Naruto! —se quejó avergonzada.

—¿Qué? Es cierto.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Por qué eres tan alto? —se quejó de repente.

Naruto la miró sin entender.

—Baja la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

Hinata negó.

Apoyó ambos brazos en los hombros de Naruto para darse impulso y le besó. Si era sincera consigo misma, ella no era así de impulsa pero estar con Naruto le daba una confianza enorme para hacer cosas que no se atrevería hacer con otra persona.

Fue un beso lento, tranquilo, de esos que te das con alguien en quien confías y tienes lazos fuertes.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Naruto sintiendo la cabeza girando en todas direcciones.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo quise hacerlo.

Naruto se echó a reír, sonrojándola.

—Y pensé que el atrevido y alocado era yo.

—Calla —se cruzó de brazos, sonrojada.

—Sólo si me besas de nuevo —dijo Naruto pícaramente acercando sus labios.

—No —dijo, poniendo sus manos en el rostro de Naruto, mientras lo alejaba y dándole la espalda, cruzaba de brazos.

—Vamos Hinata era una broma.

—No me dio gracia —dijo fingiéndose enfadada.

Naruto se acercó a ella sin que se diera cuenta y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

—No, Naruto, para —decía entre risas Hinata, intentándose alejar del Namikaze.

—Sólo si dejas de estar enfadada conmigo.

—¡No!

—Hinata no parare de hacerte cosquillas hasta que me perdones.

—No, basta, Naruto —reía Hinata sin control, contagiando a Naruto—. Está bien, está bien, te perdonó.

—Muy bien —sonrió Naruto sin soltarla sino intensificando el agarre de su cintura— pero igual quiero un beso.

Esta vez la besó con ímpetu poniendo todos sus sentimientos en aquella caricia: sus labios recorrieron su boca deleitándose con la entrega que ponía Hinata, su lengua jugó con la de la chica, incitándole a seguirle, mientras sus manos viajaban de sus cabellos a su espalda una y otra vez.

Hinata jadeó cuando Naruto le mordió el labio de una forma excitante.

—¡Naruto! —se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Lo siento, ttebayo. Me deje llevar —dijo algo arrepentido de su impulsividad.

Hinata lo estudió con la mirada y asintió notando su sinceridad.

—Está bien. Sin embargo, ya debo ir a casa. Mi padre en serio se enojará.

Naruto asintió de acuerdo a sus palabras y dejo que abriera la puerta para bajar. El chico acercó la cabeza a la ventanilla de la ojiperla cuando ella se encontraba ya en la calle.

—Hinata —llamó.

—¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

—Olvide decirte lo hermosa que te ves esta noche —susurró, mirándola intensamente.

Hinata enrojeció y se miró, riendo sonrojada.

—Tonto —lo despidió con una mano y se metió a su casa.

Caminó de puntillas por el pasillo y se alivió que sus padres ya estuvieran durmiendo. Se sacó el vestido, los aretes y el resto de maquillaje y se vistió con su pijama para dormir.

Miró su móvil cuando éste sonó revelándole un nuevo mensaje.

Era de Naruto.

 _Sólo quiero que sepas que cuando hoy vaya a dormir, pensaré en ti, porque eso siempre lo hago. Siempre pienso en tì: en tu mirada, en tu sonrisa y esta noche podré incluir en mis pensamientos el sabor de tus besos, Hinata._

 _¿Sabes, por qué? Porque me gustas muchísimo, Hinata._

Hinata cerró los ojos y abrazó el peluche que le regaló Naruto, deseando, suplicando soñar con él.

Con su amigo.

Con su compinche.

Su chico.

Su Naruto.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia pensé que sólo tendría 7 capítulos, algo rápido y fácil de escribir, algo simple, nada de drama. Luego, mientras escribía los capítulos, éstos crecían (llegué a escribir 12 a mano) y los personajes empezaban a manifestarse en cada uno, que Minato, Kushina, luego, Toneri, Tamaki, Tenten, ahora Gaara y Matsuri.**

 **Alrededor Kiba y Shino y en el centro: Naruto y Hinata. Todos con un montón de energía para manifestarse; así que me dije que fácil con 20 capis, tendría la historia.**

 **Bueno, estamos en el capítulo 21 y sigo escribiendo sobre mis queridos niños y podría terminar la historia aquí, para meterme en otro proyecto, sin embargo, mientras escribía este capítulo, me di cuenta que aún no quiero despedirme de éstos Naruto y Hinata. Que quiero seguir contando su historia, que quiero conocerlos más y que ustedes lo conozcan también, verlos crecer, madurar, que quiero conocer como continuará su relación, ya no como conocidos, o como amigos sino ahora como una pareja y todo lo (bueno y malo) de salir con alguien.**

 **Así que espero que sigan disfrutando esta historia hasta donde quiera ésta llegar, de la misma manera en que yo disfrutó al escribirla.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Pero, ¿qué pasaba si éste ya había llegado a su vida sin que se hubiera dado cuenta? Muy distinto a como lo imaginaba, distinto en su carácter y en su forma de ser. Tal vez alguien como Naruto. **(Nuevo arco, nuevo resumen).**

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **22.**

—¿Eh? —Naruto abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Kurama, mirándole atentamente—. Hey, chico, ¿qué forma es esa de despertarme? —Kurama le lamió el rostro, haciéndole reír—. Basta, Kurama, es temprano y es domingo —Kurama repitió el gesto—. Ok, ok, me despertaré —suspiró rendido, apartando las cobijas y saliendo perezosamente de la cama.

Estiró los brazos y bostezó ruidosamente ante la atenta mirada de su mascota.

Al principio, Kushina puso el grito en el cielo al verlo llegar a casa con el pobre y delgado Kurama y le lanzó una cadena de regaños por traerlo, pese a que Naruto prometió cuidarlo y alimentarlo. Finalmente, en un esfuerzo combinado con su padre, Kurama pudo quedarse bajó un estricto reglamento. En poco menos de un mes, Kurama se ganó el cariño y estimación de la pelirroja, que ya no podía ir a ningún lado sin el valeroso e inteligente Kurama, le compraba la mejor comida para perros y le hacía mimos todo el tiempo, dejando que el perro color canela durmiera en una cesta en la habitación de Naruto cuando al inició dijo que el perro dormiría en el jardín y en la casa de madera que hicieron para especialmente para él.

—Tranquilo, amigo, no voy a volver a dormirme —prometió, rascándole detrás de las orejas. Kurama agitó la cabeza una vez y salió de su habitación, no sin antes lanzarle otra mirada—. Vaya, es peor que mi madre —murmuró, con una sonrisa.

Naruto tomó su móvil para fijarse en la hora y sonrió cuando vio como fondo de pantalla una foto de él y Hinata haciendo morisquetas graciosas hacia la cámara. Se sentó en la cama y apoyó una mano en el rostro, mirando la foto. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de la chica y una sonrisa resplandeciente surgió al pensar en ella.

Se habían besado y se habían confesado.

Él y Hinata.

Hinata y él.

Aún le parecía increíble.

La primera vez que vio a Hinata en aquel cine sólo la miró de reojo: con sus jeans oscuros, una blusa que le quedaba dos tallas más grandes, cargando una pesada mochila llena de libros. Tenía el cabello amarrado en una media trenza que se le asomaba por el hombro, con la mirada interesada en unos carteles de cine.

No era el tipo de chica que a él le llamará la atención: demasiado tímida, demasiado formal; pero cuando le sonrió con esa dulce sonrisa y le prestó su chaqueta de forma amable para que pudiera cambiar su camisa mojada gracias a Shion, la miró de una forma distinta.

Y, aprendió a conocerla.

No de forma rápida porque Hinata era demasiado reservada consigo misma, para mostrarse abiertamente a los demás, no, para conocer a Hinata se debía tener paciencia y determinación como esperar que el capullo de una rosa floreciera: primero el tallo se ponía verde, sus hojas crecían y al final, sólo al final la rosa se abría perfumando el ambiente y quedabas prendado de su belleza.

Conoció su amabilidad, su preocupación por los demás, su dulzura, la manera única que tenía de mirar a las personas resaltando su lado más noble; que hacía que el rubio sólo deseará mejorar cada día más para ser merecedor de su estima. Notó su sonrisa, su mirada amable y el color de sus cabellos negros resplandecientes que no le fue difícil saber que se estaba enamorando.

Que la estaba queriendo.

De una forma única y especial.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama pensando en todo el recorrido que había hecho para gustarle a Hinata. Los planes maliciosos que armaba con Toneri, las excusas que usaba para encontrarse a solas con Hinata, la manera en que planeaba todo para impresionarla con un detalle caballeroso. Lo nervioso que se sintió en el auto al confesarle sus sentimientos con el temor al inminente rechazo y el temor de alejarla de su lado.

—Y, sin embargo, yo también le gustaba —rió, pensando en cómo ambos habían temido decir sus sentimientos por el otro por temor a perderse como amigos cuando ambos morían por ser algo más. Lo tonto que sentía al perder tanto tiempo en darse cuenta y la ilusión de comenzar algo nuevo con Hinata.

Sentía tanta alegría, tanta emoción que no sabía cómo describirla.

En el pasado, Naruto sintió muchos sentimientos fuertes por algunas chicas con las que salió. Sin embargo, sabía que con Hinata era diferente.

Siempre era diferente.

La manera en que podía confiarle todo: sus secretos, dudas, temores e incluso tonterías que pasaban por su cabeza. El saber que sería escuchado sin ser juzgado era poderoso y liberador, sentir su cariño y preocupación le hizo sentir apreciado como nunca antes y ello sólo siendo amigos.

Ahora que se había confesado, se daba cuenta que sus sentimientos eran genuinos, que de verdad la quería. Tal vez, de una manera que nunca antes había sentido.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama.

Tenía muchas ganas de verla.

De abrazarla.

De besarla.

Y comprobar que la noche pasada no fuera sólo un sueño.

* * *

Hinata estaba recostada en su cama, abrazando a su almohada de forma soñadora.

Había despertado hace media hora, pero se negaba a levantarse, aún con los recuerdos de la noche anterior en su mente: Naruto y la curvatura de su sonrisa ladeada y arrebatadora contándole sus travesuras de adolescente, sus cálidos brazos alrededor de su cintura ayudándole a bailar, el salto que dio su corazón cuando le confesó que estaba enamorada de ella, la emoción que corrió en sus venas al lanzarse a sus brazos, el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos, el calor que la inundó cuando sintió sus manos acariciándole la espalda y la ternura que la invadió al sentir la manera que acariciaba sus cabellos.

Con infinito cariño, ternura y amor.

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.

Su mente sólo giraba en una dirección: Naruto, siempre, siempre Naruto.

Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su olor, su esencia.

Nadie le había tratado de aquella manera, con aquella delicadeza, con esa dulzura, como si fuera un objeto preciado, como un tesoro que temía alterar su contenido.

Tocó su corazón sintiendo sus latidos acelerados al pensar en Naruto. ¿Cómo tantos sentimientos podían caber en ese pequeño lugar? ¿Cómo tantos sentimientos podía provocar sólo una persona sólo la evocación de su nombre?

—¡Hinata! —el llamado de su padre, la sobresaltó—. ¡Baja a desayunar! —Gritó su padre a través de la puerta de su habitación.

—S-sí, —tartamudeó—. Sí, ya bajó, papá —giró en la cama y vio en su mesita de noche una fotografía de sus amigos, celebrando; pero sus ojos sólo se concentraron en el chico de cabellos rubios y otra vez quedó perdida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

—¡Buenos días, ttebayo! —Exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa tan ancha y brillante aquella temprana mañana de domingo, que Minato sentado en la barra de la cocina, alzó una ceja, curioso. Naruto que tenía como costumbre despertar pasado el mediodía todos los domingos, ahora se encontraba despierto a las ocho de la mañana, vestido con una camiseta celeste recién planchada, con unos jeans desteñidos, unas zapatillas oscuras y el cabello recién mojado después de una concienzuda ducha. —. ¡Qué día tan genial! —rió con entusiasmo y lleno de una alegría que parecía desbordarlo.

Minato miró por la ventana observando el cielo nublado y algo grisáceo, preguntándose qué de genial tenía unos nubarrones que presagiaban una fuerte lluvia para esa mañana.

—Buenos días para ti también, hijo —saludó, dejando de lado su periódico y su café de la mañana para mirar a Naruto—. Pareces muy alegre esta mañana.

—¿Yo? —se señaló Naruto con sorpresa riendo—. Para nada, ideas tuyas, papá.

Minato se reservó su comentario mientras veía al rubio menor asaltar el refrigerador, mover ollas y sartenes y poner ingredientes en la mesa. Naruto empezó a batir huevos en un recipiente y a servir jugo en un vaso de vidrio.

—¿Quieres? —ofreció.

—No te preocupes con mi café estoy bien.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, bebió su jugo y se volvió a la cocina tarareando una canción, empezando a freír huevos y algunas salchichas que encontró. Kurama, su mascota, apareció con el olor y le ladró para que notara su presencia.

—Espera, chico. Cuando terminé te daré tu ración.

Kurama ladró contento y se acercó a su tazón a beber algo de agua. Naruto apagó la cocina, sirvió en tres platos lo preparado, dejándolos en la mesa y sirviendo su ración a Kurama, que comió gustoso.

—Ahora si me dirás lo que te tiene tan contento —curioseó Minato, observando a su hijo, cuando éste le dejó una ración de huevos y salchichas a su lado.

Naruto sonrió.

—¿Qué? Uno ya no puede ser amable sin alguna intención oculta.

—Naruto —respondió como advertencia.

Naruto se sonrojó, atrapado.

—Bueno, —inició, sentándose él también en la barra de la cocina, removió la comida de su plato—. Sólo quería agradecerte.

Minato alzó una ceja.

—¿Agradecerme? ¿Sobre qué?

—Bueno, por ayudarme a reparar el auto y prestármelo —suspiró, jugando con su comida—. Sé que no he sido el hijo más responsable que digamos ni el menos confiable y me he metido en algunos problemas cuando fui más chico. Así que gracias por confiarme el auto ayer —rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y dejo las llaves del auto en la mesa al lado de su padre.

Minato le miró con sorpresa.

—¿Le hiciste algún rayón?

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. Ya no soy un chiquillo, papá —protestó Naruto algo indignado por la sugerencia.

—Sólo quería asegurarme —respondió Minato, viendo comer a Naruto con entusiasmo—. ¿Qué tal todo con Hinata? Ayer se fueron bastante temprano de la fiesta.

Naruto se atoró con su desayuno.

—Bueno…nosotros…—se rascó el cabello, algo avergonzado.

—Ajá.

—Bueno, lo que sucede…

—Te escuchó.

—Hinata estaba algo cansada y…

—Comprendo.

—¡Por dios, viejo, deja de interrumpirme! No ves que es muy difícil buscar una excusa y no decirte que ayer me besé con Hinata —Naruto abrió los ojos con terror y Minato rió divertido.

Naruto se tapó la boca, horrorizado por sus palabras y hundió la cabeza en su comida.

—Ya, ya calma, hijo —dijo Minato dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda como consuelo—. No necesitas avergonzarte, yo también he tenido tu edad y entiendo perfectamente la situación.

—Ay, no. No otra historia de amor con mamá.

—Cuando conocí a Kushina…

—La, la, la —canturreó Naruto tapándose los oídos, incapaz de escuchar la misma historia otra vez.

—No podía evitar sentir…

—Papá, no, por favor. No quiero saber lo calenturiento que estabas con mamá o como me fabricaron, porque en serio esta vez la terapia la pagas tú.

—Niño irrespetuoso, ttebane —dijo Kushina apareciendo en la cocina y golpeándole en la cabeza—. Que es esa forma de hablar de tus padres.

—¡Mamá! —Protestó Naruto sobándose la cabeza donde Kushina le había pegado—. Contrólalo —señaló a Minato— es a él al que le gusta contar sus intimidades.

Kushina miró a Minato alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó con inocencia—. Sólo quería darle consejos a nuestro hijo cuando salga con Hinata.

—¿Estas saliendo con Hinata? —preguntó Kushina sorprendida. Naruto sólo asintió, algo apenado al ser el centro de atención de nuevo—. Eso…eso es… ¡maravilloso! Porque no lo dijiste.

—Ha sido reciente. Anoche apenas.

—Tienes que invitarla a casa, ttebane. Voy a preparar una gran cena: ¿pescado? No, mejor carne. Sí, tal vez una barbacoa en la tarde, así también puedes invitar a sus padres para conocerlos —Kushina estaba emocionada, imaginando un montón de planes y preparativos.

—Excelente idea —apoyó Minato—. Puedo pedirme una parrilla de un compañero de trabajo y un día libre.

—Necesitaremos espacio en el jardín trasero y un par de sillas plegables.

—Y una sombrilla por si es un día caluroso.

Naruto mientras tanto retrocedía lentamente hacia la puerta de la calle, dejando a sus padres con sus ideas.

—Vaya es como si hubiera anunciado mi matrimonio con Hinata —se sonrojó con sus palabras. Vio a Kurama en el pasillo observando a sus padres, tan perplejo como él—. Ven chico, dejemos a estos locos con sus ideas —tomó la correa de su mascota en una mano, metiendo algunas cosas en una mochila para el can, se la colgó al hombro mientras que con la otra mano tomó una chaqueta oscura—. Vayamos a ver a Hinata.

* * *

—¿A qué hora llegaste, Hinata? —Preguntó Hiashi—. No te oí llegar anoche.

Hinata se puso nerviosa.

—Pues, yo…—jugó con su servilleta, nerviosamente.

—Sí, yo tampoco te oí llegar, Hinata —opinó Hanabi, bebiendo jugo de naranja—. Y eso que yo duermo muy tarde.

—¡Hanabi!

—¿Qué? Es simplemente curiosidad.

—Mejor no te metas —respondió Hinata mirando de mala manera a su hermanita menor.

Hanabi rió divertida, al ver en aprietos a su querida y tranquila hermana mayor.

—Basta las dos —intervino Hana, poniendo fin a la discusión y sentándose en la mesa al lado de Hiashi—. Hiashi, querido, ¿no crees que nuestra hija Hinata ya está algo mayorcita para tener este tipo de interrogatorios?

—Pero…

—Y no es que pase todos los días, ya que Hinata no suele salir demasiado. ¿Verdad, hija? —Hinata negó rápidamente—. Por un día que salga, no descuidará sus estudios, ¿verdad, Hinata?

—Por supuesto que no, papá. Tú me conoces —le tomó de la mano a su padre y le sonrió—. No te preocupes.

Hiashi le sonrió y apretó el agarre, otorgándole su confianza.

—Sí, papá. Confía en Hinata —comentó Hanabi, mirando maliciosamente a su hermana—. En el que no deberías confiar es en Naruto.

—¡Hanabi! —protestó Hinata sintiendo que su padre soltaba su mano.

—¿Qué? Si es verdad, Hinata. Anoche te comía con los ojos cuando te vio con ese vestido. Creo que tenía un poco baba en la barbilla, le regalaré un babero a Naruto cuando lo vea —se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana—. Es más creo que será más pronto de lo que imaginé, allá viene —señaló hacia la calle.

Hinata inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia la ventana más cercana para confirmar que efectivamente Naruto caminaba por la acera, llevando con él a su perro Kurama.

—Hana, ¿dónde está mi pistola? —preguntó Hiashi, observando la emoción de Hinata y verla correr hacia la puerta para encontrarse con Naruto.

—Querido, tú no tienes pistola.

—Bueno, el bate de beisbol.

—En la casa no jugamos ese deporte.

—¿Escoba? ¿Tenemos escoba?

—Bueno, escoba sí.

—Eso servirá.

Apenas, Naruto se detuvo delante de la puerta de la casa de Hinata, ésta se abrió de golpe revelando a la chica que casi chocó contra el rubio.

Hinata se sonrojó por su exabrupto y le sonrió tímidamente.

—Hola.

—Hola, Hinata. Yo... —dio un paso hacia delante, anhelante por darle un beso cuando notó a la familia de la chica detrás de ella, mirando la escena, incluso le pareció ver por un segundo a Hiashi con una escoba en la mano—. Buenos días, señor Hyuga —saludó parándose más derecho y mirando con firmeza al señor Hiashi.

Hiashi iba a contestar cuando sintió la presión del brazo de su esposa. Ella le señaló a Hinata con la mirada y el hombre suspiró lentamente.

—Buenos días, Naruto —respondió y dejo que el rubio pasará. Lo invitaron a la sala donde se sentó en un sofá y a su lado Hinata se sentó no dejándole solo. Kurama miró todo a su alrededor con curiosidad y se sentó en la alfombra a los pies del rubio.

—¡Que perro tan bonito! —exclamó Hanabi, acercándose a verlo. Ya que sentía debilidad con los animales—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Kurama. No te preocupes, puedes acariciarle la cabeza, es tranquilo.

—¡Genial!

—Hanabi —llamó Hiashi—. Necesito hablar con Naruto y Hinata. ¿Podrías llevar a Kurama al patio trasero? Seguro que le gustará.

Hanabi iba protestar porque la mandaran lejos de su charla de adultos pero al mirar el rostro serio de su padre, se resistió.

—Bueno —Naruto le dejo la correa y su mochila a la chica. Hanabi algo ofuscada llevó a Kurama afuera, algo molesta tan seria de su padre.

—Señor Hyuga —tomó la palabra Naruto inmediatamente, antes que perdiera el aplomo—. Quiero pedirle permiso para salir con Hinata —dijo, tomando la mano de la chica, Hinata, sentada a su lado enrojeció, pero afirmó el agarre y miró a su padre.

—¿La quieres?

Naruto enrojeció, miró de reojo a la chica, pero afirmó.

—Sí.

—¿La cuidarás y la respetarás?

—Por supuesto, ttebayo.

—¿No dejarás que se distraiga de sus estudios en la universidad?

—Yo mismo la apoyaré en lo que necesite —afirmó convencido de sus palabras.

Hiashi lo midió con la mirada, buscando si mentía respecto a lo que decía el rubio. Pese a que ayer Naruto parecía intimidado con su presencia, hoy estaba más decidido y resuelto a tener su permiso para salir con Hinata.

Había determinación en su mirada así como verdadera fortaleza de la que apenas ayer vio un atisbo. Notó las manos unidas de ambos jóvenes y entendió que entre ellos formaban un complemento.

Asintió.

—Gracias, muchas gracias, papá —sonrió Hinata abrazando a su padre, contenta. Corrió a su madre y la abrazó.

—Gracias señor Hyuga —estrechó la mano del hombre, alegre—. Verdaderamente quiero a Hinata y procuraré mantenerla feliz.

—Perfecto. Porque te mataré si la haces llorar, Naruto —afirmó el hombre dejándole solo.

El rubio sonrió algo nervioso.

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo rascándose el cabello.

Hinata se acercó tímidamente a él y le sonrió.

—Hola.

—Hola —le sonrió inmediatamente—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Perfectamente —sonrió jugando con un mechón de su cabello negro.

Ambos se sonrojaron no sabiendo muy bien cómo seguir la conversación.

—Hinata —la llamó.

—¿Si?

—Estuve pensando, claro eso sólo es una idea —aclaró rápidamente— ya que Hanabi está cuidando a Kurama, podríamos salir a caminar. Claro si tú quieres —agregó, inmediatamente.

—¡Sí, quiero! —afirmó rápidamente Hinata. Demasiado rápido—. Quiero decir, suena bien —dijo, tratando de sonar más casual y menos ansiosa.

Ambos volvieron a sonreír, se despidieron de los padres de la chica con la promesa que regresarían para la hora de la comida y salieron juntos. Estuvieron caminando en la acera uno al lado del otro, mirándose de reojo y sonrojándose cuando el otro le atrapaba mirándole.

Naruto viró su mirada a Hinata justo cuando ella hacía lo mismo, atrapándose en el proceso. Entonces, rieron avergonzados por su tímida actitud. Es por ello que Naruto le tomó la mano a Hinata haciendo que la vergüenza se alejará y ellos fueran los mismos de siempre.

Se contaron un montón de cosas mientras se dirigían a un parque cercano de la casa de la Hyuga: Naruto le contó la reacción de sus padres al enterarse de la noticia, los planes locos que tenían para conocer a los demás Hyugas.

—Kurama es el único cuerdo de mi familia —opinó Naruto sentado en una banca de madera con Hinata a su lado, a quien le contaba la actitud de sus padres de la mañana— por eso me lo llevé, tal vez mis padres le contagien su locura si los dejo con ellos.

—No creo que sea de esa manera, supongo que tus padres estaban algo emocionados, Naruto.

—Por supuesto, ellos te adoran. Están felices que su descarriado hijo salga con una buena chica, estudiosa y muy, muy bonita.

—Mentiroso.

—¿Qué? Ahora decir la verdad es ser mentiroso —dijo, sobándose el golpe que le había dado la ojiperla—. Porque en realidad eres muy, muy bonita, Hinata —admitió Naruto acorralándola en sus brazos, dispuesto a besarla allí mismo.

Hinata enrojeció de sobremanera.

—¡Mira, Naruto! ¡Vamos a esa fuente, está llena de patos! —se levantó de golpe de la banca de madera donde estaban sentados y corrió a la otra punta del parque.

Naruto chasqueó los dedos, algo frustrado.

—Casi.

La siguió y la vio parada en un estanque admirando como los patos nadaban de forma elegante.

—Mira lo bien que nadan —comentó Hinata—. Incluso, podemos darles comida —señaló, algunos contenedores llenos de comida para patos.

Naruto se apoyó en la verja del estanque y miró curioso a la ojiperla.

—Hinata.

—¿Sí?

—¿No quieres besarme?

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló tan fuerte que algunas personas voltearon a verla. Avergonzada, tapó su boca y jaló de la mano a Naruto, fuera del alcance de la vista de algunas familias que los miraban curiosos.

Caminaron hasta una parte alejada del parque, justo detrás de una fuente de agua en construcción que nadie visitaba. Hinata miró a su alrededor y asintió aliviada.

—Naruto no creo que deberías hacer ese tipo de preguntas en medio de un grupo de personas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es vergonzoso.

—¿Es vergonzoso el pensar en besarme? —preguntó, algo dolido por sus palabras. Un aura de depresión y fracaso lo rodeó. ¿Tan malo era besando, que la idea la avergonzaba?

—¡Sí! Digo, ¡no! No, Naruto, esa no es la idea —Hinata se torció las manos, tratando de hacerse entender—. ¿Cómo me explicó? —Pensó, con una mano en la barbilla—. Ya sé. Naruto, ¿para ti son importante los besos en una relación?

—Así es, ttebayo.

—Para mí también —afirmó Hinata contenta de que estuvieran de acuerdo—. Los besos son una forma de expresar los sentimientos de una relación de dos. Sólo de ellos dos.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces creo que nadie más que ellos dos deberían ser partícipes de ese acontecimiento.

—Espera, espera —alzó las manos Naruto, tratando de entenderla— ¿eso quiere decir que te incomoda que te besen en público?

—Básicamente. ¿Cómo me entendiste?

—Por favor, he estado escuchado la forma rebuscada de hablar de Shino por casi dos años —le restó importancia con una mano Naruto—. Espera, eso quiere decir, ¿qué no habrá besos? ¿Ninguno? Con lo bien que me había acostumbrado a ellos.

Hinata enrojeció.

—Yo no dije eso, Naruto. Simplemente, que dije que no me siento muy preparada para que me beses con un montón de personas mirándonos.

—Entonces, si estamos solos sin nadie mirándonos, ¿si puedo besarte? —preguntó, echando un vistazo alrededor.

Hinata afirmó sonrojándose.

—Uf, eso me quita un peso de encima —dijo Naruto atrayéndole contra sí, tomándole de la cintura con las manos. Volvió a echar otro vistazo alrededor y rió—. Bueno, al parecer nadie pasa por aquí.

—Esa era la idea —murmuró Hinata, sonrojada, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Naruto muy cerca de su rostro.

—Chica lista —dijo Naruto, mientras acortaba la distancia de sus labios.

Hinata lo oyó suspirar contra su boca y enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos para besarla que dejó de pensar para entregarse a ese beso.

Cómo Naruto podía pensar que ella no quería que la besara si era ello lo que más anhelaba.

Simplemente era algo imposible de imaginar para ella.

Se puso de puntillas y estiró sus brazos para enredarlos en el cuello del rubio y sentirlo más cerca. Eran increíbles las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo con tan sólo besarlo, con tan sólo tocarlo, sólo mirarle.

¿Cómo había podido vivir todo ese tiempo a su lado sin notar todos aquellos sentimientos que le provocaba Naruto con sólo tenerlo tan cerca? ¿Con ver su sonrisa traviesa, sus brillantes ojos azules y la alegría de su corazón?

Naruto rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cortando el beso.

—¿Qué pasa, Hinata? —Preguntó cuándo la sintió esconder la cabeza en su pecho—. Pensé que dijiste que te incomodaba besarte en lugares públicos.

—No contigo —murmuró avergonzada—. Contigo siempre me siento un poco más valiente para aplacar mis temores —admitió, sonrojándose.

Ese comentario atrapó de sorpresa a Naruto.

—Creo que eso es la cosa más malditamente tierna que me han dicho en la vida, ttebayo —Naruto la miró, pero como Hinata escondía su rostro no podía verle la expresión que había puesto al decir esas palabras.

Naruto se inclinó, le quitó el flequillo de su frente y le besó en la frente con infinita ternura.

La cara de Hinata hirvió de lo roja que se puso por aquel gesto.

—Yo también me siento más fuerte contigo, Hinata —admitió Naruto, poniéndole una mano en la barbilla y alzándola para que dejara de mirar el suelo y pudiera mirarlo de frente—. Porque estar contigo, Hinata, siempre hace que yo quiera mejorar, ser una mejor persona. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí.

Sí, Hinata lo entendía. Porque le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Naruto rió de repente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Acabó de darme cuenta que no te he pedido que seas mi novia, Hinata.

Hinata enrojeció.

—Entonces que dices Hinata Hyuga, ¿te gustaría ser novia de este despistado y alocado chico? —Naruto fijo sus ojos en Hinata con una dulce mirada.

—Sí —sonrió soñadoramente—. Me encantaría.

* * *

El paseo por el parque continuó: miraron de todo, alimentaron a los patos de la fuente e incluso comieron un gran helado de chocolate. Incluso, observaron a un artista dibujar una pintura en tiempo record, con maestría.

—¡Hermana! —ambos voltearon hacia la voz cuando para sorpresa de Hinata, su hermana Hanabi corría hacia ellos con Kurama a su lado. Se detuvo con las manos en las rodillas para recuperar aire mientras Kurama ladraba contento de volver a Naruto—. L-los estuve buscando desde hace un rato, ¿dónde andaban?

—Paseando —dijo rápidamente Hinata algo sonrojada. Observó las miradas que su hermana pequeña le echaba a Naruto y se dio cuenta que no los había presentado formalmente—. Naruto, ella es Hanabi, mi hermanita menor. Hanabi, él es Namikaze Naruto y es…—se avergonzó.

—…Soy su novio —completó Naruto guiñándole un ojo a una sonrojada Hinata y estrechándole la mano a una curiosa Hanabi—. Mucho gusto, Hanabi.

—¿Así que tú eres el cabeza hueca por el que suspira mi hermana?

—¡Hanabi! —protestó Hinata. Naruto a su lado se rascó la cabeza, algo contrariado por aquel recibimiento. Parecía tan tranquila cuando la vio en casa de Hinata.

—¿Qué? Si es cierto. Te le quedabas viendo como una boba todo el tiempo.

Naruto volteó a ver a Hinata, interesado.

—¿Te me quedabas viendo, Hinata?

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Para nada! Hanabi se está confundiendo.

—Pero no recuerdas esa vez que te atrapé mirando tu computadora…

—Hanabi —interrumpió Hinata, desesperadamente— no te gustaría comprarte un helado de doble sabor. Mira toma esto —le entregó algunos billetes y la empujó nada disimuladamente—. Después, continuamos charlando contigo.

Hanabi ni lenta ni perezosa guardó el dinero y sonrió maliciosa.

—Sí, pero es muy poco dinero, no creo que alcance para el helado que yo quiero —fingió apenarse.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada de "¿en serio, vas a chantajearme?" Que Hanabi respondió con "por supuesto, a menos que quieras pasar vergüenza delante de tu querido noviecito, además que fuiste tú la primera que quiso sobornarme".

Con pesar, Hinata le dio lo poco que le quedaba de mesada a una ambiciosa Hanabi.

—Ten.

—Gracias, hermanita. Ahora vamos a casa. Mamá me pidió que los mandara a llamar para comer.

—¿Y tú helado?

—Lo compraré después —respondió Hanabi con una sonrisa maliciosa. Acarició la cabeza de Kurama—. Vamos, Kurama-chan, una carrera hasta la casa —dijo cambiando su voz y hablándole dulcemente al can de pelo color caramelo.

Echó a correr seguida de Kurama.

Hinata tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir una palabrota sintiendo su bolsillo más ligero. ¡Genial! Hasta en esas trastadas, Hanabi sacaba provecho de ella.

—Hinata —dijo Naruto, después de un momento de quedarse callados.

—¿Si?

—¿Te me quedabas viendo?

Hinata se dio un golpe en la cara. ¡Genial! ¿Ahora como salía de eso?

* * *

Naruto pasó la tarde en la casa Hyuga, invitado por la mamá de Hinata.

No hizo algo distinto de lo que hacía cuando visitaba a la ojiperla: vieron una película en el sofá —ahora, con la ventaja de poder abrazar a la chica, sin pena—, aunque la permanente vigilancia de Hiashi le quitó algo de gracia, escuchó los maliciosos comentarios de Hanabi que avergonzaban a Hinata ya que comentó lo desesperada que estuvo la ojiperla por darle una buena impresión el día de la boda.

—La hubieras visto, cuñadito —comentaba Hanabi con una bolsa de frituras en las manos a un atento Naruto, interesado en conocer esa versión de la historia, mientras Hinata se hundía cada vez un poco más en su asiento—. Hinata estuvo yendo toda la semana al centro comercial para encontrar, según ella "el vestido perfecto", el maquillaje más bonito y…

—¡Hanabi! —interrumpió Hana en la entrada de la sala con las manos en la cintura.

—Mamá, yo…—Hanabi intentó excusarse.

—Aún no has terminado las tareas de la escuela. Ve a hacerlas antes de la cena.

—Sí, mamá —respondió cabizbaja y subió por las escaleras, ante la mirada vigilante de su madre. Le sonrió a los otro dos—. ¿Te quedarás a cenar querido Naruto? Muy pronto estará la cena.

—¿Eh? No, no creo que pueda quedarme, señora Hyuga. He permanecido fuera mucho tiempo, tengo que regresar a casa o mi madre me matará.

—¡Oh, qué pena! Bueno, no te retengo más, salúdame a tus padres de mi parte.

—Lo haré, gracias —Hana se retiró a la cocina, dejando a solas a Naruto y a Hinata—. Hinata —le llamó.

Hinata esquivó su mirada, ocultándola con su flequillo.

—Hinata —Naruto suspiró y se acercó a la chica, que se dejó abrazar.

—Hanabi siempre está avergonzándome —murmuró apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Naruto. Él le acarició el cabello, lentamente.

—Si digo que lo siento, crees que pueda remediar algo.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Si digo que me siento infinitamente halagado por saber todas las molestias que tomaste para ir conmigo.

Hinata se quedó quieta, sin saber que decir.

—Y si digo que me gustas, que me gustas tanto desde hace muchísimo tiempo y que estaba tan ansioso por gustarte que inventé un montón de excusas tontas para estar contigo a solas y que inventé una cita falsa para ponerte celosa.

—¿Qué tú qué? —Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

Naruto se rascó el cabello.

—¿Ves? No has sido la única que ha hecho locuras.

—Entonces, ¿nunca saliste con nadie? ¿No hay chica misteriosa que te haya roto el corazón?

—Nop.

—¿Y la llamada en la noche para buscarte en el parque?

—Todo invento.

—¿Y todo lo que hice para animarte, las larga llamadas a medianoche, los largos abrazos?

—Hey, no sabes lo duro que ha sido que me veas sólo como un amigo todo este tiempo. Tenía que aprovechar el momento.

—¡Naruto! —gritó en protesta, rompiendo el abrazo y poniendo distancia entre ellos.

—Fue por una buena causa, Hinata.

—Sí, por supuesto. Una muy buena causa —respondió Hinata.

—Claro…espera, ¿eso fue sarcasmo? Tú no sabes hablar con sarcasmo Hinata.

—Tú me enseñaste —le recordó, encaminándose a la puerta principal de la casa, siendo seguida por un desesperado Naruto y un confuso Kurama—. Ahora, adiós, vete a tu casa, Naruto, ya es muy tarde.

—¿Me estás corriendo? —Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando Hinata abrió la puerta como única señal—. Hinata, no me corras —suplicó Naruto, desesperadamente— ya sé que fue algo aprovechado de mi parte —Hinata alzó una ceja ante eso—. Ok, fue bastante aprovechado de mi parte hacerte creer que me gustaba alguien más y dejar que me consolarás pero Toneri dijo que…

—¿Toneri también estaba involucrado?

—Emm…—bueno, al menos no había dicho que Toneri era la mente malvada en todo el asunto.

—Por supuesto, ¿a quien más se le ocurriría un plan con ese? —Alzó las manos al cielo—. Naruto, no estoy molesta sino algo, ehm… ¿intrigada? ¿Shockeada? —agitó la cabeza sin saber especificarse—. Lo mejor será que vayas a tu casa y me dejes…ehm…reflexionar. Sí, eso, y mañana hablamos cuando este menos…menos…tú entiendes —le dio su mochila y la correa de Kurama.

—¡Espera! —Evitó Naruto que le cerrará la puerta en la cara poniendo un pie en la entrada—. Olvide algo.

—¿Qué?

—Esto —y la besó, con todos sus sentimientos puestos en aquella acción. Naruto se sintió aliviado cuando Hinata se relajó y le correspondió. Puso sus manos en el rostro de la chica y la acercó a su cuerpo para sentirla más cerca—. ¿Sabes Hinata? —murmuró mirándola con fijeza, con sus ojos azules conectados con los aperlados de ella—. Puedo parecer algo irresponsable y alocado pero nunca contigo, contigo siempre quiero ser totalmente serio. Porque en serio, en serio me gustas mucho.

—Naruto.

—Mira, Hinata sé que me aproveché de tu confianza en ese momento pero en verdad me encantaba la atención que me dabas sólo a mí. Soy hijo único y estoy acostumbrado a que todo el mundo me presté atención todo el tiempo y cuando tuve tu atención puesta en mí, no pude resistirme y eso sumado a que me encantas y que te adoró, fue irresistible, pero en verdad, nunca busqué aprovecharme, sólo quería que me notarás.

—¿En verdad?

Naruto afirmó con la cabeza.

—Lo juró.

Hinata sonrió y Naruto supo que fue perdonado.

—Está bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Nunca, —prometió— claro, a menos que dejes de prestarme atención.

—¡Naruto!

Riendo Naruto, esta vez sí se despidió de Hinata con un beso corto y dulce.

—Hasta mañana, Hinata.

—Hasta mañana, Naruto.

* * *

Ya de regresó en casa, Naruto le sirvió algo de comida a Kurama y rebuscó en el refrigerador algo para comer.

—Naruto.

—Sólo estaba buscando algo de comer, papá. No revisaba el cajón de galletas especiales de mamá —confesó rápidamente Naruto alzando las manos como si estuviera a punto de ser arrestado.

Minato rió.

—Calma, hijo. No te estoy acusando de nada —lo invitó a sentarse—. ¿Acabas de llegar?

—Sí, estuve en casa de Hinata, su madre me invitó a quedarme para la cena pero no quise incomodarlos.

—Ya veo —lo miró, inspeccionándolo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Naruto, revisando su ropa. Tal vez algo se le había pegado en la ropa.

—Sabes, Naruto, estuve pensando que has crecido mucho estos dos últimos años.

Naruto se tocó la cabeza.

—Creo que sólo crecí un centímetro este año, papá.

—No quise decir físicamente sino mentalmente. Has madurado, Naruto. Ya no te comportas como el niño travieso de la primaria ni como el rebelde de la secundaria.

Naruto se apenó.

—Gracias, papá.

—Es por ello que mereces esto —Minato dejo unas llaves en la mesa para sorpresa de Naruto ya que eran las mismas llaves que él le entregó a su padre en el desayuno—. No es mucho pero creo que para ser tu primer auto está bien…—Naruto saltó hacia su padre dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias, gracias, papá —decía emocionado Naruto, agradecido con su padre.

—Claro que tú te encargarás de que tenga combustible y sus reparaciones.

—Sí, por supuesto, sin duda. ¡Yuju! ¡El Toyota es mío! —celebró contento—. Llamaré a Hinata para contarle la noticia —iba a irse cuando regresó a la cocina y volvió a abrazar a su padre—. Gracias, lo cuidaré, no te defraudaré.

—Eso espero, Naruto.

A la mañana siguiente un adormilado Toneri salía de su casa cuando se topó con un auto detenido en la entrada de su casa.

—¿Y esto? ¿De quién es este auto? —iba a rodear el vehículo para encaminarse a la parada de buses cuando sonó el claxon y para su sorpresa vio bajar la ventanilla del conductor y a Naruto saludarlo con diversión— ¿Naruto?

—Hey Toneri —saludó Naruto divertido—. ¿Qué te parece, te gusta mi nuevo auto?

—Que si me gusta, esta genial hermano.

—Ven sube —invitó Naruto. Sin ningún pelo de tonto, Toneri le tomó la palabra y subió al asiento del copiloto. Naruto arrancó el vehículo y condujo por las calles.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? Debió costarte mucho.

—Mi viejo lo compró en una subasta de autos usados. Después lo reparamos y con él fui a la boda de mi prima acompañado de Hinata.

—Cierto, cierto. No me contaste que pasó con Hinata.

Naruto sonrió muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

—No hay mucho que contar, sólo te diré que estoy saliendo con ella.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Toneri perforándole un oído a Naruto.

—Toneri, no chilles como chica —se quejó Naruto— haces que pierda la concentración en manejar.

—Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Detalles, detalles, dame detalles, Naruto.

—No seas chismoso, Toneri —dijo Naruto serio aunque su sonrisa divertida lo delataba—. Eso es algo entre Hinata y yo.

—Bueno, hombre, respeto eso. Pero al menos se besaron, ¿no?

La sonrisa de Naruto se amplió.

—Bastantes veces.

Toneri aulló como lobo, palmándole la espalda.

—Bien hecho, matador.

Naruto sonrió, pero dejo que Toneri lo molestará un poco, después de todo sin sus consejos y ayuda, él no se hubiera atrevido a nada con Hinata.

—¿Y vas a recoger a Hinata?

Naruto negó.

—No, hoy no. Me dijo que terminaría un importante trabajo con sus amigas y que iría en la tarde a entregarlo. La verdad es que pasamos todo el fin de semana juntos y no la deje terminarlo.

—Olé, matador —Victorió Toneri, haciendo reír a Naruto.

* * *

Tenten y Tamaki chillaron.

—Por eso no contestabas el teléfono todo el fin de semana, ¿eh pillina? —le codeó Tenten con picardía.

Hinata enrojeció.

—Mira, Tamaki. Ni siquiera lo niega.

—Debe ser verdad.

—Por favor, chicas —pidió Hinata mirando a su alrededor, avergonzada—. No hablen muy fuerte, nos podrían oír.

—Calma, mujer —tranquilizó Tenten, despreocupada—. Nadie nos escucha. Pero en serio cuenta, cuenta. ¿Besa bien?

—Tenten, por favor.

—Es sólo curiosidad —Hinata negó contrariada—. ¿Y bien? No me dejes con la duda.

Hinata miró alrededor.

—Besa asombroso —confesó Hinata con la cara roja. Tamaki y Tenten volvieron a chillar.

—Suertudota —codeó Tenten amistosamente—. Qué bien que todo el esfuerzo haya salido bien.

—Felicidades, Hinata —aplaudió Tamaki—. Ustedes hacen una linda pareja.

—Gracias, chicas. Sin ustedes creo que no lo habría logrado.

—¡Awww! —ambas chicas abrazaron a Hinata, conmovidas.

—Bueno, ¿y van a encontrarse hoy?

—Sí —respondió Hinata con una sonrisa resplandeciente— quedamos en vernos en la cafetería con Kiba y Shino, les vamos a contar que estamos saliendo —Hinata enrojeció—. La verdad que eso me pone un poco nerviosa, ya que no sé cómo se lo tomarán. Sobre todo Kiba, él es demasiado sobreprotector y siempre me ha visto como una hermana pequeña —dijo esto último algo preocupada.

—Ehmm…Hinata por si acaso ese tal Kiba es alto como de un metro setenta, setenta y cinco, cabello castaño y algo violento —preguntó algo dudosa Tamaki.

—Sí, físicamente, sí, pero Kiba no es violento. Es una persona muy noble y pacífica.

—Yo dudaría eso, Hinata.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Tenten?

Tenten sólo señaló algunos metros detrás de Hinata, donde un furioso Kiba tomaba de las solapas de las ropas de Naruto, zarandeándolo mientras gritaba a viva voz:

—¡¿Cómo que tú y Hinata están saliendo?!

Y así fue como se enteró Kiba que ambos estaban saliendo y Tenten y Tamaki conocieron al resto de amigos de la ojiperla.

—Hola guapa —saludó Toneri a Tenten, que lo miró con desconfianza—. Soy Toneri, amigo de Naruto. Mi tarjeta —le extendió, una tarjeta que la castaña tomó.

—"Casamentero profesional y experto en sacar de la friendzone a pobres tipos desesperados" —leyó Tenten con incredulidad—. ¿Es en serio?

—Voltea la tarjeta.

La chica lo hizo.

—"En serio" —Tenten le tiró la tarjeta en la cara mientras Tamaki reía—. Si en serio eres amigo de Naruto porque no le ayudas —dijo, señalando como Hinata defendía a un magullado Naruto de las garras de Kiba.

—Nahhh, yo le dije que no se hiciera el valiente y esperará hasta que fueran viejitos para decirle a Kiba que estaba saliendo con Hinata. Pero no, el joven me dijo que no habría ningún problema, que Kiba lo estimaba —negó—. Inocente.

—¿Así que prefieres ver de lejos?

—Oye, tengo una belleza que cuidar —se tomó de la barbilla, posando como modelo.

—¿Dónde que no la veo?

—¡Auch! Eso dolió.

Mientras que con Naruto y Hinata.

—Kiba no puedes tratar de esa manera a Naruto —protestó Hinata, mientras Naruto se escondía detrás de la chica y le hacía muecas burlonas a un furioso castaño.

—¿Cómo qué no? Tengo el total derecho a tratarlo como se me dé la gana. ¡Mal amigo! Yo que te presenté a Hinata y así me tratas, robándome a mi hermanita.

—No me estoy robando nada. Hinata es mi novia —aclaró Naruto, sonriendo confiado de que no le pasaría nada con Hinata protegiéndole—. Agradece que te estoy avisando, otro no lo hubiera hecho.

—Si serás…

—¡Kiba!

—Pero no lo escuchaste Hinata —se excusó Kiba señalándole, herido—. Mira cómo se burla.

—No me estoy burlando —negó Naruto— sólo aclaró que Hinata es ahora más mía que tuya y que pasaré mucho más tiempo con ella que tú —le sacó la lengua.

—Yo conozco a Hinata más tiempo que tú y no nos dejará tan fácil ¿sí o no, Shino?

El pelinegro se ajustó los lentes y comentó:

—Yo sólo quiero que Hinata sea feliz.

—¡Ja! Ni Shino está a tu favor —le señaló Naruto con saña.

—No es cierto, ándale, dile Shino que no es cierto.

Hinata se tomó la cabeza, a veces sentía que estaba rodeada de niños.

—¡Roba amigos!

—Acepta tu derrota, ttebayo.

—Mi inteligencia y mis planes son cien por ciento infalibles, ayudaron a Naruto a salir de la friendzone.

—¿Qué? —Kiba volteó hacia Toneri, que charlaba con las chicas—. Así que tú fuiste su cómplice.

—¿Yo? ¡Para nada! Eran fanfarronadas —rió el peliblanco, nerviosamente.

—Mentira —acotó Tenten—. Mira, me dio esta tarjeta, dijo que sin él Naruto no se hubiera atrevido a nada.

—¡Maldito compinche del roba amigos! —Gritó Kiba. Ni corto ni perezoso Toneri se escapó de allí siendo perseguido por un furioso Inuzuka—. No corras, que será peor tu castigo.

—Ni loco —gritó Toneri, escapando como podía de las garras de un molestísimo Kiba.

Y sin embargo, para Hinata eran sus amigos, sus personas más queridas y que hacían que cada día se coloreará con un poco más de luz.

Sintió la mano de Naruto, tomando la suya y sonrió.

Pero definitivamente amaba su vida y todas las personas que estaban en ella.

Apretó la mano de Naruto en respuesta y le sonrió.

Agradecía ese día que conoció a Naruto de casualidad en el cine y la manera en que había transformado su vida y el grupo de amigos que tenía.

La manera en la que transformaba su mundo y las sensaciones que le enseñaba a sentir estando a su lado.

Y ese sólo era el primer día.

¿Cuántas cosas más aprendería a su lado?

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **Que capítulo, ¿eh? No se quería acabar nunca. Siempre, siempre aparecía una escena nueva para acoplarse a la historia. Bueno, ya comenzamos con un nuevo arco, donde veremos más la interacción de ambos ya como una pareja y la relación de sus amigos a su alrededor, no sé ciertamente que escribiré pero sí que se centrará en NaruHina como una pareja que empieza a acoplarse a la personalidad de otro.**

 **Dato: No sé si saben, pero en Japón está mal visto que las parejas se besen en público, lo consideran de mal gusto tanto para los niños y adultos mayores quienes son los más respetados por su edad. Es por ello que en los animes, le toman mucha importancia a los besos en sus personajes. Así que pensé que Hinata sería más tradicionalista mientras que Naruto sería el más coqueto de la relación.**

 **Ya veremos que nuevas aventuras tendrán ambos y con idea nueva saldré para este par.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **P.D. A propósito el sábado ya terminó mi semestre, ¡yey! y al fin tendré un mes de vacaciones. ¡Al fin un poco de tiempo libre! Esta semana ha sido un dolor de cabeza tras otro, ni se imaginan lo duro que ha sido no poder escribir el capítulo con tantas ideas desbordando en mi cabeza, pero sin tener tiempo libre. Espero tomar un ritmo más ágil para publicar los siguientes capítulos.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Pero, ¿qué pasaba si éste ya había llegado a su vida sin que se hubiera dado cuenta? Muy distinto a como lo imaginaba, distinto en su carácter y en su forma de ser. Tal vez alguien como Naruto.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **23.**

Hinata estaba sentada debajo de la sombra de un árbol con un libro en sus manos, leyendo tranquilamente en el campus de la universidad. Había aprovechado que tenía una hora libre para retomar la lectura de un libro que dejó a la mitad.

El viento sopló agitando sus cabellos negros cubriéndole el rostro. Algo molesta, lo ató en un moño desprolijo y retomó la lectura.

En ese instante, una sombra cubrió su visión.

—¡Hola, Hinata! —exclamó Naruto sonriendo ampliamente. El rubio había estado buscando a la chica y se sorprendió verla con aquel gesto de concentración, enfocada en su lectura y aislada de todos; con aquel gesto soñador y tierno que notaba en ella cuando se concentraba en lo que le gustaba.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hinata, al verle.

—¡Naruto! —alzó la mirada y vio al rubio con las manos en sus bolsillos, con el cabello despeinado, luciendo casual y una sonrisa reluciente en su rostro.

Como si no se diera cuenta de lo grandioso que era.

Como si no percibiera lo especial que era para ella.

—¿Qué haces? —Naruto se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, mirándola curioso.

—Leyendo —Naruto se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la chica. Hinata se sonrojó, y rió nerviosa—. ¿Qué…que haces, Naruto?

—Yo también quiero leer. ¿Me dejarías leer, Hinata? —pidió, queriendo pasar un tiempo de calidad con la chica, de compartir con ella sus aficiones y aprender a ser parte de ellas.

—E-está bien —asintió Hinata de acuerdo con sus palabras y removió las páginas hasta llegar a la primera. Que importaba volver a leer un libro desde el inicio si se podía compartir una experiencia, para crear un momento, un lugar que pueda ser para ellos dos.

Y esa tarde no hicieron nada más que eso: leer.

* * *

 **Respondiendo review:**

 **Guest: Gracias por el comentario pero soy cien por ciento NaruHina y escribir un SasuSaku me sería dificil ya que estoy concentrada en esta historia y en algunas otras que tengo en meta, no es que me disguste pero mi pareja favorita y con la que me siento bastante identificada es mi adorado NH, te animo a escribir un OS, sobre ellos ya que así empecé a escribir cuando no encontré lo que yo quería leer.**

 **Zekiel79: Gracias por dejar un comentario y por tus palabras. Bueno, tu idea suena genial  
acerca de un Naruto desterrado que bien llevado bien tomaría una buena cantidad de capítulos para escribir que obviamente tomará un montón de tiempo para hacer. El problema es que ya he leído ese tipo de historia y no le encuentro una razón para hacerlo más que una mera repetición de acontecimientos, ¿Qué podría explotar en ese drama? No tengo la menor idea y sin un objetivo claro acerca de ello, no sabría que escribir. Te invitó, ya que pareces interesado en esa historia, a escribirla, incluso puedo ayudarte a corregir tus textos sino tienes inconvenientes. Saludos.**

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Sorry, por el capítulo tan corto pero me gustó el capítulo sea así y en serio, en serio no quise agregar más. Existe algo sublime en lo breve si este es coherente, lleno de sentido y sentimientos que me encanta.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Pero, ¿qué pasaba si éste ya había llegado a su vida sin que se hubiera dado cuenta? Muy distinto a como lo imaginaba, distinto en su carácter y en su forma de ser. Tal vez alguien como Naruto.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **24.**

Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

—No, no, no.

—Oh, vamos, Hinata. Tienes que acompañarme.

—Claro que no. Kiba puede acompañarte.

—No quiero ir con Kiba. Quiero ir contigo.

Hinata se enterneció y le acarició la mejilla.

—Naruto eso es muy dulce —el rubio sonrió cerrando los ojos, apreciando aquella caricia— pero no.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no? Si es muy divertido.

—Mi concepto de diversión no es que me llenen el cuerpo de pintura, Naruto.

—Pero el paintball es increíble, ttebayo —la abrazó, cuando la vio querer escapar—. Vamos, Hinata —la chica negó frenéticamente. Naruto la tomó de las mejillas fijando sus ojos en los claros de ella—. Por favor, Hinata. Quiero hacer esto contigo —rogó.

Hinata se quedó quieta, embelesada en la mirada de Naruto y asintió lentamente.

—¡Genial!

—¿Eh! —apenas Hinata fue consciente cuando Naruto la arrastró con él hacia el campo de paintball.

Media hora después, con el equipo de paintball puesto y con la pistola de pintura en las manos, Hinata se escondía en un bloque de madera tratando de evitar que la acribillaran en pintura. Hace unos quince minutos atrás estuvo con Naruto protegiéndola de la gran cantidad de hombres llenos de testosterona en aquel juego. Pero se separaron en una intercepción tomando caminos distintos y al ser el campo de juego de paintball lleno de obstáculos y bloques para esconderse, no sabía dónde hallarlo.

Asomó la cabeza por un par de segundos y un montón de bolas de pintura cayeron en el lugar.

—Naruto, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó con el corazón agitado y temerosa, refugiándose en su escondite.

De repente, un grupo de personas del equipo contrario cayeron al suelo llenos de pintura en toda su ropa mientras un rubio de ojos azules aparecía en medio de todos, resaltando entre los caídos y con una sonrisa resplandeciente y satisfecha.

Naruto se acercó a una encogida Hinata y le extendió la mano.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata?

La ojiperla alzó la mirada y vio a Naruto vestido con la ropa militar y los googles que entregaban en aquel juego, con un aire varonil y el cabello rebelde agitado con el viento. Se encontraba fresco, radiante y lleno de valentía.

—Naruto.

—Lo siento, Hinata —sonrió apenado—. Creo que me emocioné con el juego —aún mirándola, apuntó a la distancia, haciendo caer a un tipo con una mancha de pintura en el pecho—. Será mejor irnos.

—Pero, a ti te gusta este juego, Naruto.

—Sí, pero tú no te sientes cómoda y aún así me seguiste, Hinata. Respeto eso.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata con intenciones de besarla, hecho que aprovechó el último jugador que quedaba del equipo contrario para atacar al rubio distraído con Hinata.

La ojiperla tomó la pistola de pintura y disparó dos bolas de pintura con rapidez, dándole en la frente del chico que cayó al suelo.

Asombrado, Naruto volvió la mirada y miró del chico derribado a Hinata que estaba sorprendida sin creerse lo que había hecho.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —celebró Naruto, cargando a Hinata y haciéndola girar entre sus brazos ante las exclamaciones de la ojiperla.

* * *

Más tarde, sentados en una banca del parque, Naruto y Hinata contemplaban una puesta de sol.

La cabeza de Hinata descansaba en el hombro de Naruto mientras que éste rodeaba sus hombros con sus brazos acercándosela hacía sí, para sentir la calidez de la chica que cada día se adentraba más y más en su corazón.

La besó en la sien, haciéndola suspirar.

—¿Sabes, Naruto? El paintball es el mejor juego del mundo —exclamó Hinata emocionada—. Nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina en mi vida, después que le disparé a ese chico. ¿Crees que éste bien? La verdad me preocuparía haberlo herido.

El rubio sonrió, conocedor de la preocupación y amabilidad que tenía con todo el mundo, siendo ésta una de las cualidades que más admiraba en la chica: su corazón, su noble corazón.

Sabía que la chica había puesto todo su empeño en seguirlo en sus locuras y travesuras y el solo hecho de que estuviera intentándolo, hacía que se le llenará el corazón de gozo.

Quería compartir con ella cada pequeña parte de su vida, de sus pasatiempos, como todo lo que le disgustaba y molestaba.

Porque Naruto quería que Hinata estuviera en cada parte de su vida así como ella estaba siendo parte de la suya.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **Cortito, súper cortito pero lleno de todo mi cariño.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Pero, ¿qué pasaba si éste ya había llegado a su vida sin que se hubiera dado cuenta? Muy distinto ha como lo imaginaba, distinto en su carácter y en su forma de ser. Tal vez alguien como Naruto.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **25.**

Hinata rió, divertida.

—Tú te aprovechaste de mi —acusó Naruto, señalándola con su cuchara llena de helado.

—¿Yo? Tú fuiste quien perdió el papel con la dirección de Kiba. Yo sólo tomé la oportunidad de comer un helado gratis.

Naruto hizo una mueca con la boca sin poder rebatirle nada a Hinata.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la heladería donde Hinata lo había llevado cuando recién se conocían, recordando aquella anécdota donde Hinata lo había guiado a casa de Kiba, después de que el rubio perdiera su dirección.

—Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora soy más precavido y genial —murmuró Naruto, comiendo el helado de mala manera y manchándose en el proceso sin percatarse.

Divertida, Hinata tomó una servilleta, se inclinó y le limpió la cara.

—Pareces un niño —negó Hinata, limpiándole la mejilla con delicadeza ante la sorpresa del rubio que quedó pasmado antes sus acciones—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver toparse con sus ojos azules totalmente abiertos.

—N-ada —ocultó su sonrojo en su copa de helado.

—Anda, dime.

—Ya te dije que nada.

—Obviamente te pasa algo, Naruto. Anda dime —insistió Hinata intrigada.

—Sólo estaba pensando…

—¿En qué?

—…en que…en que…—miró a su alrededor— ¡en que hace un excelente día!

Hinata volteó a la ventana, dándole a Naruto un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Por qué no aprovechamos para salir a caminar al parque? —propuso Naruto con más aplomo.

Hinata sonrió encantada y asintió.

El rubio pagó la cuenta y salieron al sol de la tarde, el inusual silencio del chico, intrigaba a Hinata pero no quería atosigarlo con preguntas que pudieran incomodarlo.

Sintió el brazo de Naruto en sus hombros haciéndola sonreír y olvidó sus preocupaciones. Cuando Naruto estuviera listo, Hinata estaría allí para escucharlo.

* * *

—¡No te duermas, Naruto! —exclamó Kiba, golpeándole en la cabeza.

—Kiba, deja de golpearme —se quejó Naruto sobándose la cabeza— y por qué no golpeas a Toneri que está dormido desde hace rato —señaló al albino que dormía pacíficamente, acurrucado en el sofá de Hinata.

—Él me cae bien.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, irritado.

—¡Traje más café! —anunció Hinata trayendo una bandeja con tazas y algunos bocadillos, ayudada por Shino.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el Aburame, mirando de Kiba riendo y a Naruto malhumorado.

—Ya sabes como es este rubio —señaló Kiba despectivamente.

Naruto gruñó.

Hinata se dejó caer al lado del rubio y le sonrió.

—¿Galleta? —ofreció amablemente.

—No, gracias —declinó Naruto.

—¿Bizcochos?

—No tengo hambre —negó Naruto de brazos cruzados. Hinata miró de un lado al otro y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

Naruto la miró asombrado, llevando una mano donde le había besado y esfumando todo su enojo contra Kiba. Eran pocas las veces que la Hyuga se mostraba tan abiertamente cariñosa con él, delante de sus amigos.

Hinata enrojeció y retorció sus dedos, nerviosa.

—Lo siento, no quise…—chilló cuando Naruto se abalanzó contra ella y pegó sus labios, besándola con euforia.

—Idiota, ¿qué haces? —gruñó Kiba tan alto que despertó a un adormecido Toneri, se plantó delante de la pareja y los separó—. No voy a dejar que te aproveches de Hinata.

—El idiota eres tú. Hinata es mi novia y yo puedo besarla cuando yo quiera.

—¡No delante de mí, pervertido!

—Lo que pasa es que eres un envidioso y no te gusta ver la felicidad de los demás.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, estas celoso que yo tenga una perfecta relación con Hinata y tú no tengas ni un perro que te ladré. Ah, no, perdón, si tienes —dijo Naruto burlón—. Pobre, sólo tienes a Akamaru.

—¡Vas a morir, Namikaze!

Naruto y Kiba peleaban, Hinata intentaba separarlos, Toneri despertaba sin entender nada y Shino, Shino tomaba su café, tranquilo, ajeno a todo mientras leía entretenido un libro apoyado en su regazo.

* * *

Hinata reía divertida con un vaso de soda en la mano, viendo como Kiba y Toneri arrastraba a un serio y exasperado Shino a bailar en medio de la pista de baile. Siendo que el cumpleaños del Aburame cayó en fin de semana y aprovechando que Toneri tenía un conocido en un bar de la ciudad decidieron celebrarlo allí, pese a la reticencia de Shino que no pudo decir que no, ante la insistencia y entusiasmo de sus amigos quienes organizaron su fiesta de cumpleaños.

—¿Divirtiéndote? —preguntó una voz, susurrándole en el oído.

—¡Naruto! —Exclamó y le echó los brazos al cuello—. Pensé que ya no llegabas.

Naruto rió divertido del entusiasmo de la chica.

—¿Y perderme el cumpleaños de Shino? Sabes que Kiba me mataría —respondió Naruto, quitándole algunos mechones de cabello del rostro—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien ahora que has llegado —murmuró Hinata y se sonrojó con sus palabras.

Naruto rió.

—Eres encantadora, Hinata, ¿lo sabias? —Naruto se inclinó para besarla.

Hinata volvió a enrojecer, pero acercó su rostro más hacia él.

—¡Llegamos! —Exclamó Tenten con un grito, sobresaltándolos y alejándolos—. ¡Uy! ¡Lo siento —dijo al darse cuenta lo que interrumpió.

Tamaki rió apenada de lo escandalosa que era su amiga.

—No pasa nada, ttebayo —respondió Naruto y cogió la mano de la ojiperla—. Vamos a sentarnos —propuso— he encontrado una mesa libre.

—Lo siento, Naruto —negó Tenten— pero yo he venido a bailar y eso haré. ¡Vamos Tamaki!

—Ah, pero yo…—Tamaki suspiró—. Ok —ambas chicas se alejaron de ellos, dejándole solos.

—Vamos, Hinata —dijo Naruto. La chica asintió.

Se ubicaron en una mesa cercana a la pista de baile donde vieron como las chicas se unieron a los otros tres y bailaban divertidos y contentos.

—Ellos se llevaban, ¿bien, no? —opinó Hinata señalando a sus amigos.

—Demasiado bien —respondió Naruto viendo como el pobre Shino era obligado a bailar al medio de todos con evidente torpeza.

—¿Cómo te fueron en los exámenes, Naruto? —preguntó Hinata viéndolo de reojo.

—¡Uf! Cada vez son más difíciles —se quejó, rascándose la nuca—. No se cómo ese tonto no está preocupado —señaló al Otsutsuki que hacía el ridículo bailando moviendo los brazos de forma extraña.

—Estoy segura que lo hiciste bien —tomó su mano y le dio un leve apretón, para transmitirle confianza.

Naruto miró sus manos unidas y sonrió.

—¿Cómo es que siempre tienes las palabras precisas para levantarme el ánimo?

—Es un don —se ufanó Hinata, haciendo una pose exagerada de superioridad.

Ambos rieron.

—Estuve pensando…—comenzó a decir Naruto.

—¿Sí? —alentó Hinata a que continuará.

—Bueno, el próximo año, será mi último año en la universidad, ¿verdad? —Hinata asintió—. Bueno, estuve pensando en buscar un empleo.

—¿Un empleo?

—Sí, algo que me haga ganar dinero extra. Lo necesito para mantener el auto, reparaciones y esas cosas y es algo patético pedirle a mis padres dinero todo el tiempo. Además, que me gustaría llevarte a lugares más geniales, ya sabes restaurantes elegantes y eso.

—Sabes que a mí no me importan esas cosas, Naruto —le recordó Hinata.

—Tal vez. Pero después te aburrirás de ir a los mismos lugares conmigo y me dejarás y yo viviré toda mi vida como un solterón, ¡oh no! Tendré que criar gatos y tú sabes que soy alérgico a su pelaje.

—Naruto, Naruto, Naruto —dijo Hinata cuando lo vio cada vez más perdido en sus locas ideas—. ¡Naruto! —el rubio dejo de revolotear por toda la mesa y la miró—. Podrías calmarte un segundo —él asintió—. Bien, en primer lugar a mí no me importa el dinero, segundo lugar ¿en serio crees que me aburriría de ti? y en tercer lugar, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando por ti? Un montón, así que te será imposible que me separen de ti, ¿ok?

Naruto la abrazó.

—Eres tan genial, Hinata —exclamó Naruto reposando su cabeza en su hombro—. Por eso te quiero —apenas fue consciente de sus palabras, el rubio se congeló y se separó lentamente de ella.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Hinata sorprendida.

—Nada.

—Pero tú dijiste…

—Yo no dije nada.

—Pero si acabas de decir…

—Hace mucho calor por aquí —interrumpió Naruto—. Traeré algo para beber —se levantó de su asiento y salió técnicamente corriendo del lugar, dejando a solas a Hinata.

Pasó de la barra de bebidas, la pista de baile y la música hasta una puerta que daba a la calle que el personal usaba para botar los desperdicios y que daba en un callejón algo sucio y maltrecho. Gruñó y caminó de un lado al otro exasperado consigo mismo.

—Pero que idiota —exclamó golpeando con frustración su puño contra su palma abierta—. ¿En serio: "te quiero"? Como se me ocurre decirle eso, es muy pronto, muy, muy pronto. Sólo son seis meses de relación y de estúpido vas y le dices…

—Te quiero.

—Aja —asintió Naruto—. Seguro, Hinata se va a asustar o ya se asustó. No debí decirle eso, yo y mi estúpida boca.

—No creo que sea tan malo.

—¿Así? ¿Y tú qué sabes? —encaró a la persona que estaba detrás de sí y vio a Hinata apoyada en la puerta y enrojeció—. H-Hinata, ¿escuchaste lo que dije?

—Algo.

Naruto rió, apenado.

—Bueno, todo era una broma, Ja, Ja, ¿yo quererte? Ufff, ¡para nada! —trató de arreglarlo pero se notaba más nervioso—. Quiero decir eres increíble, tan amable y bonita, hermosa, ¡claro que te quiero! ¡No! espera…—enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta que divagaba y se enredaba en sus palabras.

Hinata se apartó de la puerta y se paró delante de Naruto que intentaba explicarse sin éxito.

—Naruto.

—¿Eh?

—Yo también te quiero —confesó Hinata, con las mejillas rojas.

—¿De-de verdad?

—Sí.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Estás segura?

Hinata se exasperó y tomó la manija de la puerta, dispuesta a irse.

—Espera Hinata, estaba bromeando —exclamó Naruto, apoyando su mano encima de la suya—. Lo siento, es que estoy muy nervioso y yo no sé cómo portarme con esto —tocó su pecho, señalando su corazón— es muy fuerte y muy grande, es como tener todos mis sentimientos latiendo en mi pecho con una sola fuerza y da miedo.

—¿Te da miedo que me quieras? —preguntó Hinata desalentada.

—¡No, no! —se rascó el cabello, sin saberse explicar—. Aparte de mis padres, eres la persona que más quiero, Hinata y eso me da miedo, me da miedo arruinarlo todo. No soy alguien muy maduro que digamos, tampoco alguien muy sensible para entenderte y soy horriblemente despistado. Estoy seguro que voy arruinarlo todo de un modo o de otro... —Hinata lo abrazó y Naruto se sintió terriblemente aliviado.

La abrazó contra sí con ternura.

Había estado callando esos pensamientos durante esos meses, sin saber a quién decírselos, temeroso de defraudar a Hinata al notar que él no era tan perfecto como ella imaginaba, que no era tan valiente como ella creía.

Hinata siempre había dicho que admiraba su determinación y valentía en todo lo que hacía pero con respecto en el amor, siempre había dudado tanto y cometido estúpidos errores que cualquier otro hubiera fácilmente evitado y estar con Hinata era doblemente difícil.

Porque la amaba y temía no estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

—Nadie es perfecto —susurró Hinata— y siempre vamos a cometer errores, pero ello nos ayuda a crecer y madurar, Naruto. Esos errores que dices, forman parte de ti, la parte que hace que seas tú.

Hinata alzó la mirada y le sonrió. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares, repasándolos con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Te quiero Hinata —dijo Naruto con firmeza.

Las mejillas de Hinata se inundaron de un fuerte sonrojo.

Había tanto amor en esos ojos azules que hicieron a su corazón emocionarse. Nunca, ni siquiera en sus mejores sueños hubiera podido pensar que ella sería podría vivir un tipo de amor tan grande como el que sentía por Naruto.

—Yo también. Te quiero, te quiero Naruto.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, siempre me animan a seguir.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Pero, ¿qué pasaba si éste ya había llegado a su vida sin que se hubiera dado cuenta? Muy distinto ha como lo imaginaba, distinto en su carácter y en su forma de ser. Tal vez alguien como Naruto.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **26.**

Naruto torció sus manos y volvió a revisar su carpeta llena de papeles para asegurarse que no le faltará ninguno.

—Calma, hombre —dijo Toneri, sentado a su lado con los brazos tras la nuca y en pose relajada.

Naruto lo miró de mala manera.

—Tú siempre te tomas todo a la ligera, Toneri —se quejó.

El albino se encogió de hombros.

—Esa es mi filosofía de vida, que te puedo decir —se estiró en su asiento y bostezó ruidosamente—. No entiendo porque las entrevistas de trabajo deben ser tan temprano. Muero de sueño.

—¿Volviste a quedarte despierto hasta la madrugada viendo anime? —preguntó Naruto, con una sonrisa torcida. Al parecer ciertos hábitos en su amigo eran inalterables a pesar del tiempo que lo conocía.

Toneri sonrió fingiendo inocencia.

—Puede que me haya enganchado en uno nuevo.

Naruto negó, divertido.

A medida que el tiempo transcurría la idea de buscar un empleo se consolidaba en la mente de Naruto como se lo comentó a Hinata semanas atrás. Estaba a menos de medio año de terminar la carrera y la idea de continuar viviendo en la casa de sus padres, no le apetecía para nada. Sus padres le cuidaron, alimentaron y educaron durante un largo tiempo y quedarse más tiempo con ellos sería abusar de su hospitalidad.

Además, quería salir, independizarse, buscar un lugar propio. Algo que pudiera llamar suyo. Claro que para ello, necesitaba ahorrar dinero y para obtener dinero; necesitaba trabajar y por ello estaba ese temprano lunes, sentado en la espera de su turno en aquella oficina.

Y, en esa travesía parecía seguirlo también Toneri.

—Sabes que estoy buscando empleo para mudarme de mi casa y para ello debo trabajar. Lo que no entendió es porque estás aquí, Toneri. Que yo recuerde tus padres te pagan la carrera y el alquiler de tu departamento. Tú no necesitas dinero.

El Otsutsuki se sobresaltó.

—Bueno, sí…—dudó, rascándose la nuca—. Pero no es lo mismo, sólo me dan lo necesario para mantenerme y algo de dinero extra no me vendría mal.

Naruto encerró los ojos, mirando con atención al Otsutsuki.

—No te creo, ttebayo.

—Cree lo que quieras —dijo Toneri, sin darle importancia.

Una joven vestida elegantemente salió de una oficina con una lista en las manos y los miró de reojo.

—Namikaze Naruto —llamó, interrumpiendo la charla de los dos amigos y consultando la lista con los nombres de los postulantes.

—Yo —respondió Naruto levantándose de su asiento.

—Sígueme.

El Namikaze respiró hondo y la siguió.

Durante casi dos semanas estuvo yendo de un lado para el otro, tocando puertas, dándole vistazos a los anuncios de empleos en la red y contactando con compañeros de la universidad que conocieran lugares donde solicitarán practicantes o trabajos de medio tiempo.

Pero, o él tenía mala suerte o los trabajos para los que aplicaban eran difíciles de ingresar pero hasta el momento no tenía resultados alentadores en la búsqueda de empleo. Sólo ese mismo día pasó por más de diez entrevistas de trabajos y repartido curriculum en distintas empresas, compañías y agencias de empleo sin esperanzas.

Bueno, nadie dijo que madurar era sencillo.

Ni mucho menos abrirse camino por sí mismo era cuestión de suerte.

Suspiró.

Ahora mismo era el último de los solicitantes de una larga lista que lo precedieron en esa tarde. La compañía donde se encontraba esperando su turno de ser llamado era de una constructora que solicitaba practicantes que tuvieran carreras afines con la construcción e ingeniería, perfecto para Naruto, pero a medida que veía salir a los postulantes, sus ánimos decaían ya que los veía entrar con una sonrisa y terminaban asustados, molestos y hasta una joven salió llorando.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —se preguntó Naruto, ajustando y desajustando la corbata que se puso esa mañana. No era precisamente el más inteligente de su clase, ni el más aplicado o el más hábil. Tampoco tenía experiencia laboral, cuestión que le fastidiaba porque el 80% de los empleos lo pedían. ¿Así que no era mejor irse ahora y evitarse la vergüenza de enfrentarse a quien le entrevistaría y le dijera en su caso que era un inútil? Con esos negros pensamientos en su mente se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a irse, cuando su móvil sonó, deteniéndolo.

—¡Naruto! —La dulce voz de Hinata se escuchó cuando respondió el móvil— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te está yendo todo? —a pesar de la distancia, el rubio pudo notar la emoción en su voz.

—Hinata —Naruto se tomó la frente y sonrió nerviosamente—. Hola. ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Estás en clases?

—No, no todavía, estamos en receso. Pero eso no es importante. Dime, ¿cómo va todo por allá? ¿Ya deslumbraste algún gerente para que te contraté de por vida?

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto.

—Casi, sólo me estoy dando tiempo para que ver todo, tengo tantas ofertas —mintió, para no defraudarla—. Ahora estoy esperando mi última entrevista. Ya sabes —rió para no preocuparla— para ampliar las opciones.

—Increíble, Naruto —halagó Hinata—. Estoy segura de que lo harás increíble, sólo muéstrales la calidad de persona que eres y te contrataran enseguida.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí. Por supuesto. Eres inteligente e imaginativo y nunca te rindes en lo que te propones, eres determinado y valiente, Naruto. Cualquier trabajo que consigas estarán felices de tenerte porque eres maravilloso.

Naruto sintió que las palabras de aliento de Hinata inflamaban su pecho y lo llevaban de confort y confianza. Como si de repente todo el temor y malas energías que pesaba bajo sus hombros se esfumarán y lo llenaran de vitalidad y energía. Como si pudiera lograrlo todo, como si el mundo no fuera nada comparado con su fortaleza.

—Namikaze Naruto —lo llamaron haciéndole volver hacia la puerta donde una joven lo esperaba mientras salía otro pasante frustrado—. Su turno.

—Debo irme Hinata —anunció Naruto cubriendo el móvil para que sólo su voz fuera oída por la ojiperla.

—Suerte —le deseó Hinata y cortó la comunicación.

Naruto guardó el móvil en su bolsillo y lentamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Estoy listo —tomó el folder con sus papeles y siguió a la joven secretaria hasta la oficina donde sería entrevistado por uno de los reclutadores de aquella empresa. Infundado en confianza gracias a las palabras de Hinata en su mente.

La oficina era pequeña y tenía algunos ventanales con las cortinas abiertas que si fuera una hora más temprana haría que diera el sol en todo su esplendor. Un hombre vestido de manera formal, de cabellera plateada alborotada y cubierto con un extraño tapabocas oscuro estaba sentado en un escritorio con una gran pila de papeles a su lado, Naruto supuso que sería los papeles de los otros postulantes.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el hombre, levantándose de su asiento y alzando la mano. Naruto dio un paso hacia adelante y se la estrechó, no tan fuerte para que no pareciera de carácter déspota ni tan suave para que se le tachara de falto de carácter.

—Buenas tardes, Namikaze Naruto. Mucho gusto.

—Hatake Kakashi —se presentó el hombre y tomó asiento, invitándolo a hacer lo mismo—. Bueno, Naruto —Kakashi cruzó los brazos y lo evaluó con la mirada—. ¿Tienes alguna experiencia trabajando?

Naruto tragó saliva por un segundo, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Hinata y se llenó de valor.

—Podría mentirle y decirle que sí, señor Hatake, pero usted lo descubriría al instante al ver mis papeles —Naruto señaló la pila de papeles que acompañaban al otro—. Así que no, no tengo experiencia trabajando pero lo que sí tengo es la voluntad de adquirirla aquí, en esta compañía de prestigio. De llenarme de habilidades y experiencias de personas mucho más inteligentes y brillantes que yo y que ésta se beneficie con las que yo traigo consigo.

Kakashi alzó las cejas con sorpresa, pero no mostró más emoción.

—¿Qué crees que puedas aportar aquí que otras personas no hicieran?

—Soy una persona determinada. Los objetivos que me planteó en la vida son mi prioridad y no dejo que nada me distraiga de ellos. Con esa misma determinación trabajaré para realizar mi trabajo y haré lo mejor de mí para que lo objetivos de esta empresa sean cumplidos.

—¿Conoces el prestigio de esta compañía?

—Así es, señor. Su fundador es Jiraiya, un hombre rico a quien le gusta recorrer el mundo para inspirarse a construir edificios que nadie más ha imaginado. Pese a que es considerado un hombre solitario, es uno de los hombres que más dinero aporta a eventos de caridad y ayuda humanitaria de todo el mundo.

—Parece conocer perfectamente todo lo que sucede en esta compañía.

Naruto sonrió con más confianza cuando vio a Kakashi sonreír. Era una buena señal.

—Por supuesto, señor. Siempre estoy preparado para todo. Yo…

—Puedes irte —interrumpió Kakashi de repente.

Naruto estaba desconcertado.

—Pero, aún no he dado toda mi opinión.

—Para mí es suficiente —determinó Kakashi, revisando algunos documentos—. Shizune —llamó a la secretaria que se mantuvo callada, observándolo todo.

—Sí, señor —Shizune se adelantó hasta ellos.

—Lleve al señor Namikaze al departamento jurídico y que le redacten un contrato de seis meses, claro que éste se podrá ampliar dependiendo de su desempeño. Felicidades, señor Namikaze, usted está contratado.

Naruto estaba tan asombrado que apenas sintió cuando Kakashi le estrechó la mano, felicitándole. Una lenta alegría inundó a Naruto que rió y celebró estrechándola con entusiasmo y energía.

—No se arrepentirá señor. Daré lo mejor de mí, se lo aseguro, ttebayo —dijo Naruto.

Se despidió cordialmente de Kakashi y se encaminó con Shizune hacia el departamento jurídico, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

El auto de Naruto estaba estacionado en una colina, un lugar perfecto para ver las estrellas en aquella noche tranquila y pasar un tiempo de calidad con Hinata. Con entusiasmo, el Namikaze le contó contento como había obtenido finalmente el empleo a una atenta Hinata a quien le narró las peripecias que tuvo en un inicio por pasar las entrevistas de empleo todos aquellos días y todas las cerradas de puerta de muchos, que le habían tachado de falto de experiencia y demasiado joven en un principio.

—¿Cómo voy a obtener experiencia sino me dan la oportunidad? Eso es ilógico —argumentó Naruto, quejándose.

Hinata asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras.

—Pero finalmente pudiste demostrar tu valía, Naruto.

—Sí, eso es lo más genial, Hinata. Voy a estar como pasante un tiempo y luego, vendrán los verdaderos proyectos.

—¿Y Toneri? ¿Qué pasó con él?

—Ese suertudo —se quejó Naruto pero estaba sonriendo así que Hinata supuso que no estaba molesto con el Otsutsuki—. También lo aceptaron, estaremos trabajando en un cubículo cerca uno al otro.

—Eso es bueno.

—No creo que tanto, pero no estaré tan solo y al menos tendré una cara conocida en aquel lugar —Naruto abrazó de forma sorpresiva a Hinata haciéndole sonrojar—. Gracias —murmuró ocultando su rostro contra su cuello.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hinata sin entender, acariciándole las hebras rubias de sus cabellos con sus dedos.

—Si no hubieran sido por tus palabras, creo que no lo hubiera conseguido. Tus palabras me dieron la suficiente confianza para intentarlo —murmuró Naruto, algo apagado—. Todo este tiempo me sentí un fracasado con tantos rechazados y puertas cerradas en la cara.

—No es cierto —le contradijo Hinata— tú eres maravilloso, Naruto. Si ese señor no se daba cuenta de las extraordinarias cualidades que tienes, el fracasado hubiera sido él, al no reconocerlo.

Naruto alzó el rostro y la miró con fijeza. La mirada de Naruto era tan potente y llena de cariño por ella que Hinata se sonrojó y jugó nerviosamente con sus manos.

—Te quiero —susurró Naruto con tanto sentimiento que la dejaron sin palabras.

Claro que le había escuchado decir aquellas mismas palabras hace algún tiempo, a veces de forma juguetona, otra de forma honesta y sincera pero esta vez parecía…

…tan maduro,

…tan real,

…tan inquebrantable como si le estuviera haciendo un juramento, una promesa que prometía ser eterna. Como…

Naruto tomó sus mejillas y la acercó contra sí, para besarla, nublando cualquier pensamiento de la mente.

El calor de sus bocas, arrastraron a Naruto a sentarla en su regazo para sentirla más cercana, más unida, más suya de lo que otra persona había sido en su vida. Su mano izquierda bajó hasta la cintura de Hinata donde la acarició dibujando formas indefinidas. La escuchó gemir de sorpresa cuando su lengua se adentró en la boca de Hinata. Siempre fue lo suficiente precavido para besarla, siempre con ternura y cariño, siempre correcto con respecto a Hinata.

Siempre respetuoso.

Caballero, noble…

Sin embargo, desde hace algunos meses, sus deseos por la joven crecían en su interior de forma apasionada. La amaba y ansiaba saber cómo sería sentir ese amor representado en forma física, como sería sentir su piel bajó sus dedos, la ternura de sus caricias y la estrechez de su cintura…

Naruto tomó una bocanada de aire viendo como el pecho de Hinata subía y bajaba intentando recuperar el aire. La tentación de su blanco cuello fueron demasiado para Naruto que deslizó sus labios repartiendo húmedos besos que la hicieron suspirar y temblar al mismo tiempo. La escuchó gemir haciendo que la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpará en algunas partes que le resultaron molestas en ese momento.

Para Hinata era como la revolución de todos sus sentidos con sólo sentir las caricias que le prodigaba Naruto. Quería y temía con la misma intensidad, que la mareaban. Volvió a sentir los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos y le correspondió, colocando sus brazos en su cuello.

Los dedos del rubio acariciaron su espalda y el largo de su cabello; bajando peligrosamente...

El celular de Hinata sonó, sobresaltándolos.

Hinata se separó de inmediato de Naruto y lo tomó después de tres tonadas, regresando a su asiento.

—Es mi padre —explicó y contestó—. Sí, papá, llegaré en algunos minutos. Naruto ya me está llevando a casa —se sonrojó, mirándolo de reojo e intentando calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón—. Sí, te llamaré cuando llegué —cortó la llamada y se volvió a Naruto.

Sus ojos chocaron y desviaron la mirada, apenados.

—Debo ir a casa —dijo Hinata como un murmullo.

—Bien —respondió Naruto y arrancó el motor del auto.

Hinata jugó con sus manos sin saber cómo comportarse mientras Naruto se debatía en cómo debía iniciar el tema. Las cosas sin decir que ocurrió entre ambos parecían de cierta medida desequilibrantes, como si de repente en su relación se hubiera roto una brecha que no sabían que podían cruzar.

—Yo…—intentó Naruto haciendo que los ojos aperlados de Hinata se alzarán para mirarle. Rió y no supo cómo seguir. "¡Que complicado!" —pensó, superado por sus emociones y el arrebato loco de hace algunos instantes. ¿Cómo pretendía abordar un tema tan delicado como _ese?_

Hinata también sonrió, pero se lamentó interiormente.

Se sentía confundida y acalorada.

Sí, se habían besado muchas veces anteriormente, pero ahora era parecía diferente.

Más osado.

Más ardiente.

Más íntimo y no sabía que pensar al respecto. Lo miró: el rostro de Naruto estaba concentrado mirando a la autopista, sus manos empuñaban el volante con firmeza e imaginó como sería ser tocada por él, poder sentir sus caricias, sentirse amada por él en una forma más física, más _pasional._

Enrojeció y no apartó la vista de la ventanilla en todo el camino de regreso a casa.

Se despidieron tímidamente uno del otro y cada uno se encaminó a su domicilio.

Sin saber que decirse.

Esa noche Hinata se recostó en su cama con una duda en la mente y un nerviosismo latente.

Al parecer una nueva etapa en su noviazgo iniciaba, después de todo cuando uno empezaba a madurar, lo hacía en todos los aspectos de su vida y Naruto y Hinata tendrían recién que convivir con ello.

Sea de una manera u otra.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **Esto se va volver** _ **intenso.**_ **Con "I" mayúscula. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo espero que no sea tan difícil de escribir como este, que en verdad me ha hecho sufrir como no tienen idea.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Pero, ¿qué pasaba si éste ya había llegado a su vida sin que se hubiera dado cuenta? Muy distinto ha como lo imaginaba, distinto en su carácter y en su forma de ser. Tal vez alguien como Naruto.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

* * *

 **27.**

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Naruto? —preguntó Tenten curiosa—. No lo veo tanto como antes, ya no viene a recogerte a clases.

—Sí, es que ahora no tiene mucho tiempo libre —dijo Hinata— ha tomado un trabajo de medio tiempo que lo tiene muy ocupado.

—¡Vaya! No sabía eso y, ¿cómo le está yendo?

—Pues, en general bastante bien, aunque a Naruto no le gusta mucho el trabajo en escritorio. Me ha dicho que preferiría trabajar en el campo con otro ingenieros como él y construyendo cosas.

Tenten negó.

—Es natural que tenga que llevar ese tipo de trabajo administrativo siendo que es nuevo. Seguro que con el tiempo tendrá la oportunidad de mostrar sus cualidades.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón, Tenten. Intentaré a animarlo.

Tenten rió divertida.

—Pero no demasiado, ¿eh, Hinata? —La castaña la miró pícaramente—. Que aún no quiero ser tía.

—¡Tenten! —protestó Hinata sonrojada, sobre todo porque recordó lo que sucedió días antes con Naruto.

—Cálmate, chica. Sólo era una broma, no tienes que avergonzarte —dijo, al ver lo roja que estaba su amiga—. A propósito, y tú y Naruto —alzó las cejas— ya sabes.

—¡Tenten!

La chica rió, divertida.

—¿Qué? Es sólo curiosidad, no tienes que ponerte así.

Hinata se abanicó la cara, con la cara toda roja.

—Me gustaría no hablar de eso, Tenten.

—Ok, ok, que exagerada.

Hinata se sentía abochornada con el tema, era tan vergonzoso. Ni siquiera sabía cómo abordar el tema sobre todo con sus amigas.

—Hinata…

—¿Sí?

—¿Y qué tal es Naruto?

—¡Tenten!

* * *

—¡Hola! —el rostro de Naruto apareció en su visión, sobresaltándola.

—Na-naruto —tartamudeó, sonrojada.

El rubio la miró algo confuso.

—¿Qué pasa, Hinata? ¿Te sientes bien?

—S-sí —Naruto se sentó frente a Hinata, en aquella pintoresca cafetería que encontraron en uno de sus paseos por la ciudad. El lugar era tranquilo y de aspecto agradable para sentarse a beber algo caliente y conversar sin alboroto o interrupciones—. ¿Y tú, como estas, Naruto? —Hinata jugó con un mechón de sus cabellos para que no notará lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

El Namikaze siguió sus largos dedos con deleite y se sonrojó cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacía los pechos de la ojiperla.

—Perfectamente —respondió nervioso, rascándose la mejilla. Una mesera se acercó a su mesa, tomó la orden del chico y se retiró con una sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo vas en el trabajo? —preguntó Hinata, tomando un tema más neutral.

Naruto sintió un alivio inmediato.

—Bueno, no es lo que se dice genial, genial pero si es interesante estar en medio de toda la acción. Las personas ahí son brillantes y muy inteligentes y los proyectos que tienen se ven geniales —Naruto se le quedó mirando—. ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó al notarla muy callada.

—¿Qué? No, para nada. Sigue contándome.

Naruto sonrió entusiasmado.

Mucho más tarde y ya en su habitación, la ojiperla daba vueltas de un lado a otro.

—Hermana —llamó Hanabi entrando a su habitación sin tocar como era su costumbre— mamá dice que bajes a cenar. Hinata. ¿Hinata? ¡Hinata! —gritó, sobresaltándola.

—¡Hanabi! No grites de esa forma —se tocó el corazón que latía locamente por el susto de su hermanita.

—Eres tú la que se queda ahí parada sin decir nada. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No, nada —desvió la mirada.

Hanabi se encogió de hombros sin entenderla.

—Bueno, yo sólo cumplo con llamarte.

—Muy bien, gracias Hanabi.

La pequeña ojiperla miró una vez más a su hermana mayor y sacudió la cabeza sin entenderla. A veces Hinata era muy rara para su gusto.

* * *

A Hinata no le gustaban las películas de romance: demasiado repetitivas, con la misma historia contada en distintas formas, llena de estereotipos y clichés. Lo único bueno de una película de romance era que nadie te prestaba atención en la sala de cine.

Naruto la guió hasta la parte más alta y lejana de la sala; sus manos estaban entrelazadas entre sí caminando entre las hileras de los asientos. Cuando las luces cayeron en la sala y la película empezó a rodar en la pantalla sintió los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos, sus dedos acariciando sus cabellos negros y su respiración agitada entorno a su cuello: la oscuridad de la sala les otorgaba una intimidad distinta, más osada, más cercana. Sus caricias le hormigueaban el cuerpo haciendo que su piel ardiera con sólo sentir su toque.

Naruto bajó el cierre de su chaqueta y adentró sus dedos para acariciarla. Sus dedos acariciaron su cintura, su talle y sus caderas, subiendo lentamente…

Hinata lo empujó, cubriéndose con su chaqueta pareciendo asustada.

—Lo-lo siento, Hinata. Yo…—la chica se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo hacia la salida—. Mierda —maldijo Naruto y corrió a seguirla.

La ojiperla estuvo corriendo entre las personas que acudieron al cine, empujando a unas en el proceso. Llegó hasta el estacionamiento, buscando la salida.

—¡Hinata! —La voz de Naruto hizo que se congelará en su sitio y se sintiera llena de pánico—. Espera, no te vayas —dijo, reteniéndola de la mano.

—Quiero ir a casa —pidió, con los ojos aguados—. Por favor, Naruto.

Naruto tragó saliva y asintió.

Viajaron en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos. Naruto se sentía nervioso y desconcertado, sin saber cómo tocar el tema. Claro que le gustaba Hinata, le encantaba estar cerca de ella, pero ella siempre estaba como a la defensiva cuando él se acercaba demás o se ponía algo _intenso._

Hinata no estaba mejor; su mente se debatían entre dos emociones: la primera era el deseo y la otra el pudor. Le gustaba Naruto, le encantaba estar a su lado en todo momento. Sentir sus labios, la fortaleza de sus brazos cuando la abrazaba; sin embargo, cuando sentía que podían llegar un paso más adelante, se llenaba de miedo. ¿Qué sino era lo que Naruto esperaba de ella? ¿Si no era lo suficiente guapa para que le gustará? ¿Qué si se decepcionaba por no ser alguien con experiencia?

Porque sí, Hinata no tenía para nada de experiencia en el ámbito sexual, sí, salió con algunos chicos y tuvo un par de novios pero de ahí no habían pasado, pero ninguno podía compararse con Naruto, para nada, porque a ninguno de ellos, quería como quería al chico a su lado y lo deseaba aunque eso no quiera decir que ello no la llenaba de una intensa vergüenza.

Chilló y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Inquieto por el comportamiento tan errante de la chica, Naruto estacionó el vehículo en una calle poco transitada y decidió aclarar la situación. No era tan difícil, ¿no? Sin saber cómo, un recuerdo de la escuela hablándoles de educación sexual se coló en su mente, sonrojándolo. "Maldición esto será más complicado de lo que pensé".

Tomó una bocanada de aire y decidió encarar la situación como él mejor sabía: a las apuradas y metiendo la pata.

—Hinata lo siento —dijo con la cara roja— no quise, bueno en realidad sí…porque eres muy hermosa y yo no sé controlarme…—divagaba Naruto nerviosamente, sin darse cuenta que Hinata retiraba lentamente sus manos de su rostro para mirarlo—. Pero…pero jamás te faltaría el respeto ni me aprovecharía de ti…al menos, claro que tú me lo pidas —se golpeó la cara, sintiéndose más idiota con cada segundo que las palabras salían de su boca. ¿Qué quería? ¿Asustarla más si era posible?—. Quiero decir lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir. Me coseré las manos, si es posible…

Hinata se echó a sus brazos, sorprendiéndole. Sonrió y carició sus cabellos, lentamente, algo más tranquilo.

—Te quiero —murmuró Hinata cubriendo su rostro para que no notará lo roja que estaba, era más fácil para ella hablar con sinceridad si no lo miraba a la cara. Naruto se quedó quieto y trató de tomar algo de aire, para evitar uno de sus impulsos—. Es sólo que para mi es todo muy vergonzoso y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. Tú pareces tan seguro con todo y sin embargo yo no sé cómo comportar cuando…cuando…tú entiendes.

Naruto tosió algo incómodo.

—Me aterra que…bueno…que no sea lo suficientemente buena para ti…

—Hinata —interrumpió Naruto apartándola un poco de él para que le mirará a los ojos—. Eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo y yo soy él que tiene suerte de tenerte. Y sobre lo otro, —tosió algo avergonzado— será cuando tenga que suceder, no antes no después, ¿está bien? —ambos se miraron a los ojos.

—Sí.

Volvieron a abrazarse algo más tranquilos.

A veces sólo se necesitaba dejar los miedos atrás y confiar en el otro.

* * *

Hinata observó a los jóvenes que se graduaban, atentamente.

Todos vestían togas de color azul oscuro con ribetes en la cabeza y moviéndose de un lado a otro, nerviosos en el escenario en la espera de escuchar su nombre y recibir del director de la universidad su diploma de graduados. Dos de los graduados estaban algo apartados de los demás y parecían pelear entre sí, empujándose el uno al otro para disipar sus nervios, uno de ellos codeó al otro y éste alzó la vista y le sonrió a Hinata, agitándole la mano como saludo.

—Namikaze Naruto —anunció una voz a través de un megáfono y con una sonrisa nerviosa Naruto se acercó al estrado ante los aplausos de los asistentes y familiares de los graduados.

—¡Ese es mi hijo, ttebane! —gritó Kushina, saltando sobre su asiento y silbando sonoramente. Minato a su lado aplaudía sonoramente y tanto ella como sus amigos se les unieron en coro, gritándole aclamaciones y ovaciones hacia el rubio.

Cuando Naruto le dijo que en los años anteriores estuvo adelantando algunas materias en el verano, Hinata siempre supuso que eran uno o dos cursos, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Naruto le dijo que se graduaría un año antes que ella. Al parecer Naruto estaba apresurado por independizarse y trazar planes para el futuro.

Naruto bajó corriendo del escenario de premiación y corrió hacia ella agitando su diploma en una mano y sonriendo con una ancha sonrisa, su ribete había desaparecido de su cabeza hace rato. Él la hizo girar en el aire unas cuantas veces, haciéndola chillar.

—¡Lo logré, lo logré, Hinata, lo logré! —decía Naruto lleno de alegría. Hinata se llenó de su entusiasmo y rió, contagiada de su alegría.

—Lo sé, Naruto. Sabía que lo lograrías —Naruto se acercó a ella para besarla cuando sus demás amigos cayeron sobre él para felicitarle.

—¡Bien hecho, tarado! —le dijo Kiba, tomándole del cuello y separándolo a propósito de Hinata.

—¿Eh? ¿Gracias?

—¡Felicidades! —dijeron Tenten y Tamaki sonriéndole.

—Gracias, chicas.

—Todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa, Naruto —dijo Shino tendiéndole la mano.

—Siempre tan formal —negó Naruto apartando su mano, para darle un abrazo fraternal. Shino aunque silencioso y siempre reservado, nunca le había reprochado acerca de su relación con Hinata, incluso hubo ocasiones, claro que el Aburame no admitiría, en que le alentó a acercarse a Hinata y le dio consejos muy profundos y valiosos acerca de su relación, lo cual infinitamente agradecía.

—Ya le toca a Toneri —avisó Hinata.

Y en efecto así era.

—¡Otsutsuki Toneri! —anunciaron desde el escenario, haciendo que todo el grupo de amigos —ahora, incluido Naruto— gritarán y ovacionarán al peliblanco que algo aturdido las recibió, algo apenado.

—¡Arriba, Toneri!

—¡Vamos, amigo! —vitoreó Naruto con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hinata y una sonrisa resplandeciente.

* * *

—Estuve pensando…

—¿Uhm? —Naruto volteó a verla, algo intrigado por su vacilación—. ¿Qué estás pensando, Hinata?

—En que se acercan las vacaciones de invierno.

—Oh.

Naruto entendió.

Cada invierno, la familia Hyuga dejaba la ciudad para embarcarse en un viaje familiar a un pequeño pueblito ubicado en las afueras donde siempre tenía un clima cálido y agradable, perfecto para cuidar la salud de la señora Hyuga, aquejada por una enfermedad respiratoria.

Sólo el año pasado le fue bastante doloroso despedirse de Hinata y verla partir para pasar las navidades lejos de todos y ello sólo era cuando intentaba gustarle a Hinata.

Ahora que estaban juntos no sabía cómo sobrellevarlo, no era egoísta para exigirle que se quedara con él siendo que su familia la necesitaba, sin embargo, una pequeña parte de él hubiera deseado hacerlo.

—Yo…—titubeó Hinata— claro, es sólo una idea, no tienes que aceptar sino quieres.

Naruto alzó la mirada, algo intrigado por el nerviosismo de la chica.

—¿Idea? ¿Qué idea?

—Que vinieras conmigo…quiero decir con nosotros, con mi familia —se corrigió rápidamente— así podrías conocer el pequeño pueblito donde nos alojamos, incluso podríamos conocer los lugares históricos —relató Hinata emocionada, pensando en los buenos momentos que podrían vivirla ellos dos en las vacaciones pero al notar a Naruto guardar silencio, intentó calmarse y fingir que aquello no era tan importante—. Sé que faltan dos meses todavía y tendrás posiblemente otros planes para las vacaciones. Pero me gustaría que fueras y, no, no es que te esté obligando ni nada, —aclaró— fácilmente puedes decir que no, sólo era una idea, no es que…—sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando Naruto la besó con ímpetu.

Se sentía emocionado y feliz; Hinata quería pasar las navidades con él, quería que él fuera parte de ese día, quería invitarlo a una parte importante en la vida de Hinata.

—¡Naruto! —se quejó sonrojada.

—¡Es la mejor idea del mundo! —la besó en las mejillas, en la barbilla e incluso en la nariz, haciéndola reír.

Naruto la abrazó contra sí, pegándola contra su pecho, permitiéndole poder oler la colonia que tenía el chico: era como oler los mejores amores del mundo en una sola fragancia, en una sola persona, en Naruto.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **¡YA ME DECIDÍ!**

 **Al fin de una concienzuda reflexión (sí, claro), he decidido que esta historia va a tener 30 capítulos, (como si eso fuera poco). No quiero alargar la historia contando cosas innecesarias ni perder las ganas e inspiración para continuarla.**

 **Estos últimos días ha estado rondándome otras historias por la cabeza pero me encantaría acabar esta historia primero y no dejarla pendiente, como otras historias. Como consigna de este mes de vacaciones he decidido acabar esta historia y las otras dos que tengo incompletas antes de lanzarme a otro fic, y Kami, sabe que me he resistido lo mejor que he podido.**

 **Pero como hace algunos días estuve leyendo mis historias favoritas (la mayoría incompletas desde hace años, ay mi kokoro), no quiero dejar mis historias de la misma forma.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Pero, ¿qué pasaba si éste ya había llegado a su vida sin que se hubiera dado cuenta? Muy distinto ha como lo imaginaba, distinto en su carácter y en su forma de ser. Tal vez alguien como Naruto.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

 **ACLARACIÓN: Como podrán notar he cambiado el rango a M, pues por obvias razones, así que obviamente, está salpicado un poco de lemmon a la historia. "Advertidos están y mi conciencia limpia esta".**

 **Bueno, más o menos.**

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

 **28.**

* * *

—¿Vas a mudarte? —preguntó Kushina con sorpresa.

—Sí —asintió Naruto, seguro de sus palabras.

Tanto Minato como Kushina intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Por qué parecen asustados? —Preguntó Naruto riendo. Parecía como si les hubiera dicho que iba a cometer algún crimen o acto delictivo—. Soy mayor de edad desde hace muchísimo tiempo y tengo un trabajo para mantenerme por mí mismo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes que me decidiera.

—Bueno, sí —admitió Minato—. Sólo que es algo sorprendente de escuchar, no creímos que ibas a madurar —Naruto alzó una ceja, mirando a su padre, algo ofendido—. Quiero decir, —se rectificó algo nervioso— los departamentos no son nada baratos para pagarlos.

—Para mí sí. Ya ahorré para pagar los dos primeros meses —informó Naruto para el asombro de sus padres— ¿En serio qué les pasa?

—¿De verdad te vas a ir? —Kushina no lo podía creer. Su pequeño, su único hijo iba a abandonarle. Se iba a independizar e iba a volverse un hombre de mundo, lejos de su familia.

—Sí, ya les dije. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? —para su asombro, vio a su madre llorar de forma repentina—. Pero, mamá, ¿qué te pasa?

—Mi bebé va a dejarme —chilló Kushina, abrazándolo o mejor dicho, asfixiándolo de forma cómica.

—Ma-má me ahogas —dijo Naruto de forma dificultosa, tratando de escapar de los brazos de su pelirroja madre.

—Kushina déjale.

—No, Minato —se quejó la pelirroja—. No te das cuenta, mi bebé va a dejar la casa —se volvió a Naruto—. ¿Y quién te va a dar de comer? ¿Limpiar tu habitación? ¿Servir tu comida, dejarte la ropa limpia?

—Ya no soy un niño pequeño, mamá —suspiró Naruto, acariciándole los cabellos—. Además, ya no tendrás que aguantar todas mis tonterías.

—Tus tonterías eran lo mejor.

Naruto rió.

Estuvieron hablando hasta muy altas horas de la noche, recordando viejas anécdotas, riendo, llorando y burlándose de Naruto a partes iguales, rememorando cosas graciosas, tiernas y hasta vergonzosas que hizo el rubio en aquella casa, así como las canas verdes que le sacó a la pobre Kushina con todas sus gamberradas; pero al mismo tiempo felices y orgullosos de verlo crecer y madurar; para verlo iniciar en el mundo de la adultez.

* * *

La mudanza fue rápida gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos.

Con la ayuda de Kiba, Shino y Toneri pudieron transportar las pertenencias del rubio de la casa de sus padres al nuevo hogar de Naruto: el departamento elegido por el rubio se encontraba en un edificio de apartamentos en una calle no muy habitada, y más que nada tranquilo, lo cual lo hacía sumamente barato para la economía de Naruto. Aunque algo pequeño, con algunas reparaciones por hacer, y con una falta de una buena mano de pintura; era perfecto para alguien que estaba empezando a vivir solo.

Mientras tanto, Hinata ayudada por Tenten, Tamaki se encontraban en el departamento del Namikaze acomodando y limpiando el lugar para cuándo llegarán los chicos con los muebles y pertenencias de Naruto.

—No puedo creer que Naruto se haya mudado de su casa —comentó Tenten recogiendo en grandes bolsas oscuras los residuos que encontró en aquel lugar. Al parecer, no habían utilizado aquel departamento desde hace algún buen tiempo. Hinata, que se encontraba acomodando un macetero que contenía una planta, asintió conforme con sus palabras.

—También me sorprendí cuando me lo comentó —Hinata regó un poco de agua en la planta y la dejó en una ventana para que le dé la luz del sol de esa tarde—. Pero al parecer lo estuvo pensando desde hace algún tiempo.

—Los chicos siempre quieren su espacio personal cuando van madurando —opinó Tamaki trayendo una bolsa llena de basura desde la habitación principal que sería la que ocuparía Naruto para dormir—. Supongo que estuvo juntando dinero en estos meses que ha estado trabajando.

—Sí, creo que sí —opinó Hinata, apoyándose en la barra de la cocina, suspirando—. Lo único que me preocupa es que empiece a estresarse por tomarse todo tan en serio.

—Creo que temes los cambios, Hinata —dijo Tenten.

Hinata negó rápidamente.

—Sólo creo que todo está pasando muy rápido. Un día, estábamos en la universidad comiendo el almuerzo y pensando en las tareas del día siguiente, ahora Naruto está en una oficina, trabajando todo el día, parece que el tiempo corre sin que uno puedo detenerlo.

—Deberías hablar con Naruto, si te sientes intranquila —acotó Tamaki, aconsejándola.

Unas risas estridentes se escucharon en la puerta y un risueño Naruto apareció cargando una caja, seguido de un bromista Toneri, detrás de ellos, estaban Kiba y Shino con unas cajas de similar tamaño.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Hinata, viendo las caras largas de éstos dos últimos.

—Sólo una pequeña bromita —contestó. Le pasó la caja que cargaba a Toneri y abrazó a la Hyuga, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Naruto estuvo tan ocupado los días anteriores con respecto a la mudanza que poco o nada tuvo contacto con su novia.

—Ejem, ejem —fingió toser Toneri—. No coman frente a los pobres.

Hinata se sonrojó y se escondió en el pecho de Naruto, avergonzada; los demás rieron.

—Cállate Toneri —dijo Naruto fastidiado, abrazándola con más ahínco—. Déjame estar con mi novia. Que nadie te haga caso por feo, no es mi problema, ttebayo.

Volvieron a reír, esta vez del Otsutsuki.

Pasaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche transportando y acomodando los objetos personales de Naruto por el lugar. Asimismo, repararon y pintaron algunas paredes que carecían de color y estilo como argumentaba Naruto, donde terminaron con la ropa llena de pintura, provocado en su mayoría por Kiba, Toneri y Naruto.

Aunque pequeño, poco espacioso y ubicado en un edificio de apartamentos, el departamento encontrado por Naruto era acogedor y agradable, sobre todo cuando el grupo de amigos se hallaba en el lugar molestándose unos a otros, llenando el lugar de risas. Para estrenarlo Naruto propuso hacer una pijamada con todos ellos como invitados, siendo la idea acogida con aprobación por los demás, sobre todo por lo cansados que estaban. Regresaron a sus casas a cambiarse y traer un saco de dormir, comida, bebidas y algunos juegos de mesa para pasar la noche.

—Ya no puedo comer más —se quejó Tenten.

—Ni yo —siguió Tamaki.

—Yo puedo comer más —terció Kiba, llevándose un sándwich a la boca, comiéndolo de forma estrepitosa.

—Asqueroso —Tenten le lanzó una fea mirada de desaprobación y simuló tomar algo de espacio del Inuzuka.

Tamaki rió de forma risueña y le ayudó a limpiarse el rostro con la ayuda de una servilleta, haciendo sonrojar a Kiba, que se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —suspiró Shino, rondando los ojos.

Naruto sentado en el piso a una corta distancia charlaba con Toneri sobre las asignaciones y tareas que tenían en su trabajo, mientras a su lado Hinata recostada en su pecho dormitaba de forma tranquila.

—Se nota cansada —señaló Toneri, señalándola.

Naruto sonrió, acariciándole el cabello de forma tierna.

—Ha estado yendo de un lado al otro todo el día, para ayudarme con todo —dijo, observando como respiraba Hinata de forma pausada.

En sueños, Hinata sonrió y se abrazó más a Naruto que sonrió.

Algunas horas más tarde, todos con los estómagos llenos de comida, cansados pero felices, se caían de sueño y empezaron a estirar sus sacos de dormir en la pequeña sala del Namikaze.

—¿Hinata? ¿Eh, Hinata? —la sacudió pero la ojiperla se aferró más en él, sonrojándole cuando los demás alzaron una ceja, de forma divertida—. Hinata, vamos, necesitas dormir.

—Sólo un poco más —protestó Hinata débilmente.

Naruto rió, negando.

—Eso sería genial, pero en serio necesitas dormir.

—Ok —suspiró Hinata y ayudada por Naruto, estiraron sus sacos de dormir, uno al lado del otro—. Buenas noches, Naruto.

—Buenas noches, Hinata —ambos se recostaron dentro de sus sacos de dormir y voltearon a mirar al otro y se sonrieron.

Pasar días como esos, junto a sus amigos, era simplemente maravilloso.

Aunque…

* * *

Sexo.

Anteriormente, la sola palabra le producía escalofríos cada vez que la escuchaba. Claro que Hinata sabía lo básico que enseñaban en la escuela, pero era muy distinto estudiarlo que experimentarlo. Con Naruto todo parecía más real, más intenso, más auténtico de lo que hubiera imaginado.

¿Confiaba en él? ¡Por supuesto!

¿Lo quería? ¡Claro que sí!

El problema: temía no dar la talla.

No necesitaba preguntar para saber que Naruto tenía más experiencia que ella en ese campo.

No quería pensar con cuantas chicas estuvo Naruto, así que desechó ese pensamiento con rapidez para no sentirse abrumada, al menos más de lo que ya estaba. El hecho de no tener ninguna experiencia la ponía en clara desventaja. ¿Qué, si no era lo suficiente atractiva para él? ¿O lo decepcionaba de alguna manera? Pero el peor miedo que tenía era que si Naruto se cansaba de esperarle y buscaba alguien más; el chico trabajaba en una oficina rodeado de un montón de mujeres mucho más decididas y atractivas que ella.

¿Qué pasaba si una chica le ofreciera lo ella no podía darle?

Suspiró, dejó de peinarse sus largos cabellos negros y dejando su peine en su tocador; se contempló en el espejo, dubitativa.

No quería ser ese tipo de novia insegura, llena de dudas y celosa; reprimiendo sus deseos por timidez o vergüenza. Tampoco quería mostrarse infantil en su comportamiento. Por una vez, quería poder tener la suficiente confianza para decirle a Naruto lo que deseaba.

Porque sí, lo deseaba.

Quería saber cómo sería llegar hasta el final con Naruto, acariciarle, besarle y dejar que sus deseos más profundos ser libres de sus ataduras.

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse por sus pensamientos y como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban con cada segundo que pasaba.

¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tenían que confrontar sus deseos con lo que la sociedad esperaba de uno? Quería tener la libertad de poder estar con Naruto sin el miedo a ser juzgada por tener deseos y sensaciones más profundos que simples caricias y poder sentirse como una mujer que se dejaba guiar por ellos.

Poder ser algo más atrevida y frontal que se dejaba guiar por sus deseos y dejar de esconderse en su capa de pudorosa y formal que presentaba siempre frente a los demás.

Ojala fuera mucho más sencillo dejar atrás los prejuicios que otorgaban los roles sociales a una mujer.

—¡Hinata baja! ¡Naruto ya está aquí! —Gritó Hanabi desde las escaleras haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

—¡Voy! —gritó Hinata en respuesta y volvió a mirarse en el espejo de su tocador y asintió dandose valor.

Al bajar, encontró a Naruto sentado en el sofá de su sala principal, conversando animadamente con Hanabi. A pesar de lo que dijera o mostrará en su comportamiento juguetón y fastidioso con el rubio, Hanabi en verdad apreciaba a Naruto.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al chico que estaba siempre en sus pensamientos y le hacía soñar cada noche; estaba vestido de forma casual pero elegante: llevaba unos jeans oscuros, una camisa de color celeste, una corbata roja, una chaqueta oscura pero elegante y con una sonrisa radiante cuando notó su llegada.

—Hinata —se levantó de su asiento y la contempló con admiración. Hinata llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido de color negro con un chal en sus hombros, unas sandalias con broches de color plateado, el cabello suelto por la espalda y un pequeño broche en forma de mariposa como adorno, sujetando un mechón de cabello que evitaba que le cubriera el rostro.

Con el tiempo, su forma de vestirse había mejorado considerablemente, sobre todo cuando de eventos importantes se trataba, como aquel día.

—Hola Naruto.

—¿Ya estas lista? —Hinata asintió—. A propósito, te ves increíble.

Hinata enrojeció.

—Gracias.

Naruto le tomó la mano y se despidió de Hanabi brevemente.

—Nos vemos después, Hanabi —se despidió Hinata y salió acompañada por Naruto.

La más joven se despidió de la pareja y riendo dijo:

—No hay apuro, tómense todo el tiempo del mundo —Hinata tropezó con un escalón del vestíbulo.

—¿Estás bien? —consultó Naruto.

—Perfecta —asintió, sonrojada. Regresó la mirada a su hermana, que reía a más no poder. Negó, a veces; Hanabi era una maestra cuando se quería hacerle pasar la mayor de las vergüenzas.

Subieron al vehículo del rubio y se encaminaron hacia un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. Estaban conversando sobre su día a día principalmente de parte de Naruto, a su lado, Hinata asentía y respondía de forma alegre a las preguntas curiosas que le lanzaba Naruto cada cierto tiempo. El rubio estacionó el vehículo en una calle poco transitada, en una avenida iluminada de forma radiante.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con sorpresa al notar donde se encontraban, ya que al ir tan enfocada en su conversación con Naruto o poco o nada prestó atención al camino que él tomaba al conducir.

—¿Aquí? ¿Vamos a cenar aquí? —preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

Naruto sonrió de forma traviesa y tomándole de la mano, la adentró al lugar. El restaurante era, sin lugar a dudas, elegante; desde lo hermosamente decorados manteles de las mesas, los deslumbrantes candelabros del techo y la vestimenta de los comensales, eran fantásticas de contemplar.

—No te quedes allí parada, Hinata —susurró Naruto, cerca de su oído—. Perderemos la reservación de nuestra mesa. Vamos.

Hinata asintió.

La mesa que reservó Naruto estaba ubicada en una esquina alejada de otras parejas que cenaban esa noche de aquel restaurante.

—Gracias —agradeció Hinata cuando Naruto le ayudó a tomar asiento.

Naruto se sentó frente a ella y sonrió, tomándole la mano de forma cariñosa.

—Genial, ¿no? —sonrió—. Me tomó algo de tiempo, pero pude reservar este lugar para nuestro aniversario.

—Un año —concordó Hinata, pensando en todo el tiempo que compartía con Naruto siendo novios y en todas las cosas que transcurrieron entre ellos en su relación—. Parece poco pero en realidad han pasado muchas cosas. Pero recién ha pasado un año.

—El mejor año de mi vida, si me dejas decirlo —Naruto alzó su copa llena de agua haciendo un brindis imaginario.

—Tonto.

—Así me quieres, Hinata —le guiñó un ojo, descaradamente.

La ojiperla se sonrojó.

Ciertas cosas parecían no cambiar en ella, pese al tiempo desde que se conocían, y el mutuo cariño que se expresaban entre sí, sin embargo, cuando Naruto coqueteaba con ella de esa forma tan desfachatada y por qué no decirlo, de forma tan sexy, no podía evitar emocionarse como la primera vez, que supo sus sentimientos por ella.

—Buenas noches —saludó una mesera llegando a su mesa con los menús del restaurante en las manos y repartiéndose a cada uno— ¿Qué van a ordenar? —Hinata observó el menú y eligió algo sencillo y ligero para comer.

—…y como postre me gustaría comer rollos de canela, por favor —finalizó, devolviéndole la carta.

Naruto negó divertido, devolviendo también la carta y prefiriendo una rebanada de pastel de chocolate como postre para él.

—Tú y tu gusto por los rollos de canela.

—Lo dice el que está obsesionado con el ramen —acusó Hinata de forma infantil. Recordando la primera vez que fueron a comer ramen en el restaurante favorito del rubio.

—¿Qué? No es ninguna obsesión —Naruto abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa—. Sabes que el ramen es el amor de mi vida, sino lo comiera creo que moriría —dijo poniendo una mano en su corazón y otra en su forma simulando una pose dramática.

Se miraron y rieron por lo absurdo de la situación, sólo ellos podrían acusarse por su obsesión por sus comidas favoritas.

Comieron, se divirtieron con la compañía del otro y pasaron una gran velada, planeando las próximas vacaciones que pasarían juntos en la casa de veraneo que alquilaba la familia Hyuga en las vacaciones de invierno; la idea los entusiasmaba y apenaba a partes iguales, ya que convivirían mucho más cerca de lo que habían hecho con anterioridad, viviendo por aquellas semanas en una misma casa.

Cuando la noche llegaba a su fin, Hinata empezó a mostrarse más reservada y más perdida en sus pensamientos, preocupando a Naruto.

—¿Sucede algo, Hinata? —Preguntó Naruto interrumpiéndose a sí mismo, al notar lo callada que se encontraba la chica—. Usualmente, te notas más centrada en nuestras charlas.

—¿Eh? —notó la preocupación reflejada en los ojos azules del chico y negó rápidamente. Lo que menos quería en esos instantes era preocuparlo innecesariamente—. Sólo me distraje.

Quiso indagar algo más, pero decidió no presionarla, Hinata era más propensa a contarle sus inquietudes cuando no sentía que alguien estaba detrás de ella, pidiéndole explicaciones.

—Bueno, está bien, ¿nos vamos? —Hinata asintió y despidiéndose de la mesera de forma cálida por la forma tan atenta que los atendió, salieron al frío de la noche, cargando el postre que no terminaron—. Uf, estoy repleto —suspiró Naruto, masajeando su estómago— la comida estuvo deliciosa, ¿no crees Hinata?

—¿Eh? —cuando notó la mirada de Naruto puesta en ella, se sorprendió y sonrió nerviosamente—. Si, deliciosa, sí.

El Namikaze intrigado, no preguntó nada, pero su mirada aún puesta en ella, le indicaba que lo haría más tarde.

—¿Ok? —contestó Naruto no muy seguro y abriéndole la portezuela del lado del copiloto, la ayudó a subir al vehículo. Nerviosa, Hinata se enganchó el cinturón de seguridad y observó como el rubio rodeaba el auto para tomar el asiento del conductor. Él mismo se enganchó el cinturón de seguridad y arrancó el vehículo, conduciendo por las calles—. Bueno, aún es temprano —dijo Naruto consultando su reloj de pulsera, un regalo de parte de la ojiperla por su último cumpleaños— si tomamos la carretera principal, llegaremos a tu casa ante de que tu padre me asesine —medió bromeó, medio habló en serio.

Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto con la sola idea de enojar a su querido suegrito. Había ciertos riesgos que evitaba si no quería morir, y su suegrito era uno de ellos.

—No, no voy a casa hoy —Hinata tenía la cabeza gacha y miraba sus manos que sostenía en su regazo—. Yo les dije a mis padres que me quedaría a dormir en casa de una amiga.

—Ah, vaya —sonrió Naruto más aliviado—. Entonces, hoy no me cae la regañina por pasarme tu toque de queda —rodó los ojos, la última vez llegó diez minutos tarde de la hora establecida por Hiashi, éste casi le salta al cuello—. Entonces, ¿dónde vas a pasar la noche: con Tenten o Tamaki?

La cabeza de Hinata cayó unos centímetros más abajo, haciendo que esta vez el flequillo de su frente cubriera parcialmente su rostro, intrigando más a Naruto y tomando todo el valor que en realidad no creía poseer, le contestó:

—En realidad, me gustaría pasarla contigo Naruto.

Un silencio algo pesado cayó en el lugar, hasta que el Namikaze pudiera procesar las palabras dichas por Hinata.

—¿Qué?

Hinata enrojeció y se sintió algo aliviada que las mejillas de Naruto tuvieran algo de color rojo, también. Un bocinazo a su lado derecho hizo que el Namikaze prestará atención a la carretera y no al rostro cada vez más sonrojado de Hinata, sentada a su lado.

Naruto siguió conduciendo prestándole más atención al camino, pero echándole miradas de reojo a la chica. La mitad de su mente creía que había malinterpretado las palabras de Hinata, pero la otra, la otra estaba imaginando _otras cosas,_ mientras reía de forma perversa, frotándose las manos _._

De repente, el lugar se puso algo sofocante y caluroso, haciendo que la corbata que llevaba puesta, le ajustará el cuello. De repente hacia demasiado calor.

Media hora más tarde, Naruto sacó las llaves de la cerradura y encendió la luz de su departamento. Se rascó la cabeza y dio un paso al costado, dejándole el espacio justo para que Hinata ingresara a su departamento.

Algo nerviosa —y aún aferrada a la bolsita que contenía el resto de su postre— Hinata se sentó en su sofá.

—¿Quieres ver una película? —Propuso Naruto rápidamente, señalando el televisor frente a ellos—. Acabó de comprarlo y tengo nuevas películas…—Hinata negó y la voz de Naruto se extinguió al instante.

Quiso sentarse al lado de Hinata, pero un súbito nerviosismo lo atacó y se sentó en un sillón individual, algo más apartado.

—Naruto...

—¿Quieres beber algo? —interrumpió, levantándose de su asiento y casi corriendo a la cocina. Ya que el lugar era algo pequeño fue sencillo llegar hasta la cocina donde abrió el refrigerador y empezó a enumerar las bebidas que tenía guardadas—. Tengo agua, soda, jugo, ¿qué hacen estas latas aquí? —se preguntó, sorprendido de tenerlas al ser legendaria su poca resistencia a las bebidas alcohólicas, hasta que recordó que el último fin de semana sus amigos invadieron su departamento para ver la final de un campeonato de fútbol y Kiba trajo algunas cervezas para darle más emoción al juego, según sus propias palabras.

—Naruto —dijo Hinata de repente haciendo que por la impresión el rubio se pegará la nuca contra el refrigerador.

—Diablos —se quejó llevando una mano a la zona afectada y frotándola.

—¿Te encuentras bien? No quise asustarte, Naruto.

—¿Asustado? ¿Yo? ¡Qué va! —se señaló y rió, aunque en realidad se notaba que era una sonrisa histérica y nerviosa.

—¿Puedo?

—¿Eh? —Hinata señaló una de las latas que aun llevaba en las manos y asombrado le pasó una, aún sin creerlo. Hinata no era del tipo de personas que bebieran demasiado, es más, era la que menos bebía cuando acudían a las fiestas que organizaban sus amigos.

Se encaminaron de regresó a la sala donde se sentaron juntos y a sorbitos empezaron sus bebidas.

—Entonces… —inició Naruto.

—Entonces…—repitió Hinata.

Y de nuevo silencio.

Con un trago más grande, Naruto sintió como la cerveza raspaba su garganta y su fuerte olor casi lo hace estornudar, siempre fue bastante malo bebiendo. Miró de reojo a Hinata viéndole hacer también una mueca de desagrado, ella lo atrapó observándola y le sonrió.

Nervioso se llevó a los labios la bebida dándole un trago más largo. Pese al sabor inicial y al olor algo desagradable, le empezaba a gustar, bebió un poco más, terminándose la lata. De repente, su nerviosismo se esfumó y una seguridad casi desbordante le llenó por completo.

Tal vez fuera la bebida.

—¿Así que quieres quedarte esta noche? —Preguntó a Hinata que asintió, tal vez, también envalentonada por la bebida—. ¿Tu padre no se molestará?

—N-no me importa —se acercó a Naruto y enredó sus manos en su cuello.

—Pero…pero… ¿estás segura?

—Contigo siempre me siento segura, Naruto.

Naruto tragó saliva de forma nerviosa. Bueno, parecía que _sí_ era lo que su mente perversa pensaba.

La miró haciendo que sus ojos azules chocarán con los perlas y de repente el latido de su corazón se aceleró cuando sus ojos bajaron a esos suaves y rosados labios. Rápidamente, las manos de Naruto viajaron a su cintura donde la estrecharon para atraerla y poder besarla.

Los labios de Hinata eran cálidos, siempre lo eran cuando él la besaba. Ahora los sentía algo más ansiosos y con el sabor de la bebida en su aliento, que tomó hace algunos instantes. La sintió sobresaltarse cuando su lengua traspasó la barrera de sus labios, besándola con ahínco: siempre había sido tan cuidadoso, cauteloso sobre cómo tratarla, como comportarse a su alrededor para no incomodarla, que sentir aquella libertad implícitamente dada por ella, lo enloquecía.

Naruto acercó sus labios a la suave piel de su cuello, repartiendo besos húmedos, arrancándole suspiros.

—Naruto —susurró Hinata, dejándose envolver por sus caricias.

Sus temores tan arraigados en ella, se esfumaron cuando él paró y sus ojos azules se posaron en ella.

—Me detendré si así lo quieres, Hinata. Nunca te voy a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras.

Pero ella si quería, lo deseaba, quería compartir todo con él.

Fue ella esta vez quien lo besó y no se necesitaron más palabras para entenderse.

Su chaqueta resbaló de sus hombros y los besos de Naruto subían en intensidad, nublándole la mente. Pese a que en un inicio se apenaba por la forma que reaccionaba su cuerpo ante las caricias de Naruto y la forma como se encendía su piel ante sus caricias; empezó a comprenderlo, entenderlo y ansiarlo.

Deseaba sentir, quería llegar hasta el final y que fuera con Naruto la llenaba de dicha. Le desabotonó la camisa de forma torpe y desordenada y, cuando intentó quitarle aquella estorbosa corbata, ésta se enredó en la boca de Naruto, haciéndoles reír.

—Lo siento —susurró sonrojada.

—¡Va! Nadie ha intentado ahorcarme de forma tan amorosa —guió sus propias manos al nudo de la corbata y la ayudó a desatarlo, cayendo ésta al suelo.

Sintió algo caliente recorrer su cuerpo cuando Naruto desabrochó su vestido y mostró su ropa interior a la vista, y empezó a acariciarla de una forma tan delicada y amorosa cada curvatura de su cuerpo: primero su rostro, sus brazos, su vientre, sus muslos y sus piernas, cada caricia era una oleada de calor que incrementaba y pedía más y más.

Los dedos de Naruto eran suaves y gentiles mientras recorrían su cuerpo, y la acariciaban de una forma que no creía que nadie podría tocarla: la hacían sentir deseada, querida, amada.

Gimió cuando la boca húmeda de Naruto se posicionó en sus senos y empezaron a succionarlos con ansias, su consciencia pareció perderse en algún rincón de su mente y sus miedos se despejaron: no tenía nada que temer, no había que esconder, porque confiaba en Naruto y porque lo amaba, él jamás le haría daño.

—Te quiero tanto, Hinata —murmuró Naruto con tanto sentimiento y amor, con sus ojos tan fijos en ella que le impidió hablar por algunos segundos. Y no lo hizo, porque ahora fue ella, quien lo besó con tanta entrega, con tanto amor, buscando demostrarle cuanto lo quería, cuanto le hacía sentir con sólo estar a su lado.

Volvieron a besarse de forma apasionada, entregados sólo a esa tarea. Sus cuerpos ansiosos por sentirse acortaban las distancias, buscando el calor del otro. Anhelante por continuar sintiendo esas sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo, Naruto frotó sus caderas contra las de Hinata de manera errante.

El jadeo mutuo por aquel nuevo roce en sus cuerpos fue acallado por los labios de Naruto sobre los de Hinata. Al parecer habían encontrado un nuevo secreto en sus cuerpos que los excitó y burbujearon sus sentidos. Lentamente, Hinata se dejaba caer contra el sofá mientras el cuerpo de Naruto la cubría por completo, estaba vez fue ella quien movió sus caderas contra las de Naruto buscando aquella fricción entre sus cuerpos.

Hinata lo notaba, la manera en como la veía, como tensaba los músculos y apretaba su mandíbula: Naruto la deseaba tanto como ella lo deseaba a él.

Cuando el resto de sus ropas cayeron y sus cuerpos quedaron desnudos, sus ojos estaban fijos en el otro, anhelantes, deseosos de quererse y de entregarse al otro de la única forma que les faltaba.

Volvió a besarla de forma apasionada. Sus dedos recorrieron su cintura, estrechándola contra él hasta que lo sintió en su interior.

Era tan doloroso y al mismo tan placentero: el vaivén de sus cuerpos entregados a la tarea de amarse de aquella mítica manera, sus caricias abarcándolo todo, el deseo recorriéndole por las venas y el amor en su mirada.

Escuchó los te quiero de Naruto en su oído, entremezclados con sus propios jadeos, totalmente perdida en las sensaciones.

Eran estocadas profundas que le quitaban el aliento, eran piernas enredadas y confusas bailando la danza del amor, era la unión de sus manos, mientras llegaban al clímax.

Estrechó sus piernas en la cintura de Naruto cuando sintió que llegaba al final y buscó su boca de forma desesperada, ansiosa por retener hasta el último segundo.

Y después fue todo.

Y después fue nada.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **¡Chúpate esa, cincuenta sombras de Grey, escribo mejores escenas que tú!**

 **Naaa, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo serán esas escenas, nunca leí el libro ni planeó hacerlo en mi vida. Tengo literatura más genial que leer.**

 **A propósito gracias por la paciencia para este capitulo, demoré demasiado, más que todo porque no me sentía para nada conforme con la última escena, pero al fin ya estoy conectando ideas. No quise que el lemmon fuera muy fuerte o explicito porque no encajaría con la personalidad tan dulce de estos dos, asi que bueno, peor es nada, XD.**

 **1 y faltan dos para el final.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Pero, ¿qué pasaba si éste ya había llegado a su vida sin que se hubiera dado cuenta? Muy distinto ha como lo imaginaba, distinto en su carácter y en su forma de ser. Tal vez alguien como Naruto.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

 **29.**

* * *

De manera temerosa sus dedos recorrieron el pecho desnudo de Naruto mientras la suave respiración del Namikaze advertía del estado de inconsciencia en el que se encontraba en esos momentos del día, mientras dormía de forma despreocupada en su cama, cubierto con sólo una sábana y las demás esparcidas en el suelo por los movimientos que hacía entre sueños y dormía como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Los dedos de Hinata se deleitaron con los músculos que detonaba su cuerpo fornido. La noche anterior, llegaron a trompicones a la habitación de Naruto para pasar el resto de la noche y descansar al tener poco espacio en el sofá de la sala del chico.

Y, pese a que le había visto desnudo sólo hace algunas horas, su osadía era mayor cuando no estaba presa de aquellos ojos azules que destellaban siempre al observarla. Notó sus brazos fuertes y el vello casi inexistente que poesía.

Era tan perfecto como salido de un cuento de hadas.

No, era incluso mejor, porque era real.

Se sonrojó.

No podía creer que hubiera pasado la noche con Naruto, acurrucada en sus brazos, sintiendo la piel de su cuerpo pegada a la suya.

Casi parecía un sueño.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —escuchó decir de repente, haciéndola jadear y apartar la mano rápidamente.

—N-Naruto…yo…—él rió y la acercó para abrazarla. Hinata escuchó el latido acompasado de su corazón y se tranquilizó al notar el tono alegre de su voz.

—Menos mal que es domingo —dijo Naruto reprimiendo un bostezo para después revolverse el cabello de forma perezosa— porque la verdad no quiero levantarme por ningún motivo —le sonrió de forma que, por un momento, sus ojos azules compitieron con el brillo de su sonrisa.

—Yo tampoco —afirmó Hinata apretujándose contra él y sintiendo sus dedos recorrer su espalda, creándole escalofríos—. Naruto —gimió cuando los sintió descender lentamente.

En un rápido movimiento, Naruto se puso encima de Hinata y la miró intensamente.

—¿Sabes? Tengo una idea más interesante para esta mañana —propuso Naruto hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

Horas más tarde, vestidos de forma casual, comían pizza pedida de uno de su restaurante favorito, mirando televisión de forma despreocupada. Absorbida por la trama de la película que veían, Hinata comía sin darse cuenta de las pequeñas manchas que dejaba en su rostro.

—¿S-sucede algo? —preguntó, cuando atrapó la mirada azul de Naruto puesta sobre ella cuando se disponía a tomar otra rebanada de pizza de la caja dejada en la mesita de centro de la pequeña sala.

—Nada —negó rápidamente con una sonrisa. La mirada inocente de Hinata era adorable—. Es que cuando miras las películas pareciera que no existiera nada más en el mundo.

Hinata se sonrojó.

—L-lo siento es que esta película está muy interesante.

Él sonrió como respuesta y le dio un beso rápido en la nariz que la hizo reír.

—Bueno, no tengo ningún problema si al final de la noche pones ese mismo interés en mí —le guiño un ojo de forma descarada haciéndola ruborizar.

—Oh, no te cansas nunca.

—Contigo nunca, linda.

—¡Naruto!

Él sólo rió y continuó picándola el resto de la tarde.

* * *

—Señorita Hyuga —la llamó Kurenai al final de la clase de la semana siguiente que quedó en el apartamento de Naruto. Hinata que, guardaba las últimas de sus pertenencias, se volvió a Tamaki y Tenten que la esperaban para ir a casa.

—Las alcanzó luego —dijo Hinata a sus amigas, quienes asintieron y las dejaron a solas con su profesora—. ¿Sucede algo malo, Kurenai-sensei? —preguntó haciendo memoria para recordar que existiera algún inconveniente para la mujer le pidiera hablar a solas con ella. Tal vez no le fue tan bien en su último examen como suponía.

—Señorita Hyuga estuve viendo sus últimos trabajos este semestre y lo ha hecho de forma impecable. Déjeme felicitarla.

—Gracias Kurenai-sensei —respondió algo avergonzada. Le apenaba cuando otros la elogiaban de forma repentina y las palabras le eran algo dificultosas para responder de forma articulada.

—Sus planos de construcción de casas y edificios es muy bueno sobre todo en la construcción de edificios históricos, es por ello que quiero que participe en la exposición anual de nuestra carrera.

Hinata la miró, sorprendida.

—¿Yo? —preguntó señalándose. Claro que había escuchado del evento: usualmente, cada año se elegía un representante de cada carrera para que presentará lo mejor de su trabajo para una exposición frente a autoridades de la universidad. Naturalmente, sólo los mejores eran los elegidos para aquel evento y que la eligieran a ella, la dejaba sin palabras.

—Confió que dejarás muy en alto el nombre de nuestra facultad, Hinata —dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa maternal y tomando su bolso se despidió: —hasta la próxima semana.

—Hasta luego, Kurenai-sensei.

En el camino de regresó a casa, Hinata comentaba con sus amigas lo dicho por su profesora.

—¡Asombroso!

—Guau, Hina, es increíble.

—Sí, lo sé —sonrió Hinata— pero también me pone muy nerviosa todo el asunto. No puedo fallar.

—No lo harás. Eres la mejor de nuestra clase —aseguró Tenten con su aura confiada y positiva que siempre portaba. A su lado, Tamaki asentía de acuerdo a sus palabras.

—Sólo no te presiones y verás que todo saldrá genial —acotó, dándole ánimos a Hinata.

La Hyuga sonrió emocionada al sentir el apoyo de sus amigas frente aquel nuevo reto para ella.

—Gracias chicas —se dieron un abrazo de forma grupal.

* * *

A Naruto le iba tan bien en su trabajo en la oficina y era tan eficiente con la documentación que le daban que fue ascendido con un cubículo algo más amplio y con una mesa más ancha para poner sus efectos personales y una que otra fotografía y con mejor paga, por supuesto.

Claro que su alegría duró hasta que vio la cantidad de papeleo, facturas, archiveros colocados en su escritorio.

—…y éstos son de la semana anterior —dijo Shizune cargando con una pila de documentos, incluso más grande que las otras que tenía para revisar, ordenar y clasificar.

—Gracias Shizune —respondió de forma sarcástica Naruto, mareándose con todo el papel frente suyo. Shizune se retiró con una sonrisa sin percatarse de la jaqueca que le dejaba al pobre chico en esos momentos.

—Vaya, amigo y yo que venía a felicitarte por tu ascenso —dijo Toneri llegando al cubículo. Observó la marea de papeles que ocupaban el que hace unos instantes era un ordenado escrito y dio un silbido, negando con la cabeza—. Esto te va tomar meses, te digo.

—O cállate, Toneri —respondió Naruto fastidiado—. No necesitas decir lo que se nota a simple vista.

—Bueno, bueno, no necesitas amargarte, tú fuiste el que quiso ser el empleado del mes y todo eso —Toneri se sentó en el escritorio, empujando algunos papeles y abriendo una lata de soda, de forma despreocupada y relajada.

—¡Cuidado! —Naruto tomó la pila de papeles con ambas manos evitando que se derrumbará como una torre de jenga—. Oye, Toneri, ten más cuidado, ¿quieres? Necesito ordenar todo esto. A propósito, ¿no tienes nada que hacer?

—Seh, pero estoy tomándome un descanso.

—¡A las nueve de la mañana! —replicó Naruto, consultando su reloj.

Toneri rió divertido.

—Si no es ahora, ¿cuándo?

—Eres un vago de lo peor, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué te digo? Tengo mi gracia.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres uno en un millón, Toneri —negó por el comportamiento despreocupado del Otsutsuki.

—Ya sé —respondió Toneri de forma engreída.

—No era ningún cumplido, ttebayo. Ahora largo, necesito comenzar con esto.

—¡Bah! Antes eras divertido, Naruto —se quedó callado unos segundos hasta alzó el rostro iluminado con una sonrisa— ¡Hey, hombre, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea!

—¿Cuál? —preguntó de forma desconfiada el rubio. La de locuras que tendría en la mente su amigo.

—¿Por qué no vamos al tercer piso y sacamos copias de nuestros traseros y los repartimos por todo el lugar?

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes cinco años, Toneri? —Replicó Naruto con un tic en la ceja—. Vete, necesito arreglar esto.

—Has perdido el espíritu, amigo —dijo Toneri tomándole de un hombro y negando de forma desolada.

—¡Adiós, Toneri!

—Ok, ok me largo, no me busques cuando quieras hacer bromas pesadas. Que ni te voy ayudar.

—¡Toneri!

El hecho que tanto Naruto y Hinata estuvieran tan ocupados en sus respectivos campos: académico para ella y laboral para él, hizo mella en su relación. Apenas, podían verse por algunos minutos antes que el otro cayera dormido cansado del día que pasaban o tenían la cabeza en otro sitio recordando todo el trabajo que aún les faltaba realizar, así que la única comunicación que tenían era por el móvil, ya saben uno u otro mensaje por aquí, llamadas cortas para no interrumpir al otro por allá.

Ya ni siquiera tenían tiempo para hacer cosas juntos y en verdad, lo echaban de menos. Sin embargo, no querían molestar al otro, sabiendo lo importante que era para el otro dar lo mejor de sí en aquella nueva etapa de su vida.

Los días se deslizaban como hojas secas sacudidas por el viento haciendo que la exposición de Hinata frente a toda la universidad se acercará a pasos agigantados.

—…estaré todo el día, pero será al mediodía cuando el director de mi facultad venga a revisar mi escultura y como es la hora de la comida, será perfecto para que pueda verme, Naruto, sin dificultar tu trabajo —decía Hinata con el móvil pegado entre su mejilla y su oído, dándole los últimos retoques a la escultura que había realizado: había elegido realizar una mini Torre inclinada de Pisa de más de dos metros de alto, con los más ínfimos detalles puestas sobre ella que parecían hacerla mucho más real que una simple pieza hecha de forma manual: sus ocho niveles perfectamente equilibrados, con sus respectivas columnas y encima de ella coronándola un hermoso campanario, envuelta en una pintura blanca tipo mármol con toques de brillo que le daban un aire más realista.

El hecho de realizar esta escultura sin lugar a dudas fue influenciada por la historia que iba detrás de la verdadera obra arquitectónica ubicada en Italia: realizada en una época de prosperidad, la torre de pisa perfilaba como la más importante de su era, construida en sus inicios como una pieza que demostraría el poderío de la ciudad fue construyéndose de forma veloz y bella hecha en su totalidad de mármol blanco. Pero, cuando construían el tercer nivel, la tierra de sus cimientos iba inclinándose lentamente haciendo peligrar la construcción y de las personas que habitaba la ciudad.

Con el tiempo —bastantes en realidad— se recuperó el terreno y se continuó construyendo, ésta vez de forma más precavida y segura se terminó de construir los cinco niveles que faltaban, claro que continuó tan inclinada como en sus inicios, volviéndola un punto que visitaban los turistas.

De cierta medida, Hinata se identificaba con aquella obra de gran renombre arquitectónico, la forma en que las situaciones que uno vivía intentaban derribarte y como uno las revertía a su favor para continuar adelante.

Con la confirmación de Naruto para asistir al evento de mañana, Hinata se acostó a dormir, pensando en lo que el siguiente día acontecería.

—Estoy muy nerviosa —Hinata jugaba con sus manos, mirando a todos lados— y Naruto, ¿por qué no llega? —miró la pantalla de su móvil, sin encontrar respuesta del rubio.

—No te preocupes, ya llegará —tranquilizó Matsuri quien junto a Gaara y sus amigas ayudaban a acomodar el puesto que le fue asignado a la ojiperla para aquel evento.

Hinata sólo se retorcía las manos.

* * *

Con un montón de archiveros llenos de hojas, documentos y demás, Naruto se sentía satisfecho de su labor en aquel día.

—Al fin pude terminarlo —sonrió contento de terminar con aquella pesadilla de papeles desordenados—. Sólo tuve que saltarme la hora de la comida para acabar con todo.

Se estiró en su asiento y prendió su móvil, que previamente apagó para no distraerse.

—¿Diez llamadas perdidas de Hinata? —dijo con sobresalto y entonces, recordó—. Diablos, lo olvidé, lo olvidé. Hoy era la exposición de Hinata —con rapidez salió corriendo de la oficina.

Mientras manejaba por la carretera pensaba en lo idiota que había sido en su descuido.

Lo menos que quería hacer sentir mal a Hinata.

—¡Que idiota! —se insultó, frustrado. Estacionó su auto y salió corriendo del mismo, apurado, consultando su reloj y percibiendo la hora.

A lo lejos vio a Hinata y todos sus amigos celebrando, excepto por su ausencia.

Aquello le hizo sentir peor.

Todos los puestos estaban vacíos o con algunos restos de estudiantes recogiendo los últimos vestigios del evento que finalizó una hora atrás.

Se acercó de forma cautelosa, dispuesto a disculparse por su descuido cuando notó que Gaara —aquel pelirrojo idiota que babeaba por su novia— estaba sentado a su lado y hablaba en voz baja, mirándola de forma cariñosa y que no le gustó para nada, mientras ella se encontraba algo apartada de los demás, distraída observando a la distancia de forma ausente.

Fue como una molestia que surgió en su estómago, viajó en su garganta hasta llegar a su cabeza, haciendo que cerrará sus manos, formándolas en puños.

"Ese idiota" —pensaba, mirando aquella escena, irritado.

Se aclaró la garganta de forma ruidosa.

Hinata alzó el rostro y al notar su mirada azulada puesta en ella, la apartó rápidamente.

—Eh, Naruto, llegaste —saludó Tenten de forma alegre, interponiéndose en su paso, notando el ambiente pesado que se formó con su llegada—. Mira lo que ganó nuestra querida Hina —le mostró un pequeño trofeo de reconocimiento de parte de las autoridades de la universidad reconociendo el esfuerzo de la chica.

—Genial —dijo con sarcasmo y dibujando una sonrisa irónica. La apartó y se dirigió a la pareja—. Hinata —llamó.

La ojiperla alzó la mirada y rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, mirándole de forma decepcionada.

—Te estuve llamando —dijo, sus ojos perlas lo miraron de una manera que le hizo sentirse avergonzado. Gaara, se levantó también, apoyando una mano en su hombro en un gesto de consuelo que irritó a Naruto, más de la cuenta.

—Hablemos a solas —tomó la mano de Hinata y la arrastró con él, para apartarla de ese idiota. Caminaron un largo trecho, alejándose de sus amigos, hasta llegar a un rincón apartado.

—Espera, Naruto —pedía Hinata hasta que se soltó de su agarre y lo encaró, molesta por su actitud—. Déjame de jalarme de esa forma, no soy un muñeco para que lleves de esa forma.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron llenos de sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

Hinata se cruzó de brazos.

—Te dije, te conté lo importante que era esta exposición para mí y sin embargo no viniste, Naruto. Todo el mundo vino a apoyarme, excepto tú, la persona más importante para mí.

—No parecías nada triste hace un rato con tu amiguito —dijo entre dientes el Namikaze.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —dijo Hinata con incredulidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a negarlo?

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que oía.

—No puedo creer lo que dices. Haz sido tú quien no vino, pese a que te lo pedí, repetidas veces. La que debería estar molesta soy yo, no tú, tú me fallaste.

—Ya te dije que no pude venir. Tenía mucho trabajo, Hinata.

—Pero, te pedí que lo hicieras. Yo siempre he estado ahí para ti cuando lo necesitabas y cuando yo te lo pido, tú no apareces. Últimamente tu trabajo es en lo único que te importa —no pudo evitar decirlo Hinata con algo de resentimiento.

—Mi trabajo es importante, Hinata. Debo poner prioridad, no soy una persona que pierda el tiempo, debo ser responsable.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo pierdo el tiempo? —Hinata no podía creer lo que oía.

—Tú no tienes ninguna responsabilidad, no como la mía, al menos. Siempre estas perdida en tus ensoñaciones, fantaseando con todo. Nunca tomas nada en serio.

El silencio flotó sobre ellos, tan dolorosamente pesado, que les sacó el aire. Arrepentido de sus palabras, Naruto quiso retractarse de inmediato, sin embargo, Hinata se escudó lo mejor que pudo de sus hirientes palabras.

—¿Sabes? No quiero verte —dijo Hinata, entristecida con su actitud.

Asombrado quedó Naruto con sus palabras y retrocediendo como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

La miró, pero el rostro de la chica estaba extrañamente inexpresivo.

Fastidiado, dijo lo contrario a lo que deseaba.

—¡Bien! Yo tampoco quiero verte, Hinata —exclamó lleno de coraje.

—¡Bien!

—¡Bien! —repitió Naruto aunque lo que menos quería era pelear con ella, pero su enojo y frustración hablaban por él.

Ambos se echaron una última mirada, antes de emprender caminos opuestos.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Penúltimo capitulo.**

 **Ya falta poco para terminar y algo de trama no hace mal.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sinopsis:** Algún día Hinata quería encontrar a alguien especial en su vida. Alguien a quién abrazar, besar y calentarse en sus brazos. Hinata sólo quería amar alguien y alguien que la amará, también. Pero, ¿qué pasaba si éste ya había llegado a su vida sin que se hubiera dado cuenta? Muy distinto ha como lo imaginaba, distinto en su carácter y en su forma de ser. Tal vez alguien como Naruto.

 **Género:** Friendship/romance.

 **Pareja:** NH

* * *

 **Tal vez algún día**

 **30.**

* * *

Hinata se pasó los dos primeros días de su pelea con Naruto, deprimida por los rincones de su casa. Se encontraba tan deprimida que no tenía ganas de hacer nada más que atrincherarse en su habitación enrollada en sus sábanas a esperar a que terminará el día.

Estuvo ignorado su móvil y las llamadas de sus amigos durante esos días, sin querer hablar con nadie. No tenía deseos escucharlos hablar de Naruto de mala manera porque se entristecería más de lo que estaba y no quería poner a sus amigos en contra del rubio de ninguna manera.

Con el tiempo fue a clases, pero hacía todo de manera automática e inexpresiva, acompañaba a sus amigas a todos los lugares que ellas la llevaban sin objeción, estaba tan ensimismada en sí misma y sus pensamientos que con cierto pesar, sus amigos no sabían como actuar a su alrededor. Kiba y Shino estaban preocupados ya que la única vez que la vieron de aquella forma fue cuando su madre enfermó de gravedad.

No podían creer que estuviera de aquella forma.

Estaban molestos con Naruto y triste por su amiga, sin embargo, como amigos de ambos sabían que no podían apoyar a ambos, aunque la balanza en estos momentos se balanceaba a su amiga ojiperla.

—¿Por qué no vamos al centro comercial? —opinó Kiba, viendo a Hinata comer su almuerzo de manera mecánica.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo con la idea.

—¿Tú que dices, Hinata? —preguntó el Inuzuka.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia, sabiendo que, de cualquiera manera la llevarían, aunque se opusiera. Montaron en el bus que los llevaría al centro comercial charlando animadamente y haciendo ruidos en todo el camino, cuando llegaron al lugar sus amigos se esparcieron por todos lados, buscando cosas que le interesarán y dejando respirar a Hinata, por un momento.

A una distancia notó a su amiga Matsuri sentada detrás del mostrador de ropa femenina y con un rostro de aburrimiento, viendo la pantalla del móvil, así que decidió saludarla. Después de todo, la chica era muy empática y no la presionaba nunca a animarse o hablar con ella sobre algo que no deseaba, se encaminó al lugar.

—Hola Matsuri —la castaña sonrió, quitando su rostro de aburrimiento al verla llegar.

—Hola Hinata, no sabía que estabas aquí.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Idea de Kiba. Quería "animarme" aunque creo que el único animado era él, ya que arrastró a Shino a ver la nueva consola de videojuegos.

—¡Hombres! —negó Matsuri riendo, le pasó a la ojiperla una silla de madera para que se sentará del otro lado del mostrador y no se mantuviera mucho tiempo parada o podría cansarse y poder conversar un rato con la chica de cabellos negros.

—Gracias —Hinata miró alrededor, curiosa—. No hay muchas personas, ¿no?

—No, aún no. Aún estamos en quincena de noviembre. Pero muy pronto tendremos este lugar invadido con las personas para sus compras de última hora por la navidad. ¡Siempre es lo mismo en estas épocas! Todo el mundo se vuelven locos con las compras —dijo, dramatizando de forma exagerada.

Hinata medió sonrió por su ocurrencia: usualmente, era a lo máximo que podría llegar a sonreír en el día, apenando a la castaña, acostumbrada a verla sonreír, cuando la visitaba.

Escucharon un alboroto y unos chillidos en la tienda cuando un grupo de adolescentes se detuvieron delante de la tienda, exclamando y gritando entusiasmadas, invadiendo el lugar. Hinata, apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando la turba arremetió contra la tienda.

Media hora después de las compras de las invasoras —después de haber revoloteado toda la tienda— y desordenar todo el lugar, Hinata ayudaba a su amiga a ordenarlo todo, doblando la ropa esparcida y arrugada dejada por las chicas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hinata al ser observada por su amiga de cabello castaño.

—Lo haces bien —sonrió Matsuri—. ¿No te gustaría trabajar aquí?

Hinata la miró sorprendida.

—Lo dices en serio.

—Claro, la verdad es que me falta una mano aquí, ahora que vienen las festividades.

La Hyuga recordó la manera en como Naruto la había clasificado como una chica infantil y que no se tomaba nada en serio y que evitaba tomar responsabilidades.

—Te ayudaré —le sonrió, aliviando a Matsuri, al notar una verdadera sonrisa por parte de la chica, después de mucho tiempo.

* * *

Las dos semanas posteriores a su pelea con Hinata fueron los peores para Naruto, no lograba concentrarse en nada, se encontraba distraído, malhumorado con todo el mundo y poco hablador. Tanto así que muchos de la oficina evitaba dirigirse a su cubículo para no ser a quienes dirigiera su furia.

Estaba arrepentido.

Puso su trabajo por encima de su relación haciendo que ésta se desgastará y discutiera con Hinata, influenciado por los celos y la desconfianza.

¿Cómo fue que permitió aquello?

Un momento estaban bien y al siguiente estaban peleando e hiriéndose de forma intencionada.

Suspiró sin remedio.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó Toneri llegando alegre a la oficina del rubio.

—¡¿Qué?! —respondió malhumorado, ordenando algunos papeles. Toneri se sentó como siempre en su escritorio y lo miró, negando.

—Eres un desastre, hombre —miró su cabello rubio despeinado en todas direcciones, sus ojeras y su atípico malhumor—. Ya me contaron lo que hiciste en la expo de Hinata.

Naruto suspiró.

—Soy un idiota. La herí sin darme cuenta pero que ese idiota pelirrojo me sacó de mis casillas, no tenía ningún derecho a abrazar a Hinata de esa forma —se despeinó más sus cabellos—. Soy un idiota —repitió frustrado.

—El más grande idiota de todos —asintió Toneri de acuerdo a sus palabras—. ¿En serio hombre? Ponerte así por Gaara —rió sin poder controlarse, haciendo que el rubio lo mirará.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Tengo buenas pruebas que a ese pelirrojo le gusta Hinata, incluso estuvo detrás de ella un tiempo.

—Ajá. Hace tiempo, pero ya no. Es más ahora está saliendo con una de las amigas de Hinata, sino mal recuerdo creo que se llama Matsuri, o algo así.

—¿Qué?

—¿No sabías?, creo que empezó a salir con ella, algunos meses después que empezarán a salir ustedes. Creo que Hinata fue quien los presentó o algo así, no recuerdo muy bien, supongo que se sentía algo culpable por haber dañado al chico —se rascó la cabeza tratando de recordar.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Claro, hombre, ¿por qué mentiría?

—¡No puede ser! Soy el idiota más idiota de todos.

Sintió la palmada en la espalda de parte de Toneri.

—¿Tenías alguna duda?

Naruto se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo del lugar.

—¿Eh? Pero, ¿a dónde vas?

—A hablar con Hinata —sonrió con una sonrisa radiante.

* * *

—Muchas gracias. Vuelva pronto —despidió Hinata a un cliente, entregándole una bolsa con el logo de la tienda, llena de ropa.

El cliente asintió y se alejó de la tienda.

—¿Cansada? —preguntó Matsuri apareciendo desde el fondo del lugar llevando algunos percheros.

—No tienes idea —suspiró y se apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro—. La tienda ha estado llena todo el día.

Matsuri sonrió.

—Ya sabes, todos hacen sus compras de última hora en esta época del año.

—Me gustaría que no fueran tantas —se dejó caer en una silla que utilizaba para descansar en sus ratos libres o cuando no había clientes para atender— y a ti, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Muy poco movimiento si me dejas decirlo —dijo Matsuri, acomodando una montaña de ropa desarreglada dejada por los clientes anteriores.

—Espera, Matsuri. Te ayudó.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo. Mejor tómate un descanso, Hinata.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Gracias, Matsuri. Realmente estoy muy cansada.

Hinata se encaminó a la cafetería del centro comercial, el sobreesfuerzo hecho en la tienda le había provocado hambre.

—Unos rollos de canela y una soda, por favor —pidió a la chica que atendía el lugar.

—En un segundo —respondió la chica, moviéndose por todo el lugar para entregar lo solicitado—. Aquí tienes —dijo, entregando los rollos de canela y una lata de soda en una bandeja.

—Gracias.

Se dirigió una mesa cargando su bandeja para posteriormente dejarla en la misma.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en su asiento con desgana.

Nunca fue una persona que se dejaba sobrepasar por su tristeza y aunque el trabajo en la tienda la distraía y la mantenía ocupada, cuando se encontraba sola, no podía evitar sentirse vacía al haberse apartado de Naruto de esa manera por una pelea tonta.

Hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, cansada.

Alguien carraspeó delante de su mesa, haciendo que alzará la cabeza.

—H-hola Hinata —saludó Naruto con una mano de forma nerviosa, dejándola sorprendida por su presencia.

—Naruto —dijo, asombrándose con la suavidad de su voz al pronunciar su nombre y sentir que su corazón —que parecía detenido todo ese tiempo de no verlo— volvía a latir de esa manera rítmica y descontrolada a la que siempre asociaba con aquel chico al que amaba.

Hinata quiso levantarse y abrazarlo y no soltarle nunca, pero a su mente llegó los recuerdos de sus últimas palabras y su anterior alegría menguó de manera drástica y se sentó de manera más derecha en su sitio.

—Yo…—se pasó las manos por los cabellos nerviosamente, haciendo que ella repara en su presencia: estaba desalineado, con la camisa mal acomodada, el cabello revuelto y no tenía su corbata ni su saco y por la forma que respiraba parecía haber estado corriendo por largo rato—. Hinata, lo siento.

La Hyuga alzó la mirada y lo miró.

—Sé que no debí dejar que mi trabajo me absorbiera de aquella manera y dejar que eso afectará nuestra relación. Eres lo más importante para mí y no quiero perderte —tomó asiento a su lado y le tomó una mano, sonrojándola.

Volver a sentir esa mano tan cálida, apretada a la suya cuando temía no volver a sentirla, hizo que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos, sin remedio.

Lo había extrañado tanto.

—Por favor, Hinata, no llores. Sé que fui un cretino al comportarme de aquella manera y eso por ello te pido que me perdones y lo intentemos de nuevo, ¿qué dice?

Sus sentimientos, aquellos que parecían congelados y fríos después de su separación, brillaron en su corazón como la primera vez que fue consciente de sus sentimientos por Naruto. Como si esos días alejados uno del otro, no hubieran existido.

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, asintió y dejó que los brazos de Naruto la rodearan mientras sentía que aquella parte de su corazón que creía perdida volvía a ella y latía a la par de aquel hombre, que le susurraba palabras de perdón, cariño y amor.

* * *

—¿En serio se irán solos? —preguntó Hinata, observando como su padre subía sus maletas y las de su madre en el portaequipajes de su auto.

—Sí, hija, no te preocupes —tranquilizó Hana, despidiéndose de Hanabi—. No tienen que venir siempre a acompañarnos este invierno, su padre y yo lo pasaremos bien en ese crucero.

—Sí, Hinata, déjalos que se vayan —interrumpió Hanabi, guiñándole un ojo, cómplice.

—Nada de travesuras, Hanabi Hyuga —amenazó Hiashi de brazos cruzados y mirando a su hija más pequeña de forma sospechosa.

—¿Yo? Por favor, papá. Como desconfías de mi de esa manera.

—Sino me hubieras dado motivos, hija —negó Hiashi, se volvió a Hinata— te doy las llaves de la casa, Hinata. Cuídate y cuida que _ésta_ no incendie la casa.

—¡Hey! —Protestó Hanabi— te oí.

—Esa era idea, hija —aclaró Hana, riendo. Se acercó a sus hijas y las abrazó, se apartó y permitió que Hiashi también las despidiera.

—Nos vamos, cuídense.

—Sí, papá.

—No hagan locuras.

—Ya, Hiashi —protestó Hana porque el hombre no subía al auto y lanzaba sus advertencias a diestra y siniestra por evitar una —en su opinión— catástrofe.

—Adiós.

—Adiós —despidieron Hanabi y Hinata hasta el vehículo dio una vuelta y lo perdieron de vista—. ¡Al fin! —Hanabi alzó las manos al cielo y rió, metiéndose a la casa.

Hinata sólo negó, divertida.

* * *

Las semanas siguientes, Hinata estaba tan enfrascada en sus labores en la tienda, que perdía la noción del tiempo en sus nuevas actividades: atendía a los clientes, limpiaba y acomodaba la ropa en sus lugares, tenía que mantener las cuentas en orden y el dinero bien administrado para entregar las cuentas al final del día haciendo que su tiempo libre se redujera considerablemente.

Naruto —que estaba acostumbrado a la disposición de la chica en todo momento—, tuvo que acoplarse a las nuevas laborales de Hinata, sorprendido de la forma en como la chica equilibraba su tiempo entre sus estudios y su trabajo de medio tiempo mucho mejor que él si era sincero consigo mismo.

—Una rosa para una bella chica —dijo Naruto, ofreciéndole una rosa roja y sonriéndole de forma galante, apoyándose en el mostrador donde la chica se encontraba sentada, concentrada en sus tareas.

—Gracias —respondió Hinata, tomando la rosa entre sus manos y aspirando su agradable aroma—. Es muy hermosa —acarició las hojas de forma afectuosa. Notó la mirada azulina puesta en ella y se sonrojó—. ¿Q-qué pasa?

—Te quiero.

El calor de sus mejillas ascendió por su rostro, inundándolo por completo y haciéndolo hervir, de una manera increíble, al oír las dulces palabras de Naruto para con ella.

Naruto rió, se inclinó y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, que le hicieron temblar las rodillas de forma intermitente. Desde que reiniciaron su relación, era la primera vez que se besaban y el sabor de los labios de Naruto eran tan suaves como los recordaba, que la hacían suspirar y delirar.

Aturdida, Hinata agitó la cabeza repetidas veces, para apartar aquellos pensamientos.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja de forma curiosa.

—N-nada —dijo Hinata rápidamente y tomando sus cosas del mostrador, le sonrió—. ¡Ya me voy, Matsuri! —exclamó para hacerse por la castaña que se encontraba en el fondo de la tienda.

Matsuri alzó la vista, apartando un mechón de cabello de su frente y miró a Hinata y al rubio acompañándola, asintió.

—No te preocupes, Hinata, terminó esto y me voy.

—¿Quieres que te espere?

—No, mujer, yo pueda, disfruta lo que resta del día —le sonrió a Naruto, que le agradeció silenciosamente.

Tomados de la mano, tanto Hinata como Naruto se encaminaron fuera del centro comercial, conversando animadamente sobre los acontecimientos que suscitaron en sus respectivos trabajos.

—Toneri está empecinado en hacer una fiesta de fin de año en su departamento —comentó Naruto, negando por la alocadas ideas de su amigo de cabellos blancos.

—Que recuerde su departamento no era muy grande —opinó Hinata, dudosa— ¿o me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas, ese departamento es una ratonera —rió, por la testarudez del Otsutsuki— pero eso no es lo que Toneri opina, ya sabes cuándo una idea se le mete en la cabeza nadie se la quita.

—Ni que lo digas —rió Hinata— recuerdo perfectamente cuando se le metió en la cabeza ayudarte para que estuvieramos juntos.

Naruto se sonrojó, recordando aquellos días en que —con ayuda de Toneri— intentaba acercarse a Hinata y que ésta lo mirará de una forma menos amigable y más amorosa.

Y, claro que, lo había logrado.

Claro, después de un montón de situaciones raras y vergonzosas para hacer que la chica a su lado estuviera con él.

—¿Ah, sí? —Dijo Naruto sonriendo de forma picaresca—. Pero sirvió, no es así. Me adoras, —dijo de forma petulante— no puedes vivir sin mí.

Hinata le dio un leve empujón.

—¡Que modesto!

—Lo sé —dijo de forma engreída—. ¡Hey! —protestó cuando Hinata le soltó la mano y empezó a correr alejándose de él.

Se estuvieron persiguiendo de un lado al otro y cuando llegaron a un parque, Naruto la atrapó en un abrazo, haciendo que ambos cayeran en el césped acompañados de grandes carcajadas de su parte.

¡Cuánto extrañaron aquella manera de tratarse! Sin presiones, responsabilidades sólo con el simple goce de estar al lado del otro y divertirse.

Y, disfrutar.

Y, ser ellos mismos.

Sin temor de los demás y a lo que pensarán de ellos.

Recostada sobre el pecho de Naruto, Hinata alzó la vista encontrándose con los ojos azules y brillantes del chico, quien la miró atentamente como si temiera que si cerrará los ojos, ella pudiera desaparecer de su lado.

Y, no deseó nada más en el mundo.

Porque todo lo tenía a su lado: una familia amorosa, amigos increíbles y a Naruto, su amigo, su cómplice en sus ideas más extrañas y el chico que amaba con todo su corazón.

Aún faltaba tanto para convivir, nuevas aventuras que vivir y un futuro incierto que se abría a su paso a medida que crecían. Pero, que importaba, si tenía a Naruto a su lado para darle la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante y alcanzar sus sueños.

Lentamente, el sol se ocultó, creando sombras a su alrededor, dándole pasó a una luna brillante que con sus estelas plateadas creaban una atmósfera tranquila y bella, mientras una pareja de enamorados se daba un beso, sin importar nada más que ellos dos y el amor que sentían vibrando en su mente y corazón.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **¡Al fin!**

 **Listo, terminó la historia, nunca pensé que fuera tan larga y tan entretenida de escribir.**

 **Gracias por acompañarme en este loco viaje que fue entretenido de escribir al ser una historia tan distinta de narrar, al no tener drama ultra sufrido sino más relax, alocada y con una idea más tranquila que escribir. Siempre me quise enfocar en los miembros del equipo 8 y en su bella amistad, esta idea —** como la mayoría— **se me ocurrió de golpe y no paré de escribirla hasta que tomó una gran cantidad de páginas. Así gracias por dedicarle tiempo a esta pequeña historia, los quiero.**

 **Bueno, ahora que ya arreglé mi laptop** —¡yeah!— **me dedicaré a escribir One Shots y finalizar mis historias pendientes** —¡doble yeah!— **y puede que tenga otros longfics en mente, aunque esta vez he aprendido la lección y empezaré a publicarlas cuando tenga un buen número de capítulos en la espalda antes de publicarlas para que ustedes y yo no suframos por la espera.**

 **Mil gracias por su apoyo en este pequeño proyecto y nos leemos en otra.**


End file.
